Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel
by Mat 34
Summary: UA. Et si Lily et James avaient eu des faux jumeaux. En quoi avoir une soeur aurait influencé l'enfance et la vie d'Harry. Deviendra-t-il le parfait petit Heros qu'on connait?
1. Avoir une soeur ça change tout

Disclamer : Le Monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est l'œuvre de JKR et je ne publie pas dans un but lucratif mais pour divertir.

Ndlr : Les deux premiers chapitres relatent les premières années de la vie d'Harry et sa sœur, on entre ensuite dans le vif du sujet.

Bien que le temps entre chaque publication soit excessivement long, l'histoire n'est en aucun cas abandonnée.

**Chapitre Un : Avoir une sœur, ça change tout**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Un pop retentissant brisa le silence d'une rue déserte de Privet Drive. Déserte ? Non, un petit chat gris posté sur un petit muret frémit, sans pour autant s'enfuir.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre avait une allure peu commune. Il était grand, élancé et plutôt âgé, ses cheveux et sa barbe couleur argentée lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il portait une longue robe et une cape violette qui volait derrière lui tandis qu'il se rapprochait du muret ou se trouvait le chat. Ses yeux bleu brillant étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demie lune posées sur son long nez aquilin.

En s'approchant du muret il senti qu'il était observé et il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui.

-Tien, je suis étonné de vous voir ici Minerva, je suppose que c'est Hagrid qui vous a dit où me trouver ? demanda-t-il.

Il adressa un sourire amusé à l'intention du chat, mais celui-ci avait disparu pour laisser place à une femme à l'allure sévère avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon serré. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un bleu nuit.

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Ma chère Minerva, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Passez donc une journée entière sur un mur et je vous assure que vous serez dans le même état. Albus, tout le monde se réjouit de la disparition de vous-savez-qui mais les rumeurs sont-elles vrai le questionna-t-elle inquiète.

-Si ces rumeurs disent que l'on vient effectivement de perdre deux des plus prometteurs sorciers de notre génération, alors oui, elles sont vraies. Et c'est effectivement le jeune Potter qui a provoqué sa disparition comme vous dites-lui déclara-t-il avec amertume.

-Lily et James ... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre ... Oh, Albus.

Dumbledore tendit sa main et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

-Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.

-Mais... Comment après tous les gens qu'il a tués... Il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? Comment se fait-il que le jeune Harry ait survécu ? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Il est apparemment le sorcier annoncé par la prophétie. Le seul qui puisse causer la mort définitive de Voldemort car j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un au revoir cette fois-ci et que malheureusement il n'ait pas encore rendu l'âme répondit Dumbledore songeur.

McGonagall le sortit rapidement de ses pensées :

-Albus, rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas confier la jeune Amy et son frère à cette famille ? C'est la pire famille moldus que je n'ai jamais vu ajouta-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de meilleur endroit pour eux, la protection du sang est la meilleure protection qu'il soit expliqua Dumbledore. Ils leurs expliqueront tout sur notre monde quand ils seront plus grand, je leur ai laissé une lettre et ils recevront tous les mois une somme conséquente d'argent pour pouvoir les élever du mieux possible. Et puis, je leur rendrais visite les premières années pour m'assurer du bon traitement dont ils bénéficieront ajouta-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout ça dans une lettre. Enfin, ils vont devenir célèbres. Tous les enfants et les adultes de notre monde connaîtront leurs noms. Harry va devenir une véritable légende vivante. Il se pourrait même que ce jour devienne la fête des Potter, on écrira des livres sur eux. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution qu'ils habitent loin de tout ça. Lors de leurs onze ans ce sera le choc de leur vie.

-Comment deux enfants peuvent-ils devenir des adultes respectables si dès leur enfance ils font partie des sorciers les plus connus de notre monde ? Surtout Harry, qui va devenir l'idole d'une époque. Et puis j'ai prévu d'en parler avec leurs tuteurs.

-Oui... Vous devez sûrement avoir raison se résonna-t-elle même si elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Comment vont-ils arriver ?

-Hagrid doit nous les amener, d'ailleurs il est en retard ajouta-t-il songeur.

-Pensez-vous que ce soit vraiment sage de confier une telle tâche à Hagrid ?

-Minerva, je lui confierais ma vie si besoin était lui répondit-il avec ardeur.

-Mais c'est qu'il est si ... elle fut interrompue par un grondement assourdissant brisant de nouveau le silence paisible de Little Whinging.

Le bruit s'intensifia jusqu'à l'apparition d'une énorme moto descendant du ciel. Elle se posa finalement de façon incertaine sur la route faisant face aux deux sorciers.

Un homme immense en descendit. Il faisait peur à voir avec sa barbe cachant presque entièrement son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs broussailleux. Tout dans son corps était démesurément grand, de ses mains à ses pieds tout faisait presque le double d'un homme normal.

Il tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

-Hagrid, enfin te voilà, mais où as-tu déniché cette moto ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

-Le jeune Sirius Black me l'a prêtée. Il avait l'air d'être anéanti, il est parti en furie en me disant de prendre sa moto si je n'avais pas de moyen de transport. J'ai immédiatement accepté, c'est que j'étais déjà pas en avance moi.

-Celui-là, il ne paît rien pour attendre, j'espère qu'il a une bonne explication pour le fait que Vous-savez-qui ait trouvé la maison des Potter. Mais comment vont les enfants ? demanda alors Minerva.

-Eh bien la jeune Amy c'est endormie vers Bristol je dirais et Harry n'a pas résisté bien plus longtemps répondit-il.

Les deux professeurs prirent chacun un enfant des couvertures qu'Hagrid avait utilisées pour les transporter.

-Bon, il est temps de remettre ces deux jeunes enfants à leur future famille, puisse-t-elle les rendre heureux déclara Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaître deux berceaux d'un coup de baguette et déposa les deux enfants dedans avant de frapper à la porte de ce qui allait devenir leur enfer, le 4 Privet Drive.

Les deux années suivantes, la vie d'Amy et d'Harry se passa comme pour tous les enfants. Enfin, excepté le fait qu'ils étaient privés d'amour, mais ça, Dumbledore n'y pouvait rien. Au bout de la troisième année, les visites de Dumbledore cessèrent. Il était maintenant sûr de leurs bons traitements. Et au fil des mois, le visage de "Grand Père" comme ils l'appelaient s'estompa peu à peu de leur mémoire. Et les seules marques d'affections qu'ils eurent reçues depuis leur arrivée, partirent avec lui, laissant place aux mauvais traitements.

C'est ainsi que les punitions devinrent synonymes de chacun de leur faits et gestes. Comment, à trois ans, peut-on priver un enfant d'un repas parce qu'il pleure trop ? Harry était trop jeune pour penser à ça, mais lui, s'était toujours retenu de pleurer, ce que sa sœur, elle, n'arrivait pas à faire.

Elle était enfermée dans le placard qui leur servait à tous les deux de chambre. Leur chambre d'origine ayant été réquisitionnée pour devenir la salle de jeux de Dudley qui n'avait plus assez de place pour ses jouets.

Harry fit donc un bisou à sa sœur avant d'aller manger sous les sanglots de celle-ci. Arrivé à table, Harry avait terriblement faim, mais tous ce que sa tante lui mit dans son assiette, ce qui n'était déjà pas grand-chose, finit dans ses poches à l'insu de ses tuteurs. Il finit donc de ramasser sa vaisselle pour la donner à sa tante et se dirigea vers leur placard. Il y retrouva sa sœur encore en train de sangloter, n'osant pas pleurer de peur d'augmenter sa punition. Elle savait que pleurer c'était mal, après toutes les fois où son oncle le lui avait répété, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Harry referma la porte avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, la faisant relever la tête vers lui, avant de lui dire :

-Tiens, mange, et de sortir de ses poches la nourriture qu'il avait dissimulée et la poser sur une étagère qu'il dépoussiéra du revers de son pull.

-Mais, comment tu as fait pour prendre à manger. On n'y arrive jamais d'habitude. Lui dit-elle le regard illuminé devant son repas.

Finalement, elle allait manger pensa-t-elle. Elle renifla, sécha ses larmes et attendit la réponse de son frère.

-Je l'ai pris dans l'assiette à Dudley pendant qu'il regardait la télé.

C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait pour engloutir son repas tandis que le ventre de son frère criait famine. Ce fut la première punition qu'Harry subit à la place de sa sœur, et c'était loin d'être la dernière.

Harry était content maintenant, Amy avait arrêté de pleurer et ils pouvaient recommencer à manger chaque soir de la semaine. Tout allait bien pendant cette époque, après tout à quatre ans, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On joue. Mais ce jour-là, une jeune fille aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de vouloir tant jouer.

Amy, toute maligne qu'elle était, monta en silence dans la salle de jeux de Dudley, anciennement leur chambre et commença à jouer avec un de ses robots. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus aux poupées qu'avaient les autres filles, à l'école.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de monter de temps en temps jouer avec et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'amusa un bon moment avant de le faire tomber malencontreusement et de le casser. Seule, au milieu de la salle de jeux de Dudley, elle essayait vainement de le réparer, en vain. Elle se mit à sangloter, sachant très bien que sa punition allait être terrible.

Elle voyait bien ce que faisait oncle Vernon à Harry quand il était énervé, même si Harry n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, Harry ne faisait jamais de bêtise bien qu'il soit souvent corrigé. Même quand c'était elle qui en faisait, c'était Harry qui prenait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. C'était une raison de plus de faire de son mieux pour ne pas faire de sottises, elle aimait son frère et le voir subir châtiments sur châtiments par sa faute lui été insupportable. Cependant cette fois elle doutait qu'Harry prenne à sa place.

Harry, au rez-de-chaussée, senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Amy, il la chercha discrètement dans toute la maison, en silence pour ne pas réveiller oncle Vernon qui dormait sur le canapé. Il savait ce qu'il risquait si ça lui arrivait. Il avait déjà pris une grosse fessée pour ça. Une fois, Amy l'avait réveillé en trébuchant bruyamment dans le salon. Harry s'était alors précipité derrière elle et c'était mis à rigoler. Comme espéré, son oncle en déduisit qu'il l'avait poussée. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car bien qu'il ait réussit à retarder encore la première fessée d'Amy, lui, il avait eu sacrément mal aux fesses.

Après quelques minutes, il retrouva finalement Amy en pleure... Dans la salle de jeux de Dudley. S'ils se faisaient prendre ici, ils allaient se faire gronder et vachement fort en plus pensa Harry avec inquiétude. Ils avaient l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer. Pourquoi Amy avait elle fait ça ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il comprenait avec effroi pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle avait cassé le tout nouveau super robot de Dudley.

Là, ils allaient morfler tous les deux et Harry ne voyait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. A l'idée que son oncle puisse lever la main sur sa sœur la colère le submergea. Il prit le robot des mains de sa sœur.

Saleté de robot, il n'est pas question qu'à cause de toi Amy soufre, le maudit-il alors qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces pour recoller la tête au tronc. Il vit alors quelque chose d'étrange se produire, la tête se remboita d'elle-même alors que le robot laissé échapper un petit crépitement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est ce qu'ils risquaient à se faire prendre ici et sa colère refit place à la peur. Il prit le bras de sa sœur, encore émerveillée par son acte, et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce.

Amy aimait sincèrement son frère. C'était le seul qui la consolait quand elle avait du chagrin, qui lui portait secours quand elle en avait besoin mais ce jour-là se fut différent. Ce jour-là elle ne le regarda pas avec amour comme d'habitude mais avec admiration.

Bien que tous deux n'en aient aucune idée à ce moment-là, Harry venait d'effectuer son premier acte magique.

Malheureusement pour eux, le premier acte magique d'Amy ne fut pas aussi salvateur.

Amy était attablée ainsi qu'Harry et les Dursley et mangeait en silence tandis que les autres regardaient la télé. Elle contemplait avec envie la bouteille de ketchup hors d'atteinte. Elle savait pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de son oncle si elle osait déranger le repas pour ça. Elle préféra donc ne rien dire et se contenta de fulminer dans son coin. Après tout, à cinq ans on est caractériel.

Il aurait suffi qu'ils le posent quelques centimètre plus près d'elle et elle l'aurait attrapé seule, seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se tendait sur sa chaise en silence pour comblait le peu d'espace qui les séparait et tandis qu'elle espérait avec force pouvoir l'attraper, la bouteille de ketchup se déplaça seule jusqu'à sa main. Amy était ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais visiblement ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

Son oncle commença à hurler.

-Alors toi ma petite, ta première fessée tu vas la sentir.

Contre toutes attentes ce fut Harry qui répondit :

-Désolé oncle Vernon, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à attraper le ketchup alors j'ai voulu qu'il bouge et il l'a fait, je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en baissant les yeux.

Amy était remontée, il était hors de question que son frère prenne à nouveau à sa place. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sachant bien à quoi elle s'exposait elle s'exclama :

-Oncle Vernon c'est m... Seulement elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouteille de ketchup s'échappait de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles d'Harry.

Il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser se faire frapper.

De ce fabuleux sort de lévitation, qui aurait était fêté dans une famille de sorcier, d'écoula la plus grosse fessée qu'Harry n'eût jamais reçu. Il fût aussi privé de nourriture pendant trois jours. Heureusement pour lui, c'était l'anniversaire à Dudley demain et donc ils iraient chez Madame Figg et ils pourraient se nourrir de ses infâmes gâteaux secs et avec un peu de chance il pourrait en garder pour le troisième jour de punition. Mais ce soir il allait devoir se passer de nourriture, sans alternative possible.

Harry avait aussi réussi à convaincre sa sœur qu'il était réellement l'auteur du premier sort ce qui évidemment était un mensonge. Aux yeux d'Harry, ce procédé, bien que détestable était de loin préférable au sentiment de culpabilité qui naitrait sinon chez sa sœur.

Amy, après le repas du soir, le retrouva dans leur "chambre", les larmes aux yeux. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et senti bien malgré lui la colère l'envahir, il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, elle, son ange, sa seule vrai famille.

Amy le sortit de sa douloureuse réflexion :

-Harry, j'ai pas réussi à prendre de la nourriture à Dudley comme toi, il a tout mangé sans lever la tête de son assiette et après seulement, il a regardé les dessins animés. Je suis méchante hein ? Je ne suis pas une bonne sœur pas vraie ? Dit-elle avant de commencer à sangloter.

Bien qu'en train de voir sa sœur pleurer Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentit soulagé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sa sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura. Cette journée éprouvante sur le plan nerveux avait épuisé Amy et une fois sûr que son frère ne lui en voulait pas elle s'endormit. Harry, tout aussi fatigué eut plus de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Son ventre le faisait souffrir tant il avait faim, mais une fois encore ce n'était qu'une bien maigre contrepartie à payer pour pouvoir épargner sa sœur.

Le jour de leur six ans, jour somme toute comme les autres, Vernon pris Harry à part pour lui parler seul à seul. Amy avait dû accompagner sa tante pour les courses. Harry ne supportait pas de n'avoir aucun moyen pour savoir comme elle allait seulement que peut faire un enfant de six ans face à un adulte de 30 ans.

-Bon petit, faut que tu sache qu'aujourd'hui c'est pas un jour comme les autres, il est… Spécial lui dit-il poussant le vice.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, on va avoir un cadeau peut être, ils y ont pensé cette année pensa Harry avec espoir.

-C'est le jour où vous allez commencer à nous rembourser vos dettes continua son Oncle, se délectant de la décomposition du visage de Harry.

-Tu diras à ta sœur chérie, qu'elle est maintenant chargée de la vaisselle, du déjeuner ainsi que du ménage, le tout sous l'œil vigilant de ta tante. Toi, tu t'occuperas du jardin, de planter ce que ta tante te dira et tondre le gazon tous les jours. Et avises toi de ne pas faire de bévues hein gamin ?

-Oui mon oncle répondit-il avec dépit.

Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Cependant il reprit rapidement ses esprits et fit cogiter son cerveau.

-Mon oncle, est ce qu'on pourrait avoir un réveil pour que le déjeuner soit près quand vous descendrez tous les matins ? demanda-t-il pensant complétement à autre chose.

-Ca tu peux l'avoir, gamin lui répondit-il un peu déçu que sa nouvelle n'ait pas eut plus d'impact.

-Je vois que tu apprends vite, peut être que toutes ces raclées t'ont enfin forgées le caractère ajouta-t-il avec suffisance.

Comment peut-on penser forger un caractère à force de donner des coups ? Harry, trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de réflexions était heureux d'avoir berné son oncle. C'était une bien faible victoire en comparaison de la nouvelle qui venait de leur tomber dessus, mais au moins il allait pouvoir alléger le temps de travail de sa sœur. En dépit de son temps de sommeil à lui, certes, mais peu importe.

Sa sœur c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'est que, même si Harry ne le savait pas, chez le Potter, on avait un sens aigu de ce qu'est la famille. Ce n'était même pas une contrainte pour lui, c'était naturelle et instinctif de faire tout ce qu'il lui été possible pour la préserver.

Le lendemain, le réveil sortit Harry son sommeil à 6h. Il s'empressa de l'éteindre tout de suite, remerciant le ciel que sa sœur ait le sommeil aussi lourd. Il se leva donc aux aurores alors que le déjeuner ne devait être prêt que pour 7h30. Il sorti du placard en silence avec le balais et tout le matériel pour nettoyer la maison. Il s'activa à récurer le plus désagréable, les toilettes et la salle de bain, en frottant les dépôts de calcaire comme son oncle le lui avait précisé quand il lui avait expliqué en détails leurs nouvelles attributions. Harry, lui, avait dit à sa sœur qu'elle devait s'occuper de servir le déjeuner et passer un coup de balais dans la maison. Il avait passé sous silence ses corvées à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne ou qu'elle veuille l'aider comme lui, le faisait.

Bien que terriblement jeune, Harry était très en avance sur les autres garçons de 6 ans. S'occuper activement de sa sœur lui avait permis de grandir plus vite que les autres.

Il fit donc la poussière sur les étagères et la bibliothèque et laissa à sa sœur le soin de passer le coup de balais car sa tante se levait à 7 heure et si elle l'avait vu elle eut tôt fait de voir le poteau rose. Et puis il devait aussi faire le déjeuner. Ce qu'il fit tandis que cinq minute avant l'heure H, sa sœur le rejoignit, le travail effectué. Il s'assit à sa place et attendit son oncle qui inspecta son assiette et ne dit rien. Harry s'était bien appliqué. Il savait que s'il échouait, c'était sa sœur qui prendrait et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

Sa sœur prit la vaisselle et la mit dans l'évier pour pouvoir la laver. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur imbécile de cousin Dudley. Il lui fit un croche-patte, ce qui eût pour effet de la faire broncher et de relâcher la vaisselle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Harry se mit alors à paniquer, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que six ans et ne voyait pas un grand nombre de solutions. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il pouvait réparer la vaisselle ou du moins essayer, comme avec le robot. Non, mauvaise idée se dit-il car il se ferait sévèrement taper et punir ce qui ne sauverait pas forcement sa sœur. Dénoncer Dudley ? Pas génial non plus. Leur Dudlinouchet ne ferait jamais ça pensa-t-il avec ressentiment. Ou alors, faire quelque chose de pire pour que son oncle se concentre sur lui au point d'en oublier sa sœur. Ça, ça pouvait marcher se dit-il.

Il n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir cette idée que son oncle se précipita vers Amy l'attrapa par l'épaule sans ménagement et amorça ce qui s'annonçait comme une gifle magistrale. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la fureur d'Harry, voir son ange maltraité par son oncle lui fit perdre toute retenu. La main de Vernon n'atteignit jamais le visage d'Amy qui pleurait abondamment se confondant en excuses alimentant d'autant plus la rage d'Harry. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa sœur.

Vernon sentant sa main paralysée en l'air tourna son regard vers son neveu et vit avec horreur avec quelle concentration il fixait sa main. C'était donc encore cette anormalité qui vivait sous son toit qui refaisait des siennes, eh bien il n'allait pas être déçu du succès de son petit tour de passe-passe pensa-t-il avec fureur.

Il avança vers Harry, l'air menaçant, avant de lui administrer une gifle monstrueuse qui le fit instantanément tomber au sol sans espoir de se relever, avec comme souvenir une belle trace de doigts sur sa joue.

-Hors de ma vue sale monstre et n'espère pas manger autre chose que du pain ranci cette semaine.

Harry était dans l'incapacité physique de parler et il eut toutes les peines du monde à rejoindre le placard dans son état.

Sa sœur rentra bredouille ce soir-là encore, elle ne comprenait pas comment son frère parvenait à subtiliser de la nourriture à Dudley alors que celui-ci mangeait tout ce qu'on lui mettait dans l'assiette sans jamais jeter un regard ailleurs. Harry eut du mal à réussir à endiguer le sentiment de culpabilité que taraudait sa sœur mais elle put finalement s'endormir l'esprit libre et Harry le ventre vide.

Les vacances de ses six ans furent parmi les plus dures pour Harry. Prendre l'habitude de faire ses corvées plus celles de sa sœur fut compliqué et éreintant. Rien n'était réellement dur pour lui tant que ça avait pour but de préserver sa sœur. La laisser dormir sereine quelques heure de plus était son seul payement pour ce travail harassant et c'était bien suffisant pour lui.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'Harry récupérait les journaux, que son oncle lisait à voix haute pour sa femme tous les matins, pour essayer d'apprendre à lire en retenant la première phrase du premier article à chaque fois. A la fin de l'été il était capable de lire à peu près convenablement, comme ça il pourrait aider Amy cette année.

Autant Harry aimait l'école maternelle, autant cette année s'annonçait pour lui horrible. Harry fut vite considéré par tout le corps enseignant comme l'élève le plus intelligent mais aussi l'un des éléments les plus perturbateurs, car personne ne pouvait enlever ce rôle à Dudley ce qui faisait la fierté de son oncle : "à peine six ans et déjà crains, ça c'est bien mon fils" ventait-il l'attitude sadique de Dudley.

Harry, lui, avait cette réputation à cause des nombreuses altercations avec ses camarades qui voulaient embrasser sa sœur. Harry compensait sa petite carrure par ses excès de colère et sa fougue bien que son cousin pouvait l'envoyer au tapis d'un seul coup, preuve en avait déjà était faite mainte fois.

Qu'elle ne fût pas la peur d'Harry quand il vit avec horreur un garçon du groupe de son "terrible" cousin qui essayait d'embrasser sa sœur qui se débattait. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, ami à Dudley ou pas il n'aurait pas dû tenter ça. Il courut jusqu'à sa sœur et plongea sur Jack, l'ami à Dudley. Il tomba par terre en se tapant la tête contre le sol et parti en pleurant voir Dudley tandis qu'Harry consolait encore une fois sa sœur. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, tous les garçons espéraient être celui qui lui ferait son premier bisou.

Rien n'échappait jamais à Harry. Etant considéré comme un pestiféré par toute l'école à cause de ses habits et du fait que Dudley le haïssait, il passait son temps à observer sa sœur jouer avec ses amies sans aucune pointe de jalousie. La voir sourire, rire et s'amuser lui suffisait. Elle était belle, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts profond comme les sien. Elle était très jolie dans ses petits habits, neufs, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire porter les habits de Dudley à Amy. Sans compter sur le fait que c'était un ange. Amy n'avais jamais fait de bêtises, pas comme son frère, enfin c'est ce que se disait son oncle et sa tante. Elle était donc choyée par sa tante, du moins au niveau vestimentaire. Un monstre reste un monstre selon sa tante, même s'il peut être très beau. Harry fut coupé dans ses pensé par l'arrivée de Dudley et ses amis qui encerclaient Amy. Harry accourut.

-Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas laisser Jack te faire un bisou ? Demanda Dudley essayant d'être menaçant, ce qui ne marchait pas avec Amy. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, mais pas suicidaire. Elle chercha son frère des yeux. Où était donc son sauveur pensait elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Elle se permit donc de répondre :

-Il est moche d'abord ton copain.

Dudley avança méchamment vers elle tandis qu'elle tournait la tête, elle ne voyait plus Harry et elle commençait à regretter ses paroles. Ce fut ce moment qu'Harry choisi pour passer devant sa sœur et s'interposer entre elle et la bande de Dudley. Sa sœur poussa un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu le faire rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais là il était très furieux.

-Harry, vas t'en sinon je vais te montrer la différence entre Jack et moi lui dit Dudley menaçant.

Harry le fixa en essayant de se contrôler. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que quand sa colère prenait le dessus, il s'en sortait mais il le regrettait aussi amèrement. Mais là, sa fureur était trop importante pour ne pas laisser un peu de magie sortir de lui, même si lui, ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur tandis que Dudley le fixait, pour devenir d'un rouge éclatant, ce qui fit sursauter Dudley. Harry le fixa menaçant, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

-Dudley, vas t'en, parce que tu sais ce que je peux faire, rappelle-toi les vacances.

Dudley blêmit et se retourna avant de s'en aller, suivi par ses amis qui le questionnaient sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas démoli comme tous les autres qui s'étaient interposés.

Amy elle, sauta dans les bras de son frère avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue et de le remercier avant qu'il n'ajoute en la regardant dans ses yeux, redevenus verts.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi sœurette tu le sais. Puis il s'en alla vers son coin réservé de la cour pour continuer d'observer sa sœur jouer à la marelle avec ses amies.

Depuis ce jour, Harry avait procuré une certaine protection à sa sœur, et plus personne n'osait essayer de l'embrasser. Défier Dudley Dursley et s'en sortir sans aucunes égratignures était synonyme de paix mais aussi d'isolement, mais ça Harry s'en fichait tant que sa sœur elle, allait bien.

Dudley venait d'entrer dans une grande équipe de rugby lorsqu'Harry eut sept ans. Pour fêter ça, l'oncle Vernon décida que le dimanche devenait officiellement "le jour de Dudley", ce qui fit qu'Harry et Amy le passaient chez madame Figg. Amy aimait beaucoup madame Figg, car c'était la seule femme qu'elle connaissait, donc elle pouvait lui demander conseil. Harry, lui, ne l'aimait pas trop mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que de vivre avec les Dursley. Un jour où il s'ennuyait à faire ses devoirs, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. Harry remarqua que sa pelouse n'avait pas été tondue depuis longtemps.

Harry alla les rejoindre dans le salon et demanda à parler à madame Figg. Elle envoya Amy chercher du thé gentiment et pu parler avec Harry :

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-J'ai vu votre pelouse et je cherche un petit travail pour pouvoir offrir cette année un cadeau de Noël à Amy, donc je voudrais savoir si vous voudriez bien que je la tonde toutes les semaines, et si vous voulez, je peux même faire le ménage de la maison, sauf le salon s'il vous plaît. Comme ça Amy ne saura pas ce que je fais.

Le regard de Harry eut tôt fait de convaincre l'aimable Madame Figg qui accepta joyeusement sa proposition.

C'est ainsi que Harry fit son nouveau petit travail toutes les semaines, durant le seul jour de repos qu'il avait, de septembre à Noël.

Lors de l'avant dernière "visite" chez madame Figg, Harry lui demanda le deuxième service de sa vie. Lui qui ne demandait rien à personne, il se sentait bloqué cette fois.

-Madame Figg, j'ai fait une liste de cadeau pour Amy, mais je ne peux pas aller au magasin, donc est ce que vous pourriez y aller pour moi s'il vous plait ? Ça fera très très plaisir à Amy.

Madame Figg regarda la liste et vu que Harry avait marqué les articles et les avait tous pris dans le même magasin. Il avait même fait des additions au brouillon pour avoir le total et il lui avait donné l'argent nécessaire. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est que malgré l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec ses trois mois et demi de travail, aucuns cadeaux n'étaient pour lui. Tous des cadeaux de fille. Il devait vraiment aimer sa sœur se dit-elle. En tout cas, Dumbledore sera heureux de voir qu'Harry est devenu un bon garçon, et Amy, une gentille fillette en admiration devant son frère. Leur amour était, selon madame Figg, sans aucune mesure. Harry avait dit à sa sœur qu'il étudiait dans le bureau de madame Figg tous les dimanches après-midi. Déçu de ne pas passer ce temps-là avec son frère, elle avait accepté sans rien dire.

Madame Figg s'exécuta donc, et lors de leur dernière visite, elle lui amena le sac plein de jouets. Harry parti le ramener chez eux par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte dans la cuisine. Il mit bien une trentaine de minute pour réussir à monter le sac sur la fenêtre, c'est qu'à sept ans, on n'est pas bien grand. Il cacha donc tous les jouets emballés dans leur "chambre" avant de repartir.

Ce soir-là, Harry pris une grosse fessée pour avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Mais Harry s'en fichait, il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le soir de Noël, après avoir débarrassé la table, Amy et lui partirent dans leur chambre et se couchèrent comme si ce jour n'avait rien de spécial pour eux. Harry se réveilla tôt le matin, réveillé par les cris de son cousin qui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas eu son pistolet à plombs tandis que sa mère lui disait qu'il était trop jeune. Harry étala au pied de leur lit tous les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour sa sœur. Madame Figg lui offrait un bon salaire, il avait donc pu lui offrir assez de cadeaux pour tous les Noël où elle n'avait rien eu.

Quand celle-ci se réveilla et suivi le regard joyeux de son frère, elle découvrit au bas de leur lit, enfin de leur matelas, plusieurs cadeaux. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler de joie quand Harry lui mit la main sur la bouche :

-Chut sinon tes cadeaux vont être confisqués et on aura une grosse fessée.

Elle le regarda les yeux brillants avant d'ajouter :

-Mais y a aussi les tiens ?

-Non, le père Noël n'offre des cadeaux qu'aux gentils enfants, et moi je me fais punir trop souvent pour être un gentil enfant. Lui dit-il en sachant très bien que le père Noël n'existait pas, mais Amy elle, ne le savait pas, et c'est tout ce qui comptait, qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Mais Dudley lui il en a beaucoup des cadeaux, et lui il est vraiment méchant pas toi. Lui dit-elle en ayant perdu toute joie dans son regard. Harry réfléchi et lui répondit sans mentir :

-Le père Noël n'envoie pas de cadeaux à Dudley parce que lui aussi il est méchant. Ce sont ses parents qui les lui achètent, et ils lui disent que c'est du père Noël. Aller ouvre les. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être heureux, puisque voir sa sœur heureuse suffisait à son bonheur. Il avait développé un instinct protecteur très puissant pour sa sœur, et très tôt. Il l'avait fait sans en être conscient, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était sa sœur rien d'autre.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas la joie de son frère quand il vit ses yeux s'émerveillés devant ses nouveaux cadeaux : une poupée Barbie avec sa maison, sa garde-robe, sa voiture, son camping-car et son carrosse. Harry avait acheté toute la panoplie, toute ? Non, il manquait juste Ken, le petit ami de Barbie. Harry trouvait suffisant que tous les garçons de l'école veuillent l'embrasser et donc, il ne voulait pas que l'inverse se produise aussi.

Tandis que Amy plaquait ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit devant ses cadeaux, quand elle entreprit d'ouvrir les boites pour jouer avec, elle se rendit compte que leur placard était trop petit pour tous les jouets. Harry la regarda étonné que sa joie soit passe si vite. Elle répondit à son regard.

-Harry, comment je vais faire pour les cacher ? Tante Pétunia ne voudra jamais me les laisser. Moi qui était si heureuse que le père Noël ne m'ait pas oubliée lui dit-elle la voix chevrotante, annonçant des pleures sous peu.

Harry s'énerva contre son oncle et sa tante de leur avoir donné cette chambre si petite. Il regarda le mur du fond en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas plus loin. Ça ferait tellement plaisir à sa sœur. Et alors qu'il fulminait de colère, le mur du fond s'éloigna de près de deux mètres, ce qui doubla la taille de leur "chambre". Harry était heureux, très heureux, il venait de faire la joie et la fierté de sa sœur, mais aussi de faire de la magie comme dans les livres qu'il lisait à l'école. Il faisait comme Merlin l'enchanteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois en plus, mais avant il était encore trop petit pour se dire que c'était quelque chose d'anormal. Amy aussi était comme lui, mais ça lui arrivait moins souvent.

Amy regarda son frère un instant avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de le couvrir de bisous pour le remercier. Elle s'installa avec sa poupée et tout son attirail dans la place qu'Harry lui avait dégagé. Décidemment elle avait le meilleur frère du monde, et encore, si elle savait tout ce que son frère avait fait pour elle, penser qu'il était le meilleur frère du monde lui paraîtrait bien faible.

Ce jour la fut très important pour Harry, ce fut le jour où il prit conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique en lui.


	2. Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre Deux : Début d'une nouvelle vie**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Plus tard, Harry put refaire usage de la magie, mais volontairement cette fois. Il réussissait uniquement quand il éprouvait une grande colère et ça, il l'avait bien compris. Durant l'année qui suivi, Harry parvint à faire quelques sorts mineurs comme la fois ou il avait allumé la lumière alors qu'Amy s'était réveillée en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar et qu'elle pleurait abondamment. Il lui était impossible de relâcher son étreinte tant Amy s'agrippait à lui. Il voulait tant que la lumière s'allume pour réussir à la calmer, Amy n'aimait pas beaucoup l'obscurité.

Ce fut ce jour là d'ailleurs qu'Amy prit conscience de ce qui était sa plus grande peur : être abandonné par son frère, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais aimée, le seul qui ait toujours était là pour elle, le seul qu'elle aimait. Sans le savoir, Harry était devenu tout l'univers de sa sœur, s'il venait à mourir, il était certain qu'elle le suivrait. Il était son Héros.

Harry la calma en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait, ce qui la calma. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste à cause d'elle, donc elle ravala ses larmes et se rendormie, toujours blottie contre son frère.

Mais cette année là, Harry fit vraiment très fort niveau magie sans baguette. C'était un après midi tandis qu'Harry rentrait du jardin après avoir taillé les Haies. Sa tante était partie acheter des médicaments pour Dudley qui était allongé dans sa chambre malade. Indigestion. Amy en avait profité pour sortir sa poupée du placard et jouait dans le salon. Elle entendrait sa tante rentrer et aurait largement le temps de ramener sa poupée dans sa chambre sans qu'elle la voie.

Dudley ayant une petite faim descendit prendre son goûter. Quand il a faim, il est beaucoup moins malade pensa Harry en le voyant descendre. Quand il vit qu'Amy jouait avec sa Barbie, Harry pris peur. Non seulement elle jouait avec en dehors du placard, mais en plus elle changeait la couleur de ses tenues comme par magie. Ca sentait mauvais pour les fesses de sa sœur pensa Harry. Et ses pensées furent approuvées par les cris retentissants de Dudley. Harry accouru devant lui terriblement énervé. S'il osait le dire à ses parents, elle était bonne pour un petit régime et une grosse, très grosse fessée.

-Tu ne diras rien a tes parents Dudley lui dit Harry furieux.

Dudley le regarda étonné tandis qu'Harry priait pour qu'il oublie, il se concentra et répéta la phrase encore et encore. Il s'arrêta quand les yeux de Dudley devinrent blancs puis redevinrent normaux. Dudley le regarda avec étonnement et lui dit :

-Dégage d'ici j'ai faim, et si tu dis à ma maman que je suis descendu, je te détruis d'accord le monstre ? Lui dit Dudley qui, avec une année de plus, avait gagné en graisse, en force et en assurance. Il balaya Harry du bras, qui percuta le mur et tomba. Harry ne fit rien pour provoquer une dispute, il était bien trop étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire. On aurait dit que Dudley l'avait écouté et qu'il avait tout oublié. Il jeta un regard à Amy qui comprit et cacha sa Barbie avant de se diriger vers leur « chambre » et de tout ranger en attendant qu'Harry la rejoigne et lui explique.

-Waw grand frère, c'était trop génial, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Harry perplexe quand à la réponse à donner lui répondit simplement :

-Toi, tu changes les couleurs des tenues de tes poupées, moi disons que j'ai d'autres pouvoirs.

Cette simple phrase ne fit qu'augmenter la fierté qu'éprouva sa sœur pour lui. Son frère, en plus d'être le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus fantastique du monde était magique.

Ce jour là, Harry parvint à lancer son premier sort d'amnésie.

Harry s'entraîna souvent à faire des choses magiques comme il pensait que ça en était. Il ne réussit pas grand-chose, même avec beaucoup de concentration. Déçu il s'arrêtait souvent en colère avent de réussir ce qu'il essayait, comme bouger le loquet de fermeture du placard qui était fermé quand il était puni, et pouvoir continuer de faire le ménage que devait faire Amy. Quand ils étaient punis c'était leur tante qui venait leur ouvrir le matin. Mais rien de mieux que ce petit mouvement de loquet.

Pendant les vacances précédant leur 9éme anniversaire, Harry redemanda à madame Figg de lui acheté un cadeau pour Amy. Un collier en argent avec un pendentif qui lui avait coûté plus d'un an d'économies de salaire. Il ne lui avait acheté qu'une grande boite à maquillage à Noël pour pouvoir lui faire un gros cadeau pour ses neuf ans. Il lui demanda aussi d'acheter deux appareils photos jetables, trois cadres et un petit album photo. Ce qui lui coûta en tout, le travail fait depuis Noël jusqu'à juillet, mais selon Harry, ça en valait bien la peine, c'était pour sa sœur. Madame Figg fit tout ça avec plaisir.

La semaine suivante, Harry demanda à Madame Figg de prendre des photos de lui avec sa sœur en lui faisant dire qu'elles étaient pour elle.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, et Harry ayant terminé son boulot pour Madame Figg, ils passèrent une journée à poser sur la soixantaine de photos que contenaient les deux appareils. Ils firent toutes les poses possibles. Amy lui faisant un bisou et inversement, Amy sur ses épaules, Amy qui se roulait par terre sous les chatouilles de son frère. Ils en prirent une avec Madame Figg aussi, la seule adulte que les deux enfants aient jamais apprécié car maintenant Harry, l'aimait beaucoup, elle l'avait tellement aidée à faire plaisir à sa sœur.

Le lundi suivant, c'était leurs anniversaires, et Harry reçut le développement des photos, ainsi que les trois cadres et le petit album demandés lors de leurs visites quotidiennes. Ce qui fit qu'il n'avait plus que le dimanche soir pour tout préparer. Harry attendit patiemment ce soir là que sa sœur dorme paisiblement. Il lui fallut ensuite une demie heure pour réussir à se dégager progressivement du lit sans la réveillée. Il sortit le sac contenant les photos les cadres et le pendentif.

Il mit ses photos préférées dans les trois cadres et les posa sur les étagères en face de leur lit. Il garda une photo de sa sœur seule et la posa précieusement sous son oreiller. Les autres photos remplirent le petit album. Il restait une seule photo qu'Harry avait volontairement mise de côté. Une photo d'elle et lui en train de regarder fixement l'appareil, ils étaient beaux tout les deux, le sourire aux lèvres à fixer l'appareil avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Cette photo reflétait bien l'entente entre eux deux : que du bonheur.

Harry comptait couper leur tête à tout les deux et la placer dans le cœur argenté que contenait le pendentif pour sa sœur. Comme ça, elle ne se sentirait jamais seule. Il l'entendait marmonner dans son sommeil des phrase comme : "Harry ne me laisse pas" "frérot ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime". Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pense qu'il l'abandonnerait un jour.

Il coupa cette photo en cœur, leur tête était entière et c'était pile ce que voulait prendre Harry, mais le cœur était encore trop grand pour entrer dans le médaillon du pendentif. Harry s'énerva, il aurait gâché leur plus belle photo pour rien si elle ne rentrait pas, il ne manquait qu'un centimètre mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait t-il toujours sur lui pensa t-il, et la photo se rétréci à la taille parfaite pour lui permettre de la faire entrer dans le médaillon. Harry du se retenir d'exploser de joie, il avait encore réussi à faire de la magie comme Merlin qui était devenu son modèle. Il emballa le cadeau et le posa au pied du lit avec l'album, les cadres étaient déjà en place.

Il ne pourrait pas trouver d'excuses pour ses cadeaux. Il dirait à sa sœur qu'il avait empêché un chien de se faire écraser et que le maître du chien lui avait donné un peu d'argent. Pas la peine de lui dire qu'il se privait une énième fois pour elle, même si pour Harry faire plaisir à sa sœur ce n'était pas se priver.

Le lendemain, Harry fut étonné de voir qu'Amy était réveillée avant lui et qu'elle fixait un nouveau cadeau au pied de leur lit.

-Bon anniversaire Harry, ouvre ton cadeau lui dit-elle toute excitée.

Harry, étonné comme jamais lui répondit :

-Ouvres les tiens aussi, et bon anniversaire.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry quand il ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit une très belle gourmette en argent avec gravé sur le devant "Harry" et derrière "Je t'aime, Amy". Harry en eût les larmes aux yeux. Larmes qu'il ravala très vite, il n'avait jamais pleuré, il s'était toujours montré fort pour sa sœur et il ne faiblirait pas aujourd'hui. Mais l'émotion était forte quand même, et Harry ne pu lui dire merci car il savait qu'il en pleurerait de joie. Amy ne le remarqua pas, la vue trop embuée par les larmes. Elle avait d'abord ouvert le petit album qui contenait des souvenirs d'elle et de son frère. Elle posa son bien le plus précieux sur le coté du lit pour ouvrir le deuxième cadeau de Harry et elle éclata en pleure tellement elle était heureuse. Il lui avait offert un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur assorti. Non, c'était un médaillon, car quand elle le prit, il s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître leurs deux têtes souriantes et heureuses.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'accrocher sa gourmette, que sa sœur lui sautait dans les bras. Un seul regard d'elle équivalait à tous les mercis du monde, elle était si heureuse, lui aussi. Leur simple regard avait suffi à faire passer toutes leurs émotions, et Amy compris que Harry était aussi, voir même plus heureuse qu'elle.

Harry ne pouvant plus parler, ne posa pas la question à Amy sur comment elle avait pu avoir l'argent, et elle non plus n'eut pas à lui poser cette question. Il n'eut donc pas à lui avouer qu'il travaillait tous les dimanches chez Madame Figg, et elle n'eut pas à lui dire qu'elle avait accepté le travail proposé par cette même Madame Figg qui consistait à nettoyer le salon, seul pièce non faite par Harry, pour que sa sœur ne se doute de rien. Etant la pièce la plus grande et la plus sale à cause des chats, Amy avait un bon salaire en considération de son travail, et elle avait pu demander à Madame Figg d'acheter et de faire graver cette gourmette pour Harry.

Cette Madame Figg c'était vraiment la bonté même.

Cette année là, leur professeur leur posa une question qu'il avait l'habitude de poser aux enfants de cet âge. Mais cette année, elle reçut trois réponses qui retinrent son attention. La question était simple : que voulez vous faire plus tard ? Neuf ans, neuf ans et demi, c'est tôt pour prendre cette réponse au sérieux, mais celles là sortaient vraiment du lot. En dix ans, ce furent les trois seules réponses qui s'imprimèrent dans la tête de ce professeur.

Tout d'abord celle de Dudley Dursley : "Moi, je veux devenir boxeur ou tueur à gages pour être payé à démolir les gens." Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne blesse ou menace un autre enfant pensa-t-elle avec impuissance.

La réponse suivante était celle d'Amy Potter :" Moi, je veux faire n'importe quel métier tant que mon frère il est fier de moi". Toutes les petites filles entre 9 et 10 ans veulent devenir danseuses, actrices ou chanteuses. Mais non elle, elle voulait seulement faire la fierté de son frère, c'était assez déroutant.

Son frère était d'ailleurs l'auteur de la dernière. Ce jeune garçon introverti et secret, se trouvait être le meilleur élève de sa classe. A vrai dire il était aussi le meilleur élève qu'elle ait eu de sa carrière.

Sa réponse était tout aussi intrigante que les autres : "Je veux devenir influant, riche et respecter pour pouvoir offrir à ma sœur la sécurité et tout ce dont elle rêve." Cette amitié fusionnelle avec sa sœur en devenait presque malsaine de l'avis de leur professeur, les deux enfants n'ambitionné aucune carrière spécifique, seul leur importé l'effet que ça aurait sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient que neuf ans ce n'était donc pas encore vraiment important mais ça restait quand même… dérangeant de son point de vue.

Autant dire qu'elle avait grandement hésité à prévenir leurs parents et tuteurs, surtout qu'ils avaient les trois enfants sous leur responsabilité, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'allait pas remettre en cause tout leur mode d'éducation sans les braquer définitivement, ça serait à eux de corriger le tir.

Quelques mois après avoir fait leurs projets de carrière en classe, Noël arriva. Cette fois encore, Harry se réserva pour leur anniversaire, et il pu acheter un lecteur CD et les albums de ses deux chanteurs préférés, ce qui extasia la jeune fille. Grâce à son frère, même si elle n'en était pas consciente, Noël gardait toute sa magie pour elle.

Maintenant qu'Harry était assez grand pour comprendre que c'était sa colère qui provoquait les événements magiques, il arrivait à rattraper les plus en plus rares écarts de comportement de sa sœur. Les siens il les assumait. Cependant, une mauvaise nouvelle arriva bien vite : Dudley commençait la boxe.

A partir du moment où Dudley commença la boxe, ce fut une terreur sans nom qui commença dans le quartier. Mais une terreur silencieuse, car quiconque créait des ennuis à Dudley était sévèrement puni par Dudley et sa bande.

Par chance, les résultats de Dudley dans ses compétitions emplissait Vernon de fierté, étant classés par poids, Dudley battait des garçons de un à deux ans de plus que lui. Pour ne pas gâcher sa joie, Vernon avait donc autorisé Harry et Amy à sortir après avoir fini leurs corvées. Ils purent donc enfin visiter le quartier. Le coin qu'ils préférèrent fut le parc. Il était toujours vide, pourquoi ? Harry et Amy sortaient depuis trop peu de temps pour savoir que c'était parce qu'il était le coin réservé à Dudley et sa bande.

Durant toute une semaine, Harry et Amy passèrent leurs fins d'après midi dans le parc sur les balançoires où ils discutaient. Amy aurait pu aller avec ses amies, mais elle aimait tellement plus la présence de son frère à ses cotés. Malheureusement, ce mercredi après midi là, ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas sortir.

Dudley et sa bande avaient entendus des rumeurs comme quoi quelqu'un les défiaient ouvertement en leur volant leur endroit réservé : le parc. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Dudley quand il vit que ces deux inconscients n'étaient autres qu'Harry et Amy, ses cousins. Il était heureux, il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups, casser la figure du seul qui ne l'ait jamais défié, et offrir Amy à Jack qui l'aimait toujours autant. Enfin ça c'était dans la petite tête de notre Dudley.

Quand Harry vit Dudley et sa bande arriver, il bondi de la balançoire et se positionna instinctivement devant sa sœur.

-Pas la peine Harry, aucune bizarrerie ne te sauvera aujourd'hui. Tu vas sentir ta douleur, et ma jolie cousine va devenir la petite amie de Jack lui dit Dudley en s'avançant menaçant, tandis que ses copain prenaient place à ses côtés.

-Dudley, si vous touchez à Amy, vous allez le regretter, tous. Lui dit Harry furieux.

-Tu sais pas à qui tu parles Harry. Et rien que pour vouloir encore nous défier je vais te laisser regarder Jack embrasser ta sœur avant de te démolir. Tenez-le dit-il à deux de ses amis.

Quelques secondes après, Harry était maintenu immobile par deux garçons qui avaient pris place à ses cotés. Deux bras pour bloquer chacun des siens, Harry n'avait aucunes chances. Dudley allait payer, il allait payer, c'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de se répéter Harry. Les larmes aux yeux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sa sœur, pour la première fois il n'allait pas pouvoir la sauver, et ça le rendait malade.

Il se débattait comme un fou, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient trop forts pour lui. Quand Jack s'avança vers une Amy pétrifiée qui n'osait plus bouger, Harry cru bien qu'il allait exploser. Quand elle fondit en larmes, Harry cru qu'il allait exploser tellement il était en colère. Et il se mit à chauffer réellement, de la fumée commençait à sortir de sa peau et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les deux amis de Dudley le lâchent après s'être brûler les mains. Harry ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir au phénomène étrange dont il avait encore été la cause, il fit deux pas et administra la plus puissante droite qu'il ait jamais mise à Jack qui tomba à terre sous le choc en se tenant la joue et pleurant.

Dudley fit face à un Harry plus que furieux et tressaillit malgré lui. Harry souhaita mettre une droite si puissante qu'elle enverrait Dudley au tapis en un coup, il n'aurait qu'une chance alors autant ne pas la manquer. Il lança son point, mais une sensation bizarre se fit sentir comme si sont poing allait plus vite qu'avant. Quoiqu'il en soit il envoya le champion départemental de boxe au tapis en une seule et unique droite en plein dans la pommette.

-Dudley, t'était prévenu, ose encore faire quelque chose à Amy, et ce n'est pas au sol que t'atterrira mais à l'hôpital. Harry en rajouta pour que Dudley n'ose plus jamais s'en prendre à eux même s'il savait qu'une autre confrontation lui serait bien moins favorable. Oh et puis le parc, maintenant il est à nous, et si toi ou tes potes avez un problème avec ça tu sais où j'habite lui dit-il sarcastiquement avant de saisir sa sœur par le bras et de s'en aller.

Une fois que Dudley fut hors de vue, sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras. En le remerciant une fois de plus de l'avoir sauvée. Elle était si belle, et il était indéniable que sa tante avait un bon goût vestimentaire. Elle était en tout point ravissante, mais cette beauté était doublée quand un sourire étirait son visage. Harry se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait devenu sans son ange, l'ange qui éclairait toutes ses journées ? En tout cas maintenant, il préférait mourir que vivre sans elle, et il le ferait vraiment si elle quittait ce monde. Plutôt la rejoindre au paradis que de vivre sans elle.

-Harry ce que t'as fait, c'était….waw, merci, merci, merci, merci n'arrêtait-elle pas de lui dire en l'embrassant encore et encore. Harry du attendre 5 bonnes minutes avant que sa sœur arrête de s'acharner sur sa pauvre joue.

-Tu sais, je ne le contrôle pas, il n'y a que quand tu es en danger que j'y arrive. Lui dit-il modestement.

-C'est pour ça que t'es mon Héros lui sourit-elle en retour.

Ils rentrèrent chez leur oncle et leur tante pour se diriger dans leur petit endroit à eux, leur placard. Harry du plaquer ses deux mains sur la bouche d'Amy quand ils entendirent Dudley raconter à ses parents que le cocard violacé qu'il affichait était du à un coup de coude qu'un de ses amis lui avait involontairement fait. Ses parents étaient tellement naïfs qu'ils le crurent sur parole.

Ce jour là, Harry fit ses deux plus puissants actes magiques. Faire chauffer ses bras et accélérer un mouvement, son bras en l'occurrence. Ses talents en magie sans baguette augmentaient sans cesse.

Le jour de leur dixième anniversaire, Madame Figg leur fit leur premier gâteau d'anniversaire dont ils se souvinrent. Elle fut aussi le premier adulte à leur offrir un cadeau depuis qu'ils avaient eut leurs trois ans et que leur "grand père" avait arrêté de venir les voir, d'ailleurs si les souvenirs de Harry étaient bons, c'était depuis ce moment là que tout dans leur vie devint un enfer. Heureusement qu'en partant il n'avait pas pris sa sœur sinon à choisir, Harry aurait choisi l'enfer plutôt que une vie sans elle.

Harry, après avoir mis de coté son livre sur les légendes du football anglais, offrit à sa sœur grâce à son année de dur labeur un très joli vélo. Il la voyait souvent regarder avec envie les enfants passer dans la rue en rigolant sur les leurs. Elle ne pourrait pas faire la fière comme eux dans la rue, mais elle pourrait en faire derrière la maison de Madame Figg car Harry en avait déjà parlé avec elle.

Après les effusions habituelles de sa sœur à son égard, Harry reçu de sa part une magnifique chevalière avec un H gravé en haut à gauche et un P en bas à droite. A chacun des deux angles de la chevalière, où les initiales d'Harry ressortaient, on pouvait distinguer trois griffures sur chacun des côtés. Elle était magnifique, mais tout ce qui venait de sa sœur l'était à ses yeux. Après qu'il l'ait chaleureusement remerciée, elle lui fit un clin d'œil en lui disant :

-Comme ça, les garçons qui veulent m'embrasser auront un souvenir de toi.

Harry rigola à sa remarque avant d'acquiescer et de la mettre à son majeur droit. Au moins, un certain nombre de garçons n'oublieront jamais qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Si seulement il savait combien de garçons savent qui est Harry Potter, il en serait plus qu'étonné.

Comble du bonheur pour tout les deux, pour récompenser le fait qu'ils aient arrêté d'être bizarre, ils eurent droit à la salle de jeux de Dudley, enfin de jeux cassés de Dudley, car c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Harry essayait déjà depuis quelques mois d'agrandir encore le placard, mais il n'était arrivé à rien. Tout deux déménagèrent donc leur chambre en ayant préalablement cachés les objets compromettants. Ils réexposèrent leurs photos sur les étagères de leur nouvelle chambre. Maintenant, ils ne se sentaient plus à l'étroit au moins.

Harry était tellement heureux de voir sa sœur dans cet état qu'il réussi du premier coup à réparer la télé quand le sourire de sa sœur s'effaça en voyant qu'elle était cassée. Elle devra toujours l'écouter avec un casque pour ne pas faire de bruit mais au moins, elle pourrait la regarder maintenant.

Harry compris donc que sa magie était provoquée par deux sentiments : la colère le plus souvent, mais aussi l'amour pour sa sœur et son envie de lui faire plaisir.

A partir du jour de ses 10ans, Harry commença à tenir un journal de sa vie. Il repartit du plus loin que lui permettait sa mémoire, du plus ancien souvenir qu'il avait. C'était celui d'un vieil homme leur rendant visite, leur apportant tout le temps des cadeaux. Il aimait beaucoup cette personne, c'était la première dont il se rappelait qui leur avait donné un peu d'amour, chose qu'ils n'eurent plus par la suite. Jusqu'a Madame Figg en tout cas.

Il recensa aussi toutes les corrections de sa vie, tous les mauvais traitements et toutes les punitions qu'il avait subies. Ce journal devient très rapidement son confident. Il pouvait lui dire toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à sa sœur, soit parce qu'elle s'inquièterait, soit par ce qu'il voulait garder l'image de grand frère modèle et sans aucun problèmes qu'elle avait de lui.

Il y nota les pensées secrètes qu'il avait. L'amour inconditionnel pour sa sœur, tous ses actes magiques ainsi que leurs causes et leurs conséquences.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avoua à quelqu'un (enfin plutôt à quelque chose) sa plus grande peur : perdre sa sœur. Harry y avait souvent pensé, et sa décision était prise depuis longtemps, s'il perdait sa sœur, il irait la rejoindre. La vie sans elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il avoua aussi que sa sœur était tout pour lui, sa force, sa faiblesse. Sans elle, il n'avait plus de but, plus d'ambition. Son journal lui fit réaliser qu'il ne vivait que pour sa sœur, il survivait pour elle, il avançait pour elle, et il subissait pour elle. Il ne se sentait vivre qu'à travers son sourire. Il vivait vraiment pour ça, pour que sa sœur soit heureuse.

Le journal n'éloigna pas Harry de Amy, au contraire, il lui permettait de faire le point sur sa vie, de la comprendre et de mieux la vivre.

Leur vie ne resta pas idyllique bien longtemps. En fin de vacance, leur oncle venait de perdre une grosse commande pour un concurrent et était vraiment sur les nerfs.

Durant le déjeuner, Harry le vit inspecter son déjeuner à la recherche d'une erreur, mais comme d'habitude il n'y en avait pas, Harry prenait soin de bien préparer le déjeuner, car s'il se ratait, ça serait sa sœur qui prendrait. Elle n'avait jamais était battue à l'inverse de lui et ce n'était pas maintenant que Harry allait laisser cela se produire.

Son oncle ayant sûrement besoin d'un défouloir, il prétendu que ses œufs étaient trop cuits et entra dans une fureur noire sous les cris de Pétunia essayant en vain de le calmer.

-Mais tu ne sais donc rien faire, des œufs, de simples œufs c'est trop simple à bien faire pour toi sale monstre, toi et ton frère vous n'êtes que des erreurs de la nature, qu'est ce qu'il ma pris de vous recueillir, ce jour la j'aurais du m'assommer ou non mieux, j'aurais du vous noyer tous les deux, deux monstres en moins bon débarra. Mais peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer les erreurs du passé hurla t-il sur une Amy en pleure.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre une gifle monumentale à sa nièce quand un verre explosa, il se retourna et vit tout d'abord sa femme hurler de frayeur en regardant leur neveu qui était entré dans une fureur noire.

Le déjeuner venait de lui et il était parfait, et puis même, comment osait-il insulter sa sœur d'erreur de la nature et vouloir la tuer.

Personne ne touchait Amy, personne.

La table se souleva en l'air avant de se renverser sans qu'Harry ne l'ait touché, ce qui déversa tout le contenu du déjeuner par terre. Pétunia hurla d'un cri aigu, tandis que Vernon s'apprêtait lui aussi à hurler, mais l'explosion de toutes les vitres l'en empêcha. Le verre vola à travers la cuisine avant de terminer son parcours au sol, tapissant de ce fait le sol de la cuisine de verre cassé.

Harry qui s'était levé suite à la chute de la table faisait peur à voir, ses yeux avaient changés et étaient passés d'un vert émeraude à un noir profond et ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

Ses vêtements trop grands pour lui virevoltaient dans tous les sens comme si une rafale de vent les secouait. Le plus effrayant était sans conteste cette espèce de puissance qui émanait de lui, une sorte d'aura noire qui pouvait se sentir, rendant toutes les personnes présentent angoissées.

L'apogée de cette angoisse fut quand le corps d'Harry lévita à quelques centimètres du sol. Sentant que son frère avait besoin d'aide, Amy se précipita vers lui et coupa la connexion visuelle entre Harry et Vernon, elle fixa Harry dans les yeux l'obligeant à en faire autant.

-Harry, s'il te plaît calmes toi, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Allez Harry calmes toi, frérot j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime moi alors s'il te plaît calmes toi sinon oncle Vernon va te virer de la maison, j'ai besoin de toi murmura t-elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa choqua profondément Harry, car derrière ses airs suppliant il y voyait... De la peur... il faisait peur à sa propre sœur. Et aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait envahi la colère le quitta, ramenant son cerveau à la réalité.

Le brusque changement le fit s'écrouler au sol de fatigue.

Son oncle en profita pour l'attraper par le col d'une main, de le soulever sans ménagement et de l'amener dans l'entré, où il ouvrit d'une main le placard à ballets pour l'y expédier violemment contre le mur du fond avant de fermer le loquet.

Il l'entendit se précipiter vers la porte d'entrer l'ouvrir et sans aller, puis il entendit la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Il fallait visiblement que son oncle se calme.

Amy aida sa tante à ranger la cuisine avant que celle ci ne la laisse terminer seule pour voir les voisins et leur expliquer que la nouvelle chaîne stéréo de Dudley était si puissante qu'elle en avait fait exploser les vitres. Cela aurait été une bonne excuse si les vitres explosées n'avaient pas été celles de la cuisine, mais bon les voisines trop curieuses rentrèrent leurs têtes par les fenêtres, apparemment convaincues.

Son oncle ne rentra que deux jours plus tard. Harry avait été rejoint le soir même du carnage par sa sœur qui s'était réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar et qui n'arrivait plus à dormir seule dans son lit. Harry l'accueilli avec joie et s'excusa de son comportement en lui disant que c'était plus fort que lui, et que quand elle était en danger, c'était comme si un autre Harry prenait le dessus. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et s'endormie blottit contre lui comme depuis leur trois ans.

Au bout d'une semaine, sa tante le libéra et exigea de lui qu'il rattrape son retard dans les corvées, même si Harry avait continué de faire le petit déjeuner et de nettoyer la maison pour Amy. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'avait questionné sur le fait que son oncle l'avait insulté elle, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le déjeuner. A cela, Harry avait répondu que c'était simplement parce qu'il était si en colère qu'il ne s'était plus souvenu que c'était lui qui faisait le déjeuner et pas elle. Cela eu l'air de la convaincre. Harry eu donc le mérite d'avoir fait gober un énième mensonge à sa sœur qui d'habitude était tout sauf naïve, mais quand il s'agissait de son frère, elle était prête à tout croire. Harry n'en profitait pas le moins du monde, et toute les fois où il avait du lui mentir, c'était dans son intérêt et pas dans le sien.

Leur oncle fit réparer les vitres et fit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Une assez bonne année commençait alors pour Harry, enfin en comparaison avec les autres.

A force de se battre contre les garçons tournant autour de sa sœur, Harry avait fini par savoir très bien se battre, son corps commençait petit à petit à se former et un début de muscles naissait par ci par là. Ayant fait fuir tous les prétendants de sa sœur, et étant même craint par Dudley et sa bande, Harry du bientôt faire face aux jeunes filles qui tentaient d'obtenir un premier baisser du terriblement craint mais aussi terriblement craquant Harry Potter. Ce qui d'ailleurs faisait bien rire sa sœur qui voyait son frère rougir sous chaque assaut des ses admiratrices.

Admiratrices ? Si Harry craint ça, il ne va pas pouvoir gérer les jeunes filles sorcières alors.

Harry passa quand même une année assez studieuse. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à aucune tache, il faisait tous ce qu'il devait faire, peut être pas toujours avec le sourire, mais sans jamais se plaindre, ce qui fit que sa sœur elle aussi ne se plaignait jamais. Son frère était son modèle, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme lui elle le faisait. Elle avait de bonnes notes, elle travaillait elle aussi même s'il ne le savait pas.

Cette année là Harry n'eut pas à faire de la magie pour protéger sa sœur, par contre il avait trouvé le moyen de faire de la magie même c'était de petites choses. Il faisait appel à des souvenirs pour y parvenir. Souvenirs de grand bonheur avec sa sœur, ou de fureur noire. Il arrivait maintenant à tous les coups à déverrouiller la serrure de leur chambre, ce qui était bien plus dur que de faire bouger le loquet. Il avait réussi à réparer de petits objets de Dudley, mais avait buté pendant plusieurs mois sur le magnétoscope. Mais maintenant, sa sœur pouvait bénéficier de dessins animés à volonté, il lui suffisait de juste de mettre une cassette. Il réussissait aussi à allumer et éteindre la lumière, ce qui émerveillait sa sœur à chaque fois. Elle avait essayé de faire de la magie comme lui, il lui avait expliqué comment faire, mais visiblement ce n'était pas les même sentiments qui contrôlaient sa magie à elle, car Harry était sur qu'elle était magique aussi, il l'avait souvent vu faire de la magie même si c'était sans le vouloir.

Leur scolarité se passait à merveille pour tout les deux, tandis que Dudley lui brillait à la boxe. Il venait de devenir à seulement dix ans et demi le champion régional de sa catégorie, ce qui faisait que même leurs vies à Privet Drive s'étaient nettement améliorées. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent donc tranquillement. Harry et Amy profitaient de ces instants de calme, soit parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu, soit par crainte d'une fin proche de ceux ci.

Lorsque la nuit de noël arriva, Amy qui ne croyait plus au père Noël décida de ne pas dormir de la nuit pour voir comment ses cadeaux arrivaient tous les ans, et pourquoi son frère n'en avait pas. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Harry se lever avec précaution de son lit pour retirer un cadeau de dessous, et le poser au bas du lit.

C'était donc lui qui lui offrait ses si beaux cadeaux tout les ans. Elle se sentait minable, de ne pas l'avoir deviné, et de ne pas lui en avoir fait à lui aussi. D'ailleurs comment faisait-il pour lui offrir tant de si beaux cadeaux chaque Noël et chaque anniversaires ? Il ne sauvait pas des chiens tous les jours quand même. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Madame Figg, elle était toujours de bons conseils.

En tout cas, si le statut de Héros qu'avait Harry dans son cœur avait diminué de force, là on peut dire qu'il remontait en flèche pour atteindre des sommets. Elle avait décidément le meilleur frère du monde, car même si elle ne pouvait embrasser aucuns garçons, c'était un bien faible mal pour tout le bien qu'il lui faisait.

Son frère, en plus d'être le meilleur du monde pour elle, était vraiment : magique.


	3. Trouver sa voie

**Chapitre Trois : Trouver sa voie**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur fraternel**

A la rentrée de Janvier, Harry avait toujours du mal avec ses "fans" comme le taquinait sa sœur. Harry était un beau garçon mais c'était surtout son coté sombre qui attirait la plupart des filles. Harry était le bad boys, le si craquant méchant garçon.

Avec le temps passé chez son oncle et sa tante Harry n'avait aucun problème à contrôler ses nerfs tant que sa sœur n'était pas concernée mais là il perdait patience. Un mois entier qu'il évitait toutes les amies à sa sœur, très populaire à l'école. Aussi mesquine qu'elle était Amy le laissait se débrouiller pendant qu'elle en profitait pour bien rigoler. Fallait bien avouer que c'était drôle, Harry n'était vraiment pas dans son élément et il ne savait pas comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas. Ce fut donc à cour d'idée qu'il alla demander de l'aide à sa sœur.

Il arriva avec peine à se séparer de toutes ses filles pour atteindre sa sœur. Tout le monde savait que Harry ne rigolait pas quand il s'agissait de Amy alors personne n'osa le suivre, grand bien leur fit.

Après l'avoir entraînée dans un coin de la cour Harry lui lança un regard suppliant avant de lui demander :

-Pitié, Amy, aide moi. La mine de chien battu qu'il affichait la fit éclater de rire.

-Frérot, tu devrais voir ta tête c'est trop drôle. Elle explosa encore de rire avant d'ajouter, j'ai réfléchi à ton petit "problème" et je crois que j'ai la solution.

-Ha bon ? Et c'est quoi ? Lui demanda t il très intéressé.

-Accepte les propositions de l'une d'elles.

-A merci, ça m'aide vraiment. Lui répondit il sarcastique.

Oui même à dix ans on peut l'être.

-Mais réfléchis, si t'acceptes, les autres arrêteront de t'embêter. T'as juste à en embrasser une tout les matins et rester un peu avec elle à la récré.

-Mouais, et je suppose que tu as une idée sur la fille à qui je devrais dire oui ?

Il était certain que sa sœur avait déjà prévu d'attirer une de ses amies dans ses bras, la question que Harry se posait était laquelle ?

-Et bien moi je te proposerais Christelle, elle est de loin la plus jolie et en plus elle est gentille, pas collante et c'est une amie à moi, comme ça quand tu seras avec elle si tu penses que tu vas craquer vous pourrez toujours venir me voir.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, décidément sa sœur était vraiment intelligente, démoniaque mais intelligente. Elle avait tout prévu jusqu'aux arguments et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre, décidemment elle le connaissait trop bien.

-D'accord, mais je ne sais pas trop m'y prendre avec les filles tu sais lui dit il piteusement. Sa sœur était la seule qui pourrait jamais se vanter d'avoir vu Harry dans ce genre d'état, il ne laissait personne voir ses faiblesses même les plus minimes, d'ailleurs même sa sœur ne les connaissaient pas. Il aimait à lui faire croire qu'il n'en avait pas pour la rassurer. Avec lui rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Suite à la réponse positive de son frère le visage d'Amy s'illumina, elle avait réussi, elle avait fait céder son frère même si se n'était pas grand chose, elle ne voulait que son bien mais si en même temps elle pouvait faire celui de sa meilleure amie tant mieux.

-C'est pas bien compliqué, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis que tu es heureux qu'elle soit l'une des seules filles qui ne te cour pas après car t'aime pas ça. Ensuite tu lui dis que ça t'embête un peu d'ailleurs car elle te plait bien, tu lui fais ton plus joli sourire et tu attends. Je la connais elle est timide mais là c'est l'occasion qu'elle attend depuis un moment. Elle va te dire que tu lui plais aussi et là tu lui fais un bisou.

-Un bisou ? C'est tout, ça voudra dire aux autres qu'elles ont plus le droit de m'embêter ? Demanda t-il incrédule de la facilité du plan de sa sœur.

-Sur la bouche, banane. Décidemment son frère il ne connaissait rien à rien. Elle le savait très sentimental mais peu intéressé par se genre de choses. Il était sensible, elle, elle le savait même si en surface on pouvait parier le contraire.

-Ha, d'un coup, c'est moins drôle lui dit-il la faisant exploser de rire, son frère était vraiment unique.

-Allez, plus vite tu y vas plus vite ton problème est résolut.

Harry acquiesça et partit vers le coin ou Christelle jouait, il avait l'air sur de lui, mais seulement en apparence.

Amy le regardait partir en espérant que Christelle allait réussir à briser la carapace de son frère et le faire jouer avec elle et les autres. Elle connaissait son frère et savait que jamais il ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas cherché, donc elle ne risquait rien en l'envoyant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Harry allait sûrement rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année par dépit, mais à force elle pensait qu'il s'attacherait vraiment à Christelle, enfin elle l'espérait car ils allaient avoir onze ans durant ses vacances ce qui ne leur permettrait pas de revenir dans des écoles moldus mais ça Amy l'ignorait.

Harry s'approchait rapidement du coin des amies à sa sœur. Il était décidé, même s'il ne savait pas trop bien si prendre, il faisait confiance à sa sœur, elle devait bien connaître son amie. Ca le peinait de devoir utiliser une fille pour une si mauvaise raison mais bon elle voulait être avec lui donc il lui rendait service aussi non ? Visiblement Harry ne connaissait que l'amour fraternel du moins pour le moment.

-Christelle ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

La jeune fille brune, très jolie c'est vrai, ce retourna intimidée vers ses copines qui la poussaient du regard à aller le voir, elle se résigna et y alla.

-Oui, Harry ?

Il attendit qu'elle arrive bien en face de lui avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je voulais te remercier de ne pas faire partit de toutes ses filles qui me courent après, parce que vraiment je n'aime pas ça, même si d'un coté ça m'embête un peu parce que toi, tu me plais bien.

Il la fixait profondément, ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux, bleu profond. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux qu'il admirait avec tant d'insistance. Le voyant la fixer comme ça elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle commença à se tortiller les mains. C'est vrai qu'elle est timide, pensa Harry, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

-Toi aussi tu me plais bien. Puis elle baissa les yeux, quand elle les releva il la fixait toujours mais cette fois avec un grand sourire, il s'avança doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer et colla ses lèvres aux siennes quelques instant avant de se retirer avec un grand sourire. Ca allait peut-être être une bonne chose d'accepter de sortir avec Christelle, décidemment Amy était trop forte pensa t il avant de se retourner pour faire un sourire à sa sœur, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit de la cour, tout le monde les regarder, plusieurs filles sanglotaient tandis que les garçons eux paraissaient très heureux. Amy lui lança un regard victorieux.

Maintenant comment il allait faire pour lui fausser compagnie, il voulait aller voir sa sœur. Voyant les amies de sa nouvelle copine la regarder avec insistance il ajouta :

-Christelle, je crois que tes copines veulent te parler, quand tu auras fini, si tu veux vient me rejoindre, je vais voir Amy. Une fois sa phrase terminée il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui refaire un baiser et de s'en aller.

Une fois arrivé à quelques pas de sa sœur, il soupira de soulagement tandis qu'elle avait toujours se regard victorieux.

-Alors ? Lui demanda t elle avide de savoir.

-Alors quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir.

-Comment ça c'est passé allez raconte.

-Bin je lui ais dit exactement ce que tu m'as dit, d'ailleurs tu avais bien prévus sa réaction, et puis je l'ai embrassé comme tu me l'as demandé lui dit il simplement.

Amy rigola à la remarque de son frère, pour lui il n'y avait rien de spécial, il avait sa toute première copine et c'était comme si de rien n'était. Décidemment cette année s'annonçais pas mal, son frère allait enfin profiter de la vie autrement qu'en tant que garde du corps bien qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas le moins du monde, son frère l'avait protégée toute sa vie et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenu sans lui.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi sa sœur l'avait embarqué, pour paraître crédible il se devait de passer du temps avec Christelle et il se surprenait à bien aimer ça. Elle était simple, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles qui couraient dans la cour à la recherche d'un beau garçon. Elle ne s'habillait pas comme les autres, elle était sobre et ça plaisait assez à Harry.

...

Quand l'année se termina, Harry était toujours exploité et continuait de faire les corvées de sa sœur qui ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Il était toujours avec Christelle qui d'ailleurs s'était avérée habiter à quelques pâtées de maison de chez eux. Il lui avait promis d'aller la voir. Amy n'avait trouvé qu'un seul garçon qui lui plaisait à elle mais aussi à son frère. Tout allait bien, elle était heureuse qu'Harry s'ouvre de plus en plus même si ce n'était qu'avec elle et un peu avec Christelle. Elle se demandait quand Christelle dirait à Harry qu'elle partait habiter autre par ? Il allait être déçu mais bon c'était juste perdre une amie pour lui, non ? En tout cas c'est ce que pensait Harry mais la jeune fille avait fait sa route à travers ses protections et elle était arrivé plus loin que personne, sauf Amy mais ça ne comptait pas car elle, elle était tout pour lui. D'ailleurs Amy en était fière.

Leurs visites chez Madame Figg continuaient elles aussi et Amy continuait à travailler pour pouvoir offrir à son frère un cadeau d'anniversaire et lui, il faisait de même de son coté. Toute fois, ce dimanche là quand elle eut fini son travail et qu'elle s'assit pour prendre un thé avec Madame Figg, elle lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

-Madame Figg, je me demandais si vous ne sauriez pas comment fait Harry pour m'offrir tous les ans un cadeau pour mon anniversaire et pour Noël ? Et comment il va les acheter ?

Madame Figg sourit, ça faisait longtemps que Harry avait deviné pour Amy. D'ailleurs il lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Elle avait réussi à le raisonner grâce à maints efforts. Il trouvait inconcevable qu'elle propose un travail, à sa sœur, qui la ferait se priver pour lui alors que lui ne faisait que ça. Il trouvait comme excuse qu'il se devait de la protéger, c'était sa petite sœur et elle lui avait répondu que si un dimanche après midi par semaine pouvait lui permettre à Amy aussi de faire plaisir à son frère elle aurait tort de s'en priver. Harry était parti fulminant mais n'avait plus protesté, maintenant la question était de savoir comment Amy allait réagir.

-Hé bien disons qu'il y a quelques années de cela, ton grand frère m'a fait remarquer que mon jardin avait besoin d'être tondu et ma maison d'être nettoyé, il s'est alors proposé pour un petit salaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait alors j'ai accepté le petit salaire qu'il me demandait pour pouvoir t'offrir des cadeaux mais j'ai tôt fait de me rendre compte que son travail était nickel alors j'ai augmenté son salaire comme il se devait.

Dire que Amy était étonné était un euphémisme, son frère travaillait tout les dimanches après midi, leur seul après midi de repos, et ce depuis plus de trois ans pour madame Figg. Ce qui veut dire qu'à sept ans déjà il travaillait pour lui offrir les Noëls dont elle rêvait. Alors qu'elle, elle avait été déçu et lui en avait voulu de la laisser le seul jour où il pouvait être ensemble, elle se sentait vraiment honteuse. Elle se demandait combien de chose encore cachait son frère.

Si seulement elle avait su toutes les raclés qu'il a pris pour la protéger, tout les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour elle, elle serait plus qu'étonnée.

Elle décida de ne pas lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il travaillait pour madame Figg car elle ne voulait pas qu'il en veuille à la vielle dame si gentille avec eux, et puis il aurait voulu qu'elle arête de travailler, ce qu'elle aurait refusé, elle aimait faire plaisir à son frère elle aussi.

Décidemment elle n'en démordrait jamais : elle avait le frère le plus extraordinaire du monde.

...

Leur anniversaire avançait à grand pas. Un matin, pourtant comme tous les autres, requerra l'attention d'Harry durant ses corvées matinal, deux lettres, une pour lui et une pour sa sœur. Rien que ça, ça sortait de l'ordinaire, s'était en fait un fait unique mais c'était l'adresse qui était plus que bizarre :

Mr H. Potter Mme A. Potter

Plus petite chambre du Plus petite chambre du

4, Privet Drive 4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging Little Whinging

Surrey Surrey

Comment une lettre pouvait elle être adressée si précisément ? Et puis les enveloppes étaient lourdes et épaisses, sans timbre et, pour la fermer, un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson. Le sceau était bizarre, un écusson avec un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entouraient la lettre "P".

Harry l'ouvrit et ce qu'il y trouva l'étonna encore plus même si au fond il avait toujours eu un doute, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard, ainsi que votre sœur.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Alors comme ça il était un sorcier, et Amy aussi et à ce qu'en disent son oncle et sa tante leur "anormalité" vient de leurs parents qui devaient aussi, par conséquent, en être. La magie c'est bien mais si ça ne vous sauve pas d'un accident de voiture à quoi ça sert ? A moins, qu'ils nous aient menti sur ce points aussi ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, il voulait tant nous rendre normal, c'est vrai qu'une semaine de jeun et je me sentais presque redevenu normal pensa Harry sarcastiquement. Décidemment il avait aux cours des années beaucoup développées cet humour au malheur de sa sœur.

Heureusement qu'elle aussi est sorcière pensa t il sinon leur seul moyen de quitter cette famille de bourreaux leur serait passé sous le nez car jamais il ne se serait résolu à abandonner sa sœur à ses fous.

Parmi les choses étranges présentes dans cette lettre, une lui paraissait vraiment bizarre : "nous attendons votre hibou". Ils veulent que je leur envoi un hibou pourquoi au fait ? Là j'avoue que je suis perdu.

Amy arriva une demi-heure plus tard, Harry lui fit lire la lettre et la supplia de ne pas hurler. S'ils partaient autant que ce soit fait sans correction non ?

Une fois leur corvées fini, ils partirent chez Madame Figgs qui comme tout les dimanches les attendait seulement cette fois ils ne travaillèrent pas. Amy avait convaincu Harry que si une personne pourrait les comprendre et leur permettre d'aller acheter les affaires dont ils avaient besoin c'était bien elle.

Une fois assis, elle leur demanda ce qui les mettait dans cet état, Harry pris alors la parole :

-Madame Figg, Amy et moi devons vous avouez quelque chose sur nous.

Madame Figgs intriguait leur fit signe de continuer :

-Hé bien Amy et moi sommes comme qui dirait des magiciens, enfin des sorciers pour être plus précis, mais des gentils n'ayez pas peur.

Harry attendit la réaction de Madame Figgs et rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé ne correspondait à ce qu'il se passait, elle souriait.

-Les enfants je reviens, attendez ici n'ayez pas peur je n'appel personne pour vous enfermer leur dit elle en voyant Harry commençait à se lever.

Elle partit et quelques minutes après elle revint avec une plume, un bout de parchemin et un ... Hibou ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien et elle le remarqua :

-Pour les questions attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plait.

Elle écrivit une courte lettre, l'attacha à la pâte du hibou qui partit par la fenêtre. Elle s'assit et continua à les fixait patiemment, décidemment ces enfants l'étonneraient toujours, dans tout le quartier ils avaient su dire cela à la bonne personne, elle, une cracmol, sorcière de par la naissance mais avec un don magique quasi inexistant.

La chouette revint avec un petit paquet ainsi que la réponse de Dumbledore, lui permettant de les mettre au courant et de leur servir de guide jusqu'à la rentrée ce qui lui fit très plaisir, c'est qu'avec le temps elle les aimait beaucoup ses deux jeunes.

-Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous surprendre mais c'est la stricte vérité d'accord ? Ils acquiescèrent et elle décida de continuer. Hé bien dans le monde il y a trois catégories de personne si on peut dire : les moldus, les personnes qui n'ont aucun pouvoirs magique, ensuite il y a les sorciers, ce qui ont des dons magique comme vous deux et les cracmols, ce qui ont deux parent sorciers et qui devraient donc être des sorciers mais qui n'ont presque aucun pouvoir magique, comme moi.

-Ce qui veut dire que la magie est héréditaire demanda avec raison Harry.

-Oui, sauf dans le cas les cracmols comme moi. Mais c'est ça.

-Donc nos parents étaient aussi des sorciers affirma Harry.

-Tu as raison en l'occurrence mais pas nécessairement car comme tu peux l'imaginer il a bien fallu que les premiers sorciers soient la progéniture de moldus. Ce qui fait que certain magicien naissent de parent moldus, vous en découvrirez sûrement à Poudlard.

-Poudlard, l'école de magie ?

-De sorcellerie car comme tu le verras il y a d'autre chose que la magie, même si tout est en rapport. Si vous êtes venu me voir c'est que vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard ?

-Oui dit simplement Harry avide d'en savoir plus.

-Je suis très fière que vous ayez décidé de me le dire surtout que vous avez fait le bon choix, je suis la seule personne ayant attrait à la magie à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Je vous amènerais aussi faire vos courses. Je suppose que vous avez des questions, alors allez y on a toute la journée.

Harry parla du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Combien de temps ? Cette apprentissage, combien de temps il dure ? Et quand serons nous obligé de revenir chez notre oncle et notre tante ?

-Hé bien il dure sept ans, jusqu'à l'année suivant votre majorité et vous n'aurez, si vous le voulez, qu'à revenir dans votre famille au minimum les grandes vacances d'été.

Harry crut bien que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il était heureux et de même pour Amy. Cependant une chose le chiffonnait :

-Vous avez dit que l'apprentissage durerait jusqu'à l'année suivant notre majorité ? Mais sept ans d'étude ça sera jusqu'à nos 18ans, donc notre majorité.

-Pas toute à fait, la majorité sorcière est à 17ans et puis votre métier sera sûrement magique lui aussi donc il n'y a que celle la qui compte.

Harry n'y croyait vraiment pas, il allait quitter les Dursley dix mois sur douze avec sa sœur et en prime il gagnait une année. Il sentait que sa vie allait nettement s'améliorer, sur ce pas de doute. Il avait tant de questions à poser qu'il ne savait pas pour où commencer.

-Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de livre qui parle de l'histoire des sorciers et tout ce qui a trait à votre monde ?

-Notre monde Harry, le notre. Et oui il y en a, beaucoup même je dirais.

-Donc pas la peine de vous embêter avec se genre de question. Comment allons-nous faire pour payer les affaires qu'on nous demande ?

Il avait de petite économie, mais il les réservait à l'anniversaire de sa sœur et il aimerait autant les garder.

-Je suppose que tu as remarqué que nos hiboux nous servaient pour les messages, la poste moldu mais en plus rapide, bien plus rapide.

Harry acquiesça, il l'avait compris quand il avait vu le hibou ramener une lettre à son propriétaire, ce qui expliquait la demande de la direction adjointe de leur future école.

-Et bien il m'a ramené un paquet, dedans il y a la clé de votre coffre à la banque des sorciers, il contient les économies de vos parents, et je ne crois pas qu'ils vous aient laissé les mains vides.

Harry était tout ce qu'il y a de plus étonné, il passait de petit orphelin pauvre et étrange à petit orphelin sorcier, riche. Ca ça fait un choc pensa t il. Ce monde magique l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup. Avant qu'il ne demande quand elle comptait les amener faire leur course Amy le devança :

-Nous irons quand, acheter nos affaires scolaires ?

Madame adjointe sourit avant de lui répondre :

-Hé bien il n'est que 3heure et vous devez rentrer pour 7h donc on peut y aller aujourd'hui et y retourner la semaine prochaine, histoire de vous habituer au nouveau monde qui va devenir le votre.

Harry et Amy sautaient littéralement de joie.

-Cependant le moyen que l'on va utiliser n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler commun leur souri t elle.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Harry perplexe.

-Ca s'appelle, poudre de cheminette, en faite toute les maisons sorcière du pays son relier par un réseau, comme pour la route pour les moldus, nous nous avons la poudre de cheminette. Harry et Amy étaient accrochés à ses lèvres. Il suffit pour cela de rentré dans la cheminée, allez Harry vas y.

Harry était un peu surpris mais bon, il avait appris aujourd'hui bien plus que tous les doutes qu'il avait au sujet de ses "talents" un peu spéciaux. Il entra donc comme elle le lui demandait. Elle sortit un pot d'un placard avant de lui tendre une poigné de ... Poussière ? Bizarre la poussière d'ailleurs pensa t il.

-Pour pouvoir atteindre le lieu voulu il suffit de lancer la poudre à ses pieds en énonçant nettement le nom de sa destination en l'occurrence : Chemin de traverse. Articule bien surtout Harry et puis n'ais craintes on arrive tout de suite.

Harry la regarda étonné, après tout il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il jeta la poudre à ses pieds ce qui produisit une détonation, étrange se dit il, la poussière ne fait pas de bruit d'habitude :

-Chemin de traverse dit il, le tout était prononcé parfaitement.

Harry commença à tourner sur lui même après avoir été aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Tournant à toute allure dans un grondement assourdissant il ne réussi à pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Son maigre repas de midi remuait dangereusement dans son ventre mais c'est sans problème gastrique qu'il atterrit sur un sol dur. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout au début mais il fini par retrouver son équilibre. Il attendit sa sœur pour la rattraper, si ça lui avait fait comme à lui ça risquait de la remuer.

Quelques secondes après avoir dit ça sa sœur sorti en trombe de la cheminée et atterrit dans ses bras ouvert pour l'accueillir, une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits elle le remercia et ils commencèrent alors à jeter un coup d'œil autour de eux, ils étaient dans une petite rue adjacente d'une autre, ou visiblement beaucoup de gens étaient rassemblé. A coté d'eux s'alignait deux autres cheminées. A peine eurent-ils le temps de remarquer ça que Madame Figgs arriva à son tour, un poil étourdi mais rien de plus.

-Hé bien on peut dire que ça, ça m'avait pas manqué dit elle en souriant aux deux jeunes enfants qui regardaient autour d'eux étonné. C'est une aire de réception, pour ce qui vienne en poudre de cheminette comme nous. Allez venez on ne va pas rester la toute la journée.

Elle partit vers l'allée centrale obligeant Harry et sa sœur à la suivre, cependant ce qu'ils virent les estomaqua. Plein de gens habillé bizarrement arpentaient cette rue avec des choses étranges dans les mains.

-Si c'est ça le style sorcier je crois que je vais garder mon look dit elle à l'attention de son frère mais ce n'est pas lui qui répondit :

-Tu n'auras pas le choix Amy, c'est la tenue obligatoire à Poudlard. Une robe noire avec le blason de votre maison.

-Maison ? demanda Harry, il doutait que les Dursley aient un blason mais peut être les familles sorcière en avait un comme celui qu'il avait vu sur la lettre venant de Poudlard.

-Vous allez être répartit dans quatre "groupes" à Poudlard, appelé maison, vous aurez dortoir et salle commune avec ceux de votre maison.

Au mot répartition Harry paniqua, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être séparé de sa sœur, il se devait de veiller sur elle, il se l'était promis et ce depuis des années.

-Comment est on réparti ?

-En fonction de votre caractère et de vos prédispositions mais patience Harry, on va aller à Gringotts la banque des sorciers pour ensuite faire vos achats. On s'arrêtera un peu plus longtemps chez Fleury et Bott pour que vous achetiez des livres sur les sujets du monde magique qui vous intéressent.

Sur le chemin de Gringotts Harry s'étonna à entendre beaucoup de gens murmurer sur leur passage, pensant que c'était du au faite qu'ils avaient l'air "moldu" il n'y fit pas attention. Ce qu'il vit au guichet de Gringotts ça par contre on peut dire que ça l'étonna, sa sœur aussi si on se fit à la pression soudaine qu'elle effectua sur son bras droit. De petite créature se tenaient derrière, elles étaient suspectes de l'avis de Harry. Avec leur barbe en pointe leur long doigts fins ils étaient tous sauf beau selon lui, il ressemblait d'ailleurs à des créatures qu'il avait déjà vu dans des livres quand il était plus petit.

Voyant leur regard étonné, Madame Figgs leur souffla à l'oreille :

-Ce sont des gobelins, ce sont eux qui gardent et gèrent l'argent sorcier, de terrible comptable si vous voulez mon avis.

Harry fit peu attention à la discutions entre Madame Figg et le gobelin, trop occupé à faire un peu de repérage car il ne doutait pas qu'il devrait y revenir.

Il suivi le mouvement et arriva devant un genre de station souterraine, sauf que se fut un wagonnet qui vint à leur rencontre, il grimpa dedans et aida sa sœur à en faire autant avant que celui ci commence à avancer. Après mainte et mainte souterrain traversé, le wagon s'arrêta enfin et Harry en était heureux car il soupçonnait sa sœur de rendre son repas de midi, déjà que ce n'était pas loin avec la poudre de cheminette la c'était à deux doigt, le retour allait être dur pensa t il en souriant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte, c'est grand pour un coffre pensa Harry, mais quand le gobelin l'ouvrit il comprit pourquoi la porte était si grande. Il y avait devant lui de gros tas de pièce d'or d'argent et de bronze. Il avait du mal à se dire que tout était à eux. Même si les pièces d'or avaient une faible valeur comparée au Livre Sterling, ce dont il doutait, il était sur que dans le monde sorcier ça représenter une petite fortune vue le regard ébahi de Madame Figg.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit riche, après tout leur parent avait était de grand Auror pour leur père et une grande Médicomage pour leur mère mais là c'était vraiment gros pensa t elle. Et il n'a pas encore touché l'héritage Potter pensa t elle. Ils allaient être étonné lors de leur 17ans de la fortune qu'il toucherait, les Potter était une des plus anciennes familles sorcière et eux deux leur dernier représentant.

Amy agrippa son frère, elle n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement, ils étaient ... Riche, eux les deux monstres du 4 Privet Drive : Riche. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était trop beau, elle allait se réveiller. Elle se pinça, faisant bien rire son frère même s'il était dans le même état de stupéfaction.

Madame Figgs décida qu'ils avaient eux assez de temps pour assimilé la nouvelle et leur tandis trois bourses :

-Remplissez en chacune de Galions, les pièces en or, de Mornilles, en argent, et de Noises, en bronze. Vingt neuf Noises fait une Mornille et dix sept Mornille fait un Galion, rappelez vous en.

Ils remplirent leur bourses et prirent le wagon s'en même y penser. Harry et Amy étaient, plonger dans leur penser, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cette argent. C'était vraiment une journée, magique.

A la sorti de la banque Madame Figg leur dit qu'ils allaient aller acheter leur baguette magique.

-Notre quoi demanda Harry.

-Votre baguette magique, c'est en quelque sorte un canalisateur de magie, il est presque impossible de faire de la magie "contrôler" sans baguette.

Harry était vraiment surpris par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pas sur les baguettes non ça il le comprenait mais le faite qu'elle est dit qu'il était presque impossible de faire de la magie sans baguette et de la contrôler, même s'il lui avait fallu des années Harry arrivait à faire quelque sort. Peut être que personne n'avait eu la stupidité de s'entraîner des années alors que les baguettes exister pensa Harry déçu, ce n'était selon lui pas demain la veille ou il serait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tors.

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique étroite et délabré, chez Ollivander : Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C lut il sur l'enseigne. Dans la vitrine une seule baguette était exposée sur un cousin pourpre râpé.

Ils entrèrent et une petite clochette au dessus de la porte annonça leur venu. La pièce était bizarre selon lui. Des étagères, un comptoir et voila à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait, a oui, il y avait aussi beaucoup de boites rectangulaire sur les étagères, des centaines et même peut être plus pensa Harry.

Un vielle homme arriva du fond de la salle et leur dit bonjour, ça voix était étrange, presque mystique selon lui. Harry et Amy répondirent et le vieil homme ajouta.

-Ho, la famille Potter, je vous attendais. Vous êtes les sosies de vos parent, Harry Potter êtes le portait craché de votre père au même âge. Lui avait choisi une belle baguette, boit d'acajou, 27,5 centimètre, flexible, puissante et remarquable pour les métamorphoses. Enfin choisi... C'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et non l'inverse. Fait étrange d'ailleurs dit il songeur. Ho et vous jolie Amy, vous ressembler tant a votre mère, vous êtes en tout points semblable sauf pour la couleur de vos cheveux. Elle avait obtenu une baguette splendide, 25,6 centimètre, souple et rapide, du bois de saule. Excellente pour les enchantements, je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier. Voyons maintenant ce qu'il vous faut à vous deux jeunes gens.

Harry était stupéfait ce n'était pas humain d'avoir une telle mémoire, si leur parent l'avaient acheté au même âge que eux se faisait bien vingt ans. Et puis comment connaît-il nos noms ? Il a sûrement du être prévenu de notre visite se résonna Harry. Il n'empêche qu'il y avait une atmosphère bizarre dans ce magasin, une atmosphère magique même pensa t il.

Mr Ollivander sorti de sa poche un petit mètre et mesura le bras d'Amy puis d'Harry. Il partit entre ses étagères et revint avec plusieurs boites. Il ouvrit la première avec précautions et en sortit la baguette qu'il tendit a Amy en la lui décrivant. Il lui dit de l'agitait, ce qu'elle fit. Faisant exploser le haut d'une étagère. Mr Ollivander la rassura avant de murmurer un sort qui répara l'étagère en un instant. Il lui fit essayer deux autres baguettes avant qu'elle ne trouve la sienne, elle la secoua et un germe d'étincelle rouge et or en sortit sous leur étonnement à tout les deux et les applaudissements de Mr Ollivander.

-24,8 centimètre, bois de hêtre, flexible, agréable en main, elle contient un poil de licorne et elle est excellente pour les métamorphoses. A vous maintenant monsieur Potter.

Il fit essayer à Harry plusieurs baguette avec à chaque fois des résultats pire les un que les autres, après que Harry ait saccagé son magasin il resta songeur. Il partit dans l'arrière salle en marmonnant des paroles avec étonnement. Il revint avec nouvelle baguette et regarda Harry avec un regard suspicieux.

Quand Harry la secoua il sentit une étrange sensation de chaleur remonter de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le prolongement de son bras. Des étincelles rouge et verte en sortirent sous les applaudissements de Mr Ollivander heureux d'avoir satisfait l'un de ses plus durs clients.

-27,5 centimètre, combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, très souple et très puissante. Parfaite pour les sorts de haute puissance. Mais c'est étrange, même très étrange selon moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry curieux.

-Et bien, monsieur Potter, je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendue, toute. Et le phénix qui a donné la plume présente dans votre baguette en a donné une autre, une seule autre et c'est étrange que se soit cette baguette qui vous est fait cette cicatrice dit il en pointant le doigt sur l'éclaire présent sur son front. Elle faisait 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if. Sachez bien que seule la baguette choisi le sorcier pas le contraire. Monsieur Potter, je vous pense prédestinée a un grand avenir, après tout Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grande chose, terrible certes mais très grande.


	4. Un nouveau monde

**Chapitre Quatre : Un nouveau monde **

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Dire qu'Harry était sorti de chez Ollivander confus était peu dire, toute son histoire était remise en cause. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se connaître. Il était un sorcier ainsi que sa sœur. Il était riche. Ses parents étaient de grands sorciers. Ses parents n'étaient donc logiquement pas mort d'un accident de voiture car sa cicatrice ne venait pas de l'accident comme lui avait dis son oncle mais d'un sorcier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse manger une glace chez un certain Fortarome. C'est là que Madame Figg entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire de leur vie. Une histoire qui les changerait à tout jamais.

-Harry, Amy, je crois que je vous dois une petite explication.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle continua.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous avouer que vous êtes les deux enfants les plus tristement célèbres de notre monde. Les deux Potter, descendant d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier au "sang pure" : les Potter. Mais les Potter ne sont pas une mauvaise famille de "sang pure" comme il en existe beaucoup, la preuve James, votre père, c'est marié avec Lily Evans, votre mère, une sorcière née de parents moldus. Vos parents étaient de jeunes membres important de la société sorcière. James était prédestiné a devenir Auror en chef ou même chef du département de la justice selon certain. Votre mère était, elle, selon les dires destiné à devenir Médicomage en chef de Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier. Ils étaient de fervent opposant au plus terrible sorcier de notre époque. Personne n'ose prononcer son nom mais je pense que vous avez le droit de le savoir.

Elle prit un papier de son sac et y écrivit un mot : Voldemort, avant d'ajouter :

-Voilà comment il se faisait appeler. Mais personne ne l'appel comme ça, ce nom est synonyme d'horrible meurtres et personne n'ose plus le prononcer sauf certain puissant sorciers, comme l'étaient vos parents, ou Dumbledore, le directeur de votre école. Cet homme, tous l'appelait plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage noir, Vous-Savez-Qui ou encore comme Mr Ollivander Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout ça pour vous dire que par sa faute nous avons subi des années de guerre. Une guerre pour éradiquer les sorciers de sang moldu et donner tout les pouvoirs au sang pure à qui ils revenaient soit disant.

-Un génocide murmura Harry qui réfléchissait à ces paroles.

-Exactement, un génocide, pendant cette période de trouble il était courant de voir les gens effrayé à la simple idée d'ouvrir leur journal et d'y lire le nom des meurtres de la veille de peur de voir ce d'un membre de leur famille. Ils étaient même effrayé de rentrer chez eux et de découvrir au dessus de leur maison la marque des ténèbres. C'est une marque, une tète de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche, faite par les mangemorts, les sous fifre du Mage noir. Cette marque était synonyme d'une attaque et la voir au dessus de sa maison voulait dire qu'on avait été la cible et donc que sa famille avait été attaquée. Cette simple marque terrorisé toute la population sorcière. Cette ère de terreur est encrée dans la tête de tous comme le nom de celui qui y a mis fin, de celui qui a vaincu le terrible Mage noir. Celui qui a réussi ou tant d'autre sorcier puissant on échoué : toi Harry Potter.

Harry était estomaqué, cette journée était vraiment la plus bizarre de toute sa vie, pourtant des choses bizarre il en avait fait pensa t il en faisant référence à la magie. C'est pour ça alors que tout le monde murmuraient sur son passage.

-Toi aussi Amy tu es très connu, vous êtes les derniers descendant des Potter, l'une des familles les plus ancienne et les plus influente et depuis ce jour, les plus connu. Vous êtes une légende dans notre monde, tout les enfants connaissent vos noms, c'est votre histoire qu'ils demandent le soir pour s'endormir.

-Comment ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Et bien Harry tu dois savoir que dans notre monde il y a des lois, une certaine loi interdit l'emploie de certain sorts dit impardonnable et qui sont passible d'emprisonnement dans la prison sorcier. L'un de ses trois sorts est l'Avada Kedavra, le sort de la mort. Personne n'y a jamais survécu. Quand le Mage Noir et venu chez vous pour vous tuez. Harry et Amy on est d'accord que c'est l'histoire officiel, je ne sais pas si ça s'est réellement passé ainsi. On dit qu'il a tué votre père, puis votre mère et que quand il a voulu s'en prendre à toi, Harry, le sort a comme rebondit sur toi et l'a frappé lui. C'est ainsi que tu as vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de l'histoire en devenant ainsi le Survivant, la seule personne n'ayant jamais survécu au sort de la mort.

Ca faisait vraiment beaucoup a assimilé en une fois pour Harry et sa sœur. Tant de nouveauté dans leur vie. Voila comment une simple journée peut changer toute notre vision du monde, de notre passé, futur et présent. Tout allait être différent et Harry n'était pas sur d'être prêt à tant de changement. Seulement le choix il ne l'avait pas il lui était imposé. C'était certainement mieux pour sa sœur et lui que de vivre chez les Dursley.

Ils allaient devoir affronter leur célébrité, surtout lui à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple tout les jours.

-Nous sommes célèbres vous dites affirma Harry, alors à la librairie nous pourrons trouver des livres sur notre histoire ainsi que sur celle du monde magique ?

-Tout à fait Harry, c'est d'ailleurs une bonne idée, ça doit être mieux expliqué dans les livres, allons voir.

Harry acquiesça et Amy et lui la suivirent jusqu'à une drôle de librairie. Les gens étaient tous en robe, rien que ça c'était étrange et puis les noms des livre aussi l'étonnaient. Il sortit sa lettre de Poudlard et acheta tout les livres demandé par sa directrice adjointe.

-Vous pourriez aller acheter les ingrédients ? J'aimerais bien rester là pour regarder d'autres livres ? Le regard suppliant qu'il fit à sa sœur fini par la faire céder et Madame Figg lui donna rendez vous dans 1h30 sur la terrasse du vendeur de glace.

Harry était heureux, elle lui avait laissé assez de temps pour prendre autant de livres qu'il voulait et aussi pour acheter un cadeau à sa sœur pour son anniversaire. Cette année il voulait lui en acheter un magique.

Harry sortit directement de la librairie et alla dans la boutique d'en face pour s'acheter une malle magique, il se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir de magique mais quand il vit un homme faire une démonstration et entré dans l'une d'elle et en ressortir il conclut qu'elle était agrandi de l'intérieur comme son placard.

Il demanda à l'homme s'il en avait une qui puisse contenir une bonne trentaine d'ouvrage et qui ne prenait pas trop de place. Il lui répondit par un sourire aimable et alla lui chercher une qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'Harry voulait. En faite c'était plutôt un sac à dos dans lequel on pouvait mettre au maximum trois livre, ça sans compter sur l'usage de la magie lui avait précisé le vendeur.

Il paya et retourna dans la librairie. Il prit tout ses livres scolaire, plus tout ses ouvrages niveaux deux, histoire d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance. Tous doivent bien s'y connaitre en magie pensait il alors il ne voulait pas que lui et sa sœur passent pour des incapables.

Il acheta aussi plusieurs livres sur l'histoire de la magie, les plus grands sorciers qui aient existé, toutes les formes de magie pour savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Il acheta aussi un livre sur la magie sans baguette, elle était selon l'auteur presque impossible à contrôler, seul de rare sorcier y était arrivé. Harry était étonné il pensait que beaucoup de gens étaient capable de faire ce qu'il faisait. Après tout peut être était il un sorcier doué, rien n'était impossible.

Il acheta ensuite d'autres livres sur un sport sorcier, en faite l'un des seuls mais aussi le plus apprécié : le Quidditch. Ca avait l'air passionnant comme livre. Il acheta aussi beaucoup de livres sur la défense magique, il voulait être capable de protéger sa sœur contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ainsi il acheta aussi un livre sur les créatures magiques de leur nouveau monde.

Il fit l'acquisition d'un livre sur les dons magique, et sur la magie des éléments, il trouvait ça cool de pouvoir contrôler un élément. Il se doutait bien qu'il était loin de pouvoir comprendre et utiliser la moitié des ouvrages mais il était si curieux qu'il voulait tout savoir sur son nouveau monde, c'était si passionnant. Et puis il ne voulait pas plonger dans un monde dont il ne connaissait pas les dangers, il acheta donc un livre sur les plus puissants mages noirs, sur les lois magiques et une biographie de lui, bien qu'il connaisse sa vie il voulait savoir comment le monde sorcier pensait le connaître.

Une fois fini il partit trainer sur le chemin de traverse avant de trouver un magasin intéressant, un magasin pour les Aurors ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais c'était plein d'objet de protection et autre. Il y trouva son bonheur dans la section protection de témoin.

Une magnifique bague en or, elle était vraiment belle et avec elle, il y avait une boule banale. Banale ? Pas exactement selon ce qui était écrit sur la petit affiche à coté d'elle. Elle chauffait quand la personne qui portait la bague était en danger. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, il pourrait toujours savoir si sa sœur n'était pas en danger même s'ils étaient séparés.

Il savait bien que même si sa sœur l'aimait plus que tout elle allait vouloir vivre sa vie, de son coté. Donc il utiliserait se moyen subtile de pour toujours s'assuré de son bien être.

Il flâna dans ce magasin un moment avant de trouver un autre objet intéressant dans la section communication. Il avait compris a force d'observation que les Aurors étaient le synonyme moldu de policier sauf que dans son nouveau monde au lieu d'être séparé dans différent groupe comme gendarme, policier etc ... eux ils n'avaient que les Aurors.

Il acheta deux petits miroirs de la taille de sa main servant à communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Il suffisait d'énoncer à voix haute le nom du propriétaire de l'autre pour activer le lien entre les deux miroirs, il pourrait ensuite voir son interlocuteur et lui parler. En gros cela correspondait à la Visio pour les moldus. Harry trouva ensuite une dague très intéressante, une dague magique qui une fois plantée rendait la personne inconsciente avant de cicatriser sa blessure.

Le dernier objet qu'il voulu prendre dans cette boutique fut une montre d'apparence normal accompagnée d'une barrette splendide en or. Elle irait très bien pour tenir la mèche rebelle de sa sœur pensa t il heureux car la particularité de cette montre était que quand il lui demanderait ou était la personne qui portait la barrette, les flèches se positionneraient dans la direction de cette personne, une boussole avec à la place du nord sa sœur avait pensait Harry.

Décidément ce magasin était super selon lui. Cependant arrivé à la caisse le vendeur lui demanda son badge d'Auror et Harry dut pour la première fois de sa vie user de son rôle de Héros. Il releva avec sa main la mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et il attendit que le vendeur le reconnaisse. Il n'eut ensuite plus aucune opposition au fait qu'il acquière des objets réservé aux Aurors.

Un autre magasin attira son attention, le magasin de Quidditch, dans la vitrine il vit un magnifique balai, ce sur quoi on se tenait pour jouer au Quidditch. Il était vraiment attiré par se balai malheureusement il n'avait maintenant plus assez d'argent.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un balai étant donné qu'il était une première année mais les interdits ne l'avaient jamais arrêté. Il repartit donc faire un tour déçu de ne pas avoir pu acheter ce balai. Cependant il était loin de se douter que sa sœur l'avait vu admirer le balai sans oser aller l'acheter. Elle cherchait un cadeau à lui offrir et elle l'avait trouvé mais bon un petit plus ne lui ferait que plus plaisir et puis c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour tout ses Noëls et Anniversaires passés pensa t'elle.

Le balai coutait cher mais bon maintenant ils avaient les moyens, elle le prit donc et le rentra dans son sac à dos qu'elle avait acheté dans une boutique magique, il était vraiment utile pensa t elle car il lui avait fallu beaucoup de place pour mettre toutes les robes et autres habits qu'elle avait acheté. Elle pensa que c'était l'heure et donc elle rejoignit son frère et Madame Figg qui l'attendaient déjà sur la terrasse.

Ils parlèrent un peu et décidèrent de revenir faire un petit tour toutes les semaines d'ici la rentré, il y avait tant à voir et à apprendre ici et puis ça les familiariseraient avec le monde magique.

Le soir qui suivit Harry passa toute la nuit à lire, il avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir donc ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, il attendit que sa sœur s'endorme et lut à la lueur de la lune. Il englouti cette nuit là tout son programme de l'année en potion et décida de s'entrainer pour ne pas être un parfait ignorant cette année dans cette manière.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette mais les potions ne nécessitaient pas de magie. Il sortit son chaudron et le positionna à coté de la fenêtre pour que l'odeur et la fumée du petit feu en dessous ne réveille pas sa sœur. Il avait pris soin de placer en dessous de son chaudron le sot en fer dont il se servait pour le jardin. Il faisait tenir le chaudron dessus. Il avait allumé un feu dans le sot grâce à des brindilles prises sur les buches de bois dans l'abri de jardin. Il fit chauffer l'eau dont il avait rempli le chaudron après maints allers retour entre leur chambre et la salle de bain. Sur le livre à la première page était inscrite des instructions pour faire une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Ca tombait bien il était indiqué qu'elle devait être faite sous un feu doux exactement ce que Harry avait provoqué avec ces brindilles. Il fut étonné de la réussir du premier coup et il se dit que ce devait être le bé à bas pour tout sorcier donc il n'y fit pas trop attention. Il en remplit ensuite un flacon et utilisa le système intégré pour vider le chaudron automatiquement. Il mit sa potion dans la boite qu'il avait achetée pour cette utilisation.

Le lendemain Harry fit de même en préparant une potion contre les coups de soleil. Il avait décidé de consacrer ces nuits aux potions et ses journées à la lecture enfin quand il avait le temps, ce qui cela dit n'était pas fréquent. Il ne lisait que les livres prévu par la liste pour ne pas que sa sœur lui pose trop de questions.

Au bout d'une semaine il avait découvert que ses matières préférés étaient la DFCM et les potions. La plus intéressante était l'Histoire de la Magie, il trouvait ça passionnant. Il aimait aussi la botanique, il était si surprenant que des plantes pourtant si connu puisse avoir des particularités magique si étrange. Tout ce qui a trait à la magie le passionnait mais c'était ces sujets qui l'intéressaient particulièrement enfin au niveau scolaire.

La matière qu'il pensait être la plus difficile pour lui était l'enchantement, il avait si peu tenu sa baguette qu'il doutait pouvoir faire des mouvements bien défini avec pour faire des enchantements. Il avait peur de s'entrainer à la manier, il avait lu dans le livre sur les lois magique que l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de son école pouvait entrainer son expulsion, enfin ça ne comptait que la magie avec baguette.

Il savait que les baguettes ne répondaient qu'à un sort mais il avait aussi appris qu'on pouvait lancer des sorts sans les prononcer même si c'était impossible pour son niveau il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'abandonner sa sœur dans ce nouveau monde et aussi il devait bien l'avouer de rester seul dans cet enfer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa sœur, il sombrerait dans une vie monotone sans sourire qui illumine son cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il voit celui de sa sœur. Il fini donc par rechercher un bâton d'à peu près même mesure que sa baguette et s'entrainer avec mais bon il ne s'attendait pas à briller dans cette matière.

A la fin de la semaine il avait fait un point sur chaque matière et avait écrit dans un petit carnet plusieurs mémo sur chaque matières et plusieurs conseilles. Il avait aussi noté quelques petites améliorations sur certaines potions en changeant quelques plantes pour d'autres plus puissantes. Il avait écrit tout ça à l'encre histoire de s'y habituer, il avait trouvé le truc et y parvenait bien maintenant, du moins il ne faisait plus de grosses taches d'encre comme au début.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur les livres de niveaux deux. Il essaierait surement durant les prochaines semaines. Il avait à peine put jeter un coup d'œil sur son livre de lois magique, histoire de voir les lois sur les baguettes et il avait eut raison car sinon il aurait put avoir quelques problèmes. Il n'avait pas put lire de livres de défense autre que celui de première année. De toute façon il ne comptait pas le lire tant qu'il n'aurait pas commençais son année scolaire, tout comme le livre de magie des éléments. Il lui fallait lire encore plusieurs livres sur l'histoire du monde magique et sur les grands sorciers au cas où il entendrait quelque allusion à leur sujet. Il avait aussi apprit que dans le monde sorcier on jurait par merlin et pas par un quelconque dieu. Il avait aussi remarqué que beaucoup de Potter était entré dans l'histoire du monde magique, toujours du bon coté. Il avait une famille extrêmement connu et populaire. Il avait aussi lut beaucoup d'histoires au sujet de son futur directeur. Il faudrait qu'il achète une biographie de lui aussi, il était le sorcier le plus important de ce siècle avec Voldemort, et sur lui il en savait un rayon maintenant.

Le vendredi soir Harry termina sa potion de polissage de bois, il en mit une fiole dans sa boite et sortit les cadeaux pour sa sœur. Il alla se coucher fatigué sans remarquer que sa sœur avait changé son réveil de place. Elle l'avait mis de son coté pour se réveiller et pouvoir sortir les cadeaux de son frère avant que celui ci ne se réveille.

Le lendemain le réveil sonna et Amy l'éteignît d'un mouvement vif. Emergeant à peine d'une bonne nuit elle ne remarqua pas que son frère avait déjà sorti les siens. Elle sortit donc les cadeaux pour Harry et replaça le réveil de son coté en le programmant pour dans quelques minutes. Il sonna et Harry se leva ainsi que Amy qui avait fait semblant de se réveiller en même temps.

Plusieurs paquets les attendaient au bas du lit. Harry jeta un regard bizarre à sa sœur qui lui sourit lançant ainsi le départ d'un saut qui n'eut jamais d'égal pour finalement atterrir à coté d'un cadeau d'une forme particulière pour Harry. Cet élan d'excitation ravi sa sœur qui ne regrettait vraiment pas de lui avoir acheté ce balai.

Harry l'ouvrit et l'admira tandis que Amy en faisait autant avec sa bague, son frère était vraiment fou de tant la gâter surtout qu'il lui avait aussi acheté une belle barrette en or. Harry détacha finalement ses yeux de son vif d'or, son nimbus et sa splendide chaine en argent, pour admirer l'effet qu'avaient provoqué ses cadeaux sur sa sœur. Il était bien décidé à ne pas lui dire à quoi ils servaient vraiment mais il lui dit seulement :

-Histoire que ta mèche ne te gène pas trop en cour, je sais que tu ne te l'as coupera jamais mais je sais aussi qu'elle t'énerve à toujours tomber. Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit aussi franchement.

Son frère la connaissait vraiment trop bien pensa t elle. Il avait même remarqué ça, il faisait vraiment attention à elle et il savait toujours trouver ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

-Je sais que les balais ne sont pas autorisé pour les premières années, mais je sais aussi que les interdits selon toi c'est seulement pour les autres lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Moi qui croyais avoir toujours été discret, elle me connait vraiment bien pensa t il.

La journée ne fut pas différente des autres, ils travaillèrent comme à leur habitude.

Le lendemain ils furent envoyé chez Madame Figg comme tout les dimanches par contre ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle leur ait prévu un superbe gâteau d'anniversaire. Pour la première fois de leur vie ils purent attribuer un souvenir de fête à leur anniversaire et pour ça ils seraient à jamais reconnaissants envers Madame Figg. Elle venait de devenir la deuxième grande personne à avoir de l'importance pour Harry. La première étant leur "grand père". Elle devenait une sorte de mère de substitution pour eux. Enfin surtout pour Amy car Harry était de nature très solitaire. Elle avait toujours donné de bons conseilles à Amy quand elle en avait besoin et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Harry. De toute façon Harry n'était pas très doué en relation humaine même s'il savait très bien comment faire plaisir ou blesser. Il se servait des mots comme d'une arme destinée à faire du bien, pour Amy, ou à blesser quand sa force n'était pas suffisante. En faite Amy ne savait pas trop si Harry était quelqu'un de social ou pas, avec elle il l'était mais il rechignait à l'être avec le reste du monde.

Christelle avait réussi à percer les premières couches de sa carapace mais le fait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient cet été ne lui permettrait pas de mieux le connaître. Il l'a voyait une fois par semaine depuis le début des vacances et selon lui ça se passait très bien. Quand Amy lui avait demandé quand est ce qu'il lui dirait qu'il partait en internat, Harry avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâchait ses vacances. Donc selon Amy son frère était social si tentait est qu'il le veuille car il connaissait très bien l'impact de ses actions sur les sentiments des autres et il avait dut deviner qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était surement pour ça qu'il faisait toujours attention à elle. Mais bon leur départ a tout les deux allé y mettre un terme et puis Christelle aussi déménager donc cet été était un au revoir.

Après avoir mangé leur gâteau ils firent un nouveau tour au chemin de traverse. Amy partit acheter une boite à bijou pour pouvoir y déposer tout les cadeaux de son frère tandis que Madame Figg partait acheter de la nourriture pour ses chats et que Harry partait acheter de nouveaux livres.

Il acheta une biographie de Dumbledore, un nouveau livre de potion débutant, un livre sur les grandes familles de "sang pur" histoire de voir si être un Potter était glorieux et ajouterait encore à sa popularité ou si beaucoup de famille sont aussi vielle. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas une exception car il ne supportait pas tous ses regards sur lui, lui qui était de nature solitaire et aimait vivre dans l'ombre du regard des autres. Les fait qu'il ait le "sang pur" lui était égale il ne jugeait personnes de par leurs naissances mais par leurs actes. Il prit aussi un livre sur l'architecture de Poudlard et sur son histoire pour ne pas se perdre et connaitre un peu sa future école ainsi qu'un livre sur les grands Maitres de Potion de se siècle et un sur les plus grands Aurors, il voyait loin mais c'était ses deux carrières qui l'attiraient.

Les métiers magique étaient bien plus intéressants que se moldu. Moldu ? Tien, je me mets au langage sorcier, quoique c'est une bonne chose pensa t il.

Quand ils se rejoignirent chez Fortarome Madame Figg les attendait avec un petit cadeau.

Harry reçu une très belle chouette noir, elle était vraiment extrêmement belle de l'avis de Harry. Amy reçu un magnifique chat et Madame Figg s'y connaissait, elle avait remarqué que Amy aimait s'occuper de ses chats alors elle avait décidé de lui en acheter un.

-Harry je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander, alors ne t'inquiète pas quand vous serez chez votre oncle je les garderais tout les deux n'ayez pas peur il ne vous les prendrons pas.

Harry sourit, il était justement en train de se poser la question, elle aussi commençait a bien le connaitre.

-Harry je suis sur que tu sais que les hiboux sont dressés au transport de courriers donc pas de problème cependant Amy ton chat a une particularité magique que tu devras découvrir.

Cette information intéressa beaucoup Amy qui était curieuse de naissance et intrigua Harry, de toute façon il finirait bien par la connaitre et il n'était pas pressé.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans Rowene et Gribou leur chouette et chat respectif. Cette nuit là encore Harry fit une potion avant d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit là il avait choisi une potion plus difficile, il avait tenté une variante de la potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, il avait tenté une potion pour les coiffer. Il essaya sa potion mais elle ne fit pas effet pourtant il était sur qu'elle était parfaitement exécutée. Demain je tenterais avec des ingrédients plus puissant pensa t il avant d'aller se coucher.

C'était son première échec en potion même si ce n'était pas un échec disons juste que les cheveux des garçons Potter sont spécialement dur à coiffer.

Le lendemain soir il réussi finalement à coiffer ses cheveux, il se trouvait vraiment mieux avec les cheveux à plat et une mèche rebelle lui couvrant la cicatrice, il avait remarqué que tout le monde le reconnaissaient grâce à ce signe distinctif tandis que sa sœur elle n'était jamais reconnu. Harry partit dans la salle de bain le lendemain matin pour faire partir l'effet de sa potion. Il préférait faire une surprise à sa sœur le jour de la rentrée.

Elle était pour dans deux semaines. Harry mis d'ailleurs toute cette semaine là pour réussir une potion d'approbation. Il l'avait loupée bien des fois, elle était vraiment très dure. Il avait dut acheter un livre de potion avancées et des ingrédients dans une ruelle peu recommandable au chemin de traverse pour la faire. Il avait eut beau chercher il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de faire accepter aux Dursley qu'ils aillent à leur école. Elle fut particulièrement dur car jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve un kit de fabrication de potion ou se trouvait un feu réglable intégré Harry ne réussissait pas à gérer les changements feu doux, feu normaux et feu ardent à cause de son système rudimentaire avec le saut et les brindilles. Une fois se problème réglé trois essaies supplémentaire lui suffirent pour réussir. Autant dire que cette semaine il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais bon il comptait rattraper son sommeil sur la dernière semaine.

Il l'incorpora à leur déjeuner le samedi matin. Son oncle et sa tante avaient l'aire d'être dans un état second quand Harry leur demanda s'ils pouvaient changer d'école. Ils avaient répondu positivement, Dudley ne comprenant pas ce que son cousin avait fait tenta sa chance pour avoir un pistolet à plomb. Après tout ses parents avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur alors peut être qu'ils accepteraient ça. Il fut étonné quand ils lui dirent oui. Cette journée fut la plus belle de toute la vie de Dudley, il obtint vraiment tout ce qu'il voulu et Harry et lui firent un marché, s'il ne leur causait jamais plus de problème et que de temps en temps il prenne leur défense Harry lui promis qu'ils auraient se comportement à chacun de ses anniversaires. Dudley se hâta d'accepter et de partir dans un parc d'attraction avec ses parents et de leur demander de payer la place à tous ses amis. Il fut aux anges quand ils acceptèrent et ils partirent laissant la maison pour Harry et Amy.

L'astuce de cette potion était que les choix fait sous son emprise donnaient l'impression à la victime d'avoir étaient fait de son plein gré. La potion étant limitée aux personnes sans pouvoir magique Voldemort en avait beaucoup usé pendant la guerre avant de se mettre à utiliser intensément l'impérium qui pouvait en plus d'affecter les sorciers donnait un alibis à ses mangemorts qui pouvaient affirmer avoir été obligé d'agir sous l'emprise du sortilège. Heureusement pour Harry les livres, eux, n'oublient rien et même si cette potion était tombée dans l'oubli lui l'avait retrouvée et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire Harry testa son balai. Il en fit dans la maison, il pensait qu'il aurait beaucoup de problèmes et qu'il casserait surement certaine chose mais tant pis aujourd'hui les Dursley seraient conciliant pensa t il en souriant.

Il fut étonné de trouver que le maniement du balai était si simple. Il décida donc de partir à la chasse de son vif d'or. Il partit à sa poursuite comme une flèche et sortit de sa chambre sur son balai à toute allure. Il croisa Amy dans les escaliers qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient seuls dans la maison un samedi après midi.

Elle vit un petit éclair doré passer à quelques centimètres d'elle suivit de près par son frère lancé à toute allure sur son balai. Elle fit ses prières, mais elles ne servirent à rien car son frère fit un tonneau et l'effleura seulement. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers en volant et quand elle se retourna, il faisait le tour du salon à la poursuite du petit vif. Il fit virevolter les rideaux sur son passage tellement il traversa le salon à vive allure. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et quelques secondes plus tard un cri de joie retentit.

Tien ? Il a finalement réussi à l'attraper pensa-t-elle en rigolant. Décidemment son frère était vraiment fou. Autant il pouvait être solitaire et renfermé autant il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir son frère étalé au sol le point en l'air.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda t elle encore morte de rire, son frère était vraiment tarer.

-Ben en faite c'est rusé un vif d'or tu sais. Il est passé au dessus de la table et je l'ai suivi mais il a décidé de repartirent par en dessous. J'ai fait un piquet et je me suis retrouver la tête à l'envers sous la table et j'ai du lâcher les bras pour l'attraper et je n'ai pas pensé que j'étais à l'envers, j'étais trop concentré donc je me suis lamentablement écroulé à la sortie de sous la table dit il penaud.

S'en était trop pour Amy elle s'écroula au sol de rire, tandis que son frère la suivait dans son fou rire avant de s'exclamer :

-J'adore ce sport.

Une fois calmée elle lui demanda pourquoi les Dursley n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui.

-Disons seulement que je les ais convaincu de nous laisser aller à Poudlard et d'aller faire un tour toute la journée lui dit il d'un air mystérieux.

-J'ai compris, j'en serais pas plus c'est ça ? demanda t elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

-Exactement, amuse toi plutôt, on a la maison pour nous tout seul aujourd'hui.

Amy sembla assimiler l'information car elle courut au salon et s'affala sur le canapé qui était selon elle bien plus confortable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Elle alluma la télé tandis qu'Harry s'arrêtait en réfléchissant aux effets positifs de la potion. Dommage que la potion créait des lésions avec une utilisation fréquente et puis elle créait une accoutumance et elle lui serait surement utile à des moments plus importants pensa t il avant de repartir à la poursuite de son vif.

...

La rentrée arriva bien vite.

Ce matin là Harry ne fit pas ses taches habituel, à la place il partit se préparer dans la salle de bain pour en ressorti coiffé... Coiffé ? Waw, ça fit un choc à Amy de voir les éternels cheveux indomptable de Harry coiffés. Elle avait souvent tenté de les coiffer mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. Il était vraiment beau comme ça pensa t elle. Mais il avait aussi l'air triste remarqua t elle.

-T'es trop beau comme ça frérot lui dit elle en souriant. Quand elle vit son frère se forcer à sourire elle comprit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Hier, je suis allé voir Christelle et ... il ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle comprit, Christelle lui avait dit qu'elle partait.

Voyant son frère triste Amy culpabilisa de l'avoir poussé dans les bras de son amie, même si à cette époque là elle n'était pas sensé partir. Son frère lui répondit comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées.

-Amy ne t'en veux pas, je l'ai voulu aussi tu sais et puis on était bien ensemble mais toute les bonnes choses on une fin c'est bien connu.

Ainsi donc Christelle avait vraiment compté pour Harry ? Amy était soulagée, son frère ne lui en voulait pas et puis il avait l'air de bien le prendre.

Harry mis toutes ses affaires dans un sac de voyage magique acheter spécialement pour leur départ. Il mit cependant dans son sac à dos tout les livres et objets qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir en sa possession comme la boite magique contenant les vingtaines de fioles de potions différentes sans compter toutes les potions pour ses cheveux et celles pour les Dursley. Il y mit aussi son balai mais il garda son vif et la petite boule chauffante dans sa poche. La boule était froide mais Harry préférait rester prudent. Le vif lui servirait dans le train s'il s'ennuyait sans sa sœur. Amy fit de même et ils partirent tout les deux chez Madame Figg. Ils arrivèrent en poudre de cheminette au chaudron baveur et de là ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à la gare.

Madame Figg les amena jusqu'entre la voix neuf et dix avant de s'arrêter, alors Harry prit les devants.

Harry prit la main de sa sœur tandis que de l'autre il poussait leur charriot :

-Allez suis moi sœurette, t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fou ais juste confiance lui dit il avant de foncer sur le mur.

Amy ferma les yeux mais il n'y eu aucun contact elle avait raison d'avoir fait confiance à son frère comme toujours. Madame Figg les rejoignit quelques secondes après, elle se demandait comment Harry pouvait savoir pour le mur.

Harry était content d'avoir acheté des livres sur les grands bâtiments magiques anglais. Il aurait eu l'air stupide à attendre que Madame Figg veuille bien leur montrer le chemin, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sur qu'elle le sache, après tout elle n'a pas dut aller à Poudlard puisqu'elle est une cracmol.

En effet quand ils arrivèrent, Harry vit que Madame Figg était aussi étonné qu'eux. Il y avait tant de monde Harry était bien content que sa mèche cache sa cicatrice et qu'il se soit habillé en noir cependant il n'évita pas les regards de quelques filles qui le virent quand même.

Ne me dites pas que ici aussi ça va continuer, pitié pensa t il tandis que Amy croisait des regards envieux. Elle ne comprit que quand elle vit la tristement drôle tête que faisait son frère. Ainsi, ici aussi il allait avoir du succès et encore elles ne savaient pas qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter.

Amy oublia aussi que si elle, elle n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes c'était grâce à Harry mais ici ça serait différent pour elle aussi et elle allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Ils dirent tout deux un grand merci à Madame Figg avant de lui dire au revoir et de monter dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un wagon seul et si installèrent.


	5. Entrée en piste

**Chapitre Cinq : Entrée en piste**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry et Amy virent plusieurs personnes chercher un wagon et s'arrêter devant le leur hésitants mais jusque-là personne n'avait osé venir avec les regards noirs que leur lançait Harry même si personne ne se doutait encore que c'était lui.

Un jeune garçon potelé ouvrit carrément leur porte et leur demanda timidement :

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais y a plus de wagons libres, est ce que je peux rester avec vous ?

La réponse cinglante n'eut le temps de franchir les lèvres d'Harry qu'Amy lui répondait :

-Bien sur assis toi. Comment t'appelles-tu lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant ce qui le fit rougir.

Amy reçu un regard noir de son frère mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

-Heu... Neville Londubat et ...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant d'ajouter rapidement :

-Le fils des deux grands Aurors Londubat, Franck et Alice ?

Neville fut étonné qu'Harry ne parle que de leur talent d'Auror et pas du fait qu'ils étaient maintenant fous et lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Oui c'est moi.

Harry se leva alors et lui serra chaleureusement la main sous le regard étonné de sa sœur.

-Enchanté. Harry Potter lui dit-il gentiment oubliant soudainement qu'il était connu.

Amy crut bien que leur camarade allait mourir d'étonnement.

-Vous... vous êtes... Harry et... Amy Potter bégaya-t-il ?

-Ouais, c'est nous, lui répondit-elle chaleureusement faisant redescendre d'un cran la timidité du garçon.

Harry décida de lancer la conversation avec le jeune garçon :

-Alors Neville dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?

Neville sembla gêné avant de répondre :

-Grand-mère aimerait que j'aille à Gryffondor mais je pense plutôt aller à Poufsouffle dit-il en rougissant.

-Et alors, Poufsouffle est une maison honorable, la loyauté est une très belle qualité ainsi que l'impartialité et la patience lui dit gentiment Harry rendant du coup Neville très reconnaissant et moins timide.

-Oh je vois que vous avez un chat et une chouette. Moi j'ai un crapaud regardez dit-il avant de le sortir de sa poche.

Le crapaud saisi sa chance et sauta vers la porte, Harry ne mis qu'une seconde pour sortir sa baguette et viser la porte avant de dire :

-Collaporta. La porte se referma d'un coup empêchant ainsi le crapaud de Neville de prendre la fuite.

-Merci Harry, t'es vachement rapide s'exclama Neville admiratif.

-Y a pas de quoi Neville lui répondit Harry tandis qu'Amy le regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

Comment son frère pouvait-il connaître des sorts se demanda-t-elle.

Une jeune fille prononça le contre sort du couloir et entra dans leur wagon, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa réflexion.

La jeune fille en question avait d'épais cheveux ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un air autoritaire dans sa robe de Poudlard.

-Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Eh bien comme tu l'as vu avant d'entrée dans notre compartiment, la porte était bloquée lui répondit-il d'une voix froide.

-A oui effectivement, mais pourquoi verrouiller la porte lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Décidemment cette fille l'agaçait sérieusement, elle était trop curieuse. Amy ne laissa pas l'occasion à son frère de faire partager à la jeune fille une autre de ces répliques acerbes :

-Le crapaud de Neville a essayé de s'enfuir et mon frère l'en a empêché en bloquant la porte lui dit-elle en montrant successivement de la tête Neville puis Harry.

-Amy Potter, enchantée lui ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

-C'est vrai vous êtes les Potter ? Je sais tout de vous j'ai lu tous les livres parlant de votre vie s'exclama la jeune fille.

Cette fois Harry ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur d'intervenir :

-Par conséquent tu sais ce qu'est une enfance d'orphelins demanda Harry accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard noir.

Comprenant la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire Hermione rougit et ne sut quoi répondre. Heureusement pour elle Amy vint à son secours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on a bien comprit que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire lui dit-elle soulageant Hermione de sa gêne.

Bon apparemment c'est mal engagé entre elle et mon frère pensa Amy.

-Tes parents sont sorciers ou moldus lui demanda-t-elle histoire de changer de sujet.

-Ils sont moldus répondit-elle. J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, mais j'étais si contente. On m'a dit que Poudlard était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris tous les livres qui sont au programme par cœur, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour commencer. Au faite je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Elle avait dit tout cela à toute allure comme si chaque seconde lui était facturée. Amy jeta un regard à Neville et fut heureuse de voir qu'apparemment lui non plus n'avait pas mémorisé le programme scolaire de l'année.

Harry était si exaspéré par cette fille qu'il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en prenant le soin de prévenir sa sœur qu'il allait faire un tour.

Harry partit vers l'avant du train, à ce qu'il avait lu une femme y vendait des friandises. Sûrement que ça lui ferait passer le temps.

Sur le chemin il croisa trois garçons qui le regardèrent bizarrement en le laissant passer. Un jeune garçon blond entouré de deux montagnes de graisse à l'air pas vraiment futé. Le jeune homme semblait venir d'une famille aisée, le menton haut, le dos bien droit et des robes visiblement pas donné. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'apostropha :

-Potter ?

Harry se retourna pour leur faire face.

-C'est toi Harry Potter ? Le questionna le jeune homme.

-Oui, et à qui ai-je affaire ? demanda Harry.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy lui répondit-il.

Malfoy, se nom lui disait quelque chose. Ah oui, c'était c'est le nom de famille d'une illustre lignée de sorcier influente dans le monde de la sorcellerie se rappela-t-il.

-Malfoy, tu es l'héritier de la grande famille des Malfoy, l'une des dernières familles dite de « sang pur » et dernière héritier de Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda Harry qui voulait s'assurer de savoir à qui il faisait face.

Cependant Malfoy prit ça pour un compliment et lui répondit :

-Oui c'est moi, je suis ravi de constater que tu connais tes classiques.

-Si on ne sait pas d'où l'on vient comment savoir ou on va répondit simplement Harry.

Draco sourit, il aimait bien la façon de penser d'Harry et ça tombait bien, compter Harry Potter dans ses amis ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

-Je suis bien d'accord. On se reverra à Poudlard lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry hésita et lui fit part de ses doutes :

-Malfoy, tu te rends bien compte que je risque fort d'être répartit à Gryffondor et je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles d'un Gryffondor comme ami.

Draco sembla réfléchir intensément avant de répondre finalement :

-Les sorciers dignes de ce nom sont devenus trop rares pour que de simples maisons puissent en séparer les derniers vrais représentants lui dit-il en ne retirant pas sa main.

Harry décida de l'accepter, avoir un ami à Serpentard et qui plus est un Malfoy, ça ne se refusait pas comme ça.

Il continua son chemin pour finalement trouver le chariot de confiseries à l'avant du train. Il en acheta quelques-unes dont les préférés de sa sœur et repartit en direction de leur compartiment.

Tandis qu'il marchait il sentit la boule chauffer dans sa poche : Amy pensa-t-il avant de partir à toute allure.

Arrivée dans leur compartiment il trouva Draco baguette pointée vers Granger et ses deux gorilles près à sauter à tout instant sur un jeune garçon roux visiblement bien énervé.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais lui demanda tranquillement Harry quand il vit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne menaçait directement sa sœur.

-Harry, il est venu insulter Ron et Hermione lui dit Amy.

Harry continua à regarder tranquillement Draco. Il n'avait insulté ni sa sœur ni Neville, les autres lui importaient peu.

-J'ai juste fait remarquer à voix haute qu'une enfant de moldus et un Weasley ne méritaient pas d'étudier à Poudlard. Ah et oui j'ai aussi poliment demandé à Weasley ou il avait acheté les rideaux qui lui servaient de robe et il s'est énervé, va comprendre pourquoi dit Draco en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

Weasley rougit fortement, en partie de honte mais aussi de rage.

Malfoy avait visiblement un don pour mettre les gens hors d'eux et sa petite tirade accompagnée de son air innocent arracha un sourire à Harry.

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'emporta alors Weasley.

-Et toi tu me menace ? Répondit Harry baguette à la main.

Bien qu'enfant de sorcier il semblerait que Weasley n'est qu'une connaissance limitée en matière de magie vu la peur qui traversa son regard à la vue de la baguette et de l'assurance dont faisait preuve Harry.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Harry baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers Draco :

-Malfoy je te présente Amy Potter, ma sœur, lui dit-il en montrant sa sœur, et Neville Londubat. Amy, Neville je vous présente Draco Malfoy un ami.

A l'entente de ce dernier mot Amy comprit qu'il y avait peu de chance que son frère intervienne en leur faveur.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille au fond du compartiment et il comprit alors la raison de l'empressement avec lequel Harry s'était rendu jusqu'ici.

-Si tu veux régler tes problèmes avec ces deux-là dit-il en montrant Hermione et Ron de la tête, alors sort s'il te plaît. Si tu venais à blesser ma sœur cela compromettrait sérieusement nos perspective d'avenir en tant qu'amis lui dit-il calmement.

Draco n'avait jamais eu pour but de mêler la sœur d'Harry à tout ça et il profita donc de l'ouverture que lui offrait le sorcier avec ses paroles :

-Granger ? Weasley ? Vous avez entendu Potter ? Venez donc voir dehors, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, promis. Leur dit-il en croisant les doigts innocemment devant sa poitrine.

Une fois encore Harry ne réussit pas à retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Harry, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire tenta Amy sans grand espoir.

-Désolé Amy mais je ne vais certainement pas me brouiller avec un ami pour une personne qui estime qu'elle nous connait parce qu'elle a lu deux ou trois livres à notre sujet et une boule de nerf effrayer par la magie qui menace à tout va lui répondit son frère.

-Tu vas vraiment me plaire Potter ajouta Draco appréciateur de cette diatribe.

-Méfie toi tu pourrais être étonné de ta répartition continua Draco avant d'ajouté à l'intention d'Hermione et Ron :

-Alors vous deux, on se le fait se petit tour ?

-Dégage Malfoy lui répondit Ron d'un ton hargneux.

-Modère tes paroles Weasley j'ai entendu dire que les couloirs de Poudlard étaient plutôt dangereux le menaça Draco avant de se retourner et de dire au revoir à Amy, Neville et Harry.

Une fois partie, Harry sortit son vif d'or et passa le temps en s'amusant à lâcher et à le rattraper toujours plus loin. Grace à son entrainement chez les Dursley il était devenu plutôt bon à ça.

Neville, de son côté lisait un livre sur les plantes et jetait de temps en temps des regards admiratifs en direction d'Harry.

Amy parlait avec Hermione et Ron des maisons de Poudlard et de celles auxquelles ils aimeraient appartenir. Weasley ne jurait que par Gryffondor ce qui en disait long sur lui selon Harry.

Weasley cassa du sucre sur le dos de la maison Serpentard, synonyme pour lui de magie noir et Granger l'appuya en citant une liste impressionnante de Mage Noir passait par elle. Amy se montra ensuite clairement en faveur de Gryffondor.

Harry ne se faisait pas de leurre, le caractère de sa sœur était purement Gryffondor : l'action avant la réflexion. C'était différemment pour lui, il avait plus l'âme d'un Serpentard comme l'avait compris Draco.

Il allait falloir se montrer convainquant face au Choixpeau magique, après tout il ne manquait pas de courage, si ?

Finalement au bout d'un temps beaucoup trop long de l'avis d'Harry, il vit le château s'approchait et il prévint donc gentiment les autres de partir rejoindre leurs wagons pour s'habiller :

-On arrive, c'est l'heure de se changer dit-il en leur lançant un regard noir à Granger et Weasley qui comprirent bien qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller.

-Neville vient on sort, on laisse Amy s'habiller nous on le fera après dit-il gentiment à Neville qui accepta et ils sortirent tous deux dans le couloir.

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls, beaucoup de garçons s'étaient fait expulser de leurs wagons par des filles pour qu'elles puissent se changer en paix.

-Neville ? Tu es toujours aussi timide lui demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Neville sembla être surpris par le direct de sa question.

-Plus ou moins, je n'ai jamais était très sûr de moi répondit-il gêné.

-Tu devrais pourtant, tes parents sont de grands sorciers lui dit-il. Et puis j'ai vu le livre que tu lisais et les plantes dont il traite sont d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de premier année.

Neville rougit avant de répondre :

-J'adore la botanique et je pense que ce sera d'ailleurs la seule matière dans laquelle j'aurais de bonnes notes.

-Moi je pense que ce sera plutôt défense contre forces du mal et potions donc on pourra s'aider l'un l'autre lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Avec plaisir lui répondit Neville.

Amy sortit enfin et leur laissa la place pour qu'ils se changent à leur tour.

Une fois que se fut fait, Harry sortit du train aux côtés d'Amy et Neville. Celle-ci lui posa d'ailleurs une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques minutes :

-On est censé aller ou au juste ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-On va se rendre au château en barque, par le lac avec le gardien des clefs normalement, lui répondit Harry.

Il était définitivement content d'avoir lu tant de choses à propos de Poudlard, ils auraient surement eu l'air stupide à chercher ou aller dans toute cette foule alors que là ils savaient.

Neville et Amy sur ses talons, Harry avança jusqu'à se retrouver aux pieds d'un homme d'une stature impressionnante, presque surhumaine. Il faisait d'ailleurs peur à Amy qui se rapprocha de son frère et lui agrippa le bras.

- Les premiers années par ici ! Hurlait-il de sa grosse voix.

Quand le géant baissa enfin les yeux et vit Harry devant lui, il s'adressa à lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis :

-Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois lui dit-il.

-Heu oui, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Lui demanda à son tour poliment Harry.

Il fut étonné qu'il le connaisse mais bon, il était célèbre alors il faudrait bien qu'il se face à l'idée désagréable que tout le monde sache qui il était alors que lui ne connaissait personne. Bien qu'en l'occurrence il semblait l'avoir connu enfant, peut-être était-il ami avec ses parents.

-Moi c'est Hagrid, tiens mais c'est Amy ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressemblez à vos parents, dit-il ému.

Harry était heureux de la remarque de Hagrid, s'était une fierté de ressembler à deux grands sorciers de ce monde, un grand Auror et une grande Médicomage. Faute de mieux il avait lu pas mal de choses sur eux et Madame Figg avait entièrement raison, ils étaient tous deux promis à un grand avenir.

Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui poser une seule question sur les liens qu'il pouvait exister entre lui et ses parents, Hagrid les invita à passer le voir dans la semaine pour bavarder.

Il les amena ensuite vers un ponton ou les attendaient un bon nombre de barques. Voyant la précipitation avec laquelle les élèves se précipitaient dedans Hagrid intervient.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque lança Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Harry prit place dans l'une d'entre elles et aida sa sœur et Neville à y entrer. Il vit ensuite plusieurs filles se bousculer pour être la quatrième embarquée.

Amy engagea la discussion avec la gagnante :

-Salut, moi c'est Amy, lui c'est mon frère Harry et lui c'est Neville dit-elle en montrant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes.

-Amy et Harry ? Vous êtes les Potter ? J'en étais sûr s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée, elle était dans la barque des deux élèves les plus connus du monde sorcier.

-Heu... oui c'est nous répondit Amy, décidemment c'est vraiment une sensation désagréable d'être connu de tous sans connaître personne. Et tu es ... ? demanda-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Ah oui, moi c'est Parvati Patil lui répondit-elle.

-Patil ? Ton père travail au ministère non ? Il est Oubliator ? Intervint Harry.

-Euh...oui, mais comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je lis beaucoup lui répondit-il évasivement.

Il avait effectivement beaucoup lut sur les métiers magiques et les perspectives d'avenir du monde sorcier. Dans un de ses livres, il avait lu des témoignages motivant de sorcier pour recruter pour chaque métier et le porte-parole des Oubliators était apparemment son père.

Amy continua à parler avec la jeune fille et apprit qu'elle avait une sœur du même âge qu'elle et qu'elles se ressemblaient assez. Elle apprit aussi qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement Gryffondor.

Une de plus pensa Harry en soupirant de son coté de la barque.

Amy la trouva plutôt gentille en sommes mais elle était trop superficiel pour qu'elle s'en face une vrai amie.

Ils passèrent par un sombre tunnel qui les emmena sous le château. Ils débarquèrent sur le sol sous les regards attentifs d'Hagrid. Ils marchèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois massif. Le gardien des clefs s'assura que personne n'ait rien oublié avant de frapper à la porte.

La femme qui leur ouvrit n'était pas de celles qu'on pouvait taquiner ou, si c'était une enseignante, ce n'était pas pendant son cour qu'ils risquaient d'y avoir du chahut pensa Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année annonça le garde-chasse.

-Merci, Hagrid lui répondit elle, je vais m'en occuper. Suivez-moi.

Tous les élèves suivirent leur directrice adjointe en parlant à voix basse. Harry entendait Draco rigoler derrière mais lui était trop pris par ses prières pour entendre ce qui le faisait rire, il priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas son professeur d'enchantements. Dans le train le sort qu'il avait jeté ne nécessitait aucun mouvement spécial donc il l'avait effectué facilement.

Ils traversèrent un immense hall d'entrée pour finalement arriver dans une pièce réservée pour la répartition des élèves de première année.

De là ils entendaient des centaines de voix dans la pièce à côté. Devoir défiler devant tant de monde ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry, avec le temps il était capable de faire abstraction de quasiment tout ce qui l'entourait, ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas de Neville.

Harry tenta alors de lui remonter le moral :

-Ne t'en fait pas, tous les sorciers sont passé par là un jour, il te suffit d'aller t'asseoir sur un tabouret, laisser le Choixpeau te répartir et partir t'asseoir à la table en question. Regardes droit devant toi fais attention aux marches et tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

Cela sembla calmer quelque peu Neville. La vie de se dernier non plus n'avait pas été toute rose, à croire que le destin s'était acharné sur eux trois, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Harry de s'en faire un ami.

Il était le seul, hormis sa sœur, qui puisse comprendre ce qu'étais une enfance sans père ni mère. Son coté timide et peu assuré en faisait une personne attachante qui attirait la sympathie.

Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole, le sortant de sa réflexion :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille.

Ou comme une première pensa Harry avec amertume.

-Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir, et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard dit-elle.

Harry sentit au son de sa voix que celle-ci n'était pas une grande fan de la maison du serpent.

-Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans, des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats...

Harry n'en entendit pas plus, ou n'en écouta pas plus, ça, il l'avait déjà lu. Il laissa donc son professeur monologuer tandis qu'il songeait de nouveau à sa future maison. Son père était Gryffondor, sa mère aussi et sa sœur allait sans nul doute l'être alors pourquoi lui ne le serait-il pas ? Il appréciait les valeurs de Serpentard aussi mais bon, il était sûr que là il ne serait pas avec sa sœur et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Non, il fallait qu'il soit à Gryffondor, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il regarda à nouveau la directrice adjointe et vit qu'elle avait fini son petit discours de bienvenue pas vraiment très chaleureux.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, attendez moi ici leur dit-elle.

Elle quitta la salle déclenchant beaucoup de murmures, tous s'attendaient à devoir lancer des sorts ou quelque chose comme ça pour la répartition. Même Granger qui se vantait d'avoir appris tous les sortilèges au programme cette année n'en menait pas large. Peut-être savait elle ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait.

Voyant que sa sœur n'avait pas l'air de le savoir non plus Harry le lui expliqua.

-Amy, ne t'inquiète pas, ils te posent juste un chapeau sur la tête, il contient la mémoire des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et il choisira les qualités de la maison qui te ressemble le plus, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras rien à faire la rassura-t-il.

A l'entente de ses mots Amy se calma, comme Neville avant elle, et Harry put reprendre sa réflexion jusqu'à ce que des cris le sortent de sa rêverie. Il se retourna étonnement vite pour voir que ce n'était que les fantômes de Poudlard qui les avaient tous fait crier.

Il avait été étonné que les fantômes existent mais bon, l'existence d'un monde magique secret l'avait surpris aussi.

Cependant lire leur existence et en voir de ses yeux était deux choses bien différentes. Il chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de sa sœur pour la calmer.

Les fantômes dirent quelques mots qu'Harry n'écouta pas car il entendait leur directrice adjointe revenir :

-Allons-y, maintenant leur dit-elle d'une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. En rang et suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le hall pour cette fois-ci passer la double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

Harry avait beau en avoir beaucoup lut sur cette salle, elle n'en était pas moins grandiose. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs l'éclairaient, elle contenait cinq grandes tables, quatre pour les élèves de chaque maison et une pour les professeurs. Les quatre tables autour desquelles les étudiants étaient attablés se trouvaient dans le sens de l'allée centrale qu'ils suivaient pour se retrouver face à la table des professeurs.

Harry entendit encore Granger faire étalage de ses connaissances :

-C'est un plafond magique, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel, je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard s'exclama-t-elle.

Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas dans sa maison, pitié pensa pitoyablement Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant les marches menant à la table professorale, face à un tabouret et au fameux Choixpeau magique. D'ailleurs, une fois face à lui, celui-ci commença à chanter. Ainsi Harry apprit que les livres qu'il avait lus au sujet des qualités requises pour chaque maison étaient dans le vrai. Gryffondor pour les plus forts, les plus hardis et les plus courageux. Poufsouffle pour les justes et les loyaux. Serdaigle pour les plus réfléchit et les curieux de tout. Serpentard pour les plus malins et les plus ambitieux.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Une jolie jeune fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci lui désigna Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de cette maison.

Harry regardait la répartition d'un œil inattentif, il préférait observer le plafond magique de la salle. Il le fascinait. Et puis au moins comme ça, il évitait les rumeurs de voix des élèves pensant l'avoir reconnu lui ou sa sœur.

Harry n'écouta réellement que quand Granger fut appelée. Elle lui fit pitié à courir jusqu'au Choixpeau tellement elle était impatiente. La prière d'Harry ne fut pas exaucée et elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle comme il l'avait espéré.

Neville fut aussi appelé et avant qu'il ne se décide à y aller, Harry lui murmura un dernier conseil :

-Regardes droit devant toi, oublies le reste.

Neville lui sourit et avança droit devant lui d'un air concentré. Le Choixpeau mit un peu plus de temps à le répartir mais fini par s'écrier :

-Gryffondor.

Neville se leva et avant de rejoindre sa table il fit un grand sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit avant de mimer quelque chose sur sa tête. Neville se rappela soudain qu'il portait encore le Choixpeau. Il l'enleva et le rendit à leur directrice adjointe.

Harry venait encore de lui sauver la mise et c'est souriant qu'il rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.

Harry sourit en voyant Draco avancer d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret à l'appel de son nom. Le Choixpeau n'eut même pas besoin qu'il le pose sur sa tête et le décoiffe. A peine avait-il effleuré son crâne qu'il criait :

-Serpentard.

Et ce fut un Draco fier de lui qui alla à la rencontre de sa nouvelle maison.

Harry remarqua aussi que la jeune fille de la barque, Parvati fut aussi envoyée à Gryffondor à l'inverse de sa sœur qui fut répartit à Serdaigle.

Vint ensuite leur tour :

-Amy Potter énonça clairement le professeur McGonagall, tandis qu'Amy cherchait le regard réconfortant de son frère avant de monter sur les marches et de mettre le Choixpeau. Harry lui fit un grand sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne prenne la direction du tabouret.

Le Choixpeau ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de l'envoyer à :

-Gryffondor hurla-t-il tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient dans toute la salle.

-Harry Potter énonça le professeur McGonagall imperturbable tandis que des chuchotements s'élevaient de partout dans la salle.

-Elle a dit Harry Potter ?

-Il va aller avec sa sœur tu crois ? Se demandaient les gens tandis qu'il prenait la direction du tabouret.

Harry n'y fit pas attention et monta d'un pas assuré sur les marches pour aller coiffer le Choixpeau. Une petite voix fit alors son apparition dans sa tête :

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile. Je n'ai pas eu de choix aussi dur depuis des années. Je vois beaucoup de courage. De grandes qualités intellectuelles également. Une loyauté à toute épreuve. Oh, et aussi beaucoup d'ambition. Tu aurais ta place dans toutes les maisons. Mais je ne pense pas que Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle soient l'idéale pour toi.

-S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous êtes impartiale mais laissez-moi rejoindre ma sœur, je dois être là pour elle, j'en aie fait le serment. S'il vous plaît. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Gryffondor ne m'empêchera pas d'atteindre mes objectifs.

-Tu deviendras un grand sorcier Harry Potter, tu en as déjà l'étoffe, tu as fait ton choix, maintenant il te faudra l'assumer lui dit-il avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

-Gryffondor.

Là, la salle explosa en applaudissements, la plus puissante ovation de la soirée lui était réservée. Tous les Gryffondor commencèrent à scander :

-Les Potter avec nous, Les Potter avec nous.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait sa sœur et Neville le sourire aux lèvres, à son grand malheur Ron les rejoints sous les applaudissements heureux de trois autre roux.

Sûrement ses grands frères, pensa Harry.

Harry eu du mal à serrer toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait et à retenir les noms des élèves qui se présentaient à lui. Il vit qu'Amy avait autant de problèmes si ce n'est plus que lui et ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui les sauva. Le seul fait qu'il se lève fit taire toute la salle.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire ces mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie dit-il avant de se rasseoir et de faire apparaître les plats en tapant dans ses mains.

Tout le monde applaudit mais Harry lui se demandait s'il était sénile ou pas ? Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était toujours bon d'être sous-estimé par les autres et que son directeur devait être, à l'instar de ses exploits, un très puissant et intelligent sorcier.

Harry mangea tranquillement et en silence. Il était plongé dans son repas, le meilleur qu'il n'eut jamais fait. Il avait droit à tout ce qu'il voulait et pour lui, c'était autrement plus intéressant de goûter à tous les mets que d'écouter Granger et un frère Weasley parler des cours.

Une fois son repas finit, Harry décida de parler un peu avec Neville puisque sa sœur discutait avec Ron. D'ailleurs Harry gardait un œil sur celui-là.

-Alors Neville, tu vas faire la fierté de ta grand-mère lui dit-il en souriant.

-Oh oui, et je peux te dire que je suis heureux parce que c'est rare de lui faire honneur lui dit-il en souriant à son tour avant d'ajouter de manière moins heureuse, surtout que ce n'est pas avec mes notes que ça va arriver à nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de chose qui ne sont même pas sûr d'arriver le rassura Harry.

Neville lui sourit en retour, espérons qu'il ait raison se dit-il.

Le directeur se leva pour faire une annonce :

-Eh bien maintenant que vous avez tous bien manger et bien bu, je peux en venir à quelques rappels du règlement intérieur. Je tiens donc à dire et à rappeler que la forêt interdite et interdite cela va sans dire dit-il, et ceux pour tous les élèves sans exception ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux grands frères de Ron, Fred et Georges si Harry se souvenait bien.

-Mr Rusard, notre concierge m'a aussi rappelé qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Veuillez prendre contact avec Madame Bibine pour ceux qui souhaite se présenter aux sélections des équipes de Quidditch. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est, cette année, formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Sa dernière phrase jeta un froid dans la salle et laissa Harry songeur. Comment pouvait-on laisser dans une école quelque chose mettant en danger les élèves ? A moins qu'il ne bluff.

Dumbledore fit chanter l'hymne de l'école à tous avant de les laisser partir se coucher.

Harry suivit leur préfet dans les couloirs en prenant grand soin de bien les retenir. Il gardait toute fois sa sœur dans son champ de vision. Elle discutait avec Granger. Harry était content, elle s'était vite faite à sa nouvelle école. Elle avait déjà de nouveaux amis, même si lui, ne les aimait pas beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une dame plutôt imposante. Le préfet s'apprêtait sûrement à donner leur mot de passe comme Harry l'avait lu, mais il ne fit rien. Il regardait le fond du couloir où des cannes semblaient flotter toutes seules et s'avançaient vers eux.

Le préfet les esquiva et commença à parler seul ? Harry ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le fantôme. Selon les dires de l'ainé Weasley, c'était un esprit frappeur.

Il avait lu à leur sujet que contrairement aux fantômes, eux étaient sensibles à certains sorts, mais uniquement quand ils étaient visibles et solides. Harry attendit donc qu'il se montre et qu'il lance une de ses cannes en jurant pour murmurer :

-Bloclangue en direction du dénommait Peeves, qui fut atteint par un petit rayon émanant de personne ne sut ou.

Peeves mit ses deux mains dans sa bouche pour décoller sa langue de son palet et partit en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles de par son état.

-Qui a fait ça ? Allez montres toi demanda Percy Weasley le frère de Ron à ce qu'avait compris Harry, et un préfet vaniteux qui plus est.

Personne ne répondit bien qu'Amy ait sa petite idée sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette farce. Qui ne profiterais pas d'un peu de gloire, parce que d'après les plus grands, à Poudlard tout se sait et très vite

Elle laissa tout le monde passer le tableau pour attendre son frère :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Amy ? demanda Harry curieux de voir sa sœur l'attendre.

-Je voulais juste te féliciter lui dit-elle en rigolant de la mine déconfite qu'il avait.

-Tu m'as vu ? Lui demanda-t-il curieux.

-Non, mais je te connais. Aller viens on entre lui dit-elle en passant le tableau.

Harry embrassa sa sœur et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de lui glisser quelque chose dans la poche. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui répondit :

-Si tu as besoin de me parler, tu n'auras qu'à dire mon nom au miroir et tu verras le reflet de mon miroir et moi du tiens et nous pourrons parler. Disons que c'est la version sorcière des portables même si c'est en bien mieux. C'est rare, alors évite de le montrer et gardes le toujours sur toi s'il te plaît.

Elle lui sourit et le remercia d'un bisou avant de monter dans son dortoir et Harry dans le sien. Rare, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient surtout très chers et d'habitude seul les Aurors pouvaient s'en procurer mais bon, le vendeur n'avait rien pu refuser au célèbre Harry Potter.

Quand Harry arriva dans son dortoir, il ne lui restait que le lit du fond, le plus vers le mur avec Neville comme seul voisin. C'était exactement celui qu'il aurait pris s'il avait eu à choisir. Vu le regard que Neville lui adressa c'était apparemment à ce dernier qu'il le devait donc Harry le remercia avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de refermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Il posa son miroir, son vif et sa boule sur sa commode. Il sorti aussi son réveil et le posa dessus. Les réveils magiques étaient bien mieux que ceux des moldus de l'avis d'Harry. Ils te réveillaient avec la musique que tu leur avais demandée la veille.

Harry sortit aussi ses affaires de sa malle. Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans la petite armoire magique mise à disposition pour chaque élève. Il les rangea tranquillement quand il entendit plusieurs ronflements. Il comprit que les autres devaient être trop fatigués et avait préférés dormir. Ce qui n'était pas près d'être son cas.

Une fois tout son rangement effectué, Harry enleva sa robe et la mit dans la corbeille prévue pour le ramassage du linge par les elfes. Il enleva aussi sa ceinture qui contenait sa dague et sa baguette. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et rangea tous ses livres en ordre sous son lit. Il en prit un d'enchantements qu'il posa sur sa commode. Il enleva son vif et le mit dans le tiroir tandis qu'il déposait son miroir sous son oreiller au cas où sa sœur fasse un cauchemar et qu'elle veuille lui parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il rangea soigneusement sa dague et se mit en pyjama. Il sortit une plume de son sac et se coucha dans son lit. Il ouvrit son livre d'enchantements et pris sa baguette pour s'exercer au premier sort du programme et sûrement le sort d'ouverture du cours du lendemain : Le Wingardium Leviosa.

Il regarda attentivement le mouvement de baguette à effectuer et il s'entraîna sans prononcer le sort. Il savait de par ses lectures que le mouvement était la moitié de la réussite du sort. Ensuite il fallait ajuster les paroles au mouvement. Harry voulut faire un essai et à son grand étonnement, il réussit parfaitement.

S'il était attentif, ce ne serait pas dans cette matière qu'il aurait des difficultés et ça le rendait joyeux. Tenir une baguette était comme inné pour lui. Autant que voler sur un balai. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était deux qualités de ses parents. Il s'entraîna une heure durant à faire léviter des objets de plus en plus lourds jusqu'à réussir à faire léviter son livre d'enchantements. Harry décida alors qu'il était temps de dormir quand il entendit son oreiller l'appelait. Il réfléchit un instant et eu une forte envie de récompenser sa bêtise d'une bonne gifle quand il comprit que c'était Amy qui l'appelait par le miroir.

-Harry, Harry tu dors ?

-Bin vu l'insistance avec laquelle tu m'appelles j'aurais du mal tu ne crois pas lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Vilain lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue, je sais que tu ne dormais pas, à mon avis tu rangeais toutes tes affaires comme moi par vrai ?

-Ouais, enfin ça fait bien une heure que j'ai fini mais bon, on n'a pas tout à fait la même garde-robe lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle avait vraiment dévalisé les magasins sorciers et moldus. C'est bien les filles ça pensa Harry, quand elles rentrent dans un magasin et qu'elles peuvent se l'acheter entièrement si elles veulent, elles se sentent obligées d'acheter tout ce qui leur plaît.

Amy rougit avant d'ajouter :

-Ouais bon, je voulais juste de souhaiter bonne nuit, je t'aime frérot.

-Moi aussi, bonne nuit et "appelle" si y a besoin.

Elle lui sourit et coupa la connexion pour aller dormir. Harry en fit de même. Cette première journée à Poudlard avait été bien remplie et ils allaient maintenant savourer un repos bien mérité. Mais avant ça, Harry écrivit sa journée dans son journal, chose qui était devenu rituelle. Il faisait toujours un petit point sur sa journée, généralement une ligne ou deux mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il sentait que son journal allait très vite se remplir, ça ne serais que son sixième après tout.


	6. Journée mouvementée

**Chapitre Six: Journée mouvementée**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Ce matin là, Harry se leva une heure avant le reste de son dortoir. Il comptait bien déjeuné tranquillement sans voir toute les têtes tournaient vers lui ou sans entendre murmurer. Il sentait que cette journée allait être bonne, il commençait par potion. Il s'habilla donc en silence après avoir pris sa douche. Il remis sa ceinture avec sa dague et sa baguette. Pour le moment vu que le climat était clément il pouvait se permettre de ne pas attacher ses robe se qui lui donné un accès facile a sa baguette même si elle se trouvait sous ses robes. Il empocha la boule et son vif comme d'habitude et parti déjeuné. Comme prévus il fut l'un des premiers, seul quelque élèves de Serdaigle étaient présent et étaient déjà dans leurs révisions de leurs devoirs d'été d'après ce qu'il entendit donc ils ne remarquèrent même pas son arrivé.

Une fois un bon déjeuner dans le ventre ce qui tenait lieu de nouveauté pour Harry il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. En se promenant il revit l'homme immense qui leur avait fait prendre la barque et qui connaissait ses parents. Il le vit en train de s'occuper de ses "plantations" et alla lui parler:

-Bonjour monsieur lui dit il poliment.

-Ho Harry c'est toi? Lui répondit il d'un ton bourru. Bonjour à toi aussi. Et au fait moi c'est Hagrid pas monsieur.

-Heu d'accord lui dit a son tour Harry étonné de tant de proximité avec un adulte faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à ce genre de traitement.

-Alors pour ton premier jour avec quoi tu commences?

-Je commence avec potion, je suis impatient mon professeur est l'un des deux plus grand maître de potion d'Angleterre.

-C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec toi.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et Hagrid y répondit:

-Ton père et lui étaient comme qui dirait ennemis. Et en général le professeur Rogue n'aime pas trop les Gryffondors. Mais bon tu verras bien.

Harry et Hagrid parlèrent encore un moment et Hagrid lui en apprit un peu plus sur ses parents mais Harry du le laisser pour partir en cour, selon Hagrid il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il arrive en retard donc Harry se dépêcha de partir vers son dortoir prendre ses affaires tout en ayant promis à Hagrid de revenir le voir.

Harry réussi à arriver cinq bonnes minutes en avance. Faudra vraiment que je remercie Hagrid parce que sans lui je me serais perdu au moins dix fois pensa t il.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes presque tout les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient réunis devant la porte du cachot cependant Harry était inquiet, Amy n'était pas là et Weasley et Granger non plus. S'ils attiraient des problèmes à sa sœur il allait le leur faire payer.

Harry murmura à sa montre la nom de sa sœur et celle ci lui indiqua qu'elle était un couloir plus loin, elle allait arriver donc pas la peine de la contacter avec le miroir et de le faire découvrir par Weasley et Granger.

Cinq minutes après le professeur arriva tandis que tous s'étaient déjà installés. Harry s'était assis à coté de Neville qui frissonna quand leur professeur arriva en claquant la porte et en fessant voler ses robes derrière lui. Harry devait l'avouer, c'était une belle entrée.

-Je ne veux voir aucune baguette dans mon cour, ici on ne fait pas joujou avec des bouts de bois, vous êtes là pour tenter d'apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation de potion dit il d'une voix froide qui fit encore frissonner Neville.

Décidemment ce professeur avait un mauvais effet sur Neville pensa t il.

-Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Ce professeur il sais comment décourager ses élèves pensa sarcastiquement Harry, n'empêche les livres avaient raison il a l'air très compétant.

Le professeur Rogue le sortit cependant de sa rêverie:

-Potter! Lui dit il soudainement. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

-L'un des plus puissant somnifère existant, appelé couramment Goutte du Mort vivant.

-Bien, et ou iriez vous si je vous demandez de me rapporter un bézoard?

-Si vous êtes compétant comme je le pense monsieur j'irais dans votre réserve personnel sinon j'irais chercher cette pierre dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. C'est rare mais étant donné que c'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons je ne doute pas une minute que vous en ayez dit il très studieusement.

-Effectivement. On dirait que cette année n'est pas si décevante, mais vous auriez pu savoir tout ça en lissant votre manuel donc une question un peu plus pointu, si une potion dégage une fumée rouge, a une odeur acre et une consistance visqueuse qu'est ce?

Harry était content, d'un il allait prouver à son professeur qu'il était compétant mais en plus la miss-je-sais-tout qui se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis cinq minutes avait baisser sa main preuve qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse cette fois, il allait enfin lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas supérieur à tous dans cette classe.

-Etant donné que nous ne sommes qu'en première année je suppose que vous parler d'une potion d'amnésie non?

-Exact, mais pourquoi préciser première année demanda Rogue incrédule, c'était impossible qu'il trouve la seul autre potion qui réponde à ses critères déjà que celle là était dure à trouver pour un première année.

-Et bien sinon il y a une puissante potion de confusion.

-Tout à fait, je suis étonné que vous vous intéressiez aux potions Potter.

-C'est une matière très intéressante bien que très complexe, chaque geste, chaque goutte a son importance et il n'y a pas de place pour la chance ou le hasard, tout est question de précision et de subtilité répondit il.

Rogue était sidéré, il avait la même approche de la matière que lui. Comment un Potter et un Rogue pouvaient ils avoir un point commun? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il garde un œil sur ce jeune pensa t il avant de continuer son cour.

Il mis tous les élève par deux et Harry fut placé avec Neville comme il l'aurait voulu. Il allait pouvoir le faire progresser en potion. Surtout que la préparation, une potion anti-furoncle n'était vraiment pas difficile, Harry en avait déjà une fiole dans sa boite.

-Neville lui chuchota t-il, regarde bien ce que je fais et fais exactement tout ce que je te demande et si tu ne comprend pas une de mes recommandations demande n'hésite pas je suis là pour t'aider.

Harry empêcha Neville de faire plusieurs erreur ce qui lui permit de prendre un peu plus d'assurance. Neville n'est pas mauvais en potion pour vu qu'on l'encourage et lui remonte le moral pensa Harry. A par quand le professeur Rogue et dans le coin, il ne stresse pas et réussi assez bien.

-Fini, je veux un flacon de chaque potion avec le nom du binôme sur le bouchon. Vous serez évidemment noter leur dit il avec un sourire narquois.

Seul Harry et Neville, Draco et Zabini, Granger et Amy semblait avoir réussi leur potion de l'avis de Harry. Il rendit sa potion a son professeur qui lui demanda de rester à la fin de l'heure ce que Harry accepta poliment.

Harry attendit donc que tous partent pour leur prochain cour pour être seul avec son professeur de potion.

-Potter, la différence entre napel et tue loup?

-Aucune monsieur c'est la même plante aussi appeler aconit d'ailleurs.

-Si je vous dit concoction à base de mandragore vous me dites?

-Philtre régénérateur pour personnes ou animaux pétrifiés.

-Racines de marguerite coupées, figue pelées, chenilles en ... n'eut il le temps de finir que Harry répondait.

-Potion de ratatinage. Monsieur pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé à Serpentard lui demanda Rogue sérieusement sans porter intérêt à sa question.

-Pour ma sœur monsieur, je suis allé à l'encontre du Choipeaux pour rester avec elle ...

-Vous envisagez quelle carrière?

-Maître des Potions ou Auror.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je viens de trouver un apprenti? Lui demanda son professeur.

Harry n'y croyait pas, on lui proposait de devenir l'apprenti, à seulement onze ans d'un des deux Maître de Potions d'Angleterre. Mais il ne devrait pas me détester pensa t il?

-Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, il est de notoriété publique que vous détestiez mon père alors pourquoi m'aider?

-Je fais d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit. Si votre père savez que vous avez failli être Serpentard et que je deviens en quelque sorte votre mentor il en serait malade et puis ça me permet d'expier une dette que j'avais en vers lui, enfin de commençais à la racheter. Et puis je vous avoue que votre perception de ma matière coïncide avec une étonnante exactitude avec la mienne. J'aurais une dernière question. Préparateur intuitif ou scientifique?

-Intuitif monsieur.

-J'en suis soulager, seul les préparateur intuitif peuvent devenir de grand Maître des Potions. C'est pourquoi je n'ais pas pris Mr Malfoy. Potter vous êtes conscient que c'est un engagement pour toute votre scolarité que je vous propose?

-Oui monsieur et j'accepte.

-Très bien. Vous devez bien sur être au courant que le ministre ne permet à un Maître de ne prendre qu'un apprenti majeur donc j'aimerais que ceci reste entre nous.

-C'est évident monsieur.

-J'ai d'autres conditions: pas de retard, un sérieux sans faille, un respect total, un silence complet sauf pour des questions et une écoute à toute épreuve.

-C'est compris monsieur.

-Votre programme sera diviser en plusieurs parti que nous verrons au fur et à mesure, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous entraîniez sans moi. Cette année sera donc entièrement consacrer à la réalisation de potions selon une liste précise. Inutile de vous dire que nous allons bien vite sortir du programme de première année et que certaine des potions que je vous demanderais seront hors programme scolaire?

-Effectivement Monsieur.

-Hé bien Potter, considérez vous comme a l'épreuve. Vous avez jusqu'a décembre pour me convaincre. Une potion par semaine et j'exige pas moins que l'excellence. Ca vous va?

-Oui monsieur, de toute façon comment refuser l'honneur que vous me faite?

Rogue était flatté de l'estime du jeune garçon, il prendrais vraiment du plaisir à se venger et à racheter sa dette. Même si s'elle si durera jusqu'à ce qu'il sauve la vie du jeune Potter, on pourra dire qu'il aura bien commençait.

-C'est vrai lui répondit il avant d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs et d'en sortir un parchemin, vous devriez être en...

-Métamorphose Monsieur.

-Très bien, alors donné ça à votre professeur pour excuser votre retard.

Harry prit le mot et se retourna mais avant qu'il ait pu passer la porte Rogue l'interpella:

-Samedi, dix heures dans mon bureau Potter, ne soyez pas en retard, vous le regretteriez.

Après un bref arrêt pour écouter son professeur Harry se dirigea vers sa classe de Métamorphose. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'ou elle se trouvait donc il demanda a sa montre de lui montrai dans qu'elle direction se trouvait sa sœur et il arriva finalement dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Il toqua à la porte et la directrice adjointe lui permit d'entrer.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard le réprimanda t elle.

Elle allait sûrement lui enlever des points donc Harry lui répondit rapidement.

-J'ai un mot du professeur Rogue, madame.

Ainsi c'était elle son professeur de Métamorphose? Harry appréhendait un peu cette matière mais sachant sa mère assez doué il était assez confiant. McGonagall pris le mot et le lut en haussant les sourcils. Elle ne fit par contre aucun commentaire et lui permis de s'asseoir:

-Ca ira pour cette fois mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

-Oui Madame lui répondit poliment Harry bien qu'il y ait toujours son soupçon de sarcasme dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Harry était content que Neville lui ait gardé une place à coté de lui et le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Je disais donc Monsieur Potter, que la Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous étudierez sûrement. De ce fait, quiconque dérangera le cour sera immédiatement renvoyé avec en prime une semaine de retenu avec Monsieur Rusard notre concierge. Tenez vous le pour dit les avertit elle.

Waw, pour jeter un froid dans une salle demandez McGonagall pensa Harry. Lui qui pensait que Rogue faisait fort, il semblait ne pas être le seul. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si tous leur professeurs allaient y aller à l'intimidation?

Leur professeur leur fit une petite démonstration en transformant son bureau en cochon et en le fessant réapparaître avant d'ajouter:

-Voici une des formes de métamorphose, d'inanimé a animé, mais on peut aussi faire l'inverse, ou bien d'animé à animé. Mais cette année nous allons seulement voir de inanimé à inanimé. A la fin de vos études vous devriez réussir à faire une métamorphose à partir de rien.

Une petite démonstration accompagner à chaque fois ses paroles, la plus impressionnante était sans conteste la dernière. Elle avait fait apparaître un magnifique service a café avant de le faire disparaître.

-Tout dans la métamorphose est question de détails. Mémoriser bien dans vos têtes l'objet de départ et l'objet d'arrivée. Plus votre vision des objets sera détaillée meilleur sera votre résultat. On va commencer par tenter de transformer une allumette en aiguille.

Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une allumette devant chaque élève. Elle leur donna la formule, identique pour chaque transformation de cette catégorie, seul le résultat rechercher change et elle leur permit de commencer.

Elle les observait et tous sauf la jeune Granger et le jeune Potter se mirent tout de suite à tenter la formule. Elle comprit rapidement lesquels étaient les plus intelligents et attentif. Tous se contentaient d'imaginer brièvement leur transformation.

Harry mit bien cinq minutes avant de se lancer:

-Methaos Minimé.

Il obtint une aiguille toute simple alors qu'il avait prévu d'y faire apparaître une bande rouge et or. Décidemment cette matière n'allait pas être son fort, il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup de travail et de concentration. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'informer de la réussite des autres et fut étonné de voir que seul lui et Granger avait réussi. Amy semblait avoir compris puisqu'elle se concentrait. Mais à par eux personne n'y arrivait. Harry se remis à ce concentrer et l'heure qui suivit fut une alternance de transformation d'allumette en aiguille puis l'inverse jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au résultat voulu : une allumette avec deux bandes aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Là il décida qu'il pouvait aider Neville qui visiblement n'y arrivait pas. Il retransforma son allumette en aiguille puis chuchota à Neville :

-Concentre toi, regarde ton allumette puis mon aiguille, regarde les en détail puis ferme les yeux et imagine les. Prend ton temps on est pas pressé. Allez concentre toi tu vas y arriver lui répétait Harry pour l'encourager.

Au bout de deux minutes Neville lança la formule mais il n'obtient qu'une allumette métallique. Harry décida donc de l'encourager encore, il progressait l'air de rien.

-Voila Neville c'est bien, concentre toi plus la prochaine fois lui dit il avant de retransformer en allumette celle de Neville.

Cette fois ci Neville mis plus longtemps mais le résultat fut sans appel, il était réussi.

-Bravo Neville lui dit Harry, maintenant que tu as réussi ça essaye dans l'autre sens pour te perfectionner.

Neville mis deux essais avant de réussir à la retransformer et il termina l'heure à essayer de la personnaliser.

Harry, lui, regardait les résultats des autres et il fut étonné de voir que sa sœur avait réussi à graver ses initiales sur l'aiguille, c'était si petit que Harry se demanda comment elle avait réussi. C'est sûrement elle qui a hérité des dons de maman en métamorphose pensa Harry. Il n'était pas jaloux, ce n'était que justice, il avait les talents en vol de son père il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Harry vit aussi que Granger avait réussi et qu'elle regardait d'un air narquois sa banale aiguille. Harry y fit donc apparaître les bandes rouges et or sous les yeux surpris de Granger. Elle ce concentra un moment et fit apparaître une aiguille toute rouge raillé de bande doré.

Harry admit son infériorité en faisant mine de taper dans ses mains ce qui sembla flattait énormément l'égaux de Granger selon lui mais bon elle l'avait surpassé tant pis, il ferait plus d'effort pour atteindre son niveau. Il avait pour lui les potions et elle la métamorphose bien que Amy les surpasse tout les deux dans cette dernière matière.

Le professeur fut vraiment fier de ses élèves, selon elle jamais quatre élèves n'avaient réussi lors d'un premier cours. Elle leur donna donc 5points à chacun et 15 pour Amy. Se fut donc de bonne humeur que les Gryffondors allèrent manger.

Le repas se passa bien de l'avis de Harry, Neville discutait avec Granger et Amy de leur dernier cours de Métamorphose et de leur réussite. Tout trois étaient fiers d'avoir fait gagner des points à leur maison. Harry lui restait indifférent comme d'habitude et mangea tranquillement et en silence. Une fois le repas terminé il se rendit devant la porte de leur cours d'enchantement au troisième étage selon le planning de Granger. Harry se trouva bête de n'y avoir pas pensé, ça lui aurait évité de suivre tous les élèves de sa classe à chaque fois.

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure à leur cours d'enchantement et leur minuscule professeur leur permis d'entrer et de prendre place.

-Bonjours, je me présente professeur Flitwick, je vous enseignerais les sortilèges pendant vos sept ans d'étude si tous se passe bien pour vous et pour moi leur dit il en souriant.

Tien en voila un qui m'a l'air aimable pensa Harry. Jusqu'a qu'il face l'appel et qu'il manque de tomber a la renverse en prononçant son nom. Encore un de mes fans inconditionnels pensa sarcastiquement Harry. Quand il eut repris ses esprits et fini l'appel il continua sur sa matière.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par un simple sortilège de lévitation. Qui connaît la formule demanda t il.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qui gesticulé sur son siège derrière lui c'était sans nul doute:

-Granger interrogea leur professeur.

-Le Wingardium Leviosa monsieur.

-5 points pour Gryffondor lui dit il faisant la fierté de miss je sais tout.

-Pour que se sort fonctionne parfaitement, il vous faut le bon mouvement de baguette, vous levez vous faite une boucle et vous abaissez. N'oubliez pas que la prononciation compte aussi beaucoup, accentuez bien le "gar" et ne mâchez pas vos mots.

Tous commencèrent a essayé de faire léviter leur plume mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, il savait le faire alors autant aider Neville puisque sa sœur était avec ses amis pensa t il sans jalousie.

-Non, Neville ne te presse pas, garde le poigné souple, lève tourne et abaisse allez montre moi.

Neville recommença plusieurs fois le mouvement jusqu'a qu'il soit parfait de l'avis de Harry.

-Parfait Neville, maintenant répète Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien sur le "gar". Allez je sais que tu peux le faire.

Neville lui fit un sourire reconnaissant pour sa confiance avant de s'exercer à faire comme Harry lui disait. Il voyait bien que tout le monde y aller d'un coup mais bon Harry devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, en Métamorphose ça avait bien marchée pensa t il.

-C'est excellent Neville maintenant vise ta plume et essaye. Lève tourne abaisse en prononçant bien, allez je sais que tu vas y arriver.

Neville, bien remonté essaya, il se sentait bien avec Harry, pour une fois qu'on lui faisait confiance il était décidé à ne pas lui faire défaut.

-Wingardium Leviosa prononça t il parfaitement et en faisant le bon mouvement.

Ca plume s'éleva à quelques centimètres de leur bureau et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait faire mieux.

-Bravo Neville c'est ça, mais continu, reste concentré et lève doucement ta baguette la plume va suivre, ne fait pas de mouvement brusque.

Neville écouta ce que Harry lui dit à la lettre et il fit léviter sa plume au dessus de la salle sous les yeux ébahi de tout le monde sauf de Granger et Weasley qui s'engueulaient.

-Excellent Mr Longdubas, 5points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre en ait capable demanda le professeur.

Harry ne fit pas de démonstration voulant laisser la gloire de la réussite à Neville pour une fois. Mais cette fois encore Granger du faire la belle et fit léviter sa plume au dessus de tout le monde ce qui fit que Neville se tassa sur sa chaise se sentant sûrement honteux de s'être cru bon pour une fois.

-Très bien miss Granger.

Il ne lui rajouta pas de point ce qui sembla la gêné. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui lançait un regard supérieur. Ho, pensa t il, elle croit que j'en suis pas capable, et bien elle va moins faire la belle. Harry se pencha et sortit son livre de sortilège de son sac et le posa sur la table avant de murmurer à Neville:

-Ce que tu as réussi est exceptionnel Neville, dit toi que pour ce que je vais faire j'y ais mis toute la soirée d'hier lui dit il gentiment avant de lançait le sort sur son livre qui se mis à léviter à bien un mètre de son bureau.

-Sublime Mr Potter s'extasia leur professeur avant d'ajouter, ça vaut bien 10points supplémentaire pour Gryffondor.

Sa dernière phrase fini d'achever Hermione qui n'osa même pas regarder en direction de Harry de peur d'y voir un regard de supériorité. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le cas, Harry avait fait cela seulement pour la faire descendre de son piédestal et en aucun pas pour en retirer un quelconque mérite.

Le cours ce fini sur cette démonstration et tous sortir. Harry vit que Weasley et Granger s'étaient réellement disputé durant le cours vu que Weasley partait avec Thomas et laissait sa sœur avec Granger.

Harry se dirigea avec Neville vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il décida de s'informer du niveau de Neville en vol sur balais, il devait sûrement être fort puisqu'il avait été éduquer par des sorciers.

-Alors, Neville tu t'en sort comment sur balais? Lui demanda t il gentiment.

-J'en ai jamais fait, grand mère est opposée à cette pratique. Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux avec ma maladresse.

-Ho? Et bien si je peux te donner un conseil, sois ferme avec ton balai, que se sois dans ta voix ou quand tu lui donne des accoues pour tourner, monter et descendre. N'y va jamais à moitié et tout se passera bien.

-D'accord Harry j'essaierais.

Une fois arriver au terrain de Quidditch les Serpentards étaient déjà là et Harry fit un signe de la main à Draco qui lui répondit avec un sourire. Leur professeur arriva et d'un ton autoritaire leur dit:

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez? Mettez vous devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous!

Tien encore une qui fait dans l'intimidation pensa Harry.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus de votre balai et dites: "Debout!"

Harry jeta un regard à Neville qui comprit de quoi parlait Harry quelque minute plus tôt et dit:

-Debout de façon autoritaire et attrapa son balais sans mal.

Harry et Draco firent de même mais il fallut plusieurs essaye au autre pour le tenir en main. Elle leur demanda ensuite de l'enfourcher ce qu'ils firent. Harry vit que Neville paniquer donc quand ce dernier croisa son regard il essaya de le rendre plus confiance et ça eut l'air de marcher.

-A mon coup de sifflet vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droit, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres puis vous revenez au sol en vous penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

Un fois cet exercice réussi pour tout le monde elle les fit monter à cinq mètres. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné Draco en profita pour aller "saluer" Granger. Il la percuta légèrement mais elle n'était pas très allaise sur un balai de l'avis de Harry et ça suffi à la faire tomber du balai. Harry croisa le regard apeuré de sa sœur en direction de Granger, voyant que le professeur n'aurait pas le temps d'agir Harry sorti sa baguette et cria:

-Impedimenta. En direction de Granger qui ralenti sa chute mais Harry ne maîtriser pas assez bien le sort pour lui éviter de se faire mal.

Elle s'écrasa au sol mais elle pouvait remercier Merlin que Harry ait ralenti sa chute. De ce qu'il vit elle se tenait le poignet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il sait passé demanda leur professeur et avant que quelqu'un réponde Harry le fit:

-Draco a perdu le contrôle de son balai et il est rentré dans Granger qui est tombé au sol, ça n'a pas l'air grave elle a simplement mal au poignet.

-Elle regarda Draco suspicieuse avant d'ajouter, perdu le contrôle?

Là Weasley allait répondre quelque chose mais Harry lança un sort de bloc langue discrètement et aucun mot ne sortir de sa bouche.

-Oui Madame lui répondit Draco avec son petit air d'ange.

-Très bien dans ce cas je l'amène à l'infirmerie et je reviens, si j'en prends un en train de voler il sera expulsé avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch.

Une fois partie Amy se précipita vers son frère pour lui dire méchamment:

-Pourquoi tu as menti? Il l'a fait exprès?

La manière dont elle l'avait agresser ne plus pas à Harry qui lui répondit sur le même ton froid:

-J'ai protégé ton amie, alors laisse moi protéger le mien.

Elle vit qu'elle avait fait de la peine à son frère alors elle s'excusa et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'ajouter:

-C'est juste que j'ai eut très peur, je t'en veut pas, tu l'as empêchée de se faire vraiment mal c'est-ce qui compte.

Elle lui fit alors un grand sourire et il senti son cœur repartir, il ne s'était jamais disputé avec sa sœur et honnêtement il ne languissait pas que ça se produise.

Draco lui se dirigea vers Harry pour le remercier:

-Merci, Harry tu m'as sauvé la mise sur ce coup la, je croyais pas que Granger tenait si peu sur son balai lui dit il sans vraiment regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry vit Draco afficher un étrange sourire et il regarda dans qu'elle direction allait son regard. Il fixait un livre? Rétréci. Oh pensa Harry, ça doit être a Granger, qu'est ce qu'il va encore pouvoir faire pour la mettre en colère ce dit il.

En même temps Harry était surpris du niveau de connaissance en matières de sortilèges que possédait Granger, elle est doué ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Sortant de sa rêverie Harry souri quand il entendit Draco parler de son plan à tout les élèves présent, Granger c'était trouvé un ennemi digne de son nom, elle était pas sorti des embrouilles avec lui pensa il.

-Tien mais c'est que notre petit rat de bibliothèque a oublié son livre? Ho, mais comme c'est dommage, elle va être triste de l'avoir perdu dit il plus pour se moquer d'elle que pour la plaindre.

-Rend moi ça Malfoy cracha Ron.

-Non, je tiens à le mettre en sécurité, dans un endroit ou elle le retrouvera sans mal, sur le toit par exemple.

Après avoir fait rire plusieurs Serpentard il s'éleva du sol et se prépara à lancer le livre de toute sa force pour qu'il atterrisse sur le toit.

-Harry, Hermione aura beaucoup de problème si elle perd un livre de la bibliothèque, s'il te plait intervint lui demanda t elle accompagné d'un regard suppliant.

-Tant pis pour elle Amy, elle a cas faire attention à ses affaires lui répondit il.

Amy réfléchi à un moyen de faire céder son frère et elle trouva rapidement en voyant que Draco allait lancer le livre.

-Elle se plaindra et Draco aura des problèmes lui aussi, il vole alors qu'on nous l'a interdit il pourrait être viré lui dit elle.

Ce fut suffisant pour faire réagir Harry qui décolla rapidement en direction de Draco et avant qu'il ait pu le mettre au courant des conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire il lança le livre, Harry se pencha sur son balai et fut assez déçu de la faible accélération que ça entraîna, rien de comparable avec son nimbus 2000. Il réussit toute fois à rattraper le livre alors que celui ci se trouvait à quelques mètres de la façade nord du châteaux, il était à seulement trois mètres, le temps qu'il l'attrape il serait à deux mètres, et se balai n'avait pas du tout de bon frein, il ne voyait qu'une solution. Il attrapa le livre tandis qu'en bas on entendait parmi les acclamations un cris de peur de la par de Amy. Harry lui était seulement concentré sur la figure compliquée qu'il allait devoir effectuer. A la seconde ou il sentit le livre dans sa main il tira son manche si fort sur la gauche qu'il positionna son balais à la perpendiculaire de la trajectoire qu'il avait quelque seconde avant. Ce virage beaucoup trop serré le força à entamer une série de tonneau. Harry voyant le paysage défilé conta ses tonneaux, un... deux... et au troisième il n'était plus cas un mètre du mur, il se concentra et a l'instant ou il fut rétabli du troisième tonneau il entama une accélération pour longer le mur en piqué en priant pour que le balai résiste à la pression exercer par toutes ses figures. Le balai trembla dans les mains de Harry qui cru un instant qu'il allait exploser avant qu'il ne réussisse à amorcer sa descente plus tranquillement cette fois.

Harry se promis de serer sa sœur très fort dans ses bras une fois en bas car sans l'entraînement à attraper son vif avec son nimbus dans la maison il n'aurait surement jamais réussi cette manœuvre.

Malheureusement il ne pu pensé à cela car arrivé en bas au milieu de toutes les acclamations et les félicitations une voix sévère se fit entendre:

-Potter, je n'ai jamais vu ça depuis que je suis à Poudlard... vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou ... vous êtes malade.

Amy essaya de s'interposer en faveur de son frère:

-Mais madame ce n'est pas sa ...

-Suffi! Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi.

Harry la suivi donc non sans lancer un regard désolé à sa sœur. Il allait l'abandonner, il allait retourner chez les Dursley et la laisser seul sans sa protection. Harry qui remuait ses idées noires ne vit pas les larmes silencieuse couler des joues de Amy tandis que Draco qui lui lançait un regard désolé.

Toute fois avant de partir il lança le livre à Weasley, au moins il aurait évité l'expulsion à Draco, c'était déjà ça.

Quand Harry reconnecta ses pensées à la réalité il fut surpris que le bureau de McGonagall se trouve dans le couloir de la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'elle ne l'emmenait pas dans son bureau mais dans la salle de cour de sortilège. Elle toqua puis entra en s'excusant du dérangement causé:

-Excuse moi Filius, je peux t'emprunter Dubois?

Du bois? S'étonna Harry, que voulait elle faire avec du bois? Il se rendit vite compte de la stupidité de ses pensées quand il vit un élève se lever, décidemment il était vraiment idiot quelques fois. Le jeune homme, bien battit fut étonné d'être arraché de son cours mais ne dit rien et suivi son professeur de métamorphose dans les couloirs à la suite de Harry.

Elle les emmena cette fois ci dans son bureau. Les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient avant que leur professeur ne les éclaire:

-Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un nouvel attrapeur lui dit elle.

L'expression des deux jeunes hommes passèrent de l'incompréhension au ravissement.

-Vous parlez sérieusement professeur?

-Très sérieusement, répliqua t'elle sèchement. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai plus vu ce genre de performance depuis vingt ans. Il a réussi une réception que même Charlie Weasley aurait eut du mal à réussir. Je n'ais connu qu'une seule personne possédant cette aisance naturelle : James Potter. On dirais que son don est héréditaire dit elle en regardant Harry.

Dubois avait une tête si hébété que Harry en aurait ri dans d'autre circonstance. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se réjouir. Ainsi son père était un attrapeur si performant. Décidemment j'en apprends tous les jours sur mes parents pensa t il.

-Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch Potter? demanda Dubois d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Non, mais j'en connais les règles lui répondit il.

-Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor précisa le professeur McGonagall.

-Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui inspecter Harry sous toute les couture. Léger, vif, rapide ... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.

-Je vais voir avec le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Merlin sait que nous avons bien besoin d'un bon attrapeur. L'année dernière nous avons été littéralement écrasé par les Serpentards. Je n'ai plus osé regarder le professeur Rogue en face pendant des semaines...

-Pas la peine de vous donner tant de peine, il me suffi d'envoyer un hiboux à ma famille pour qu'ils m'envoient mon balai mentit Harry sachant pertinemment que son balai était dans sa chambre.

-C'est quel type de balai demanda Dubois tandis que McGonagall avait l'air un peu déçu.

-Nimbus 2000 lui répondit naturellement Harry.

-Excellent répondit son nouveau capitaine.

-Potter, vous avez intérêt à vous entraînez dur et à être performant sinon je pourrais bien revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir lui dit elle d'un air sévère.

Tien maintenant on fait dans la menace, c'est de mieux en mieux pensa Harry.

-Votre père aurait été fier de vous rajouta t elle sur un autre ton.

Harry devenait donc le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, il devenait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.


	7. Prise de marques

_Chapitre Sept : Prises de marques_

_**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**_

_Le soir même la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard, tout le monde savait que Harry Potter était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor._

_Se soir là, Harry partit manger seul comme à son habitude. Quand Harry s'apprêta à traverser le hall il entendit Draco et Weasley en pleine dispute._

_-Tu parle beaucoup Malfoy mais tu n'agit jamais lui lança Amy qui était venu à l'aide de Weasley. Harry avait bien remarqué à son plus grand déplaisir qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Granger et Weasley, d'ailleurs sans sa soeur il ne pensait pas que les deux autres aurait été amis, ils avaient des caractères trop contradictoire._

_Draco blessé dans son amour propre était obligé de répliquer, sans pour autant insulter la soeur de Harry. Il ne vit qu'une solution:_

_-Ho mais si c'est des actes que tu veux et bien pas de problème. Weasley! Se soir minuit salle des trophées. Duel de sorcier, toi contre moi. On verra si tu fait autant le malin après._

_Weasley lui aussi se serait senti obligé de répondre si son "courage" de Gryffondor ne l'avait pas fait avant:_

_-J'accepte dit il sans donner le moindre intérêt au remarque désobligeant de Granger à son égard. Remarques qui de l'avis de Harry étaient pleinement justifiées, Weasley était un abrutit._

_-Je seconderais Draco dit Harry que personne n'avait vu arriver._

_Draco eut un sourire amical vers Harry mais Amy devança la question qu'il allait lui poser:_

_-Pourquoi? Lui demanda t elle._

_-Grâce à Draco je suis le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, je lui doit bien ça surtout quand on voit les remerciements que j'ai eut de la par de Granger pour son précieux livre. On voit qu'elles sont les personnes à principes dans ce genre de situation._

_Amy ne trouva rien à redire à son frère car elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là encore, Hermione avait abusé de ne pas le remercier pour les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle, enfin il les avait pris surtout pour elle pensa Amy._

_Granger quand à elle, sembla blessée elle aussi par cette remarque et son coté impulsif purement Gryffondor pris le dessus sur son coté Serdaigle car elle ajouta:_

_-Je serais celui de Ron dit elle, se qui étonna grandement Weasley et le fit rougir tout en rendant Draco et Harry content. _

_Cette fille est trop prévisible pensa Harry._

_-Parfait ajouta Draco pour clore la discussion, il alla féliciter Harry pour son nouveau poste et le remercier de l'assister. Avec Grabbe et Goyle il avait du soucis à se faire pour ses arrières au niveau duel magique. Il partit ensuite à sa table. Harry, lui rejoint Neville déjà en train de manger._

_Harry ne fit pas attention aux rumeurs de conversations l'entourant et il mangea tranquillement comme à son habitude. Il rentra à sa salle commune accompagnée de Neville et ils firent leurs devoirs, ce qui leur valut une remarque désobligeante de Weasley à son arrivé:_

_-Premier jour et ils font déjà leur devoir, y en a vraiment qui n'on pas de vie social dit il en rigolant, seul. Granger semblait envieuse, comme si elle aurait bien voulu les rejoindre et Amy ne trouvait pas que se moquer de son frère soit drôle, elle retint quand même la remarque qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire, sachant pertinemment que son frère préférait se défendre seul et ne pas lui causer de problème avec un de ses amis. Mais à sa plus grande surprise se fut Neville qui répondit:_

_-C'est toujours mieux que se retrouver la veille à travailler jusqu'a tard le soir dit il._

_Harry comptait sortir une remarque bien plus vexante mais bon il ne dit rien, c'était déjà un progrès considérable de la par de Neville de faire preuve de répartit comme maintenant. Harry sentait que le Neville timide qu'il était pouvait très bien devenir un Neville sur de lui s'il était poussé dans se sens, le jeune homme a un talent certain en magie, Harry l'avait remarqué, il ne lui restait plus cas l'exprimer et là il était sur la bonne voie._

_Weasley ne se sentant pas agresser ne répliqua rien et partit en direction du feu à la suite de Amy et Granger._

_Harry fit réviser son sortilège de lévitation à Neville en s'entraînant lui même. Ils étaient dans un coin reculé de la salle pour ne pas être dérangé. Harry était fier des progrès de Neville il faisait léviter un gros livre après une heure de travail tandis que lui réussissait a discrètement soulever la table. Il ne pensait plus avoir de problème avec se sort donc il révisa les sorts d'attaque basique, les techniques d'esquive et les parades en vue du duel de se soir. Il vit d'ailleurs que Granger faisait pareille tandis que Weasley semblait sur de l'issu du duel: lui vainqueur._

_Harry faisait réviser à Neville ses ingrédients de la potion du jour tandis que lui plancher sur le sortilège de désarmement. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment dur mais il ne pouvait pas le tester en plein milieu de la salle commune ni dans son dortoir ou il serait seul. Il faudrait qu'il convainque Neville de l'aider. _

_La salle commune se vida progressivement et une fois que le grand frère de Weasley, l'arrogant préfet leur conseilla de monter se coucher, il ne resta plus personne a par Neville, Amy, Weasley, Granger et Harry._

_-Allez Neville, c'est l'heure pour toi lui dit Harry._

_-Pour moi? Mais tu ne montes pas avec moi? Lui demanda t il._

_-Non, j'ai un petit truc de prévu lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Neville ne connaissait pas trop Harry, mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui donc il monta se coucher._

_Une fois fait Harry se leva et alla a la rencontre de sa soeur assise devant le feu a parler avec Weasley. Une fois qu'elle le vu elle s'arrêta de parler et inspecta son frère d'un regard suspicieux. Selon elle il avait une chose à lui dire qui n'allait pas lui plaire._

_-Amy, il est onze heures, j'aimerais que tu aille te coucher s'il te plait lui dit il gentiment._

_Amy regarda son frère les yeux écarquillés._

_-T'es pas sérieux la Harry ? Lui dit elle mais quand elle vus dans le regard de son frère qu'il était sérieux elle tenta de lui faire changer d'avis._

_-Harry, ce sont mes amis et je ne peux pas les laisser. S'il te plait._

_-Hé bien s'ils étaient vraiment tes amis alors ils ne voudraient que ton bien et ils t'auraient recommandé d'aller te coucher. On prend le risque de se faire renvoyer se soir et ça ne sert à rien de te le faire prendre aussi. _

_Selon elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de le faire céder alors elle dit bonne nuit à ses amis. Granger et Weasley semblait honteux de ne pas avoir eut le même raisonnement que Harry. Granger l'aurait eu si elle n'était pas si décider à se venger de Harry et Draco. Amy fit un bisou à son frère puis elle monta. _

_Une fois seule avec Granger et Weasley, Harry fixa Weasley méchamment avant d'ajouter:_

_-Weasley, je sais que tu es l'ami de ma soeur mais sache que si un jour tu lui fais du mal, tu la fais pleurer ou tu lui apportes des problèmes, je te tue. Toi, Granger, je préférerais te faire exclure ajouta il a l'intention de Hermione._

Harry les vit avaler difficilement leur salive. Harry ne pensa pas qu'ils l'aient vraiment cru même s'il n'avait jamais était plus sérieux de sa vie.

Il se dirigea vers le tableau et demanda très poliment à la grosse dame du tableau si elle pouvait le laisser passer en l'excusant de l'heure tardive de sa sortie. Il lui dit qu'il rentrerait sûrement d'ici moins d'une heure. Le trouvant très polie elle le laissa passer avec un sourire et lui dit qu'elle l'attendrait pour le laisser rentrer.

Harry regarda sa montre, minuit moins le quart, tout juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rejoindre la salle des trophées avec cinq minute d'avance.

Sur le chemin Harry se dit que c'était vraiment une chance extraordinaire d'être un sorcier. En une journée il avait fait tellement de chose, ce collège était vraiment une bénédiction. Plus de corvée, de très bon repas et plus d'angoisse a propos de sa soeur. Avec sa boule Harry était sur que sa soeur allait bien. En parlant de sa sœur, Harry senti quelqu'un l'appeler. La voix de sa soeur, venait de sa poche droite? Le miroir se dit il. Décidemment il était pas habituer à entendre des voix pensa t il?

-Harry? Harry répond lui dit elle.

-Oui Amy? Tu ne devrais pas dormir? Lui demanda t il malicieusement.

-Heu... et ben c'est que Ron et Hermione sont mes amis et j'arriverais pas à dormir tant que je ne serais pas comment c'est passé le duel.

-Et tu veux que je te joigne une fois qu'il est fini c'est ça, tu n'as pas la patience d'attendre le retour de Granger?

-Oui lui dit elle contente qu'il est compris, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il allait accepter.

-D'accord, je t'appellerais mais si tu dort tant pis pour toi. T'inquiète pas trop pour tes amis, ils ne vont pas mourir, enfin Draco ne les blessera pas, on est en première année, on ne connaît pas de sort assez puissant.

-Merci frérot. Harry s'il te plait ne leur fait pas de mal, toi lui dit elle. Elle avait bien remarquer la précision: "Draco ne les blessera pas". Elle savait que son frère ne les tuerait pas mais bon il pouvait leur faire passé un très très mauvais moment surtout maintenant qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs magique grâce à sa baguette.

-On verra, je ne te promet rien lui répondit il.

Elle savait que son frère ne lui mentait jamais ou que pour son bien, soit il esquivait la question soit il donnait une réponse évasive. Ce qui veut dire dans se cas présent que Hermione et Ron allaient avoir du soucis à se faire pensa Amy. Peut être que ça les fera réagir pensa t elle car même s'ils devenaient ses amis elle ne pouvait nier que les défauts soulevé par Harry étaient réels.

-Merci. A toute à l'heure ajouta t elle avant de couper la connexion.

Harry qui avait continuait de marcher en parlant discrètement à sa soeur venait d'arriver à la salle des trophées ou il vit Draco cachait dans l'ombre.

-On a peur Draco? demanda Harry histoire de le taquiner un peu.

-De qui? De Weasley ricana t il, même pas en rêve.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, alors comment tu compte la jouer?

-A la Serpentard voyons dit il comme si s'était une évidence.

-Enervement entrainant la déconcentration pour qu'il perde tout ses moyens et qu'il fasse n'importe quoi? Pire, qu'il veuille en venir aux mains pour que j'intervienne lui dit Harry. Même s'il ne voyait pas le visage de Draco dans l'ombre il était sur de l'avoir déconcerté par sa connaissance des technique de duel Serpentard.

Draco était abasourdi, Harry avait presque tout compris de ce qu'il voulait faire. A peu de chose près c'était le plan de Draco. Dite donc, je suis vraiment content de m'en être fait un ami pensa t il.

-Je n'ais pas besoin de toi pour envoyer Weasley au tapis mais c'est vrai que l'idée d'un double duel est intéressante, je note t'inquiète lui répondit il.

-Je te crois lui dit ironiquement Harry, tien quand on parle du loup dit il en jetant un coup de tête dédaigneux vers le couloir d'ou arriver les deux autre duellistes d'un soir.

Weasley et Granger s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance d'eux et les toisèrent.

-Alors Weasley? On ce dégonfle? Lui demanda Draco commençant déjà la technique Serpentard de duel.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir Malfoy.

-Et bien en place alors lui répondit il.

Harry se colla au mur et Hermione en fit autant. Maintenant Draco et Ron se faisaient face. Ce fut comme d'habitude Granger qui vint faire sa belle pensa amèrement Harry:

-Alors un duel de sorcier en règle nécessite la salutation de l'adversaire. Ensuite il vous faudra vous retourner et faire ...

-On sais très bien ce qu'est un duel sorcier, merci Granger lui lança méchamment Harry. Pourquoi cette fille était elle toujours obliger d'exhiber ses connaissances, ça avait le don d'exaspérer Harry au plus haut points.

Granger rougit violemment et Draco s'en servit pour énerver encore plus Weasley.

-Tien? Granger tu es assorti aux cheveux de Weasley. Honnêtement ressembler à un Weasley, quelle honte.

Ron rougit violemment lui aussi avant de lever sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort mais une fois encore c'était sans compter sur Granger:

-Ron, non! Duel en règles! Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau...

-C'est sur qu'être un Weasley place déjà assez bas comme ça lui dit Draco énervant encore plus Weasley et Granger.

-A mon top dit elle en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, trois! Deux! Un ...

-Black Capilar lança Draco faisant sourire Harry. Il savait exactement ce que Draco était en train de faire et selon lui c'était une très bonne stratégie.

Comme Harry le penser les cheveux de Weasley fut tint en noir.

-Achète toi des robes neuves, change de face et tu auras presque l'air d'un vrai sorcier et pas du clochard sans talent que tu es lui dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Il savait qu'il y allait fort mais bon pour un Serpentard tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins.

Weasley rougit de colère et jeta sa baguette pour se jeter Draco. Ce fut le geste de trop Harry dégaina sa baguette rapidement et s'exclama:

-Petrificus Totalus. Weasley se figea sur place avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Harry aurait bien aimé tenter le sort de stupéfixion ou de désarmement mais il n'était pas sur de réussir à les maîtriser. Suite a ça Harry vit Granger esquiver le sort de bloc langue lancé par Draco et pointé sa baguette vers eux près au duel.

-Draco, laisse moi là s'il te plait.

Draco pensa que Harry lui avait encore sauvait la mise car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Granger ait un quelconque talent en matière de duel sorcier. Il pouvait donc au moins laisser ça à Harry pour le remercier.

-Fait toi plaisir lui dit il.

-N'intervient pas Draco, même si elle me bas n'intervient pas, je ne rigole pas.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide mais bon il acquiesça.

Hermione, elle, était très contente de ce que venait de faire Potter, elle allait pouvoir lui prouver sa supériorité et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une miss je sais tout, et par dessus tout elle allait l'humilier, il allait le regretter.

-Honneur aux filles lui dit galantement Harry.

-Je me demande bien comment Amy peut vivre avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis sur qu'elle vit un enfer par ta faute.

Se fut sûrement la chose la plus stupide que Granger aurait pu dire. Et elle allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

Harry écumait littéralement de rage, comment osait elle parler de sa soeur et de leur vie, comment pouvait elle le juger ? Il se sentait maintenant de pouvoir réussir un sort qu'il avait longuement étudier dans les livres.

-Rictusempra lança t'elle en direction de Harry.

Celui ci ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer et Granger pris cela pour de la peur et abaissa sa baguette avec un sourire victorieux.

Très mauvaise chose pensa Draco qui regardait Harry avec un peu d'appréhension. Son père lui avait appris très tôt à "ressentir" les auras, pour pouvoir juger son adversaire à sa juste valeur. Il n'excellait pas dans cet art mais il en connaissait assez pour remarquer que Harry et Granger avait une grande puissance pour des premières années bien que Harry l'impressionne plus. Draco pensait pouvoir tenir la longueur contre Granger mais bon, il préférait la laisser à Harry pour éviter une éventuel honteuse défaite. La dernier phrase de Granger avait eu un effet bizarre sur Harry selon Draco, sa avait comme décuplé sa force, son aura avait soudainement augmentait et maintenant selon lui Granger n'avait plus aucune chance.

Harry attendit le dernier moment pour laisser sa colère exploser et lancer son sort pour surprendre le plus possible Granger, une fois le sort à quelques centimètres de lui Harry se laissa submerger par la colère et lança avec rage:

-Protego. Un bouclier bleuté ce plaça entre lui et le sort. Le sort ricocha dessus pour finalement se diriger vers Granger.

Prise de cour et ne pratiquant pas la magie depuis assez longtemps Hermione n'eut pas les réflexes nécessaires pour contrer le retour de son sort ou l'esquiver. Elle se mit donc à rire comme une hystérique sans pouvoirs s'arrêtait. Elle rigolait mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait de rage envers ce Potter. Comment dans la même famille il pouvait y avoir une personne aussi gentille et adorable que Amy et une personne aussi désagréable et aigrit que cet Harry.

Si seulement elle savait par tout ce que Harry était passé pour pouvoir se construire tout en protégeant sa soeur, elle réviserait son jugement.

En attendant elle avait perdu. Potter l'avait vaincu et comble du malheur, elle le vit sortir un appareil photo jetable magique de la poche de sa robe.

-Respect Potter. Ce sort est complexe tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire c'est parler mal de ma sœur ou de notre relation, généralement les gens ne le font qu'une fois et puis pour rappeler a Granger qu'elle n'est pas toute puissante et qu'on trouve toujours meilleur que soit je vais garder un petit souvenir.

Harry sortit son appareil et pris une belle photo d'une Granger qui se roulait par terre de rire et une autre d'un Weasley plus raide que jamais en souvenir, avant de le ranger et de remarquer que Draco le regardait étrangement.

-C'est un appareille photos modifié par la magie, tu sais les moldus font des choses pas mal. Ca permet de mettre une situation sur image. Ce que je vois quand je regarde a travers ben je peut le mettre sur papier histoire de garder un petit souvenir expliqua t il a Draco. Bien entendu c'est le dériver sorcier sinon il ne marcherait pas à Poudlard mais bon l'idée vient des moldus. Les images seront en mouvement c'est bien mieux pour la situation de Granger rigola Harry.

Draco avait l'air étonner que les moldus puissent faire quelque chose: d'utile. C'était bizarre de son avis mais bon Harry était bizarre et il savait qu'en étant ami avec lui il n'avait pas fini d'en voir. Harry le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Aller Draco il se fait tard et on a cour demain lui dit il en se dirigeant vers un autre couloir. Cependant une voix étouffée le rappela derrière lui.

-Draco? Qu'est ce qu'on en fait de ses deux là?

-On a cas les laisser là le concierge les trouvera sûrement avec l'autre hystérique qui ne fait que rire.

Harry sourit quand il vit la rage contenue dans les yeux de Weasley. Draco venait vraiment de se faire un ennemi a vie.

-Non dit il faisant écarquillé les yeux de Weasley, il ferait perdre des points a ma maison dit il.

Là, Weasley comprit.

-Enfermons les dans un placard et allons nous coucher proposa Draco.

-Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je suis sur qu'elle te plaira.

Draco le regarda suspicieusement mais il comprit bien vite que Harry ne lui demandait pas son avis.

-Je vais d'abord les libérer dit il.

-Comment peut tu être sur qu'ils n'essayeront pas de t'attaquer quand tu les libérera? demanda Draco plus par curiosité que par peur pour Harry, il savait se défendre.

-L'honneur des Gryffondors, regarde. Harry leur lança deux sort de mutisme puis les libéra. Granger et Weasley voulurent lui faire par de leur ressentiment mais aucun son ne sortir de leur bouche, donc aucun moyen se libéré l'un l'autre de leur sort de mutisme. Maintenant je n'ais plus cas partir en premier et c'est bon, un Gryffondor n'attaque jamais dans le dos.

Draco sourit à Harry et s'en alla dans l'autre direction. Draco appréciait bien la façon d'agir de Harry, il leur faisait affronter leur défaite, en silence. Lui, en temps que Serpentard n'aurait pas hésiter à l'attaquer dans le dos pour lui faire payer se terrible déshonneur. Harry remonta dans son dortoir tranquillement. Il avait eut raison, les "principes" de Weasley et de Granger les avaient empêché de l'attaquer dans le dos, à moins que se ne sois la peur mais Harry n'avait pas la prétention de croire la deuxième hypothèse.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry vit qu'il avait reçu une lettre. Une lettre? Ne comprenant pas il se décida à l'ouvrir et il pus y lire des instructions précisent au sujet d'une potion. Son sujet pour la semaine, le professeur Rogue ne perdait pas de temps et ça, Harry appréciait. Il regarda attentivement la potion et il vit bien vite qu'elle n'était pas des plus compliquée. Il fini par poser la lettre et se déshabiller. Il posa toutes ses affaires avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'allongea dans son lit tranquillement. Il prit son miroir et appela doucement sa soeur qui ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour répondre.

Harry vit qu'elle affichait un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as fais languir, t'avais dis que tu m'appellerais sur le chemin. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione, Harry? Elle était dans une colère quand elle est arriver et quand je lui ais demander ce qui s'était passé elle a rougit et ai parti se coucher.

-T'inquiète on ne leur a pas fait de mal, enfin pas physiquement lui dit il tout sourire.

-C'est a dire demanda t elle suspicieusement.

-Disons seulement que leur fierté en a pris un sacré coup et qu'une guerre vient de démarrer entre Draco et eux deux.

-Seulement Draco? Je ne peut pas croire que tu n'ais rien fait.

-Tu me connais trop bien sœurette. Je pense qu'ils ne me déclareront pas la "guerre", ils auraient plus à perdre qu'à gagner, je suis dans le même maison que eux et ça ne ferait que l'affaiblir sans compter que je suis ton frère.

-Et que s'il te touche ils peuvent faire une croix sur notre amitié.

-Non! Ne te prive pas pour moi, je me défendrais très bien ne tant fait pas mais merci princesse, ça me fait très plaisir que tu te soucis de mon bien être lui dit il avant de lui souhaité bonne nuit.

Il mit un bon moment à résumé sa journée dans son journal.

Il se réveilla tôt encore ce matin la, c'était une habitude découlant de son enfance chez les Dursley, travailler un maximum pour un minimum de sommeil. Il partit faire un petit jogging dans le parc, balais sur l'épaule. Il le déposa sur le terrain de Quidditch et couru autour du stade pendant un bon moment avant de finalement commencer son entraînement. Selon McGonagall il allait devoir assurer s'il ne voulait pas être retiré de l'équipe. Il sortit son vif de sa poche, lui laissa une minute d'avance et partit à sa recherche.

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minute en vol stationnaire au dessus du terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive au pied d'un des buts. Il lança son balai à pleine vitesse sans pour autant perdre le vif des yeux, il s'amusait à tourner autour du poteau comme s'il voulait laisser le temps à Harry d'arriver. Tien, j'ai un vif d'or orgueilleux pensa t il sarcastiquement comme à son habitude. Une fois à quelques mètres de celui si, il monta en flèche ce qui demanda à Harry un bon coup de manche pour une montée en chandelle. Harry le rattrapa alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le haut du poteau de but. Le vif d'or passa par l'anneau central rapidement suivi par Harry. Il fonça ensuite à toute vitesse vers le sol. Harry fonça lui aussi sans réfléchir, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse son balai se mit à trembler dans ses mains, qu'importe, seul les sentiments de liberté et d'euphorie comptaient et rien d'autre. C'était les seuls moments où Harry se sentait vraiment vivre, quand il volait et rien ni personne ne le priverait de ça. Il se sentait si bien alors qu'importe le danger. Il arriva à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Selon lui il ne lui restait qu'au maximum cinq mètres pour redresser sinon il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Le vif d'or continuait… plus que quatre mètres… il ne s'arrêtait pas… plus que trois mètres… Harry pensa qu'il allait devoir décrocher mais le vif d'or le fit avant lui. Il tira très fort sur le manche et réussi à redresser, deux mètres de plus et il s'encastrait dans le sable. Le vif d'or avait ralenti sa course pour pouvoir tourner aussi violemment et Harry réussi à l'attraper facilement. Selon lui attrapait un vif d'or dans une maison était plus technique mais plus facile aussi au niveau physique, en plein air c'était autre chose. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un sort pour l'ensorceler, histoire qu'il soit plus rapide pour augmentait ses réflexes car depuis peu il n'avait plus aucun problème pour le rattraper.

Il descendit de son balai et fut étonné d'avoir un spectateur. Justement la personne qu'il comptait aller voir: Hagrid.

-Bonjour monsieur lui dit il poliment.

-Hagrid, appelle moi Hagrid s'il te plait Harry.

-J'essaierais promit il.

-Alors à ce que je vois ton père ne t'a pas légué que son physique mais aussi son talent au Quidditch.

-J'espère atteindre un jour son niveau et je vais travailler dur pour y arriver.

-Tu l'as dans le sang, la preuve, tu es déjà dans l'équipe alors que tu n'es qu'en première année, depuis que je suis à Poudlard ça ne s'était pas produit.

-Un coup de chance dit il modestement.

-Coup de chance? Peut être, tu devrais tenter une feinte dans laquelle ton père excellait si tu veux en être sur.

-A bon? Laquelle?

-La feinte de Wranki je crois.

-Wronski plutôt non?

-Oui c'est ça Wronski.

- Waw! C'est extrêmement dur et dangereux.

-Oui je l'avais remarqué mais sache que rien n'arrêtait ton père, il aurait pu devenir un grand champion si le métier d'Auror ne l'avait pas autant attiré.

-Merci Hagrid. Je suis content de vous avoir parlé. Je dois y aller mais je serais ici tous les matins donc si vous voulez me parler j'en serais très heureux. Au revoir finit il par dire avant de lui faire un sourire et de s'en aller.

C'est un bon petit, Lily et James vous en seriez fier croyez moi pensa Hagrid avant de retourner à ses taches matinal.

Il restait à Harry un petit moment avant que les cours ne commencent. Il décida d'aller déjeuner tout de suite pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres puis d'aller commencer la potion pour le professeur Rogue.

Il pensait pouvoir la préparer en une journée et un essaie. La préparation ne nécessité pas une présence constante donc s'il se dépêchait il pourrait en faire la moitié puis la laisser reposer toute la journée pour ensuite la terminer le soir même.

Ainsi Harry mit son nécessaire à potions dans son sac à dos et descendît dans les cachots. Il partit dans un cachot que le professeur Rogue lui avait indiqué comme sur, dans sa lettre. Une fois arrivé il vit qu'il ne c'était pas trompé, il avait la place qu'il lui fallait, une étagère pour y déposer tout ses ingrédients. Selon le mot de son professeur sur le seul bureau de la pièce, l'étagère était protégée ainsi que l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu et il commença sa potion de cicatrisation pour coupure superficielle. En une heure il l'avait déjà à moitié fini et il en était content. Il laissa là ses affaires et il partit en cour son sac sur le dos et son bloc note en main. Il avança jusqu'à son premier cours de botanique distraitement en lisant les notes qu'il avait pris. Il avait déjà remarqué deux ou trois points qu'il pourrait amélioré sur sa potion. Le goût, la vitesse d'action et la puissance pouvaient être un peu modifié.

Comme Harry l'avait déduit dans le train Neville était vraiment très fort en botanique, le meilleur même selon lui. Car même si Granger était elle aussi très callée, plus que Harry, sa technique avec les plantes n'était rien comparé à celle de Neville, il les maniait avec grâce et justesse.

A la fin du cours Harry arrêta Neville avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-Neville, attend s'il te plait lui dit il tandis que Neville s'arrêtait étonné.

-Oui, Harry?

-Tu devrait aller voir le professeur Chourave tu sais, elle serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir un peu d'aide pour s'occuper de ses plantes le soir après les cours et je suis sur que ça te ferait très plaisir.

-Heu... oui c'est vrai, mais elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne vas pas le lui demander.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Et bien je t'attends alors.

-Quoi? Maintenant? Tu veux que j'y aille là? Tout de suite? Mais, heu... non ...

-Dépêche toi Neville sinon on va être en retard.

-C'est bon j'y vais concéda t il.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors?

-Elle a dit qu'elle en serait ravis et que j'était un élève prometteur, t'imagine, moi... prometteur! Waw! Merci Harry, sans toi je n'aurais pas eu le courage ...

-Neville, arrête, si tu doit remercier quelqu'un c'est toi et toi uniquement, ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu es si fort en botanique, je ne suis pas la cause de ta passion des plantes, ce n'est pas mon aide qu'elle a acceptée mais la tienne. Tu ne dois tout ça qu'à toi lui répondit Harry.

Harry fut heureux de voir que Neville n'insistait pas et semblait réaliser qu'il avait raison, il lui fit un grand sourire et ils partirent vers leur premier cours d'histoire de la magie que Harry attendait impatiemment, c'était si passionnant, enfin dans les livres en tout cas.

Harry espérait faire prendre un peu d'assurance à Neville avec le temps, après tout il ne lui manquait qu'un petit coup de pouce et il était près à le lui donner.

Le cour d'histoire était de l'avis de Harry carrément nul, le professeur inintéressant et ses propos ennuyeux. Harry en savait déjà l'essentiel grâce aux livres qu'il avait lut et c'était bien plus passionnant grâce à eux. Il décida de continuer son apprentissage de cette matière par les livres, il suivrait le même programme mais dans les livres.

Il passa donc l'heure à travailler avec son bloc note tandis que la quasi-totalité de la classe somnolait. Il réussi pendant ses deux heures à trouver toutes les modifications possible à faire pour la potion demandée par son Maître, enfin possible pour son niveau. Il avait aussi trouvait pour la plupart quels ingrédients lui permettraient d'obtenir l'effet voulu. Il faudrait par contre qu'il se renseigne mieux pour changer le goût car certains ingrédients peuvent annihilaient les effets d'une potion.

Ses deux heures de cour ne furent donc pas inutiles selon Harry. Elle lui avait donné le temps suffisant pour passer le test de son Maître en un minimum de temps car Harry n'était pas stupide et il avait déduit que si la potion demandée pouvait être si améliorée c'est que son Maître voulait certainement tester ses compétences.

Après avoir vérifié dans ses livres Harry avait pu aussi trouvé une autre modification à apporter à la potion. Il avait noté dans la liste des ingrédients à utiliser qu'il manquait une écaille de dragon qui aide à la cicatrisation en ne laissant plus aucune trace de la coupure. De ce qu'en avait lu Harry toute les potions de soin en possédaient. Il en était maintenant sur cette potion était un test.

Harry passa voir sa potion et y ajouta quelques ingrédients avant de partir manger. Une fois qu'il rentra dans la grande salle plusieurs regards ne le lâchèrent pas mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. Il mangea tranquillement en pensant à quelques techniques qu'il aimerait tentait demain matin avec son nimbus. Il connaissait beaucoup de feinte grâce à ses lectures et il languissait vraiment d'atteindre le niveau nécessaire pour tenter la feinte de Wronski.

Harry termina son repas et il partit continuer sa potion en attendant l'heure de partir à son cours de DFCM qu'il attendait impatiemment.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception quand son professeur commença à bégayer et à leur parler de créature pratiquement inoffensive à tel point que seul Granger semblait vraiment intéressée pas ce cours. Harry lui s'entraînait au sort d'entrave, il l'avait déjà utilisé pour "sauver" Granger mais bon il ne le maîtriser pas complètement donc il s'entraînait à faire léviter un de ses livres au dessus du sol et à le lâcher, son but étant de l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il fallait qu'il le vise avec exactitude et que le sort soit bien exécuter, après avoir subit quatre échec couvert par les toussotements bruyant de Neville qu'il remercia, il finit par réussir. Il s'amusa ensuite, pour se perfectionner, en ralentissant sa chute pour qu'il s'arrête à quelques centimètres du sol.

Si Harry avait compris une chose sur le fonctionnement de la magie c'est qu'elle était semblable au sport, on peut avoir un talent inné mais même avec ça, seul l'entraînement donne des résultats.

A la fin des cours Harry partit dans les donjons terminer sa potion, il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour la finir. Selon le livre qu'il avait consulté, trois feuilles de menthe n'altéraient pas cette potion donc il les y ajouta pour la finir. Il pris son couteau pour ingrédients et il se coupa au niveau de la paume, la douleur, il y était habitué depuis des années et une coupure si superficiel ne lui arracha même pas une grimace, juste un froncement de sourcil. Il s'entailla sur trois centimètres à peu près, sa le brûlait un peu mais bon s'était un petit mal nécessaire pour tester sa potion. Il en but une gorgé et aussi tôt avalée un petit crépitement se fit entendre au niveau de sa paume et sa peau se recolla sans laisser aucune trace de coupure, aucune cicatrice. Harry était heureux d'avoir réussi.

Il remplit plusieurs flacons de sa potion pour son usage personnel puis il en remplit un pour son Maître. Il le posa sur son bureau et il repartit. Harry n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir son Maître, il lui avait demandé la potion pour la fin de la semaine donc il la lui donnerait à la fin de la semaine. A quoi bon faire remarquer qu'il avait été rapide, ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle soit réussi.

Cependant ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est que le bureau de son professeur était voisin avec son cachot et qu'il avait appliqué sur le mur mitoyen un sort de passe muraille pour pouvoir voir à travers et observer Harry préparer sa potion. Il aurait bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil au bloc note de Harry mais il le prenait toujours avec lui. En attendant il avait réussi son test tout en se montrant humble, il ne c'était pas précipité pour lui dire qu'il avait fini. Il n'était vraiment pas comme son père et donc Rogue ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Ce soir la Harry lut le livre sur la magie élémentaire et il décida d'essayer. L'élément qui l'intéressait était le feu. Il essaya de faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main mais il n'essuya que de cuisants échecs. Selon le livre la magie élémentaire était très dure, il fallait connaître et comprendre parfaitement l'élément invoqué. Surtout pour le feu car faire apparaître une flemme ne servirait à rien si on se brûle.

Il descendit et s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda le feu. Il y resta plusieurs heures ne faisant que ciller mais ne détournant jamais le regard. Le feu, il trouvait ça passionnant et ce depuis toujours, qu'est ce qu'il aimerait le maîtriser quitte à y mettre des années. Il avait tout son temps.

Pendant se temps à l'autre bout de la salle commune certaine personne s'interrogeaient sur son attitude:

-Amy, qu'est ce qu'il fait ton frère? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de le déranger lui dit elle.

Elle n'était pas inquiète pour son frère, tout ce qu'il faisait avait une bonne raison même si des fois elle ne la saisissait pas.

Vers minuit Harry remonta dans son dortoir. Il ce concentra plusieurs minutes sur les flammes qu'il avait vu et sur leur façon de bouger, leur couleur, tous les détails qu'il avait distingué avaient leur importance. Au bout de dix minutes il fit un essaie et le seul effet qu'il obtenu fut de se brûler très légèrement le creux de la paume.

Il se leva et alla chercher un baume contre les brûlures qu'il avait concocté, il ne fonctionnait certes qu'avec les brûlures de petite envergure mais ça serait largement suffisant pour ce qu'il s'était fait. Il décida d'aller se coucher ne pouvant pas retenter l'expérience à cause du baume sur la paume de sa main. Il sortit donc son journal et y écrivit sa journée, puis il s'endormit lourdement, sa journée avait était bien remplie.


	8. Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie

Ndlr : Je suis conscient que certains passages de ce chapitre risquent d'être un peu lourds mais ils sont essentiels pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Chapitre Huit : Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur fraternel**

Ce mercredi matin ne fit pas exception à la règle et Harry se leva tôt et partit courir avant d'aller voler. Il retrouva ensuite Hagrid et ils parlèrent un quart d'heure avant qu'Harry ne retourne au château. Harry avait décidé que le matin était plus propice à la concoction de potion que le soir comme il faisait chez les Dursley, enfin il les commencerait le matin au moins.

Aujourd'hui il opta pour une potion de coloration de l'iris. Il aimait bien ses yeux verts mais il voulait tester une autre couleur. Comme pour les potions de "gel" pour ses cheveux il fit la potion en double allant d'un chaudron à l'autre. Il mit un peut plus de temps que d'habitude pour préparer ses potions et il ne pu pas déjeuner tranquillement se jour là. La grande salle était pleine, et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée Harry assista à l'arrivée du courrier.

Harry mangea tranquillement comme à son habitude pourtant se jour là il n'arriva pas a occulter les bruits parasite l'entourant. Il reconnecta donc son cerveau à la réalité et vit le trouble présent sur le visage des personnes de la grande salle. Il identifia le problème comme venant des journaux. Il demanda donc à Neville de lui prêter le sien et il comprit vite d'où venait le malaise. Un vol avait été commis à Gringotts. Cependant rien n'avait était dérobé ce qui paraissait suspect de l'avis de Harry, peut être que les gobelins voulaient simplement se couvrir et rassurer le monde sorcier pensa-t-il.

Harry termina son repas et s'en alla vers son cours du matin.

Ils continuèrent à transformer leur allumette en métamorphose. Harry sachant déjà le faire proposa à Neville de tenter de métamorphoser leur allumette en drapeau miniature de l'Angleterre. Harry mit trois essaies pour y parvenir mais Neville eut plus de mal. Il finit tout de même à y arriver. Il leur restait une demi-heure donc Harry lui proposa de personnaliser leurs drapeaux miniatures avec le blason de leur famille. Harry l'avait trouvé dans un livre sur sa famille. C'était un "P" au milieu d'une flamme et en fond une maison qui représentait le manoir des Potter dont ils hériteraient à leur majorité sorcière. Celui de Neville représentait un "L" gravé sur un arbre devant une grande propriété que Harry devina leur appartenir. Leur manoir sûrement, les Longdubas aussi étaient une vielle famille sorcières dites au « sang pur ».

Ce jour la Harry eut son premier cours d'astrologie, qu'il trouva intéressant. Cependant ce n'était pas un cours des plus utiles mais bon.

Il rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il s'assit sur son siège habituel en face du feu. Il ne se concentra pas sur le feu, il savait qu'un usage trop fréquent des potions pour guérir les brûlures les rendait inefficace. Il s'entraîna donc au sort de gel flamme, le feu le passionné et puis s'il voulait vraiment pouvoir s'en servir un jour il lui fallait le connaître parfaitement. Il lança le sort sur le feu et il y fit lévitait un bout de parchemin, qui s'enflamma. Il mit jusqu'au dîner pour réussir à ressortir du parchemin intact seulement le fait qu'il ne s'enflamme pas n'était pas un synonyme de réussite la chaleur comptait aussi. Mais content des ses progrès il partit donc dîner tranquillement. Il mangea en silence avant de retourner ensuite dans sa salle commune. Il partit dans son dortoir prendre son bloc note. Il y avait inscrit tout les sorts qu'il avait apprit avec un signe distinctif pour ce apprit en cour et les autres. Ca lui servirait pour les révisions de fin d'année et pour savoir ou il en était. Il s'entraîna à maîtriser son bouclier pendant deux heures, au bout de ce temps il réussi à le faire apparaître faiblement sans être en colère. Il lui faudrait encore quelques heures dessus pour en faire un ne serais ce que correct, après se serait à lui de le rendre plus puissant.

Harry n'était pas fatigué donc il décida de s'entraîner un peu à la métamorphose.

Tandis que pendant se temps Weasley fulminait dans son coin et se faisait écraser par Finnigan au échec, jeu auquel il excellait pourtant. Il n'avait pas toute sa concentration et il critiquait toute les cinq secondes Harry :

-Toujours à vouloir faire son intéressant celui la.

-Tu sais Ron moi ça me dérange pas tellement, il nous fait gagner beaucoup de points lui répondit patiemment Seamus.

-Comme s'il n'était pas assez adulé dit il sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit Seamus.

Amy était assise dans un autre coin et parlait avec Hermione qui avait aussi remarqué l'attitude d'Harry :

-Ton frère ne se repose donc jamais ?

-Il déteste ne rien faire tu sais et puis il a fait de grand effort pour se rapprocher des gens lui répondit elle.

- Des efforts ? Mais il était comment avant ? C'est à peine s'il parle à d'autres personnes que toi et Neville.

-Oui je sais mais tu l'as dit il parle aussi à Neville ce qui est un progrès.

-Tu veux dire que avant il ne parlait qu'à toi ?

-De son plein gré oui, s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était jamais par envie.

Hermione réfléchit à ses paroles, Potter et elle était selon elle assez semblable, renfermait dans la connaissance, mais elle ce n'était pas par choix qu'elle n'avait jamais eut d'amis et qu'elle avait trouvé réconfort dans les livres alors que lui oui. Mais la solitude n'expliquait pas qu'il soit si froid et méchant pensa-t-elle, à tort, avant de recommencer à parler avec Amy d'un tout autre sujet. Elle remarqua cependant qu'Amy semblait triste mais elle ne lui posa pas la question et elle se contenta de lui changer les idées.

Amy se sentait mal en se moment, l'éloignement de son frère était très difficile à vivre pour elle car même si elle avait Hermione et Ron personne ne remplacerait jamais Harry à ses yeux. Il lui manquait beaucoup mais elle s'était promis de le laisser mener sa vie une fois à Poudlard.

Tout le monde partit finalement se coucher, Amy comprise, elle fit donc un bisou à son frère avant de monter dans son dortoir en lui disant de ne pas trop tarder. Une fois tout le monde partit Harry se mit à travailler le sort de réchauffement pour un projet qu'il avait. A minuit il alla se coucher en ayant un résultat assez médiocre mais bon il n'en aurait pas besoin avant un moment de toute façon. Il réfléchissait à une alternative pour pouvoir s'entraîner plus discrètement qu'en attendant que tout le monde soit allé se coucher ce qui n'était pas pratique.

Il se débarrassa de tous ses objets puis se mis au lit. Il prit soin de raconter sa journée à son journal avant de finalement s'endormir.

...

Il se réveilla tôt comme chaque matin, à peine après l'aube, Harry n'avait plus besoin de plus de six heures de sommeil avec le temps. Il partit donc s'entraîner et il rencontra Hagrid comme il le voulait.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. Encore en train de t'entraîner. Tu ne dors pas des masses ?

-Si, seulement je dors le nécessaire c'est tout. Hagrid je pourrais vous demander un service ? demanda Harry assez mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide à quiconque, ayant été habitué à se débrouiller tout seul.

-Si tu me tutoie je pense que c'est possible lui dit il.

Harry rigola, cet homme il commençait à bien l'aimer, il était gentil.

-J'aimerais apprendre à nager dit il d'une traite.

-A nager ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? C'est étrange pour un garçon de ton âge mais si c'est le service que tu veux que je te rende il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je me demandais si le mercredi vers sept heure, après votre ronde et avant le petit déjeuné, au bord du lac sa vo... T'irais ? se reprit-il.

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Merci beaucoup Hagrid et si tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi tu sais ou me trouver.

Hagrid lui sourit avant de répondre :

-Je m'en souviendrais le moment venu, bonne journée Harry.

Harry remonta dans son dortoir pour prendre son nécessaire à potion. Il descendît dans les donjons pour refaire de la potion pour ses cheveux sauf qu'il y ajouta un nouvel ingrédient, colorant la potion en gris argent. Une fois la potion fini il en remplit des flacons achetés par hiboux, il n'en avait plus assez et il se savait incapable de s'attaquer au sort de duplication avant plusieurs années. Il prit sa douche et se coiffa avec la potion améliorée, la pointe de ses cheveux se colora alors en gris argenté. Il but l'autre potion pour changer ses yeux de couleur les rendant gris acier. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain avec un visage froid, il n'aimait pas beaucoup son nouveau look mais il se sentait obligé de trouver une solution pour retrouver son statut de solitaire, seul rôle hormis celui de grand frère dans lequel il ne se soit jamais sentit pleinement alaise.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune le peu d'élèves présent furent très étonné de son apparence et beaucoup détournèrent le regard.

Harry était soulagé de voir que son plan fonctionnait mais il ne laissa rien se lire sur son visage il le gardait neutre et froid. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se forger ce masque chez les Dursley et il ne l'avait fait tomber complètement que face à de rare personne.

En classe se matin là le nouveau look de Harry fit grand effet, plus personne à par Draco, Amy et Neville n'osaient le regarder. A la fin de la matinée d'ailleurs Draco vint lui faire ses compliments :

-Pas mal le look Harry.

-Merci Draco mais désolé les hommes c'est pas mon truc lui dit il taquin.

-Très drôle, alors pourquoi ce changement au juste ?

-Oh c'est plus par utilité que pas réel envie ça décourage les curieux et les voyeurs.

-Ca risque de ne marcher qu'un moment, les filles s'y feront et je suis sur qu'elles trouveront du charme à ton coté sombre lui dit il avant d'exploser de rire.

Draco surprit tant Harry avec ça remarque qu'il ne réussi pas à cacher la confusion que provoquèrent ses propos provoquant l'hilarité du Serpentard.

Harry mangea en silence comme d'habitude mais cette fois ci il ne se coupa pas de ce qui l'entourait, personne ne le regardait, son nouveau look affichait clairement la couleur donc à quoi bon en faire abstraction puisque sa ne le déranger pas. Harry n'aimait pas tant que ça être craint et isolé mais c'était le seul mode de comportement qu'il connaissait et puis ça ferait réfléchir à deux fois les petits malins qui auraient l'envie de s'en prendre à sa sœur.

Harry passa donc une première semaine à Poudlard mouvementée. Le week-end arriva bien vite et Harry du se rendre dans les donjons pour rendre sa potion à son Maître.

Quand il arriva à 10 h précise comme l'avait demandé son professeur celui ci était déjà présent.

-Enfin vous voilà. Je remarque que vous arborez un style passablement différent. Potion de modification d'iris et gel coloré.

-C'est exacte monsieur.

-C'était une affirmation et non une question, le style gentil petit héros en herbe ne vous satisfaisait plus ? En manque de popularité ?

-Pas exactement, je serais plus tenté de dire que ces changements agissent comme un repoussoir naturel.

-La crainte n'est pas la meilleure solution pour avoir la tranquillité.

-Je sais monsieur et ça ne me plait pas vraiment mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé.

-Soit. Votre potion était elle prête ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Depuis quand lui demanda t il.

-Un certain temps monsieur.

Severus ne pouvait nier l'indéniable différence entre le fils et le père, il aurait pu se vanter de l'avoir fini le premier jour mais sans toute fois mentir il était resté évasif dans sa réponse. Ce jeune prodige avait de l'avenir avec lui comme mentor pensa t-il.

-Faite moi voir cela lui dit il tandis qu'Harry sortait un flacon de sa poche.

Il le regarda minutieusement avant de l'ouvrir et de le renifler.

-Cette potion n'est pas celle que je vous avais demandée remarqua t il.

Harry sortit un autre flacon et le lui tendit.

-Je me suis permis d'améliorer la potion en quelques points monsieur, mais celle ci et celle que vous m'avez demandé.

Après une rapide inspection de la dite potion Rogue continua :

-Très bien, elle est parfaite mais c'est le minimum. Qu'avait vous amélioré sur l'autre ?

-La vitesse d'action.

-Oui et de combien ?

-Effet immédiat.

-Normal, quoi d'autre ?

-Le goût.

-Menthe à ce que je sens.

-Parfaitement monsieur.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, j'ai réussi a amélioré le champ d'action de la potion.

-Jusqu'à combien ?

-Trois centimètres et peut être un peu plus.

-Correct, bon vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal Potter.

-Ce n'est pas tout monsieur.

-Continuez ? demanda Severus dubitatif.

-J'ai rajouté une écaille de dragon pour améliorer la cicatrisation.

-Ah, enfin un peu d'audace, finalement votre travail n'est pas si décevant finit il par ajouter.

Bien que Severus rabaisse volontairement le travail d'Harry il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la persévérance et l'attention aux détails de son élève. Autant son travail était déjà excellent autant l'ajout de l'écaille de dragon relevait du génie compte tenu de son âge. Les propriétés des écailles de dragons ne sont pas vues avant le milieu de la quatrième année donc les recherches nécessaire pour améliorer cette potion avaient du être poussée, il en était d'autant plus fier bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Harry ne connaissait pas tout le programme jusqu'à la quatrième année, loin de là même mais il avait juste fait des recherches poussée sur la composition d'autres potions de cicatrisation. C'est comme cela qu'il remarqua la présence régulier de l'écaille de dragon dans toute cette gamme de concoction et des recherches supplémentaires lui en apprirent les effets.

-Nous allons pouvoir passer à des choses un peu plus sérieuses. Vous recevrez une lettre demain avec vos instructions, vous avez une semaine et pas un jour de plus. Disposez maintenant.

Harry ne dit rien et sortit du donjon pour retourner dans sa salle commune.

Il prit son troisième bloc note et y inscrivit ses objectifs, il préférait programmer son temps libre et lui donner des objectifs. Grâce à ses manuels il pouvait savoir ce qu'ils allaient travailler cette semaine et donc il programmait ses exercices en fonction et ses sujets à étudier en relation avec les leçons qu'il aurait. Cette quinzaine il voulait réessayer la magie élémentaire, maîtriser le sort d'isolation, le sort de création de fumée et le sort d'éblouissement. Il voulait réussir une potion de réchauffement puisqu'il éprouvait des difficultés avec le sort bien qu'il n'abandonne pas, une potion d'accélération pour son vif d'or. Le sort "Incendio" aussi lui plaisait bien. Il se laissait un jour pour la potion donné par son Maître, potion dont il ne saurait rien jusqu'au dimanche soir. Le dernier jour il le consacrerait à une potion d'appartenance, cette potion était extrêmement compliquée et nécessitait plus d'un mois de préparation. Il la voulait pour l'appliquer à tous ses journaux, c'était une potion de sang et donc personne ne pourrait jamais s'en saisir sauf lui. Il prévoyait de commencer les recherches cette après midi et de commencer la préparation cette semaine.

Il mangea en silence pour changer et il partit vers la bibliothèque.

Neville n'essayait jamais de s'imposer à Harry, il le savait solitaire par choix donc il le laissait tranquille. Harry avait beaucoup fait pour lui, en l'aidant dans toutes les matières sauf en botanique ou c'était lui qui augmentait le niveau d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'Harry travaillait tout le temps, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il se levait avant lui et se couchait après lui. Tous ses devoirs étaient faits le jour même et il faisait énormément de travail annexe. Il le voyait souvent s'entraîner devant le feu. Ce garçon était tout bonnement surhumain, comment est ce qu'on pouvait vivre pour travailler et non travailler pour pouvoir vivre. C'est sur Harry aurait plus tard un excellent travail mais on est qu'en première année ça ne peut pas être son objectif mais que veut il alors ? Neville arrêta d'essayer de comprendre son ami, ça ne servait à rien Harry était une énigme.

Neville ne pourrait pas comprendre les motivations d'Harry même s'il les lui avait expliquées. Harry était devenu une bête de travail avec le temps pour palier à l'absence de ses parents. Il se devait selon lui de protéger sa sœur et la magie était une aubaine pour son objectif. Elle lui permettrait grâce à de nombreux efforts de pouvoir toujours veiller sur sa sœur. Il s'entrainait sans relâche pour que plus jamais personne ne les empêche de vivre comme ils l'entende, pas même Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Harry avait pour objectif de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant encore vivant. Peut être qu'il n'y arriverait jamais mais s'il en avait les capacités alors il les exploiterait et réussirait. Il voulait ce pouvoir pour vivre libre et heureux sans ce rendre compte du paradoxe de cette quête qui l'empêchait justement de vivre sa vie.

Harry avait tant lu sur Voldemort qu'il avait fini par se faire une opinion sur ce personnage. Il était allé trop loin dans la magie noir et dans ses recherches sur l'immortalité pour mourir d'un Avada Kedavra et puis la preuve est qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps et se sort ne permettait pas de faire disparaître un corps donc c'est qu'il était encore en vie quelque par attendant sûrement le bon moment pour revenir. Mais se jour la Harry ferait tout pour être prêt et le lui faire regretter.

Harry pris une partie de son après midi pour effectuer des recherches sur la potion d'appartenance. C'était le genre de potion retranscrite dans des livres qui avaient failli se trouver dans la réserve mais elle était jugée inoffensive même si elle était à la limite de la magie noire.

Harry n'avait aucun préjugé qu'en à cette magie, selon lui la magie était neutre et seul le sorcier décidait si l'usage qu'il en faisait était pour le bien ou le mal, notion qui de l'avis de Harry était bien subjective car chaque camp pense que ce qu'il fait est juste en fin de compte.

La magie élémentaire par exemple n'était pas considérée comme magie noire mais elle pouvait facilement tuer, le sort de projection d'objet "Waddiwasi" pourrait être mortel si l'objet visé par le sort de projection pouvait tuer comme un couteau. Pourtant ce sort était de magie blanche. L'Imperium, sort impardonnable aurait pu aussi servir la magie blanche pendant la guerre s'il avait été utilisé pour contrôler un mangemort et le faire obtenir des informations pour le coté de la "lumière" mais pour tout les incompétents du ministère dès qu'il s'agit de manipulation d'esprit c'est de la magie noir. La légilimensie aussi était considérait comme magie noire pourtant elle pourrait bien aider les Aurors à savoir si une personne ment ou pas sans avoir de preuve assez concrète pour avoir une dérogation et pouvoir utiliser du Veritaserum, qui d'ailleurs n'est efficace que si les questions sont posaient de manière pertinente et ne laissent aucune place à la modulation des réponses.

En seulement un mois et demie Harry avait accumuler assez de renseignement sur le monde magique pour voir que celui ci non plus n'était pas parfait, loin de la. Il n'était pas meilleur que le monde moldu, eux aussi avez eu droit à leur génocide même s'il avait dénombré beaucoup moins de mort, c'était des morts de trop. Rien ne peut justifier que l'on doive sa mort à notre naissance, on est maître de son destin de par ses choix mais pas maître de sa naissance. De ce fait Harry méprisait les deux mondes même s'il se sentait mieux dans le monde magique, après tout il était le sien.

Harry avait donc conclu que dans le monde sorcier c'était comme dans le monde moldu rien n'était noir ou blanc, tout n'était que nuance de gris.

En allant à la bibliothèque il décida de s'arrêtait dans une salle de classe visiblement inutilisée depuis des lustres. Il en avait mare d'être observé tout le temps quand il s'entraînait dans la salle commune alors autant se faire un petit endroit privé.

La salle était très poussiéreuse, Harry en profita donc pour tester un sort qu'il avait lut. Les sorts de nettoyage étaient vraiment simples, au bout du second coup il arriva à faire disparaître la poussière du dessus d'une table. Il mit donc une heure à dépoussiérer la salle. A la fin il maîtrisait assez bien le sort. Il fit ensuite léviter les tables pour les coller au mur et libérer le centre de la pièce. Il en fit de même avec les chaises.

Le centre de la salle fut rapidement vide et Harry décida de s'entraîner un peu. Il fit léviter une chaise jusqu'au plafond et la lâcha. Il s'entraîna à lui lancer un sort d'entrave pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. A chaque fois qu'il réussissait il éloignait la chaise. Quand il fut dos au mur il recommença mais en ralentissant seulement la chute de la chaise pour la poser en douceur.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi il retenta l'expérience mais avec le bureau cette fois. Il eut déjà beaucoup de mal et le faire léviter mais il y arriva. Quand il le lâcha il tomba si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de lancer l'autre sort qu'il atterrissait lourdement au sol. Harry ne réessaya pas, il n'était pas assez rapide pour cet exercice. Il regarda sa montre et il lui restait une heure avant le repas il décida donc de s'entraîner à lancer le sort d'entrave à répétition pour amélioré sa vitesse.

A force de le lancer Harry n'avait plus besoin d'articuler distinctement le sort. Il le marmonnait et obtenait le même résultat. Il s'entraîna ensuite à lancer le sort de "Waddiwasi" sur un livre en effectuant le mouvement de manière à ce qu'il vienne vers lui. Le livre arriva si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver et donc aucune chance d'effectuer le sortilège de manière convenable. Il visa donc un livre au fond de la classe et il l'arrêta à cinquante centimètre de son visage. Il recommença jusqu'à l'immobiliser à un bon mètre cinquante.

Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant que les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvre il n'avait le droit qu'à un essaie avec le bureau puis il partirait manger. Il fit léviter le bureau et le lâcha. Mais cette fois ci ces réflexe furent bien plus rapide et il réussi à l'atteindre seulement il n'arriva pas à le stopper, seulement à ralentir sa chute. Il était à un mètre du sol quand Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour éviter l'impact. Un choc comme tout à l'heure pouvait être mis sur le dos de Peeves mais deux attireraient sûrement un professeur ou le concierge.

L'impact n'eut pas lieu et Harry sans faiblirent dans sa concentration ouvrit les yeux et il vit le bureau stoppé à seulement dix centimètres du sol. Il avait eut chaud mais le contre coup était violent, il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux lui couler du nez. Il l'identifia comme étant du sang, ce violent effort magique n'avait pas été gratuit. Il faudrait qu'il recommence à s'entraîner comme ça, il avait beaucoup progressé mais il devrait toute fois rester prudent et ne pas repousser ses limites trop loin.

Dans le sport si on force trop sur un muscle d'un coup on déclenche une crampe, réaction musculaire servant d'alarme aux corps et visant à nous contraindre d'arrêter l'effort. Pour la magie c'était similaire sauf qu'il n'existe aucune réaction violente empêchant les actes magiques seulement des signaux d'alertes et Harry ne les prenait visiblement pas au sérieux.

C'est un Harry exténué qui ce rendit en direction de la grand salle. Il passa avant par les toilettes pour nettoyer le sang qui souillait son visage.

Il apparut au dîner avec son look toujours aussi noir. Personne ne le dérangea et il fut vite de retour dans sa salle commune. Il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui une coupe rempli d'eau pour son exercice de se soir. Il s'assit près du feu comme d'habitude et il posa la coupe au sol. Il se concentra sur le sort Incendio pendant cinq bonnes minutes en fixant le feu de la cheminée puis il lança le sort de feu sur la coupe.

Il la vie rougir mais rien de plus. Il recommença encore et encore, au septième essaie, il réussi à faire s'évaporer un peu d'eau. Il commençait à comprendre le sort. Au bout du dixième essaie le vers était à moitié vide et il créa un tout petit nuage de bué en faisant s'évaporer le reste d'un coup. Il était content de lui. Il avait déjà bien progressé.

Selon Harry les années n'étaient que de vague indicateurs, la force de travail et la concentration étaient ce qui comptaient réellement et lui il en avait à revendre. L'âge faisait gagner du pouvoir magique et de la maturité nécessaire à la concentration. Harry étant plutôt mure pour son âge possédait plus de détermination qu'il n'aurait du même si son pouvoir lui restait à la hauteur de son jeune âge. Ca mettait à sa portée des sorts d'une relativement plus importante puissance que les autres élèves de son année. Bien que quelques uns montrent eux aussi un certain potentiel peu avait une aussi grande motivation que lui.

Il ne s'en prenait pas non plus à des sorts trop complexes, il avait tout le temps pour ça mais c'était qu'en même du bon niveau. Harry se sentait d'un naturel alaise avec certain sort comme celui d'entrave qu'il commençait à pas mal métriser. Arrêter ou ralentir les gens ou les objets, dans un duel ça pouvait servir. C'était tout fois moins efficace que le sort de désarmement mais celui là était autrement plus compliqué et il ne s'en sentait pas le niveau.

En parlant du sort d'entrave Harry continua se soir la à s'entraîner mais cette fois ci à viser. Il prenait une plume pour cible, c'était petit et sa mettait du temps à tomber lui permettant de réessayer plusieurs fois. Il mit un certain moment avant de trouver le résultat satisfaisant mais il était fier de ses progrès.

Enorgueilli de ses avancées il se remit au sort Incendio. Il s'entraîna sur un bout de parchemin cette fois ci. Après un bon quart d'heure de concentration et trois essais infructueux il réussi un début d'incinération. Harry remarquait bien que son sort manquait de puissance, normalement le rayon du sort était bien plus gros et la chaleur dégagée plus grande il s'en contentait. Le plus dur c'est d'acquérir les bases pour le reste tout n'est qu'une question de patience. Il était conscient que dans tout les cas son talent magique n'était pas assez développer pour faire des merveilles avec ce genre de sort mais ce qui l'importait c'était d'accumuler les bases dans des domaines différents, la puissance s'ajouterait d'elle-même avec le temps et l'entraînement.

Il devait être onze heures et Harry décida de monter pour retenter un peu de magie élémentaire. Il s'assit sur son lit et se concentra mentalement pour visualiser les flammes de la cheminée de sa salle commune. Un fois l'image bien encrée dans sa tête il visualisa une petite flamme sur la paume de sa main. Le seul effet que ça eut fut de lui faire sentir une très légère douleur au niveau de la paume. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit qu'un petit bout de beau rosé par une brulure tout comme la dernière fois.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à progresser spectaculairement vite dans ce domaine mais il était quand même un peu déçu de ne voir aucune amélioration malgré ses efforts considérable. Avec de l'acharnement peut être que d'ici Décembre il devrait commencer à s'intéresser aux potions anti-brûlures de Niveau 2 pour les brûlures légèrement plus importante. Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi la magie élémentaire n'était pas répandu et survivait grâce au mythique, personne n'avait du penser qu'endurer une tel douleur pour maîtriser le feu était un mal nécessaire, le sort Incendio était tellement plus simple et l'effet immédiat.

Il faudrait aussi qu'Harry réussisse où une potion anesthésique où le sort d'isolation parce que tôt ou tard cet exercice éprouvant lui arracherait un crie, la douleur c'était son quotidien mais il y a des limites.

Il partit s'appliquer une dose de potion anti-brûlure en baume. Le temps qu'elle face effet il décida de lire la biographie de Dumbledore. C'était un sorcier incroyable, il avait fait des choses dans sa vie que Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé, il avait beaucoup voyagé et il avait été l'apprenti des plus grands sorciers et mages de se siècle.

Lui aussi était un descendant d'une des plus noble et plus puissante famille sorcière. Descendant croisé avec certain fondateur comme lui. Les Dumbledore détenait du sang de la lignée de Rowena Serdaigle et de Godric Gryffondor tant dis que les Potter eux s'était unis avec la descendance de Merlin et de Godric Gryffondor. Enfin selon d'obscurs arbres généalogiques qu'Harry avait pu étudier.

Beaucoup de noble famille possédait du sang de fondateur, les Longdubas en détenaient de Poufsoufle et de Gryffondor. Tandis que les Malfoy était certainement la famille comptant le plus de membres affiliés à la famille de Salazar Serpentard, à tel point qu'aux cours des années certains troubles psychologique furent recensés chez ses membres pour cause de consanguinité. Quand la famille Gryffondor s'est éteinte pour cause d'absence de descendance masculine la dernière représentante de cette famille se maria avec un Potter.

Les Serdaigles s'étaient éteint au profit des Dumbledore et les Poufsoufle pour les Diggory. Le caractère héréditaire du talent magique transparaissait aussi dans l'affiliation des membres d'une même famille aux maisons ainsi les Weasley, au grand étonnement de Harry, à l'instar des Potter, ne comptaient aucun membre dans toute son histoire dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. De même pour les Malfoy et Serpentard.

Cela ne désavantagé par vraiment les enfants de moldu qui compensait par leur grande curiosité et Granger en était la preuve. Bien que la curiosité soit un vilain défaut, cela peut mener très loin dans le monde magique et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les Fondateurs à par Salazar sont tous des enfants de moldu. Ce sont pourtant eux les plus puissants sorciers, avec Merlin, qui n'est jamais existé.

Dumbledore était selon les dires du livre le meilleur directeur que Poudlard n'est jamais eu depuis les Fondateurs eux même. Et ce grâce à ses choix, pourtant contesté, qui s'avérèrent le plus souvent judicieux par la suite. Il était aussi très apprécié des élèves. Mais il était surtout le plus puissant sorcier encore vivant, le seul qui ait pu obtenir le respect de Voldemort et qui soit encore en vie pour le prouver. Rare sont les sorciers qui défièrent Voldemort et ce fut d'autant plus vrai après le spectaculaire duel qui le vu prendre le pas sur le grand père de Harry, Kevin Potter : l'Auror en chef du département de la défense. Selon le mythe ils auraient presque détruit une ile. Le seul duel d'une intensité similaire des derniers siècles fut celui qui opposa Dumbledore à Grindelwald. Et Harry nourrissait l'ambition de faire un jour partit de ses grands noms de la magie.

Quand sa main fut guérit il décrivit sa journée à son journal et il partit se coucher des rêves de puissance pleins la tête.

La fin de semaine arriva à tout vitesse et Harry se leva un peu plus tard se dimanche matin. Il devait être sept heures quand il sortit de son lit complètement reposé et frais pour cette journée. Harry trouvait le week-end plus intéressant que la semaine car si des cours comme la Métamorphose étaient très intéressant et instructif des cours comme ceux d'histoire et de DFCM étaient eux complètement inutile, inutile à cause du professeur qui l'enseignait. C'est pourquoi Harry préférait travailler de lui même les sujets qui l'intéressaient. Cette première semaine était bien tranquille au niveau des devoirs selon lui ce qui lui donnait bien plus de temps pour ses travaux annexe.

Il sortit faire son petit entraînement de Quidditch matinal, il faisait ses débuts dans l'équipe la semaine suivante et il comptait bien être au niveau malgré son jeune âge.

Après son entraînement quand il rentra dans sa chambre pour se laver comme tous les matins. Il vit sans étonnement que la lettre de son Maître concernant son sujet de la semaine était là. Une potion de confusion Niv 1. Les potions de confusion comptait trois niveau ensuite on passait aux philtres dont la puissance était nettement plus importante. Cette potion n'était pas dans le livre des premières années. Si Harry avait eu à lui donner une place dans le programme, il l'aurait mise en milieu de première année. Rogue continuait a joué avec lui.

A première vu cette potion n'était pas modifiable et ne comportait aucune réelle difficulté de conception. Si ce n'est la rareté d'un de ses ingrédients. Le seul lieu naturel ou l'on pouvait s'en procurait était la forêt interdite. Ainsi donc son Maître voulait tester sa motivation et bien il n'allait pas être déçu pensa Harry. Il décida de prévoir son excursion pour le lendemain matin à premières lueurs du jour pour ne pas être vu.

Ce matin, il allait préparer une potion un peu spéciale, il avait sa petite idée sur son utilisation. Il la modifia pour que ses effets ne puissent être endigué que par un contre sort spécifique. En effet il n'y a que les antidotes qui permettent d'annuler l'effet d'une potion en action avant que le corps ne la purge, cependant si les effets ne se sont pas manifestés ils peuvent être interrompu par certain contre sort. Il avait intégré cette particularité car même s'il voulait rester anonyme il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire manquer l'effet de sa blague à ses amis. Il la testa sur lui et remarqua son efficacité et celle de son contre sort. Ensuite il y ajouta un ingrédient ayant pour but de retarder de cinq minutes les effets de la potion pour que personne ne comprennent ce qui l'aurait provoqué. Le sort d'annulation était simple : Finite incatatem, sauf que qui penserait à lui pour stopper les effets d'une potion alors qu'il ne servait que pour les sorts ? Sûrement pas grand monde.

Il partit déjeuner pratiquement seul dans la Grande salle puis il rentra dans sa salle commune alors que tout le monde partaient déjeuner. Seul dans la salle commune, il avait environ une demi-heure pour s'entraîner au sort Flambios. Histoire de signer sa blague. Se matin en parlant avec Hagrid il avait appris que son père faisait parti d'un groupe « secret » dont il était un peu le meneur et que ce groupe s'appelait : les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe était très connu et très populaire en son temps et bien que quelques doutes subsistent, très peu de personnes savaient vraiment qui ils étaient. Alors logiquement, il était leur descendant direct et il avait bien envie de s'afficher comme tel. Sûrement que certain professeur auraient des soupçons, mais il serait innocent jusqu'a preuve du contraire. A lui de n'en laisser aucune. De simples mouvements de baguette pendant le chahut que provoquerait sa blague passeraient surement inaperçu. Il préférait le sort Flambios au sort de Pentenlair, son message écrit en lettre enflammées ça faisait plus d'effets. Sans compter que Harry aimait beaucoup le feu et il fallait pour pouvoir l'utiliser que celui ci n'est plus aucun secret pour lui. De par son sang, Harry se sentait attiré et alaise avec cet élément bien qu'il soit difficile à contrôler voir impossible. Il ne se laissait pas abattre et il comptait bien continuer jusqu'à temps qu'il y parvienne.

Après avoir maîtrisé le sort d'écriture enflammée, il passa l'après midi à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les créatures magique en rapport avec le feu. Soit pour l'essentiel : les Dragons, les Griffons et les Chimères. Il passa une bonne soirée avec Neville et il décida de partir se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Harry partit rapidement vers les cuisines, dans l'espoir de négocier avec ces gentilles et serviables créatures qu'étaient les Elfes de maisons. Harry avait été particulièrement surpris par leur physique. Il en vit un, tard le soir, faire son entré dans la salle commune pour la nettoyer. Il lui avait poliment demandé s'il avait faim. Harry avait répondu qu'effectivement c'était le cas et que cela attendrait bien le lendemain. Seulement l'elfe ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il l'avait amené dans un engrenage de couloir que Harry tenta de mémoriser, espérons avec succès, avant d'atteindre un cul de sac. L'elfe se plaça comme si de rien n'était devant le tableau d'une coupe de fruits et en chatouilla du doigt la poire. Cela eut pour effet de libérer un accès à une immense pièce. Il patienta devant quelques minutes le temps que le gentil Elfe revienne ainsi il put repartir dans sa salle commune discrètement et le ventre plein.

En arrivant devant le tableau, Harry hésitait encore sur les moyens qu'il allait employer pour convaincre les Elfes de le laisser ajouter sa petite touche personnelle au jus de citrouille. C'était sûrement l'une des seules choses comestibles de Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas adoptée.

Il opta pour l'honnêteté et il raconta en détails la composition de sa potion et les effets qu'une goutte dans chaque pichet aurait sur les élèves. Il réfléchissait déjà à un nouveau moyen de l'administrer aux élèves, tandis qu'à son plus grand étonnement l'Elfe inspecta rapidement la potion avant de lui donner son accord. Un Elfe partit vers le fond de l'immense cuisine, en faite la cuisine était la représentation exacte de la grande salle. Les elfes disposaient toute la nourriture sur les tables et la faisaient monter au dessus grâce à un sortilège de transfert, un système ingénieux de l'avis d'Harry. L'Elfe qui était partit revint avec un livre assez conséquent et le lui tendit.

-Maître Potter, voici un recueil ou sont retranscrits tous les ingrédients ajoutés au repas et leurs effets du temps ou Maître James Potter était à Poudlard. J'ai ordre de Maître Dumbledore de le remettre à Maître Harry Potter si celui-ci montre la volonté de suivre les traces de son père. Avec ceci va cette recommandation : « Jerry, dit bien à Harry que le rire créait des amis mais que rire au dépend d'une minorité créait des ennemis. »

Harry resta abasourdit un moment avant de se reprendre et d'articuler difficilement un :

-Merci.

Il resta les yeux fixé sur son livre un moment avant de demander aux elfes comment fonctionnait se système.

-Maître Dumbledore a donnez l'autorisation aux Elfes d'ajouter des ingrédients donner par des élèves tant que ceci ne sont pas dangereux pour la santé.

-Vous avez souvent refusé des préparations de mon père ?

-Pas au début, Monsieur. Avec les années l'aversion que Maître James Potter portait aux Serpentards eut pour conséquence des blagues trop souvent ciblées sur cette minorité, chose que Maître Dumbledore tentait d'endigué lui répondit il poliment.

-Pourquoi tentait ? Il lui suffisait de vous dire de refuser, non ? Demanda Harry intéressé.

-En effet c'est-ce qu'il fit au début mais il semblerait que Maître James Potter et ses amis aient trouvée une solution ajouta-t-il.

-Et vous savez laquelle ? Harry pensait pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de contourner cet élaboré système.

-D'après les Elfes dont la tache est de nettoyer les salles communes, il semblerait que la veille de chaque blague, une missive de mise en garde concernant un certain aliment ou boisson se retrouve fixée aux tableaux de trois des quatre maisons dit il.

-Alors ça c'est malin, vraiment mesquin mais terriblement malin ajouta Harry fier de la ruse dont était capable son père.

-En effet Monsieur et Maître Dumbledore ne trouva jamais le moyen d'empêcher ces missives de parvenir aux salles commune, comme si votre père « avait le don de passer entres les gouttes » selon les propres mots de Maître Dumbledore.

Harry remercia les Elfes très poliment en précisant qu'il s'appelait Harry et non Maître Potter, avant de partir encore pensif. Il était particulièrement heureux, il venait d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur ses parents enfin sur son père. Il était si pensif qu'il ne remarqua pas l'impact de ses remerciements très polis envers l'Elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé. L'Elfe le regarda partir et ses yeux se mirent à s'embuer de larmes, rare étaient les humains si reconnaissant. Mr Potter junior est aussi bon que son père pensa t il.

Harry hésitait à mettre sa sœur au courant de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, la connaissant il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle voit son père sous cet angle. Bien qu'il fut très rusé et malin son aversion pour les Serpentards en général s'assimilait à de la discrimination. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur ce fasse une mauvaise opinion de son père, qui n'était qu'un gosse comme eux, ou que ça influence son point de vue sur les Serpentards. Son père vivait dans un climat de guerre. Il devait trouver cela rassurant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'ennemi, bien qu'il ne vise malheureusement que des jeunes sorciers encore surement innocent. Et ce genre d'attitude n'as surement pas du les pousser dans le camp de « la lumière ». Aux contraires ça les a surement rapproché pour que eux aussi fasse front commun à cet ennemis, bien qu'inconnu, qu'était : les maraudeurs. Certes ce n'était que des blagues « pour rigoler », mais généralement la personne victime de la blague ne le ressent pas toujours comme ça. Et en voulant plaisanter tout en affichant leurs positions, son père et ses amis avaient surement singularisé les Serpentards poussant les indécis dans le camp de Voldemort. Un bien triste résultat pour quelques blagues d'apparence inoffensive.

Harry s'en alla donc songeur vers sa place à la table des Gryffondors. Cependant laissant ces considérations dans coin de sa tête il laisse la joie recommencer à prédominer dans son humeur de la journée. Ca allait être sa première blague à Poudlard et elle allait annoncer la relève des Maraudeurs.


	9. Changement d'attitude

(Ndlr: vous vous apercevrez aux cours des prochains chapitres que je me suis permis une seconde liberté grâce à mon Univers Alternatif. En effet, ne sachant quasiment rien sur l'année juste au dessus d'Harry à Gryffondors et Serpentards, j'ai décidé de réduire d'un an l'écart d'âge entre Harry et les Jumeaux, Jordan Lee, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Gary Montague, Adrian Pucey ainsi que Cole Warrington qui se retrouve tous en seconde années. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop. Bonne lecture.)

**Chapitre Neuf: Changement d'attitude**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec la ferme intension d'aller faire un petit tour dans la foret interdite. Il lui fallait toujours ce fameux ingrédient: des baies mentholé. Il se prépara comme à son habitude et sortit de son dortoir. Il descendit dans le hall en prenant soin de ne croiser personne et il pris le chemin du parc. Alors qu'il arrivait à la lisière de la forêt et qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, il fut interpellé par Hagrid qui travaillait son « potager»:

-Harry ne me dit pas que tu allais entrer seul et sans protection dans la forêt?

-Je ne comptait pas vous le dire lui dit il avec le sourire.

-Harry je ne plaisante pas, tu sais c'est très dangereux comme endroit? Que voulais tu y faire? Lui demanda Hagrid, il n'était visiblement pas content et Harry compris qu'il devait arrêter de plaisanter.

-Je prépare une potion pour les cours et j'ai besoin d'un ingrédient qui se trouve dans la foret. Après tout ce n'est qu'un demie mensonge pensa-t-il pour soulager sa conscience.

-A bon mais pourquoi t'en a pas acheté cet été, ça devait être dans ta liste de fourniture?

Décidément Hagrid comptait bien obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire et Harry n'était en aucun cas disposé à le lui accorder.

-Il faut croire que j'ai eu trop de chose à assimiler cet été et que j'ai par mégarde oublier cet ingrédient. Vous connaissez le professeur Rogue, même avec une bonne excuse je ne couperais pas à la retenue.

-C'est vrai que là tu n'a pas tort lui concéda Hagrid seulement tu n'ira pas…

Harry était dépité Hagrid allait lui faire rater son test, comment allait il expliquer ça à son professeur?

-Du moins pas sans moi. Quel ingrédient il te manque?

A l'entente de ses mots Harry put recommencer à respirer. De plus il ne pouvait nier que l'aide de Hagrid, le gardien des clés, allait sans nul doute, lui faire économiser un temps précieux.

-Des baies mentholé.

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème, je sais exactement ou en trouver, suis moi lui dit il.

Sur ce, Harry pris sa suite dans la foret. Plus il avançait plus il la trouvait lugubre. Les points de repères étaient difficile à prendre et Harry avait d'autant plus de respect pour Hagrid. Heureusement qu'il s'était proposé de l'aider car en plus de mettre plusieurs heures, dans le meilleur des cas, il se serait surement perdu un paire de fois.

-Je suis impressionné par votre connaissance de la forêt Hagrid lui dit Harry ce qui eut l'air de gêné Hagrid. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments.

-Harry si tu continus à me vouvoyer, je t'abandonne ici le menaça-t-il pour plaisanter.

-Désolé, c'est un réflexe ce défendit il.

-Regarde Harry, mon secret se situe dans ces marques sur les arbres lui dit il en lui montrant du doigt une entaille dans un magnifique chêne.

-Ca représente quoi? Lui demanda Harry curieux.

-Une entaille signifie danger minimum, deux entailles rester vigilant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à quatre entailles. Si par malheur tu les vois un jour alors prend tes jambes à ton coups et surtout ne te retourne pas, je ne rigole pas lui dit il sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

-D'accord, c'est promis lui affirma Harry.

-Tu remarquera aussi que les entailles sont toujours en diagonale, le bas de celles-ci pointent toujours en direction du châteaux ainsi dans les rares cas ou je m'égard je retrouve toujours mon chemin, tien ça y est, nous y voila.

Hagrid avait amené Harry dans une magnifique clairière. Il lui indiquait de l'index un buisson ou il reconnu sans mal les baies mentholées. Il en pris suffisamment pour ne plus jamais avoir à revenir ici pour cette raison et ils purent entamer leur retour.

Une fois ressorti de la foret, Harry remercia chaleureusement Hagrid et il repris le chemin du châteaux.

Une fois rentré Harry traversa le Hall, entra dans la grand salle et partit s'asseoir à la place qui était devenu la sienne depuis la rentrée. L'excitation qui l'envahissait à l'idée de voir à l'œuvre sa première blague était à peine voilée par son masque d'impassibilité. Il doutait d'ailleurs que ce soit suffisant pour berner sa sœur. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle ne face pas attention à lui ce matin. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au livre sur les facéties de son père, mais il espérait que son entrée en matière ce montrerait au niveau. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir les effets des blagues des Maraudeurs mais le recueil s'était déjà bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

Une fois que les plats apparurent Harry se mit à manger tranquillement, enfin en apparence. Il guettait discrètement toutes les tables. A par Amy personne n'aurait pu remarquer cette attitude suspect de la par de Harry, mais elle était occupée à parler avec Hermione.

Quand Harry vit Amy commencer à boire et manger, il lui lança le contre sort. Harry avait choisi le Finite Incantatem pour une autre bonne raison, il n'émettait aucun rayon sur son passage. Cela allait lui permettre d'immuniser Draco pourtant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Et c'est-ce qu'il fit, pour ensuite atteindre Neville et Rogue histoire de leur permettre de profiter pleinement de cet instant de détente. Cependant quand il atteint Rogue, une chose étrange ce produisit. Dumbledore avec une vivacité insoupçonnée fit volte face comme s'il recherchait d'où provenait le sort. Harry avait lu dans des livres que certain grand mage parvenaient à « capter » les émanations magique mais il avait pensé que ça s'apparentait plus du mythe que de la réalité. Pourtant, il était étrange que son directeur ce soit retourné vers la table Gryffondor à l'instant précis ou il avait lancé le sort. Heureusement, Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à être vif et Harry avait put rapidement rediriger toute sa concentration sur son déjeuner. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que le regard suspicieux de Dumbledore ne le prenait pas pour cible, mais plutôt ce qui semblait être les jumeaux Weasley.

Redonnant son attention à la grande salle, Harry failli éclater de rire quand il vit Weasley se lever et se gratter furieusement. Il paraissait tout gêné, mais il ne semblait pas réussir à se retenir. Ca avait pour conséquences de hachés ses mouvements lui donnant l'air d'un robot victime de démangeaisons. Amy, elle ne se retint pas et Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Rares étaient les personnes ayant entendu son rire et il ne voulait pas perdre sa couverture de garçon froid et méchant. La solitude lui allait très bien.

Harry vit que son Maître lui aussi ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire quand il vit McGonagall métamorphoser sa fourchette en un râteau miniature pour pouvoir se gratter le dos. Tous les élèves étaient debout subissent de violentes démangeaisons, tous? Non, quelques élèves étaient mort de rire à la contemplation de leurs amis se grattant dans des positions pas franchement avantageuses. La potion ayant était ajoutée aux jus de citrouilles, tout le monde ne fut pas atteint et les victimes ne le furent pas aux mêmes moments. Harry ce décida à sortir son appareil photo modifié pour pouvoir immortaliser ce moment discrètement.

Dix minutes après que ça ait commencé les effets s'estompèrent provoquant les fous rires de ceux qui avaient été atteint les premiers et donc soigné les premiers aussi. Finalement toute la salle termina par en rire. Harry lui ce concentrait pour tracer sous la table les lettres qui s'affichait en plein milieu de la grande salle:

"Restez sur vos gardes, cette blague marque le retour de l'ère des Maraudeurs, après Lunard, Patmol, Queudever et Cornedrue voici : Ghost"

Ce message mis fin aux rires qui emplissaient la Grande Salle. Harry vit plusieurs professeur blêmir, McGonagall et Rogue en particulier. Ainsi donc le groupe de mon père avait bien fait parler de lui on dirait, je sens que tenir la distance ne va pas être de tout repos, à moi de me montrer à la hauteur pensa Harry.

Harry décida de se rendre en cours. Il réussi parfaitement sa potion, heureusement qu'il en faisait lui même sans compter sur celles que lui donnait à faire son Maître de Potions. Parce que sinon ce cours serait d'un ennuie mortel. Il y avait toujours moyen de s'occuper comme en aidant Neville par exemple. Ce qui ravissez Rogue. Il avait une réputation à tenir et le faite que Harry soit son apprenti et qu'il commence à vaguement l'apprécier ne devait pas être remarqué. Etant dans l'obligation de lui donner des points pour ses potions parfaite, il se rattrapait en lui en enlevant la même quantité pour bavardages avec Longdubas.

Harry avait compris ces motivations et il rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait Neville, en lui expliquant que Rogue le détestait et que de toute façon il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour lui enlever des points. Et puis quelle meilleure façon de perdre des points qu'en aidant un ami? Sa semblait parvenir à rassurer Neville qui redressa quelque peu la tête.

En une semaine Neville avait beaucoup gagné en assurance et Harry en était content pour lui. Son travail avec Madame Chourave, ses réussite scolaire et le fait d'avoir un ami le remplissait de bonheur et de fierté et il en était très reconnaissant envers Harry. Bien qu'en faite, il n'ait rien fait de plus que de l'encourager.

En Métamorphose, il tentait aujourd'hui métamorphose d'un bout de bois en couteau. Au bout des deux heures, Harry arrivait à transformer son bout de bois en n'importe quel couvert en argent. Neville réussissait aussi pas mal ce qui le rendait plutôt fier de lui.

Granger surpassait toujours Harry en métamorphose, en plus de pouvoirs reproduire les métamorphoses de Harry, elle réussissait à métamorphoser son bout de bois en couteau en or. Devant le regard envieux de Ron, elle lui expliqua qu'il existait des sorts pour reconnaître les objets métamorphosé et que Gringotts ne s'y faisait jamais prendre. De toutes manières, les métamorphoses ne durent pas indéfiniment, tout dépend de la puissance que le sorcier à voulu mettre dans la transformation. Pour ce qui est de son couteau elle pouvait lui assurer qu'il ne durerait pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ron sembla réaliser que c'était logique, mais l'espace d'un instant il avait espéré...

Amy mit tout le monde d'accord avec son don en métamorphose car si Hermione était douée, Amy était une virtuose. Son service de couverts en or donnèrent le ton de l'année, la première place en métamorphose était occupée.

Harry admiratif devant elle admit sans mal son infériorité, il n'était pas le meilleur partout et il le savait. Sa sœur avait un don et lui, son niveau, il ne le devait qu'à son dur labeur. Chacun son domaine pensa Harry sans amertume. Amy volait bien sur un balai, mais jamais elle n'atteindrait le niveau de son frère et elle s'en faisait une raison.

Cet après midi là Ghost était sur toutes les lèvres et les extrapolations sur son identité allaient bon train. Certain pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un première année marquant son arrivée, d'autre pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un plus ancien voulant sortir de l'ombre. Quoiqu'il en soit toute ses discutions se terminaient sur ce constat: personnes ne savaient qui il était.

Fred et George auraient bien aimé le savoir, après tout il était un nouveau blagueur. ils se demandaient s'ils avaient trouvé un acolyte ou un rival mais ce qui les intéressait surtout ce soit qu'il connaisse l'existence des Maraudeurs, leurs modèles. Les créateurs de ce qui fit leur gloire: la carte du Maraudeur. Ils allaient mener leur enquête eux aussi mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle blague, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser supplanter par un nouveau dans le métier.

Harry était heureux, sa blague avait eu un franc succès et puis qui pourrait se douter que le nouveau farceur Ghost serait le froid et solitaire Harry Potter? Personne. Il avait choisi se pseudonyme parce qu'il comptait bien devenir un fantôme, on entendrait parler de lui, sans jamais le voir, on saurait qu'il existe mais il serait insaisissable.

Ce soir là, Harry s'isola dans la salle qu'il commençait à aménager, il continuerait ce week-end mais la il avait un autre projet. Il voulait tenter un sort d'isolation. Après avoir beaucoup lu sur ce sort, il se concentra un moment avant de le lancer sur un coin de la salle. Pour le tester il fit léviter un livre et le lâcha guettant le moindre bruit de chute. Il entendit un bruit à peine étouffé. Il allait y passé un bon petit moment apparemment.

En effet, Harry mit bien deux heures pour obtenir un début de résultat à peine satisfaisant.

Il décida de rentré dans sa salle commune espérant que son absence ne soit pas remarquée bien qu'il doute que se fut le cas. Il entra comme si de rien n'était et il s'assis sur son siège habituel près du feu. Il lança le sort d'isolation autour de lui et ce fut comme s'il avait baissé le son de la salle commune d'un cran, il entendait toujours les gens parler mais un ton en dessous. C'était pas l'idéal mais c'était déjà un progrès.

Harry s'entraînât à nouveau au sortilège de gèle-flamme. C'est le genre de sort qui le moment venu il vaut mieux maitriser sinon on risque d'avoir chaud aux fesses. Une fois le test de la coupe remplit d'eau au dessus du feu concluant, Harry décida pour être sur qu'il était réussi de s'approcher du feu et de tendre la main au dessus. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur mais pas de brûlures. Une franche réussite.

Hermione assise un peu plus loin travaillait ses cours. Elle ne pouvait se restreindre à laisser Potter la battre. Là ou elle faisait le plus d'effort pour rester à son niveau c'était en potion. Il semblait naturellement doué et un écart trop important se formait entre eux. Ne voulant admettre son infériorité, elle travaillait encore et encore.

Qu'est ce qu'elle le détestait, lui et Malfoy, elle les haïssait. Potter, toujours à se donner en spectacle, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait celui la se demanda-t-elle. Quand elle regarda en direction de Harry celui ci venait de ce lever et s'avancer vers le feu. Il tandis sa main au dessus et la ressorti plusieurs seconde après, le pouls de Hermione s'accélérait, il devait ce faire horriblement mal, il est fou pensa t elle. Quand elle ne vit aucun signe de douleur sur son visage elle pensa d'abord qu'il était vraiment surhumain avant de se résonner et de trouver une réponse plus plausible. Le sort de gèle-flamme était la seule réponse envisageable selon elle. Elle en déduisit qu'il maîtrisait donc déjà ce sort? Pourtant elle était presque sur qu'il n'était pas au programme cette année. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur car elle savait que autant Potter était un génie des potions autant elle excellait en sortilèges. Seulement maintenant qu'elle avait Amy, Hermione ne se sentait plus de s'immerger totalement dans le travail. C'était si bon de vivre une relation à double sens pas comme avec les livres, elle pouvait se livrer avec Amy, qui l'écoutait et ça, ça lui faisait du bien. Même si elle aimait toujours ça lire et s'instruire, l'amitié c'était génial aussi.

Harry était content, il maîtrisait convenablement un autre sort en relation avec le feu. Pour cette semaine il ne lui restait plus que les sorts d'aveuglement et de fumée. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire en plein milieu de la salle commune il décida de s'entraîner en métamorphose. Au bout d'une heure il réussi à transformer la coupe qu'il utilisait pour le sort de Gèle-Flammes en assiette. Il avait complètement modifié la structure d'un objet c'était un grand pas d'après le manuel. Il prenait un peu d'avance pour ce cour, il avait lut que c'était la prochaine étape, il devrait commencer d'ici la semaine prochaine ou peut être vendredi s'ils avançaient vite.

Il monta dans sa chambre travailler un peu la défense contre les forces du mal. Harry était content d'en avoir apprit plus sur les Dragons, les Chimères et les Griffons. Même s'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser les sorts permettant de se défendre contre eux avant plusieurs années, et encore avec de la chance, il aimait bien le fait d'en savoir plus sur ces créatures du feu. Savoir ce qu'elles craignent, leur points fort ... Il allait devoir passer encore un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque mais son première après midi avait bien jeté les bases. Il pris le livre des farces de son père pour se distraire un peu et ce donner des idées de blague.

Le groupe de son père était très fort, qu'en ce n'était pas des potions c'était des sorts, certains même inventé d'ailleurs, qu'ils utilisaient. Leur première blague avait été autrement plus spectaculaire que la sienne. Ils avaient fait avaler à toute la grande salle une potion de désorientation, du grand art, tout les cours de la journée furent annulé, les professeurs et les élèves ne faisant que se perdre dans le château.

Pour commencer c'était un bien grand coup pensa Harry avec fierté vis a vis de son père et des ses amis. A par ce qu'il en avait lu et ce que Hagrid lui en avait dit Harry ne connaissait rien de son père. De par sa "victoire" sur Voldemort des biographies furent écrite sur lui et ces parents donc il connaissait assez bien la vie de son père après Poudlard, du moins au niveau professionnel. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de son caractère. Enfin à par le faite qu'il aimait diriger, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et meneur de son groupe, et par dessus tout que c'était un éternel blagueur. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était du genre curieux, serviable, généreux, gentil ou intéressant enfin rien qui ne puisse lui permettre de s'identifier à lui. Pourtant tout les jeunes garçons ont besoin d'une image paternel pour ce construire et ça manquait à Harry. Il espérait bien trouvait des informations à se sujet.

Harry abandonna finalement le livre des blagues de son père pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas encore compte le corps de Harry subissait de plein fouet les affres provoqué par ses entrainement répétés et il allait bientôt devoir en payer le prix.

Ce mardi matin, après son rituel matinal, Harry parti déjeuner seulement quelqu'un vint troubler son petit quotidien. Amy vint à sa rencontre et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur.

-Tu comptes jouer à ce petit jeu combien de temps? Lui dit elle vraiment remontée.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je t'ais laissé du temps pour voir ce que tu allais faire ici, pour notre nouveau départ. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais changer que tu avais accepté Neville et que tu ne resterais plus seul, isolé du monde. Mais non il a fallu que tu te plonge à fond dans ces fichus bouquins ... Amy était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'elle en tremblait, d'ici quelques secondes elle allait craquer.

-Et le pire ... c'est ... que ... elle avait du mal à parler tellement sa gorge était nouée.

-Quoi? Explique moi Amy. Harry était éprouvé par l'état de sa sœur, il détestait la voir autre que souriante et joyeuse et là il se détestait pour en être la cause.

-Que tu m'as abandonnée. Une fois sa phrase sortie Amy ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser en sanglots. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Harry la força à relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ais se genre de pensées, plus jamais de ta vie. J'ai toujours été à tes cotés et tu le sais, rien ne peut nous séparer. Tu es ma soeur, ma seule famille et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je croyais juste bien faire en te laissant vivre tes expériences seules, vivre ta vie.

-Mais tu es mon frère et ma vie sera toujours intimement liée à la tienne et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Harry compris alors qu'il s'y était mal pris et ça le rassura un peu. C 'tait éprouvant pour lui de devoir vivre sans elle, eux qui d'habitude étaient si proche. Le simple fait de changer de chambre avait était dur, alors la voir sans jamais l'approcher avait été vraiment compliqué pour lui, mais il croyait se mal nécessaire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et maintenant il se trouvait bien crétin de s'être peiné tout les deux pour rien. Mais bon c'était désormais fini, il allait y mettre un terme.

-Je te promet de faire des efforts lui dit il sincèrement.

Amy lui fit un magnifique sourire qui la rendit encore plus belle, avant d'ajouter :

-Et bien si tu veux te faire pardonner, commence déjà par m'accompagner déjeuner alors.

Harry lui tendit son bras et ils commencèrent leur route en entamant la conversation.

Durant le repas Harry en profita pour féliciter Amy de son talent en métamorphose, ce qu'il n'avait pu encore faire. Neville voyant qu'aujourd'hui Harry était disposé à parler lui appris comment c'était passé ces premiers rendez vous pour aider Madame Chourave.

Le simple fait que Neville parle de lui de son propre chef était un progrès considérable, alors si en plus c'était pour assumer une chose qui le démarquait et le mettait en avant c'était du jamais vu. Décidément Harry était content de parler avec Neville et Amy. C'est sûrement ce qui motiva Weasley à lui adresser la parole:

- Alors prêt pour ton premier entraînement Harry? Lui dit il.

-Pour toi c'est Potter et oui je suis prêt lui répondit il froidement.

Il reçu un regard de reproche de sa soeur mais l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour Weasley était irrépressible, il le sentait mal ce gars mais pour elle il était près à réviser un peu son jugement, c'est pourquoi il ajouta:

-J'ai entendu dire que tes deux frères étaient de redoutables batteurs, son ton était neutre et ne laissait entrevoir aucune méchanceté ce qui encouragea Ron à répondre:

-Ouais, ça c'est bien vrai, ils se connaissent par cœur et ça se voit lui répondit il heureux de pouvoirs faire l'éloge de ses grands frères.

L'effort de Harry fit naitre un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Amy, son frère ferait vraiment tout pour elle.

Le déjeuner se passa bien ainsi que la journée qui suivi.

A six heures l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se rejoignit sur le terrain. Dubois pris alors la parole:

-Bon je vais être direct il est hors de question, vous m'avez bien compris, hors de question de se refaire laminer par Serpentard cette année. Ce qui nous a perdu l'année dernière était le lamentable niveau de notre attrapeur qui n'est pas arrivé à mettre un terme au match quand on l'avait encore en main. Mais cette année, un nouveau talent vient grossir nos rangs donc on a plus aucune excuse. Je veux une victoire, éclatante qui plus est. Donc pour donner le ton à cette saison de Quidditch voici vos directives: Fred et George vous vous échauffez puis vous vous placerez de chaque coté des anneaux, à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre pour commencer et vous vous ferez des passes au travers des buts. Au bout d'une heure je sifflerais et vous vous écarterez d'un dizaine de mètres supplémentaires. Compris?

-Mais t'es fou… cria Fred.

-On pourra jamais… continua Georges.

-Tenir encore une heure de plus à cette distance...

-On n'est pas Kevin et Karl Broadmoor (Célèbre frères batteur des Faucons de Falmouth).

-Et bien vous avez jusqu'à début Novembre pour le devenir. Katie, Angelina et Alicia vous allez commencer par vous faire des passes et tenter de me marquer et au bout d'une heure je rajouterais 1kilos au Souafle.

-Quoi? Mais t'es vraiment pas bien, tu vas doubler son poids je te signale lui dit Alicia.

-Vous voyez c'est ce qu'on disait dit Fred.

-Soyez contente, on commence tranquille, la semaine prochaine je diminue le sortilège d'Empogne (sortilège servant à augmenter l'adhérence du Souafle). Harry puisque tu es nouveau on va commençait tranquille.

-Pas la peine de me ménager sinon je ne progresserais jamais répondit il faisant la joie de son capitaine.

-Ca c'est une bonne mentalité lui répondit Dubois. Bon et bien je te laisse une heure pour l'attraper normalement et ensuite je le peindrais en blanc pour que tu ne puisse plus t'aider des reflets du soleil dessus.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans contester ce qui étonna les autres, c'était déjà dur de le voir avec les reflets alors sans ça allait pas être une parti de plaisir.

Olivier donna le coup d'envoie de l'entrainement et tout le monde décolla.

A partir de se moment seul le vif avait une importance pour Harry. Il se vida l'esprit enfouissant ses préoccupations et ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Pour l'heure il n'était que question de Quidditch. Il partit ensuite à sa recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes il le repéra vers le poteau adverse au s'entrainaient les jumeaux. Il partit rapidement à sa chasse mais ce soir là le vif était d'humeur taquin car il n'arrêtait pas de tourné autour du poteau avec Harry à ses trousses. Le fait qu'un cognard déchainé fasse d'incessant allés retour à une vitesse indécente ne semblait pas préoccuper Harry, trop concentré. D'ailleurs il commençait à avoir le tournis à force de faire le tour des buts, alors il attendit le bon moment et s'arrêta net, le vif lui continua et fini sa course dans la main de Harry. Content de lui, il le laissa partir et attendit une minute avant de repartir à sa poursuite.

Il le retrouva à quelques mètres du sol. Il le rattrapa rapidement mais à sa vue le vif descendit encore rasant pratiquement le sol. Vu la proximité entre le vif et la terre ferme les genoux de Harry ne lui permettait pas de l'attraper de manière conventionnel. Il fit donc un demie tonneau tout en ne diminuant pas sa vitesse d'arrivé. Il serra les jambes et lâcha une main. Voyant qu'il était un peu cour il du se restreindre à lâcher la deuxième pour pouvoir combler les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du petit farceur. Il sentait ses abdos le brûler tellement il forçait dessus pour rester le plus proche de son balai, avec un dernier effort il referma sa main autour du vif.

Avec un sourire, Harry releva la tête tout en restant à l'envers et ce qu'il vit le fit rapidement reprendre son sérieux, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'un des gradins. En un seul mouvement il refit un demie tonna tout en tirant de toute ses forces sur le manche dans l'espoir de le redresser. La balai vibra comme jamais mais il suivit l'ordre et il put remonter en chandelle ce qui ne le fit que frôler les gradins, à 10 centimètres près il encastrait ses jambes dedans. Il se laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer de ses émotions, c'est dans ces moments qu'il se disait que le Quidditch était vraiment le meilleur sport au monde. Suite à c'est quelques secondes de répit, il revint à la réalité, il en profita pour voir ou en étaient ses coéquipiers et il les vit en vol stationnèrent les yeux écarquillés.

- Harry tu ne serais pas, comment dire ... Dit George.

-Complètement malade… cria Fred.

-Grandiose cela va s'en dire… continua George.

-Mais malade termina Fred avant de se précipiter vers lui et de lui donner une grande frappe amical dans le dos rapidement suivi par son frère.

-Olivier si avec lui on ne gagne pas la coupe on peut arrêter le Quidditch dit Fred suivi par un acquiescement général.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi Fred lui répondit son capitaine.

Harry réussi à contrôler le flot d'émotions qu'il éprouvait et il ne laissa transparaître qu'un sourire satisfait.

Olivier appliqua les changements prévus et l'entraînement continua. Harry rentra dans son dortoir exténué, il pris rapidement une douche et parti au repas. Il s'assit une fois encore entre Neville et sa soeur et passa un repas agréable. Ca faisait tant de bien à Harry de retrouver sa soeur et ça se voyait. Sans que Harry s'en rende compte il commençait à perdre son statut de garçon sombre et associable. Il allait bientôt remarquer son erreur.

Harry passa la soirée à aider Neville à ses devoirs et à maîtriser les sorts vus en cours. Quand Neville se mit à la rédaction du devoir de potion, qui fut une formalité pour Harry, il en profita pour s'entrainer un peu plus à la métamorphose. Une fois que Neville eut fini son devoir ils allèrent s'asseoir auprès du feu. Harry compris pourquoi la place était libre quand il vit sa soeur, Granger et Weasley en train de faire leur devoirs enfin Amy surtout car Granger et Weasley semblaient plus occupé à se disputer qu'à avancer dans leurs rédactions.

Harry fixa Amy jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son regard et redresse la tête pour voir d'où il provenait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et parti le rejoindre après avoir pris soin de ranger ses affaires, laissant Ron et Hermione se disputer.

Amy pris place à coté de Harry sur le canapé tandis que Neville était assis sur un fauteuil.

-Tu n'était pas obliger d'arrêter tes devoirs pour nous tu sais.

-Oh c'était juste pour prendre de l'avance ne t'en fais pas. Alors Neville comment ça se passe pour toi?

Neville réagit bien et au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise qu'on lui adresse la parole il réussit à parler de manière décontractée à Amy:

-Ca va je me débrouille et quand c'est pas le cas je peux toujours compter sur ton frère.

-Comme je peux compter sur toi pour me mettre une pâté magistrale en botanique plaisanta Harry pour montrer Neville sous son meilleur jour.

-Chacun son truc rigola Neville. Et toi Amy ça ce passe bien?

Harry était vraiment content Neville s'extériorisait de plus en plus, il commençait même à interagir volontairement avec les autres sans gène, c'était vraiment un grand progrès.

-Je suis au niveau à peu près partout même si j'ai quelques plus dans certaine matière.

-Quelques plus? J'étais pas au courant que la définition pour: je suis une virtuose avait changé compléta Harry.

-Bon d'accord j'excelle en métamorphose mais sinon je suis moyenne donc j'ai pas trop de problème mais bon rien avoir avec toi je te signale.

Harry sourit avant d'ajouter:

-C'est que je m'en sort pas mal pour un début d'année.

-Pas mal? Demanda sournoisement Neville.

-Traître murmura Harry avec une mine boudeuse qui les fit rigoler.

-Harry pourquoi Neville et toi ne passeriez pas un peu de temps avec Ron, Hermione et moi?

-Heu.. Peut être parce que Granger est une énervante vaniteuse miss-je-sais tout et que Weasley est un imbécile en manque de reconnaissance plein de préjugés? Par exemple.

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer de les supporter de temps en temps pour moi, s'il te plait le supplia à t elle.

Harry craqua et lui répondit:

-Si Neville n'y voit pas d'objection, je veux bien faire un effort mais seulement pour être avec toi. S'il essaye de m'adresser la parole ça sera à leur risques et périls.

Neville n'émit aucune objection ce qui eut pour effet de dessiner un large sourire sur les lèvres de Amy qui prit son frère dans ses bras toute heureuse.

-Merci grand frère lui dit elle avant de se lever et de faire un bisou sur la joue de Neville en le remerciant lui aussi.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir surtout que tenir lieu de médiateur entre ses deux enfants dit elle en souriant en parlant de Ron et Hermione, ça va un moment mais on s'en lasse.

Harry hocha la tête imaginant bien ce que ça devait être. Il se retourna vers Neville pour continuer à discuter quand il le vit violemment rougir en regardant Amy tout en frôlant la joue, qu'elle avait embrassée, d'un air rêveur. Il avait eut beau gagner de la confiance en lui, recevoir un bisou d'une jolie fille c'était trop pensa Harry en rigolant intérieurement. Pour ne pas que Amy remarque Neville, Harry continua la discussion.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Weasley et Granger. Leur conversation continua jusqu'aux alentours de onze heures en évitant bien tout contact visuelle ou oral entre Harry et les deux autres mais en somme ils avaient tous passé une bonne soirée.

Harry monta se coucher, il écrivit sa journée dans son cahier puis il alla se coucher.

Une fois son petit entrainement coutumier effectuer, Harry décida de mettre les bouchés double le matin. S'il devait passé du temps avec sa sœur, il aurait moins de temps pour s'entraîner. Il décida donc de commencer sa potion de réchauffement car s'ils étaient pour le moment en septembre ses leçons de natation avec Hagrid allaient devoir se faire dans de l'eau de plus en plus froide. Il avait pris sa première leçon le matin même et à vrai dire l'eau n'était décidément pas son élément. Cependant Hagrid était très bon pédagogue et Harry avait presque pris plaisir à avoir l'air débile à osciller entre la grenouille et la nage du chien pendant l'heure qu'avait durée la leçon. L'autre bon côté était qu'Hagrid lui contait des anecdotes sur les maraudeurs ce qui rendait la séance d'autant plus intéressante.

Harry remarqua pendant la concoction de la potion qu'elle était bien plus simple que le sort. Il aurait du commencer par là. Même si ce sort était en rapport avec le feu, il était clair qu'il était loin d'être assez doué en magie pour l'effectuer en toute sécurité. Ce sort à l'inverse de l'Incendio réchauffait mais de l'intérieur, ce sort agit sur la pompe sanguine, le cœur, qui réchauffe le sang à la source avant de partir chaud vers tout les organes et les muscles. Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le tester sur lui car ce sort mal utiliser peut créer une violente fièvre pouvant même entraîner la mort si le cas n'est pas traité à temps. Encore un exemple de sort de magie blanche pouvant tuer.

Une fois sa potion terminée et réussite Harry parti rejoindre sa sœur et Neville pour déjeuner. Cependant, Harry ne se doutait pas qu'une personne assise à son bureau, l'observer minutieusement durant ses concoctions. En effet Rogue était assez étonné par l'investissement de son élève. Il ne s'était pas trompé le jeune Potter se montrait plus qu'à la hauteur.

Harry passa une bonne journée même si la présence de la Miss-je-sais-tout et de Monsieur-les-préjugés lui pesait. Le fait que Neville et Amy soit là le fit quand même apprécier la journée. Cependant à la fin de celle-ci, Harry se fit accoster par une jeune fille. Ces amies l'avaient littéralement poussées dans ses bras.

Harry se contenta de la réceptionner et la regarda de manière étonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce décide à ouvrir la bouche :

-Heu … je m'appelle Cho, Cho Chang et je voulais savoir … Heu … si ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces jours demanda t elle timidement.

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça et il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'ajouter:

-Je suis vraiment flatté mais tu comprends, c'est ma première année et venant d'une famille de moldus j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Donc je n'ais pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça, pour le moment lui dit en tentant de ménagé l'amour propre de la jeune fille.

Ce n'était qu'un demie mensonge car c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça mais aussi, et surtout, pas envie.

Il rejoignit donc sa sœur qui avait l'air contente de voir que son frère avait fait un fait effort. Vu le visage de la jeune fille en partant il n'avait pas du être vexant. Sur ce, ils partirent se promener, la journée de cours avait été assez pesante. Quand ils revinrent de leur petit tour dans le parc, une étrange rumeur avait circulée sur le fait que Cho Chang et Harry Potter seraient bientôt en couple.

Amy arrêta nette, fixant son frère d'un regard peu chaleureux, elle était vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qu'il avait accepté. Harry lui expliqua qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il avait poliment refusé et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui raconta donc ce qu'il lui avait dit et Amy sourit en pensant à la naïveté dont faisait preuve son frère qu'en il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux. Elle lui expliqua que dans ce genre de circonstance il valait mieux être claire et ne laisser aucune place à l'interprétation. De son point de vu à lui c'était un refus, mais du point de vue d'une fille pleine d'espoir son: « pour le moment » laissait une ouverture pour dans quelque temps.

Harry, dans son soucis de bien faire, n'avait pas été vraiment claire dans ses intentions et il comptait bien aller rectifier ça. En partant à la recherche de Cho, Harry ne vit que des regards envieux dans son sillage et celui franchement agacé de Weasley.

Ainsi, cela rend Weasley jaloux? Pensa-t-il. Ca n'était finalement peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de sortir avec Cho, seulement il ce devrait d'être franc avec elle.

D'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard il la retrouva en pleine conversation avec ses copines. Quand elle vit Harry arrivait dans sa direction, on put lire sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sereine.

-Oh … Heu … Harry, désolé pour toute ses rumeurs j'avais pourtant demandé à mes amies de ne pas en parlé vu que tu étais occupé pour le moment s'excusa-t-elle.

Encore une fois sa sœur avait eu raison, niveau sentiments elle était incollable.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça n'est pas si grave lui dit il pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu n'as pas le temps en ce moment répondit elle.

La manière dont elle laissait sous entendre qu'elle était à sa disposition étonnait Harry, c'était elle qui lui faisait un honneur et pas l'inverse.

-Justement en parlant de ça dit il amenant la conversation ou il le voulait. Ma sœur m'a fait remarquer, à raison, que je devais aussi prendre le temps de vivre ma vie, que l'époque collège c'était aussi fait pour ça. Cependant, c'est plus le fait que j'ai remarqué que ma « notoriété », dit il en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts pour lui montrer le ridicule qu'il attribuait à cet état de fait, et mon coté sombre semblait plaire. Ce qui va dans le sens opposé de son but initial continua-t-il. Mais, le fait est que ça me dérange et le meilleure moyen pour moi de retourner dans l'ombre serait de me trouver une petite amie.

Apparemment, vu le sourire qui naissait sur son visage, Cho semblait comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

-Seulement ce ne serait pas juste envers cette hypothétique fille, de ne pas afficher au préalable et de manière clair, mes intentions. Si tu te sentais outrée et diminuée par ce que je viens de dire, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ajouta il ayant peur qu'elle interprète mal ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle répondit à ça par un baiser dans les règles de l'art qui pris Harry au dépourvu.

Il semblerait qu'elle ne se sente aucune blessée.

Une fois leurs lèvres décollées, elle le regarda en souriant avant d'ajouter :

-Crois moi, il y a de bien pire raisons de vouloir sortir avec une fille que celles là.

Ca eu pour effet de finir de rassurer Harry, le romantisme et l'amour ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

En se retournant Harry remarqua que toute les personnes présente dans le hall les regardaient. Il eu d'ailleurs le temps de voir un Weasley bien remonté tourner des talons et partir d'un air furibond. C'était sûrement trop pour lui de voir le déjà célèbre et richissime Harry Potter sortir avec une des plus belles secondes années. Enfin ça c'était le raisonnement de Weasley. Pour Harry il n'était qu'un gosse ordinaire sombrement connu pour un acte dont il n'avait aucun souvenir et qui les avait rendu lui et sa sœur orphelins.

Amy lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle attendait des explications que Harry lui donna. Neville le félicita et Granger ne dit pas un mot.

Cette journée était décidemment bien agréable de l'avis de Harry.

Il alla tranquillement manger avec sa sœur, Neville et Granger. A la fin du repas, il alla embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. il en profita pour s'esquiver de la nouvelle vigilance de Amy et rejoindre son repère.

L'heure tardive lui permit de pouvoir déplacer tous les meubles de sa salle vers la pièce adjacente. Tout cela en faisant léviter les meubles les uns après les autres sur les quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux salles. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry se vida des dernières forces magique qu'il lui restaient.

Une fois fini il verrouilla magiquement la porte de sa salle. Il décida ensuite de rentrer vers sa salle commune, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux mètres qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fut pris de vertige, sa tête tournait et tournait encore. Il réussi à tâtons à trouver le mur pour s'adosser dessus. Et alors qu'affalé contre la parois et fixant le sol, ces deux main plaquées contre ses tempes, il sentit ses jambes chanceler. Son visage transpirait abondamment tandis que son nez se vidait en quantité de son sang. Dans un dernier effort, il tenta d'avancer pour trouver de l'aide mais ses jambes ne tenir pas le choc et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si bonne que ça.


	10. Réveil Difficile

**Chapitre Dix : Réveil Difficile**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Son dortoir sentait l'antiseptique. C'était étrange, mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était la disparition de sa table de chevet. La migraine dont il était victime l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle n'en fut d'ailleurs qu'aggravée quand il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour rechercher ses lunettes. Il se sentit agressé par la clarté immaculée du blanc qui l'entourait. Du blanc ? Ca aussi c'était nouveau pensa-t-il.

Après quelques minutes ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et il pu s'apercevoir qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son dortoir. Même s'il y voyait encore flou, l'agencement de la pièce était significativement différent. Il trouva ses lunettes posées de l'autre coté du lit. Une fois sur son nez, il y vit un peu plus clair. Il y avait autour de lui deux rangés d'une dizaine de lits parallèlement disposés, tête contre le mur et espacé d'un large couloir. Il semblait être dans un genre d'hôpital. Hôpital ? Sa y est, il se souvenait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il devait surement être : à l'infirmerie. Il se rappeler de son « malaise » dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Il se souvenait être tombé puis plus rien. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Une femme vêtue de blanc à l'allure accueillante vint à sa rencontre. Surement l'infirmière ce dit il, Madame Pomfresh d'après son badge.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Potter, vous nous avez fait une belle peur vous savez lui dit elle en souriant.

- Désolé répondit-il piteusement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai au juste ?

-Un manque de jugeote apparemment. Comme tous les ans à la rentrée, il y a toujours un petit malin de première année qui finit ici pour cause d'épuisement magique. Vous avez un peu trop forcé, je me trompe ?

-Heu… non en effet c'est possible.

-J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous ? Vous êtes mon premier patient de l'année lui dit elle sur un ton de reproche qui contrastait bien avec le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Harry sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était que la première visite d'une longue série.

-Il est encore tôt, buvez les potions qui son sur votre table de chevet et reposez vous. Vous pourrez assister au petit déjeuner mais il vous est interdit de pratiquer la magie pendant les deux prochains jours.

-Pardon ? Vous plaisantez ? Je me sens déjà bien mieux mentit-il.

Madame Pomfresh sembla le remarquer car elle continua à parler comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

- Vos professeurs sont prévenus et puis deux jours sans magie ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il y a quelque mois ça vous était encore impossible. De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix dit elle quand elle vit qu'il entreprenait de protester. Votre baguette vous a était confisqué et vous ne la récupérerez que samedi matin à la première heure.

Harry compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il but docilement ses deux potions avant de se recoucher. Deux jours ça n'était pas si long après tout, si ?

Heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin en potion. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour celle de son Maître et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ses baies mentholé dans la forêt interdite, elle n'attendait plus que lui.

Cependant Harry ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Depuis un certain moment déjà, il se mettait en danger constamment. Mais là, il était aller un peu loin, à peine dix malheureux jours à Poudlard et il finissait déjà à l'infirmerie. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se calme. Il était encore jeune et vraisemblablement ses réserves magiques n'étaient pas des plus importantes. Après tout sa sœur n'avait peut être pas tort, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de prendre un nouveau départ.

Harry décida donc qu'il allait mettre un coup de frein à son entrainement acharné. Il se contenterait des cours et des potions pour son Maitre. Ca lui permettrait de garder de l'énergie pour continuer la magie élémentaire. Ca devait d'ailleurs surement être elle la plus grande cause de dépense magique, c'était cher payé la petite brulure...

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite et Harry partit avec les dernières recommandations de Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui conseillait de ne pas trop forcer physiquement non plus. Il abandonna donc l'idée d'aller voler un peu et il partit directement déjeuner. Evidemment à cette heure il n'y avait quasiment personne, Harry mangea donc tranquillement avant de rejoindre les donjons ou se trouvait déjà tout son nécessaire de potions. Il termina en une heure, montre en main, la potion pour son Maître et il repartit dans la grande salle pour rejoindre Amy et Neville qui, eux, venait tout juste de descendre.

Il fit comprendre à Neville qu'il lui expliquerait les raisons de son absence de cette nuit plus tard. Il ne voulait pas qu'Amy s'inquiète et apparemment Neville comprit car il ne posa pas de questions.

Harry en profita pour informer Dubois qu'il serait absent à l'entrainement du soir et que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Neville et Amy déjeunèrent tandis qu'Harry leur tenait compagnie. Ils partirent ensuite tous, chercher leurs affaires, pour leur matinée de cours. Seulement quand Harry croisa Draco il comprit à son regard qu'il voulait lui parler. Il avait visiblement quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Harry faussa donc discrètement compagnie aux deux autres pour s'isoler avec Draco.

-Je sais, ça fait un peu vieux jeu le coup du rendez vous secret mais il faut qu'on se voit tout les deux. J'ai un petit coup de main à te demander.

-Pas de problème, j'imagine qu'il faut un endroit discret ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais, l'idéal ce serait dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, histoire d'être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Ca te va ? Draco avait vraiment l'air préoccupé et naturellement Harry accepta.

-C'est bon, on se voit après les cours. J'y vais qu'ils ont déjà du se rendre compte de mon absence dit il avant de tourner des talons.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seul durant leur petite conversation. Weasley avait prêté une oreille particulièrement attentive à leur échange. Il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche, il fallait qu'il prévienne Amy et Hermione.

Cette journée fut d'un ennuie mortelle de l'avis d'Harry. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la magie ou que Draco l'intriguait. Que pouvait-il lui demander qui nécessite tant de précautions.

Weasley termina la journée de nouveau à bloc contre Potter. Ce prétentieux n'avait pas jugé bon de s'exercer à la magie de toute la journée. Comme par hasard aucun professeur ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, pendant un moment il avait cru qu'il n'était peut être pas si arrogant et prétentieux qu'il l'avait cru. Quelle erreur, il était pire, il fricotait avec un Serpentard. Il faut vraiment être tordu pour faire copain-copain avec tous ces fils de mangemorts.

Il avait joué sur cette carte pour convaincre Amy et Hermione de suivre Potter et Malfoy jusqu'à leur rendez vous. Les convaincre n'avait pas été très dur. Il leur avait simplement fait remarquer le fait qu'un Serpentard avec de bonnes intentions ça n'existait pas. En plus il voulait amener Potter dans le couloir interdit de deuxième étage. Ce fut l'élément décisif pour Amy qui voulait pour une fois protéger son frère d'une possible punition. Hermione avait un peu pinaillé avec son satané règlement. Amy avait quand même réussi à la rangée de leur coté. Ils allèrent donc finalement se cacher dans le couloir en attendant l'arrivé des deux jeunes hommes.

Les deux garçons ne les firent pas attendre bien longtemps. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les trois Gryffondors caché derrière un enchevêtrement de statut.

-Alors Draco qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Ce que je vais te dire est très important et si on apprend que j'en ais parlé je ne donne pas cher de ma peau à Serpentard.

Ron trouvait tout d'un coup la conversation bien plus intéressante et Hermione aussi. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger de Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas la, tu permets ? Demanda Harry tendit qu'il empruntait à Draco sa baguette avant de prononcer : Insonorum.

Une légère bulle sembla les entoura quelques secondes avant de disparaitre.

On ne pouvait pas dire que son interdiction de pratiquer la magie avait duré très longtemps. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de la baguette ou de son manque d'énergie mais le sort ne semblait pas à son maximum. Il le métrisait pourtant plutôt bien maintenant. Ca semblait en tout cas suffisant.

Devant le regard incrédule de Draco il ajouta :

-On n'ait jamais trop prudent.

Ron et Hermione maudissaient Harry en silence, il venait de les priver d'un moyen de pression sur Malfoy et ça ils ne l'appréciaient guère.

-Alors, raconte moi tout maintenant ajouta Harry.

-Tu n'ais certainement pas ou courant mais Serpentards ne fonctionne pas comme les autres maisons. Elle est régit par une hiérarchie bien spécifique. Les premiers mois de l'année scolaire voient s'affronter les deuxièmes années pour que l'un d'entre eux soit élu par la force « chef » des premières et secondes années. Toute fois ce « chef » doit rendre des comptes au patron des troisièmes et quatrièmes années. Au dessus de tous, trône généralement un septième années à la tête de toute la maison qui donne ses directives par la voie de son second : le « chef » des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Les préfets n'ont chez nous aucun réel pouvoir, ils ne sont que la figure officielle auprès de Dumbledore. Seulement, il n'y a aucune règle défini qui empêche un premier années de « diriger ». Ca n'est seulement jamais arrivé. Si tenter est qu'il arrive à s'imposer aux yeux de ses ainées et obtenir tout leurs crédits alors il pourrait devenir « chef ». Le discours de Draco était très clair et Harry comprenait maintenant un peu mieux le fonctionnement de cette maison si particulière qu'était Serpentard.

-Effectivement je comprends pourquoi ce genre d'information est très sensible surtout que je suis un Gryffondor.

-Ouais en effet et comme tu t'en doutes si je t'en parle c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai déjà les muscles grâce à Grabbe et Goyle mais seulement le cerveau et la magie peine un peu de ce coté tu comprends ?

-Malheureusement oui, tu compte donc défier un deuxième années ? Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?

-Bin justement c'est la que j'ai besoin de toi. On ne saura pas trop de deux pour réussir à mettre en œuvre un plan pour le renverser. C'est le moment ou jamais, on est en début d'année et bien que cela ne soit pas visible, comme à chaque début d'année une guerre interne déchire les Serpentards. Elle dure jusqu'à ce qu'un chef s'impose pour chaque niveau. Mon plus dangereux adversaire, Montague, ne fait pas encore l'unanimité donc il faut se dépêcher d'agir. Seulement je suis trop occupé à retarder son ascension pour préparer un plan digne de se nom lui dit Draco laissant bien comprendre ce qu'il attendait de la part d'Harry.

-J'ai compris, laisse moi jusqu'à demain, même heure, ce sera prêt. On se rejoint au sommet de la tour d'astronomie cette fois ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est bon répondit Draco. Avant d'ajouter avec difficulté :

-Et Harry … il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry ajouta :

-Je sais. Harry avait bien compris que se laisser aller au sentimentalisme n'était pas le fort de Draco, encore un point qui les rapprochait.

Une fois qu'Harry et Draco sortir de la bulle d'insonorisation ils entendirent des sortes de murmures. Le couloir faisant échos ni lui ni Draco ne surent d'où provenaient exactement les bruits.

Hermione, Amy et Ron s'ennuyaient ferme, Harry et Draco discutaient déjà depuis dix minutes et ça commençait à être long. C'est le moment que choisi Ron pour ce plaindre :

-Bon ils se dépêchent ces deux la, on va pas passer la nuit ici.

-Ron ! C'est de mon frère que tu parle je te signale. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es pressé que Malfoy s'en prenne à lui. lui dit Amy pas franchement ravi de l'attitude de son ami.

-Chut ! Taisez vous je crois qu'ils sont sorti de la bulle insonorisée dit Hermione et aux vus des yeux scrutateurs d'Harry et Draco ils comprirent vite qu'ils avaient était repéré. Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure pensa Amy avant qu'Hermione ne prenne les choses en mains.

-Fermez les yeux murmura-t-elle avant de crier :

-Solaris.

Un grand Flash sortit de sa baguette et aveugla Harry et Draco les seuls avec les yeux encore ouverts. Les trois curieux en profitèrent pour s'enfuirent en courant. Seulement autant Hermione était douée en sortilège autant l'orientation n'était pas son fort. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à une porte close avec un écho de pas furieux se rapprochant d'eux.

-Alors là on est mal, très mal. Ron n'était visiblement pas rassuré et à vrai dire Amy non plus.

Heureusement Hermione ne mis que quelques secondes à réagir avant de s'exclamer :

-Alohomora.

Le sort déverrouilla la porte qu'ils réussirent à ouvrirent puis à verrouiller derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps Harry recouvrait la vu.

-Maudit sort d'aveuglement ! Ils vont me le payer. Je crois qu'ils sont partit par là dit Harry en désignant un des cotés du couloir.

-Non, je suis sur qu'ils sont parti par là répondit Draco en indiquant l'autre direction.

Harry sans perdre de temps à tergiverser partit en courant dans la direction que lui indiquait son instinct. Il fut rapidement suivi par un Draco maugréant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac avec au fond une simple porte. Harry essaya de l'ouvrir et tandis qu'il remarquait qu'elle était fermée Draco le rattrapait :

-T'as vu, je te l'avais dis ! Allez dépêchons nous on les a peut être déjà perdu.

Harry hésita quelques seconde mais il finit par se résoudre au fait que ses sens l'aient trompés et il suivit Draco.

De l'autre coté de la porte nos trois voyeurs se permirent enfin de respirer.

-Et bien il était moins une dit Amy en remerciant chaleureusement Hermione visiblement fière d'elle même.

-Her… Her… Hermione bégaya difficilement Ron.

-De rien Ron c'était avec plaisir dit elle en souriant tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui. Elle comprit alors que le bégaiement de Ron n'était pas du à sa difficulté à lui faire un compliment.

En effet devant eux ce trouvait un énorme chien. Un ? Oui, mais avec trois mâchoires au dents acérées et trois paires d'yeux contemplant ce qu'il espérait être son futur repas, de manière avide. Ce chien monstrueux avait trois têtes et sans le reflexe de Amy de se jeter sur la poignée en la déverrouillant ils auraient surement fini chacun dans une gueule.

Une fois la porte fermée une fois pour toute, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coups et ne s'arrêtèrent que devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Alors ça… ça … c'était flippant dit Ron exténué et toujours sous le choc, ce qui semblait également être le cas d'Amy et d'Hermione.

Là, ils reprirent leurs souffles avant d'entrer dans leur salle commune. Chacun d'eux alla se calmer dans leur dortoir en attendant le diner. Ils avaient eut suffisamment d'émotions pour la journée.

Harry et Draco décidèrent après un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuse d'abandonner. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur salle commune respective. Cependant quelque chose tracassait Harry, cette voix qui avait crié le sortilège d'aveuglement, elle lui disait quelque chose. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Harry passa la soirée avec Neville, Amy, Weasley et Granger. Trop préoccupé par sa réflexion sur toutes les nouvelles données qu'il avait reçues de Draco, il ne remarqua pas les regards en biais que lui jetait le trio.

Neville, lui, ne passa pas à coté. D'ailleurs, ça l'intriguait. Sur le chemin du repas il entraina discrètement Harry dans un coin sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Quand Neville lui adressa la parole Harry releva les yeux de son bloc note pour enfin remarquer ou il était.

-Oui, Neville ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre toi, Amy, Ron et Hermione ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Rien pourquoi ? Répondit Harry étonné.

-Parce que ça fait un moment qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de te lancer soit des regards inquiets soit coupable.

-Tiens donc ? Et tu en es sur ? Harry reconstituait peu à peu le puzzle.

-Non pas complètement mais c'était assez étrange pour que je te le signale.

-Et tu as eu raison, je vais y faire attention, merci. Harry gratifia Neville d'un sourire et ils rejoignirent le groupe qui allait entrer dans la grande salle.

En effet une fois qu'Harry en eut conscience il paressait claire qu'ils étaient inquiet. Amy et Granger tout particulièrement. Une fois le repas fini, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent devant le feu.

Harry pris alors la parole, il allait être fixé :

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait, Harry avait employé un ton sympathique et avait obtenu la plus grande attention de Granger. On discutait toute à l'heure avec Neville et on a eu beau se creuser la tête on n'a pas réussi à se rappeler du nom de ce sortilège basique d'aveuglement, c'était quoi déjà…

-Le Solaris répondit elle fièrement.

Ca y est maintenant il avait apposé un nom sur cette voix : c'était Granger.

-Et ça se dit Gryffondor ? Ecoutez moi bien les deux rigolos dit il en visant Granger et Weasley, la prochaine fois que je vous surprends à m'espionner ou à me lancer un sort de manière déloyale, vous le payerez plus cher qu'une simple humiliation dans un couloir tard le soir, faites moi confiance.

La voix d'Harry avait changé du tout au tout et le ton, on ne peut plus froid, qu'il avait employé eu tôt fait de refroidir les ardeurs d'apprenti espionne de Granger. Cependant pas celles de Weasley.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances Potter répliqua-t-il sur de lui.

-En effet concéda Harry ce qui ne fit qu'enorgueillir Weasley avant d'ajouter :

-Mais est-ce que j'ai besoin de preuve pour coller à la glu perpétuelle les photos de toi et Granger en fâcheuse postures sur les murs de la grande salle ?

S'ils avaient oublié l'épisode de l'appareil photos cette référence le leur ramena violemment en mémoire. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire blêmirent les deux concernés. Amy ne comprenant pas l'allusion intervint :

-Harry calme toi, c'est moi qui ais voulu te suivre. Ron vous a entendu toi et Malfoy et on a eut peur qu'il essaye de t'entrainer à l'écart pour te nuire et en plus dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arriverait rien et eux aussi, rien d'autre.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Amy soit dans le coup. Il se sentait trahi. Il était partagé entre colère et tristesse. Il se dirigea en silence vers l'escalier de son dortoir. Arrivé à la première marche il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il leurs dit :

-Granger et Weasley, l'amitié qui vous lie à ma sœur ne vous sauvera pas toujours la mise… avant de terminer de gravir les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir.

C'était la première qu'il en voulait à sa sœur, c'était terriblement désarment. Il ne savait pas comment affronter le flot d'émotion contradictoire qui l'envahissait. Il avait préféré ne rien dire à sa sœur de peur que ses mots ne dépassent sa pensée.

Du point de vue d'Amy la réaction qu'il avait eut été la pire qu'elle puisse redouter. Elle avait tellement déçu son frère qu'il n'avait pas daigné l'engueuler, rien, il était partit se coucher le visage impassible comme d'habitude.

Harry, quand à lui, se remit à travailler sur son nouveau défi avec Draco. Il reprit son bloc note la ou il en était. Travailler lui occupait l'esprit et il ne voulait vraiment pas se déprimer toute la soirée avec cette histoire. Il allait suffisamment y penser pour trouver le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune le départ d'Harry avait jeté un froid dans le groupe d'amis assis autour du feu. Amy sanglotait dans les bras d'Hermione qui s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi naïve tandis que Ron lui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui mettait tout le monde dans cet état.

Neville aussi s'en voulait d'avoir prévenu Harry. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait de ce passé. Après avoir souhaité un rapide bonne nuit au trio, il monta voir Harry pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Il hésita quelques secondes devant les rideaux tiré du lit à baldaquin de Harry, qu'en celui-ci lui dit :

-Allez Neville, vient t'asseoir au lieu de rester planté là.

Neville ne ce fit pas prier et avec un petit sourire il demanda à Harry :

-Ah, tu m'as entendu on dirait ?

-Faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment discret répondit gentiment Harry.

-Heu… Harry … hésita Neville, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps de toute manière :

-Oui, tu as bien fait de me le dire et non je ne t'en veux pas dit il en réponse à ses questions silencieuse.

Ca ne sembla rassurer Neville qu'à moitié donc Harry continua :

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. J'ai entendu la voix de celui qui a lancé le sort et je n'aurais pas mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte que c'était celle de Granger. En plus au moment où tu m'as prévenu tu n'étais pas au courant. La seule chose que tu voulais, c'était régler le malaise que je n'avais pas remarqué, pour le moment, dit il en accentuant la fin de la phrase. Tu m'as juste prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi et que tu étais un ami sincère.

Les mots de Harry semblèrent terminer de taire ses craintes car c'est avec le sourire qu'il dit bonne nuit à Harry avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

Harry avait du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit et apparemment il n'était pas le seul :

-Harry, tu dors ? Harry, s'il te plait parle moi.

Bien qu'il ne dorme pas, Harry était un peu dans les vapes. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que son traversin l'appelait. Avec la voix d'Amy ? Oh, son miroir ! Je ne mis ferais jamais pensa-t-il en glissant sa main sous son traversin pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Amy, tu as vu l'heure, tu devrais déjà dormir. La voix de Harry n'avait rien de méchante, dès son entrée dans le dortoir la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse.

-Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à dormir en te sachant fâché.

-Je ne suis pas fâché mais tu aurais du avoir ce genre de considération avant de venir m'espionner.

-Oui, je le sais maintenant et je culpabilise assez crois moi. S'il te plait excuse moi, je ne pensais pas à mal, promis.

-Je sais bien, la question n'est pas là. Je t'ais toujours laissé ton jardin secret et jusqu'à présent tu me laissais le mien aussi.

-Je voulais juste t'éviter d'avoir des problèmes, au cas où.

-Oui, en me suivant dans un couloir que tu savais dangereux.

-Je sais, ce n'était pas malin et si sa peut te rassurer on ne mit reprendra plus dans ce couloir.

La façon dont elle avait dit ça intriguait Harry, c'était comme si elle en savait plus que lui.

-Tu as découvert pourquoi l'accès était interdit lui demanda-t-il.

-Si je te raconte tu promets que tu ne t'énerve pas ?

-Déjà, ça commence mal, dis moi on verra après.

Amy hésita mais finalement elle céda et commença son récit. Quand elle eut fini elle regarda dans le miroir attendant avec appréhension la réaction de son grand frère.

Quand Harry fini par ouvrir la bouche un murmure quasi inaudible en sortit mais le silence ambiant permis à Amy de comprendre :

-Je vais tuer Granger et Weasley, oui je vais les tuer…

Amy sourit, elle aimait beaucoup Hermione et Ron mais elle préférait quand même quand la colère de son frère n'était pas dirigée vers elle. Elle mit bien une demi-heure avant de réussir à le calmer et finalement c'est l'esprit plus léger qu'ils « raccrochèrent » pour aller dormir.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était son séjour à l'infirmerie ou sa courte nuit mais il ne se réveilla pas en grande forme ce vendredi là. N'ayant toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, il pourrait toujours se reposer en cour et terminer d'élaborer son plan .Ca lui allait très bien.

Le projet de Draco l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée, la faisant passer plutôt vite. C'était son deuxième jour sans magie ni Quidditch et bien que la pratique des deux soit ressente ses deux jours sans étaient éprouvant.

Heureusement son rendez vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie fini par arriver et c'est sur ses gardes qu'Harry en prit la direction.

Cette fois ci Draco l'attendait de pied ferme.

Harry eut à peine le temps de lancer son sortilège d'isolation que Draco entamait la conversation :

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon les autres vont se poser des questions sur mon absence lui dit Draco.

-Bonjours à toi aussi Draco lui répondit Harry avec le sourire.

-Oh, excuse moi d'être un plus préoccupé par le restant de ma scolarité qui risque de ne pas être vraiment très agréable si je me plante que par ces simagrées. Draco était stressé, Harry le voyait bien.

-T'inquiète, j'ai bien réfléchit et je pense que mon plan se tient, regarde, lui dit il en lui tendant son bloc note.

Draco mis quelques minutes à lire ce qui y était inscrit tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres.

-Rappel moi de toujours être de ton coté lui dit Draco en souriant.

-Alors qu'en pense tu ? Demanda Harry souriant lui aussi.

-Je pense que ton plan est fou. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a des chances de marcher.

-Un plan conçut pour fonctionnait, c'est magique, lui dit Harry avec sarcasme.

-Te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'ais déjà, tu m'as très bien compris alors au lieu de faire le malin dis moi combien de temps tu crois que ça va nous prendre ?

-Ca dépend on dispose de combien de temps au mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, la guerre pour le « trône » est assez violente cette année. Deux sixièmes années ont passés la journée à l'infirmerie et un septième année a passé la nuit fixé nu à la façade Est du château. Ensuite, sa recommence pour désigner son second. Je dirais un mois, peu être un peu plus.

-Ca va être juste mais on fera ce qu'il faut pour finir dans les temps.

Harry avait l'air confiant ce qui redonna bon espoir à Draco.

Draco était content d'avoir pris le risque d'en parler avec Harry, ça lui donnait une réel chance et maintenant c'était à eux de jouer.

-Phase un : étude de ses adversaires lança Harry sur un ton solennelle. Bon voila ce que je te propose : tu t'occupe de leurs emploies du temps tandis que moi je me renseigne sur l'image qu'ils véhiculent et sur leurs compétences magique. On fait un point demain ?

-Pas de problème, je n'aurais qu'à subtiliser un de leurs emploies du temps par contre ça risque d'être plus compliqué pour toi non ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet.

-Je te fais confiance, donc on dit même heure devant la serre numéro trois ?

-C'est bon pour moi, à demain conclu Harry.

Après un bref signe de tête mais surtout un regard entendu les deux complices se séparèrent.

Une fois de retour dans sa salle commune Harry mit le début de son plan à l'œuvre. Il alla rejoindre Neville qui venait de finir une conversation avec Seamus et en profita pour lui demander de le suivre. Harry et Neville partirent en direction d'un coté de la salle commune plutôt agité, en effet ils allèrent rejoindre le groupe des jumeaux Weasley.

-Tien mais c'est Harry Potter… lui lança Fred.

-Je dirais même Magique Potter… rajouta Georges.

-Ca va les gars répondit Harry sans faire attention à leurs manières. Je vous présente mon pote Neville dit il en montrant Neville à coté de lui. Neville voici Fred et Georges, ne me demande pas lequel est Fred et lequel est Georges j'en ais aucune idée dit il en souriant.

-Enchanté Neville, je suis Georges, enfin je crois...

-Non c'est moi Georges, attend j'ai un doute. Heu… non il me semble que je suis Fred dit il avec un visage songeur. En tout cas enchanté de même.

Toutes les personnes présentes, habituées à leur petit numéro, éclatèrent de dire à la vu du visage empli d'incompréhension de Neville.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils continuèrent à parler.

Harry attendit un peu que leur présence ne se remarque plus trop et posa une question à légère :

-Alors cette équipe de Serpentard on a quelque chose à craindre ou pas ?

Angélina, une des poursuiveuses de leur équipe lui répondit :

-Techniquement ? Pas vraiment, mais ils sont violent et ne reculerons devant rien pour gagner. Le match est encore loin mais tu vas voir, l'ambiance ce dégrade vraiment dans la dizaine de jours qui précède le match.

-Ok, bin je ferais attention. Leurs recrues sont comment ?

Cette fois ci ce fus Katie qui répondit à Harry :

-Bof, il y a Derrick leur second batteur, Montague et Warrington qui sont tout deux poursuiveur. Trois grosse brutes sur des balais si tu veux mon avis.

Ca y est Harry commençait à amener la conversation sur le terrain qui l'intéressait.

-A ouais, je crois que je vois qui c'est Montague, une armoire avec une genre de tête de Pitt bull ?

-Ouais, c'est exactement lui rigolèrent les jumeaux.

-Encore un qui utilise plus ses muscles que son cerveau. Non ? Demanda Harry l'air de rien.

-En parti, il s'en sort plutôt pas mal en cour, ce qui je te l'avoue m'étonne aussi lui répondit Lee Jordan un ami des jumeaux.

Fred continua :

-S'en sortir pas mal, c'est bien vite dit, avec Rogue qui avantage à fond Serpentard c'est pas compliqué d'avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière mais face à McGonagall il fait moins le malin.

Harry grava cette information dans un coin de sa tête, la métamorphose n'était qu'une question de concentration et de contrôle de soit, domaine dans lequel il peinait apparemment.

-Ouais, entièrement d'accord continua Georges et si on avait un prof de DCFM digne de ce nom je suis sur qu'il serait aussi fort qu'un troll, tout dans la puissance rien dans la technique.

Sur cette dernière affirmation qui mit tout le monde d'accord le sujet pivota. Alors qu'Harry comptait partir réfléchir tranquillement à ces nouvelles informations ils commencèrent à parler du mystère à la mode : Ghost.

-Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous nous mijotez encore comme plan pour reprendre la vedette au nouveau demanda Alicia la dernière du trio des poursuiveuses.

-Fred, allons nous les mettre au parfum ? demanda Georges d'un ton hautin.

-Il me semble que l'effet de surprise n'en rendrait notre œuvre que plus délectable, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Cela va de soit mon cher ami termina-t-il avant que leur amis ne les assaillent de questions.

Alors comme ça les jumeaux veulent engager une rivalité avec Ghost pensa Harry, ça n'en devenait que plus intéressant.

Sachant qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus, Harry, accompagné de Neville, alla s'installer pour faire ses devoirs. Du moins le coté théorique, il était toujours sans baguette.

Allez, demain c'est repartit pensa Harry pour se redonner courage. Le repas ainsi que la soirée se passèrent sans accros et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour aller dormir, il languissait le lendemain et il n'était pas le seul…

Les nouvelles résolutions d'Harry étant toujours d'actualité, il partit comme tous les matins vérifier si sa potion d'appartenance avançait bien. Une fois satisfait, il s'empressa d'aller récupérer sa baguette à l'infirmerie. Ce fut tout content qu'il alla rejoindre Neville et qu'ils partirent ensemble en direction de la grande salle.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient le couloir qui les menaient à la grande salle, Harry entendit un bruit bizarre derrière lui. Ce bruit se rapprochait d'ailleurs et plutôt rapidement. Il eut à peine le temps d'écarter Neville de la trajectoire d'un groupe de genre de fusées folles. De fusées ? Mais que pouvaient elles bien faire la pensa-t-il tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis à leur poursuite.

Elles entrèrent en trombe dans la grande salle, qui battait son plein, en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Une fois à l'intérieur elles montèrent en flèches vers le plafond magique avant d'exploser et de créer un énorme feu d'artifice. Seulement les personnes présentes trop occupées à regarder le feu d'artifice ne firent pas attention à ce que provoquait l'atterrissage des petits débris.

En effet une fois qu'ils entraient en contact avec un élève celui-ci ce mettait à gonfler jusqu'à décoller du sol. Entre ceux qui ressemblaient à de vrai ballon et leurs amis qui faisaient tout pour les empêcher de s'envoler, l'hilarité était complète.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Fred et Georges pour se levaient et monter sur la table des Gryffondors avant de se lancer un sort d'amplification de voix :

-Bonjours Poudlard…

-Fred et moi-même espérons que notre divertissement vous a plus…

-Il vous aura été présenté avec l'aide de « Zonko, farces et attrapes »… continua Fred.

-Cher Ghost, qui que tu sois… enchaina Georges.

-Nous te souhaitons bonne chance… ajouta Fred.

-Et nous déclarons la Guerre des Blagues… déclara Georges.

-Ouverte finirent ils à l'unisson sous les applaudissements nourri de la grande salle.

La joie sur leur visage fut de courte durée car apparemment leur blague n'était pas du gout de tous et McGonagall écumait littéralement de rage. Suite à un savon des plus tonitruant et à une mise au bagne d'un mois, le reste des élèves furent prié de reprendre leur sérieux.

Dumbledore ayant trouvé cette blague des plus distrayants, il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en contrer les effets. Il fourni seulement des ficelles, à tout les élèves en ayant besoin, pour tenir leur ami. Ainsi il ne fut pas rare cette journée de voir des élèves en tenir d'autre tel des ballons tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient dans le château.

Au moment de la blague dans la grande salle Harry fut prompt à réagir et il empêcha discrètement, grâce au sort d'entrave, Neville et Amy d'être inquiété pas les retombés des petits débris qui firent l'hilarité de la grande salle. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en faire profiter Ron ainsi Amy le trimballa au bout d'une ficelle toute la journée. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne les empêcha pas d'en rire toute la matinée.

Ce fut moins drôle qu'en Ron eu une envie pressente mais d'en l'ensemble ils avaient bien ri.

Fred et Georges avaient frappé un grand coup, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Il se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu se procurer des produits de chez Zonko alors qu'il savait les bagages d'arrivée et le courrier bien fouillé.

Harry se sortit rapidement ces idées de la tête. Il dit à Neville de ne pas l'attendre, tandis qu'il se rendait au cachot, pour rendre sa potion à son Maitre.

Une fois arrivé et bien qu'il ait cinq minutes d'avance Harry ne fut même pas surpris que Rogue l'attende :

-Et bien il était temps Potter lui dit il en guise de bonjour.

Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il était bien à l'heure, ne le contredit pas, ce qui conforta Rogue dans l'idée qu'il commençait à se faire du petit.

-Bonjours Maitre dit très poliment Harry seulement Rogue grimaça à cette appellation, comme si elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

-Professeur suffira, c'est plus discret ce contenta-t-il de dire.

Harry acquiesça et posa la main sur son étagère qui s'ouvrit. Rogue l'avait ensorcelée de tel manière qu'elle ne s'ouvrait que si l'emprunte magique d'Harry était détectée, ou la sienne évidemment, mais ça Harry ne le savait pas.

Après une inspection rapide, Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête, comme signe d'approbation, avant de libérer Harry, sans même lui parlait de l'ingrédient spécial qu'il avait du ajouter.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il commençait à apprécier le jeune garçon. Il remplissait toutes ses attentes et de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Harry profita de son après midi avec Cho pour continuer sa petite enquête sur Montague.

Etant une deuxième année, elle partageait quelques cours avec lui. Bien qu'elle fût un peu étonnée, elle dit à Harry tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. De cette manière Harry appris que les Gryffondors se faisait une idée assez juste de Montague. Un élève moyen qui privilégiait la force et la puissance avant tout.

Draco et Harry profitèrent de leur rendez vous devant la serre de botanique pour mettre en commun leurs informations. Suite à ça ils décidèrent de lancer simultanément la phase deux et trois de leur plan :

-Bon, on est d'accord, je m'occupe de rallier discrètement les éléments dissident de son année et de m'en faire des alliés tandis que toi tu t'occupe de démolir sa réputation dit Draco pour faire le point.

-C'est bon, ça marche répondit Harry.

-Serais ce trop indiscret de ma part te demander comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Draco était curieux et il avait du mal à le cacher, en même temps il jouait gros sur ce coup .C'est ce qui convainquit Harry de l'aiguiller un peu.

-Je pense que je vais profiter de la déclaration de Guerre des Blagues lancée par les Weasley.

-Ca paraitra louche s'il est le seul ciblé non ? La dernière fois tout le monde était visé.

Sur ce point Draco avait raison mais Harry avait toute fois sa petite idée sur la question.

-J'ai parlé aux jumeaux de Montague pour avoir les renseignements que je t'ais donné tout à l'heure. Apparemment, ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment donc si je vise Montague et sa bande ça ne devrait étonner personne à par les jumeaux. Si je me débrouille bien ils n'auront aucune envie de reconnaitre publiquement que ça ne vient pas d'eux et même s'ils le faisaient ils n'auraient aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avancent et tout le monde penserait qu'ils essaient d'éviter la punition sourit Harry.

Ca suffit à Draco qui faisait confiance à Harry pour la suite. Cependant, un autre petit problème se posait à eux. Harry et lui n'en avait pas encore parlé.

-Pour la phase quatre, il faudrait peut être qu'on s'entraine un peu ? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais on n'est pas encore au niveau.

Malheureusement Draco avait raison et Harry en était conscient :

-Je sais, mais j'ai pensé à ça aussi, il faudrait qu'on se retrouve tout les soirs sauf le jeudi au quatrième étage en direction de la bibliothèque troisième porte à droite.

Draco était surpris mais il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'accepter.

Harry avait précisé sauf le jeudi pour ses entrainements de Quidditch. De toute façon, il pensait que ça serait amplement suffisant.

Ils se séparèrent en ce souhaitant bon courage. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et ils en étaient conscients, qu'ils s'en sortent ou pas leurs scolarités allaient s'en ressentir, surtout celle de Draco.

Harry retrouva Neville dans sa salle commune. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de trouver des excuses à ses retards et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Il allait maintenant devoir inventer une excuse qui tienne la route pour ses absences répétées des semaines à venir.

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie soit simple en ce moment, mais en même temps, c'est ce qui plaisait tant à Harry.

Il fit ses devoirs avec Neville, en l'aidant ou il le pouvait, avant de commencer avec lui une partie d'échec version sorcier pour se détendre. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Neville soit purement scolaire, mais en même temps sa vie était entourée de secrets qu'il se devait de garder.

Neville sentait bien qu'Harry lui cachait des choses mais il s'y faisait à la longue. Après tout, ça n'était pas cher payer pour avoir un ami comme lui.

Ce soir là, Harry fit quelques recherches dans ses livres de potion pour mettre un point final à son petit projet. Il réservait une belle surprise à Montague et sa bande dans les jours qui allaient suivre.


	11. Pari Audacieux

Ndlr: En lisant la fiction d'un autre auteur je me suis rendu compte que je me méprenais et que répondre aux reviews étaient apparemment autorisé donc si vous avez de nouvelles questions je serais heureux d'y répondre de mon mieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre Onze : Pari Audacieux**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Ce matin là Harry se réveilla aussi tôt que d'habitude bien que ce soit dimanche et il en profita pour reprendre ses habitudes matinales. Ainsi, son balai sur l'épaule, il sortit de son dortoir en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Il discuta avec Hagrid, qui était aussi lève-tôt que lui, et compte tenu de l'heure matinale, il décida d'aller faire un tour au cachot. Il vérifia à nouveau sa potion d'appartenance, elle requérait une attention régulière et Harry s'en accommodait bien.

Il prit un soin tout particulier pour sa concoction de la matinée, d'elle allait dépendre la suite des événements. Une fois que le résultat lui parut concluant, il se décida à aller faire un tour. Les autres élèves ne risquaient pas de se lever avant un bon moment, il en profita donc pour aller apprécier le dur labeur qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Sa salle, maintenant vide, paraissait vraiment grande. Elle avait bien plus de potentiel qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il comptait faire de cette pièce. Une salle d'entrainement doublé d'un petit havre de paix et de tranquillité. L'office que devait initialement remplir la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celle-ci était, de son avis, trop bruyante et peu enclin à accueillir un entrainement digne de se nom. Qui plus est, on n'y était jamais à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Il ne pourrait en jurer, mais il lui avait semblait avoir entendu parler Finnigan et Thomas, d'une sorte de service par correspondance magique pour les sorciers. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite et il n'était donc pas sur d'avoir bien compris. Pour l'instant en tout cas, sa salle ne lui servirait que de salle d'entrainement.

Draco et son projet remettaient en question la promesse que s'était fait Harry. Celle qui consistait à mettre un net coup de frein à ses entrainements. Seulement maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Le bon coté, c'était que ces entrainements là, s'annonçaient bien plus intéressant.

La matinée était maintenant bien commencée. Neville n'allait surement plus tarder à aller déjeuner et Harry décida d'aller l'attendre dans la grande salle. En effet le jeune homme arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard tandis qu'Harry terminait d'engloutir un croissant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée, ensemble, à trainer. La suite de la journée s'annonçait de même. Décidant d'animer un peu leur après midi Harry saisit l'occasion d'obliger Neville à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Elle se présenta quand ils croisèrent un groupe de Poufsouffles de leur année, qui les regardaient avec insistances.

Bien que Neville ait gagné de l'assurance, il restait terriblement timide avec les filles. Harry comptait bien tenter de rectifier cet état de fait, c'est pourquoi il intervint:

-Salut les filles. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire cet après midi? Leur demanda-t-il.

Apparemment pas préparées à se faire accoster par Harry Potter, trois d'entres elles furent atteintes de mutisme et se mirent à rougir. Cependant, une d'elle garda contenance et répondit à Harry:

-On comptait aller faire un tour au lac, histoire de profiter des derniers après midi ensoleillés lui dit-elle.

-Cool, on peut vous accompagner? demanda Harry.

Une des filles retrouva instantanément la parole et s'empressa d'accepter. D'ailleurs un peu trop rapidement pour réussir à contenir son excitation, ce qui fit sourire Harry et la première jeune fille qui lui avait répondu. Neville, derrière lui n'osait pas parler.

-Alors on vous suit ajouta Harry en souriant.

-Au faite, lui c'est Neville et moi Harry dit il en montrant du doigt Neville qui fit un léger signe de la tête.

-Oh, mais on sait qui vous êtes dit une des deux filles qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Sa copine plus allaise s'empressa de rattraper le coup en ajoutant:

-C'est-ce qu'on avait cru entendre brièvement pendant l'appel du cours de botanique dit elle en essayant de se donner un air détaché.

-Moi, c'est Megan Jones se présenta-t-elle. Elle, c'est Hannah Abbot. En disant cela elle indiquait du doigt la jolie blonde qui s'était empressé d'accepter leur proposition tout à l'heure. Là, c'est Susan Bones dit elle en montrant la troisième intervenante et la muette c'est Claire Simmons se contenta-t-elle de dire pour finir les présentations.

-Enchanté les filles dit Harry tout à fait allaise tant dis que Neville bafouillait un bref bonjour.

-C'est vrai que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondors n'ont pas beaucoup de cours en commun en première année commença Harry pour ouvrir la discussion. Seulement le cours de Mme Chourave, d'ailleurs vous saviez que Neville est son assistant? Il l'aide à préparer les plantes et je suis sur que si on lui demandait suffisamment gentiment il pourrait obtenir les sujets des interros dit il en souriant tout en laissant planer les sous entendus.

Il mettait Neville très mal à l'aise en l'exposant de cette manière il avait du mal à se trouver sous les feux de la rampe.

-Ouaw, t'es son assistant alors que t'es qu'en première année, ça c'est trop chouette s'extasia Hannah.

-Assistant c'est un bien grand mot … j'aide Madame Chourave à s'occuper de certaine plantes et à les préparer pour nos cours c'est tout. Au fait, Harry plaisantait je n'ai pas accès aux devoirs rajouta-t-il, il ne voulait pas leur mentir pour se faire bien voir.

Harry était content que Neville ouvre la bouche même si c'était pour faire preuve de modestie et diminuer son mérite. C'était un progrès et ça engagea la discussion entre lui et la jeune blonde auquel vint ce mêlé Susan.

Harry lui discuta des cours et des professeurs avec Megan tandis que Claire se contentait d'écouter et de répondre le plus brièvement possible à chaque fois qu'Harry ou Megan tentaient de la faire participer à la conversation.

Harry rentra dans sa salle commune le sourire aux lèvres à la contemplation du Neville tout rêveur qui l'accompagnait. Il avait passé tout le trajet du retour à lui lancer de petits sorts pour le faire sursauter ou broncher mais celui-ci se ré immergeait à chaque fois instantanément dans sa rêverie.

Harry l'abandonna à leurs fauteuils attitrés, prétextant un rendez vous avec Cho, tant dis qu'il allait rejoindre Draco.

Il vit Draco entrer sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il semblait anxieux.

Draco balaya la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de terminer sur Harry:

-Tu es sur qu'on ne sera pas dérangé? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Si tu avais vu le temps que j'ai mis à nettoyer cette salle tellement elle était poussiéreuse, tu saurais comme moi que ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Ok, je verrouille la porte, insonorise la salle. On n'est jamais trop prudent comme tu dis.

-A vos ordres chef plaisanta Harry avant d'ajouter: Insonorum.

-Bon, vu la galère que c'est d'inventer de nouveaux cracks à Vince et Greg pour justifier mes absences, j'espère que ton programme vaut le coup.

-Moi je dis à Neville que je vais voir Cho répondit Harry. Invente toi une petite amie secrète proposa-t-il.

-Tiens, c'est pas bête ça, tu es sur que tu te sens bien Harry? Plaisanta Draco.

Harry s'amusait des mini coups de pression que se mettait Draco depuis quelques jours.

-Hilarant, bon petit rigolo tu nous crois prêt pour la phase quatre et cinq? Demanda t il et Draco comprit bien que la question était rhétorique. Je crois qu'on va avoir grand besoin de ce temps chaque soir pour nous mettre au point. J'imagine que tu as deux ou trois tours bien vicieux en réserve mais je doute que ce soit suffisant, autant pour toi que pour moi.

Harry n'avait pas tort sur ce point, Draco devait le lui concéder.

-Ouais, bon qu'est-ce que tu suggère?

- Pour commencer tous les sorts classiques qu'on connait.

-Genre le sortilège de jambe en coton, de fou rire, bloc langue et toute la clique? Demanda Draco perplexe.

-Faut bien commencer quelque par. On va avancer par étapes jusqu'à ce qu'on ne dispose plus de temps et que l'on doive agir.

-Ca ne va pas nous laisser des masses de jours ajouta Draco dépité.

-Je sais, raison de plus pour s'activer.

-Moi je suis prêt, c'est toi et tout ton blabla qui nous retarde. Draco aimait bien taquiner Harry, tenter de le pousser à bout pour situer ses limites. Les réactions qui s'en suivent sont toujours très révélatrices de la personnalité de celui qui nous fait face.

-LegFlagada lança rapidement Harry prenant Draco au dépourvut.

Ces jambes ne soutinrent pas son poids et il s'écroula au sol.

Draco aimait beaucoup ce que cette réaction disait sur Harry.

-Quoi? C'était pas ça que tu voulais? Moins de blabla plus d'actions termina Harry, toujours aussi calme, histoire de titiller un peu Draco.

Ok tu veux jouer Potter, on va jouer pensa Draco.

-C'est bon je plaisantais, allez soit sympa Harry, passe moi mon sac à coté de la porte s'il te plait, je dois de montrer un truc concernant notre plan demanda gentiment Draco.

Un sac? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu entrer avec un sac. Bon il est ou son fichu sac se demanda Harry tout en se retournant. Il eut tôt de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir quand il entendu Draco lançait un rapide:

-Rictusempra.

Le sort atteignit Harry avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement et il se retrouva ainsi au sol mort de rire sous les yeux goguenard de son assaillant.

Draco profita des effets de son sort pour annuler celui d'Harry et se relever.

-Je me savais drôle, voir irrésistible mais là Harry, tu me flatte. Stop, c'est trop arrête se pavanait il tandis qu'Harry se roulait au sol de rire contre son grès.

-Bon aller encore un peu, ça me fait plaisir le provoqua Draco laissant continuer encore un peu son calvaire.

Draco libéra Harry, baguette en main et prête à l'emploie. Seulement, la réaction de Harry, prouva si besoin était, que leur amitié était en phase de devenir longue et solide.

Harry éclata de rire, mais d'un rire naturel cette fois. Draco l'avait bien eut mais fierté oblige il ne le reconnu pas à voix haute.

Après ce bref moment de détente ils commencèrent leur vrai entrainement.

Draco et Harry se faisaient confiance mais pas encore au point de se confier certains points stratégique de leurs capacités. En effet Draco passait sous silence son aptitude à « ressentir » les auras et Harry quand à lui cachait sa grande maitrise du sort d'entrave: Impedimenta.

Au bout d'une heure les deux garçons sortirent de la salle en sueurs les cordes vocales, les fesses et la mâchoire endolories. Au moins maintenant ces trois sorts n'avaient plus de secret pour eux.

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer et d'aller faire un petit tour dans la douche. Il en ressortit tout propre et tout frais. Il savait cependant que Draco et lui ne tiendraient pas cette cadence bien longtemps. Pour éviter ça ils avaient instauré un planning. Lundi, mardi entrainement, mercredi ils faisaient le point sur les nouvelles infos et leur progrès. Jeudi, Quidditch pour Harry. Vendredi, samedi entrainement et dimanche réunion.

Ca rassurait Draco que leur plan soit réglé au millimètre près et Harry avait toujours eut ce soucis du détail, conclusion ça contentait tout le monde.

Harry passa la soirée à jouer avec Neville à la bataille explosive. Tout en prenant grand soit de s'extasier un maximum pour déranger le plus possible Weasley. Il faisait ses devoirs, au dernier moment comme d'habitude, sous le regard réprobateur de Granger.

Avant de partir déjeuner en compagnie de Neville, Harry descendit au cachot pour commençait sa potion de la semaine pour Rogue, reçu la veille.

Ils n'entamaient que leurs troisièmes semaines de cours et pourtant Harry ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer sa vie sans la magie et Poudlard. Il avait trouvé son élément, son chez lui.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entama sa journée.

Harry avait vraiment envie de mettre à l'œuvre son plan. Cependant il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. Les jumeaux en avaient bavés pour leur petit numéro et il aurait été louche qu'ils remettent le couvert aussi vite.

En fin d'après midi, il s'absenta un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il fit un petit tour en cuisine pour régler les derniers détails avec les elfes et s'assurer de leurs soutiens.

Ce jour la encore sa séance avec Draco fut assez éprouvante. Ils s'étaient entrainés au sort de saucissonnage: Pétrificus Totalus. Ca les obligea, après deux essaie douloureux chacun, à s'entrainer au sort d'Amortissol ayant pour effet de ramollir une surface solide.

Ils sortirent tout deux avec la tête qui tourne et des pertes d'équilibre. Les chutes répétées provoquant des baisses de tension. Harry se força à reprendre ses esprits pour partir rejoindre Neville, il ne fallait pas que celui-ci s'inquiète.

Neville, voyant arriver Harry, ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui demander comment il avait pu voir vingt minutes auparavant Cho avec son groupe d'amies, alors qu'ils étaient sensé être ensemble. Il avait bien vu, avec l'histoire du sort d'aveuglement, qu'Harry préférait garder son jardin secret: secret.

Harry et Neville tentaient tant bien que mal de meubler leurs soirées. Leurs efforts scolaires étant payant, ils venaient à bout de leurs devoirs assez vite. Ce qui donnait rapidement place à l'ennuie. A ajouter à ça les jumeaux en colle, ça enlevait tout espoir de distraction dans la salle commune.

Neville et Harry s'amusaient donc à parier. Ils pariaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sur le temps qui séparerait le deux prochaines disputes entre Granger et Weasley, sur le temps avant que Percy n'intervienne ou sur lequel de Dean et Seamus arriveraient à grimper le plus de marche du dortoir des filles avant que le système de toboggan ne se mette en marche.

Ho, bien sur, ils ne pariaient rien, pour le moment. C'était juste un moyen comme un autre, pour eux, de passer le temps.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, en cour Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Même la petite rivalité qui s'était installée entre Granger et lui ne l'intéressait plus. Chacun d'entre eux s'étant imposé dans leurs matières de prédilection. Granger avait le dessus sur lui en métamorphose, en astronomie et en sortilège. Harry la supplantait désormais en botanique grâce à Neville et gardait la maitrise de l'art des potions et du vol. Tout deux était très bon en histoire de la magie. Granger parce qu'elle semblait immunisée contre la voix monotone de leur professeur et Harry parce qu'il suivait leur programme en parallèle sur ses livres. La seul matière qui aurait put les départager aurait été la DCFM mais sans professeur compétant aucun d'eux d'eux ne pouvaient jurer de leurs talents respectifs.

Harry s'enfonçait lentement dans une routine. Bien que ça ait un côté rassurant, il languissait que leur plan prenne vraiment forme, pour qu'il y ait un peu d'action.

Le seul événement marquant de sa journée fut, une fois encore, sa séance d'entrainement avec Draco. Ce jour là, ils s'entrainèrent plus physiquement que magiquement. Ils avaient convenue que leurs réunions serait les mercredis et dimanches pour ne pas s'entrainer plus de deux jours d'affilé étant donné que le jeudi c'était Quidditch. Sa privation, de deux jours, de la pratique de la magie l'avait bien calmé.

Harry passa une demie heure à lancer, en continu, un sort pas très fatiguant qui s'apparentait au Paint-ball, un sport moldu. Ce sort avait pour effets de colorer la première source de résistance avec laquelle il entrait en contact. L'impact, d'une couleur aléatoire récompensait la cible d'une pression non négligeable sur les quelques centimètres nouvellement colorés.

Le but de la manœuvre étant de s'habituer à esquiver les sorts plus qu'à les bloquer. A leur âge ils avaient peu de ressource pour s'en protéger.

Draco passa la demi-heure suivante à se venger d'Harry avec un plaisir fleuretant la perversion. Quand ils eurent fini, tout deux sortirent les robes de rechange prévu à cet effet et rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives, le corps endolori.

Ce soir là, juste avant le couvre feu, Harry partit faire un petit tour dans les couloirs. Il voulait être sur que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain. Leurs devoirs les occupèrent lui et Neville toute la soirée et c'est tout excité, à l'idée du lendemain qu'il alla se coucher.

Une fois son petit rituel matinal accompli, Harry partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Neville. Il attendait avec impatience que sa petite blague prenne forme.

Il n'eut qu'à attendre l'heure de pointe du déjeuner pour que tout s'enchaine très vite. Plusieurs détonations se firent entendre à la table des Serpentard et le temps que tout le monde se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait, certains élèves étaient déjà touchés. En faite quatre élèves seulement, John Montague, Adrian Pucey, Chris Warrington et Jeff Stewart. La bande à Montague au complet.

Harry lança discrètement le sort Aparecium, sous sa table, à quatre reprises histoire que la blague prenne tout son sens. Il eut juste le temps d'afficher un air étonné sur son visage que Dumbledore se tournait vers la table des Gryffondors. Il avait encore remarqué le départ d'un sort. Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'il n'était pas le principal suspect et c'était logique. Leur directeur fixait de manière assez intense Fred et Georges.

En effet Montague et sa bande se retrouvèrent affublés d'une magnifique teinture rousse ainsi que de taches de rousseur. Le temps qu'ils franchissent la porte de la grande salle tout le monde put lire sur leurs capes:

-On aimerait tous être des Weasley, écrit en gros.

Toute la salle se mit à rire à leurs dépend. Tous les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers Fred et Georges qui, en un instant, affichèrent sur leurs visages surpris, des sourires éloquent.

McGonagall se fit un plaisir d'alourdir leurs punitions, une fois encore, et tout le monde commença la journée avec le sourire aux lèvres.

La folie des jumeaux fut le principal sujet de la journée et Ron en profita pour ce pavané toute la matinée sous les commentaires appréciateurs qu'on lui demandait de transmettre à ses frères.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi fier de son nom.

Le besoin de reconnaissance évident de Ron faisait sourire Harry. Cependant, il se sentait quand même coupable du rallongement de leurs punitions.

Ce fut sur ces pensées, qu'en fin de journée, il alla rejoindre Draco dans sa salle. Il arriva cinq minutes, le temps de récupérer deux chaises et un bureau dans la salle voisine pour leur réunion.

Draco arriva pile à l'heure et ils purent commencer:

-Alors, ma petite intervention a-t-elle eu les répercutions qu'on espérait? demanda Harry pour amorcer la conversation.

-Ouais et crois moi tu as le sens tu timing. Je pense qu'il ne lui aurait plus fallut qu'une semaine pour renforcer sa position. Enfin, ça c'était sans compter sur ce matin. Au fait, Terence Rosier vient tout juste de prendre la tête de la maison, il nous reste moins de temps que je l'avait espéré. D'ici une dizaine de jours tout sera bouclé. On a intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles l'avertit Draco.

-En le ridiculisant, on a réalisé le plus dure de la phase trois. Assure-toi que ça crée bien un conflit Serpentard/Gryffondor de deuxième et premier années et là, on pourra passer à la suite.

- Ca, ce n'est pas un problème, mais tu es conscient que des gens risquent d'être blessés? Moi je m'en fou mais …

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir:

-Je fais ce que je dois faire. Si tu prends la tête des deuxième et premier années de Serpentards, ça te mettra en pole position chaque année pour diriger. Jusque là tu me suis?

-Bien sur rétorqua Draco.

-Ce qui, par extension, protégera les personnes qui me sont cher de tous conflits futur?

-Pour ça, tu as ma parole lui promit Draco.

-Sans compter que tu seras un chef autrement plus juste et intelligent que ne le serais Montague. En sommes c'est un petit mal aujourd'hui pour un grand bien demain.

-C'est assez tordu, mais étonnement ça se tient conclu Draco.

Harry était d'un pragmatisme effrayant, toujours à la recherche de l'efficacité, ne jamais perdre son temps ou gaspiller son énergie. C'était certes une qualité indéniable dans la plupart des situations mais ça lui faisait prendre des décisions discutable à court termes.

Encré Draco au cœur même de la hiérarchie Serpentard serait d'une grande utilité pour la protection d'Amy et cela était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Harry, quelques soit les dommages collatéraux qui en découlerait. Du moins, si tout se passait comme prévu et ça, c'était loin d'être du tout cuit.

-Bon et pour ce matin, comment tu t'y es pris? Demanda Draco sortant Harry de sa réflexion.

Harry avait planché un moment sur ce plan pour qu'il tienne la route. Il se doutait bien que Draco s'intéressait plus à l'exécution qu'à la période réflexion, il alla donc droit au but.

-Pour la phase trois, on avait convenu d'asséner un coup violent à sa réputation. Les Weasley et leur déclaration de Guerre des Blagues m'offraient une occasion en or. En me renseignant sur Montague, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux. J'ai laissé un peu de temps s'écouler après leur dernière blague, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis j'ai agis.

-Bien raisonné, mais comment tu t'y es pris pour la mise en scène? demanda Draco enthousiaste.

-Bin, en faite j'ai concocté une simple potion de coloration de cheveux, pour une jolie teinte rouquine et une autre pour les taches de rousseurs. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à un elfe de maison aux cuisines de me présenter le responsable de la restitution des vêtements propres. De cette manière, et grâce à sa collaboration, j'ai pu écrire à l'encre invisible sur leur cape le message voulu.

-Pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui a annulé l'invisibilité de l'encre? Demanda-t-il avide de savoir.

Décidément Draco ne voulait laisser aucun mystère à sa blague pensa Harry.

-J'ai fais quelques recherches concernant les examens dans un livre sur les lois magique. J'y ais appris le nom du sort lancé par les correcteurs pour révéler l'encre invisible sur les copies et s'assurer qu'elles soient vierges avant de les distribuer. C'est un sort très simple: l'Aparecium. Voila le mystère est résolut souri-t-il à son ami.

Draco n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Il devait bien l'admettre, cette fois Harry s'était surpassé. Il avait un tel souci du détail que ça en devenait flippant,

-Et toi, comment ça avance? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Comme tu le sais, on n'est pas plus d'une douzaine par année et par maison. Lui a déjà le soutien inconditionnel de trois des cinq autres garçons de son dortoir. Les deux restants, Steven Owen et Michael Pierce sont plutôt dur à approcher. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas avec lui mais ils ne s'affichent pas non plus contre. J'ai quand même une petite idée qui ne demande qu'à être appondit sur le sujet dit il en restant volontairement mystère.

-Moi je te dévoile mais tour et toi tu joue le mystérieux ajouta Harry d'un ton réprobateur.

-Exact, mais toi tu ne m'as expliqué qu'après je te signale. Donc ou en étais-je? Ah oui, pour ce qui est de mon année j'ai le soutien absolu de Vince et Greg. Je peux aussi compter sur Blaise et Theodore.

A l'évocation de ses noms Harry sourit avant de lancer:

-Tu sais j'ai lu des études récente et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'y ais appris. A ce qu'il parait les filles posséderaient aussi des talents magique et encore plus étonnant elles seraient seront les dires de talentueuse magicienne, bon se n'est que des « on dit » je ne suis sur de rien, lui dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Ca n'étonnait même pas Harry que Draco soit un peu macho, ça devait venir de son éducation.

-T'as sans doute raison, dans ce cas j'ai aussi le soutient de Pansy se contenta de répondre Draco ne relevant même pas les moqueries d'Harry.

-Bon et bien on avance l'air de rien. Je crois qu'on peut passer à la suite, non?

-Pas le choix de toute manière. Alors tu t'occupe de la phase quatre et moi de la cinq affirma Draco plus qu'il ne demanda.

-D'accord, quand j'aurais accomplis ma part je te préviens par hibou, il faudra te dépêcher et assurer.

Harry était plus impatient qu'inquiet mais c'est deux phases étaient quand même sans conteste les plus risquées.

Draco souhaita bonne chance à Harry signalant la fin de leur entretient.

Harry rentra retrouver Neville dans leur salle commune. L'ennuie ressurgissant, ils reprirent leur nouveau petit jeu. Cette fois ci Harry paria à Neville qu'il était capable de lui obtenir un rencart avec Parvati en moins de cinq minutes. Curieux de voir ça Neville tenu le pari.

Si Harry réussissait, Neville devrait passer la matinée du lendemain avec un panneau : « Ron est un crétin » en main et le garder quoiqu'il arrive. Si c'était Harry qui échouait, ce dernier devrait passer la journée à être particulièrement gentil avec Hermione, c'était l'enjeu.

Harry, sur de son coup partit en direction de la jeune fille.

-Coucou Parvati, ça va? Lui demanda gentiment Harry.

-Ouais et toi Harry. Elle paraissait contente qu'Harry s'intéresse à elle.

-Ca va pas mal répondit il avant de la fixer quelques instants et d'ajouter:

-Franchement je ne suis pas d'accord avec Neville et de se retourner pour s'en aller.

Parvati le rattrapa et le retourna pour lui demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Explique-toi.

-Bin… Neville dit que ta sœur en plus d'être plus intéressante et bien plus jolie que toi et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. J'y ais dis qu'il devrait mieux te connaître avant de dire ça, mais … il maintient que tu es sa palle copie, sans son pouvoir de séduction. Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord conclu t il.

-Neville a dit ça demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Ouais. S'il te plait si ça pouvait rester entre nous… Harry lui fit un petit regard de chien battu et elle concéda à ne rien dire.

-J'ai tout essayé pour le convaincre que tu étais bien mieux, mais rien à faire, à moins que… oh, non rien. Bonne soirée.

Harry entreprit pour la deuxième fois de s'en aller quand la jeune fille curieuse ne l'arrête de nouveau.

-A moins que quoi? Le questionna-t-elle visiblement intéressée.

-A moins que toi, tu ne le lui prouve lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Et comment je suis sensé faire ça? Apparemment elle mordait à l'appât.

-Je ne sais pas moi… invite le à se balader avec toi autour du lac… samedi par exemple dit il en marquant de légers instant de silence entre chaque phrases pour simuler sa réflexion.

-Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien termina-t-il d'ajouter de manière aussi innocente que possible.

-Tu as raison, je vais lui prouvé que je vaux bien mieux que ma sœur. Dis lui que j'aimerais qu'il m'accompagne faire une balade samedi dans l'après midi. Montre-toi convainquant s'il te plait, Harry lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle lui demandait un service.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux ajouta-t-il bon prince.

Sur ce, il lui souhaita bonne soirée et se dépêcha de rejoindre Neville pour gagner son pari. Il arriva le sourire aux lèvres:

-Mission accompli, je vais de ce pas te préparer un magnifique petit panneau dit fier de lui.

-Je ne crois pas, tu as mis plus de six minute trente, c'est 90secondes de trop. Lui dit-il en souriant avant d'ajouter:

-Mais attend, comment ça mission accompli? Ca veut dire que j'ai rencart avec Parvati Patil?

-Ca veut surtout dire que je vais devoir être gentil avec Granger toute une journée soupira-t-il de désespoir.

Et sous le regard appuyé de Neville il ajouta:

-Hermione, je veux dire être gentil avec Hermione toute la journée.

Ca s'annonçait cocasse et Neville en rigolait d'avance.

-Si je t'ai demandé ça en particulier, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de t'embêter. Demain c'est son anniversaire, ça te donnera une bonne excuse pour être gentil lui dit Neville.

Harry eut l'air de réfléchir à cette nouvelle information. Il finit par en conclure que ce n'était pas si grave, il lui suffirait de clarifier la situation à la fin de la journée.

Pendant ce temps Neville s'était mit à rigoler et Harry comptait bien le calmer rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter samedi après midi pendant ta balade autour du lac avec Parvati?

Les rires de Neville s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge tandis que son visage blêmit.

-Non mais t'étais sérieux? Tu as réussi?

-Tu en doutais? Tu es Neville Londubat, qu'elle fille digne de se nom refuserait de sortir avec toi?

Neville incrédule, fixait Harry les yeux ronds:

-Ne sois pas étonné si elle passe l'après midi à t'expliquer à quels points elle vaut bien mieux que sa sœur lui dit en s'éloignant rapidement tandis que Neville réalisait ce qu'il lui disait.

-Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de sœur Harry, Harry attend lui cria Neville tandis que Harry traversait le portrait de la grosse dame sans pour autant l'attendre.

Neville n'obtint pas plus d'information ce soir là et il s'endormit en s'imaginant milles et une façon dont il risquait de faire foirer son rendez vous.

Harry lui s'endormit avec une tout autre préoccupation: Hermione. Bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, il trouva plus facilement le sommeil en pensant à ça que ses habituelles pensées.

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce jeudi matin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits après sa nuit de sommeil avant que son sourire ne laisse place à un visage morose. En effet il allait devoir se montrer particulièrement gentil avec Granger, ou plutôt Hermione, toute la journée.

Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller voler un peu, au moins il aurait deux moment agréable aujourd'hui: son entrainement matinal et celui avec son équipe de Quidditch.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il fut douchait, il attendit Neville patiemment, assis sur un fauteuil de leur salle commune. Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione toute guillerette pour sortir de son dortoir.

Elle avait décidé de descendre attendre Amy dans la salle commune, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir en place aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches de leur dortoir sourire aux lèvres celui-ci se figea. Potter était présent dans la salle commune et la regardait. Non, même cet imbécile ne me gâchera pas mon anniversaire se résonna t elle tandis que Harry ouvrait la bouche:

-Bonne anniversaire Hermione lui dit il.

Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme ni de méchanceté dans le ton de sa voie, si? S'interrogeait Hermione en gardant le silence.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que ce silence allait s'éterniser. Il décida donc d'aller bouger Neville en laissant derrière lui une jeune fille stupéfaite.

-Sinon Neville, t'as qu'à être plus moue cria Harry tandis qu'il grimpait les dernières marches.

-Oh pitié ferme la Potter, il y en a qui aimerait dormir lui cria un garçon exaspéré. Vu la provenance des vociférations, il semblait que ce soit Weasley.

-Désolé votre majesté Ronald Bilius Weasley premier du nom.

L'évocation du nom complet de Ron fit rigoler Neville et Dean qui sortait de la salle de bain. Vu les grognements de plus en plus retentissant de la couette de Weasley, Harry préféra descendre avant que ça ne dégénèrent.

Rapidement rejoint par Neville, ils décidèrent de retrouver les deux jeunes filles au déjeuner.

En effet les habitudes de marmotte de Weasley et son sale caractère commençait à doucement diviser leur groupe. C'était de moins en moins étonnant de voir les filles déjeuner toutes les deux tandis que Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan se contentaient des derniers croisant avant la fermeture des portes.

Toute fois Amy en journée Ron continuait à passer du temps avec elles, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry.

Il décida ce matin de s'asseoir en face des filles ce qui étonna les fortement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ou Harry se contenta de manger tranquillement, il reçu un « léger » coup de coude de Neville dans les côtes lui intimant d'entreprendre la conversation.

-Alors Hermione tu as été gâtée pour ton anniversaire lui demanda-t-il avec le maximum de gentillesse dont il était capable.

-Heu… je ne vois pas en quoi… entama-t-elle avant de recevoir à son tour un coup de coude de la par de Amy cette fois. Oui, merci répondit elle simplement pensant qu'Harry voulait juste être poli.

Harry se contenta de la fixer avec curiosité pour qu'elle développe, quitte à être gentil autant lui faire plaisir et la laisser parler pour ne rien dire pensa-t-il.

-Oh, et bien mes parents m'ont envoyé un assortiment de bonbons sorciers mais tous bon pour les dents, mon père est dentiste, et avec ça plusieurs livres sur la métamorphose et les sortilèges. Je pense qu'ils les ont achetés cet été pendant que je flânais chez Fleury et Bott, ils sont si prévenants. Amy m'a offert une plume magique qui écrit ce que le professeur dicte, ça va m'être très utile, je pourrais prendre deux fois plus de notes…

Et elle continua pendant encore dix bonnes minutes tandis que Harry n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, tout en gardant cependant le regard fixé sur elle pour lui laisser croire qu'il l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Il se contenta d'émettre des phrases passe par tout à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait son souffle du genre: à bon, sérieux ou encore oui je vois.

Apparemment Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer à l'inverse de Neville qui contenait un fou rire. Harry était vraiment doué pour ce genre d'exercice pensa-t-il tandis qu'il se tartinait un toast.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry s'excusa auprès des filles en prétextant avoir oublié son livre de sortilège dans son dortoir. Il repartit sans se précipiter en compagnie de Neville. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis quelques couloirs entre les filles et eux, Harry se jeta aux pieds de Neville:

-Ais pitié de moi, s'il te plait, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais, je ferais tes devoirs mais arrête ça je ne vais jamais tenir lui dit il piteusement.

Devant les éclats de rires de Neville, Harry se rabougrit et ajouta:

-Si ça continue à la fin de la journée je me pends, tu m'entends, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience dit il à Neville, qui l'avait déjà distancé et qui tournait à l'angle d'un couloir encore mort de rire.

-Neville pitié lui cria-t-il dans un dernier effort pour l'apitoyer.

Voyant que ça ne menait à rien Harry se fit une raison et boudeur, il rattrapa son ami pour aller en cours.

Cours que, d'ailleurs, Harry passa à féliciter Hermione de ses exploits et à lui demander des conseilles sur des sorts qu'il métrisait déjà parfaitement. Il constata qu'elle était une remarquable pédagogue. Seulement, apprendre ce que l'on sait déjà, même en compagnie d'un bon professeur, n'à jamais rien d'agréable.

Harry passa donc la journée à complimenter la jeune fille sans toute fois trop en faire. Il était juste: gentil. Et être gentil avec l'une des élèves les plus brillante de Poudlard pour son âge, ce traduisait en fréquente félicitations.

Harry profita de cette journée pour éviter de briller en cours ce qui fit encore plus remarquer Hermione. Elle fut la seule à réussir les exercices dans toutes les matières ce jour là.

Harry constata qu'Amy avait remarqué son petit manège, car elle non plus ne fit pas d'exploit en métamorphose aujourd'hui.

Harry vit avec un grand soulagement arrivé la fin de cet après midi, son calvaire était bientôt fini. L'entrainement de Quidditch lui permit d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée cette journée et il en avait accumulé.

Cependant il restait encore à subir la terrible épreuve de la soirée au coin du feu et Harry n'était pas sur d'en être capable. Connaissant Neville, il savait que prétexter une fatigue du à son entrainement de Quidditch ne passerait certainement pas sans constituer une violation de leur parie. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait qu'une parole.

Il fit trainer sa douche et arriva limite en retard au repas sous le regard réprobateur de Neville.

Pour se rattraper il engagea la conversation avec Hermione.

-Hermione, tu me disais que tes parents étaient moldus dit il attendant l'acquiescement d'Hermione.

-Oui en effet répondit elle avec le sourire.

-Tu ne nous as pas expliqué comment ils ont pris la nouvelle, ça a du leur faire un choc non? Lui demanda Harry.

Et voila Harry l'avait lancée jusqu'à la fin du repas avec cette question. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Neville qui était impressionné par l'aisance d'Harry à brosser les gens dans le sens du poil. Amy, quand à elle, retint un léger soupire, cette histoire elle devait surement l'avoir déjà entendu.

Une fois dans leur salle commune Amy leur proposa de jouer à la réplique version sorcier du trivial poursuite et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent une partie tout les quatre tandis que Ron faisait par de son ressentiment à Seamus:

-Regarde moi ce m'as-tu vu de Potter, presque vingt jour qu'il nous traite moi et Hermione comme de la merde et parce que aujourd'hui « Monsieur » est bien luné Hermione lui mange dans la main dit il de manière colérique.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Ron je dirais que tu es jaloux… répliqua malicieusement Dean qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Pff ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui? Répondit Ron de manière agressive à l'intervention de Dean.

-Peut être parce que quand LUI essaye d'être gentil avec Hermione elle le remarque, répondit Dean vexé de la réponse violente de Ron.

Ca réponse suffi à faire taire Ron qui bouillonnait de rage. Apparemment, Dean avait touché Ron ou ça faisait mal. Hermione ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, bien que depuis qu'elle passe la plupart de son temps avec Amy elle se soit considérablement arrangée. Ce qui l'insupportait c'était qu'elle soit autant en demande de ce Potter. Comme si ces compliments étaient des mets raffinés qu'elle s'empressait d'amasser pour mettre de coté tandis que ses compliments à lui étaient du fumier. Son manque de considération et de reconnaissance faisait peine à voir. Surement était-ce la résultante de son statut d'énième enfant dans sa famille.

En tout cas, bien qu'il ne soit pas conscient des raisons pour lesquelles il était vraiment énervé, ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il détestait Harry Potter.

Ce soir là, tout le monde ne partageait pas son avis. Tandis qu'Hermione commençait à envisager de réviser son jugement sur Harry, Amy se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son grand frère. Harry, quand à lui, essayait de trouver le moyen le moins violent de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle restait Granger pour lui, tout en jouant.

La partie se termina d'ailleurs sur une victoire éclatante d'Hermione, couronnant cette journée qui était sans nul doute sa meilleure depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient tout les quatre à aller se coucher Harry pris Hermione à parti:

-Tu auras sans doute remarqué un certain changement dans mon attitude aujourd'hui … dit il alors que Hermione lui coupait la parole:

-Oui c'est vrai et pourquoi tu … n'eut elle le temps de finir que ce fut Harry qui la coupa.

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait lui dit il en gardant son sang froid. J'ai conclus un genre d'accord avec Neville, je l'incite à faire de nouvelles connaissances …

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec… le coupa-t-elle une fois encore.

Harry bénissait le self contrôle, acquis chez les Dursley, qui lui permit de ravaler les quelques répliques sanglantes qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit.

- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait dit il en accentuant bien la fin de sa phrase. Merci, je disais donc que j'incitais Neville à faire de nouvelles connaissances et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Ce qu'il s'efforce de faire, mais maintenant je dois lui rendre la pareil et lui m'a exhorté à reconsidéré l'image que je me suis fait de toi. Pour ce faire il a trouvé intéressant que je prenne une journée pour essayer de mieux te connaitre et de te comprendre, dans l'espoir que je change d'avis à ton sujet en voyant la fille bien tu es.

Harry fit une pause d'un instant redoutant un peu l'effet de ses prochaines paroles sur elle.

-Je pense que tu seras d'accord pour dire que ce galop d'essaie ne fut pas des plus concluant. Nous avons tout deux des caractères sensiblement différent, qui malheureusement ne se retrouve sur aucun plan. Donc, plutôt que de prendre sur nous et de nous efforcer à créer des liens superficiels pour concilier nos deux personnalités, je te propose que l'on en revienne à la neutralité dont on faisait preuve, l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, avant aujourd'hui termina-t-il par dire.

-Oh je vois… furent les seules mots qui purent sortir de la gorge serrée de Hermione. Et dire qu'elle pensait que finalement il n'était pas l'abrutit fini qu'elle croyait. Au moins elle ne s'y ferait plus prendre.

Harry resta en face d'elle quelques minutes, lui laissant un peu de temps pour assimiler les informations dont il venait de lui faire part. Cette conversation ne pouvait se termine que de deux façon: soit elle acquiesçait et s'en allait vers son dortoir soit elle profitait de cette occasion pour évacuer les vingt jours de frustration et de refoulement accumuler par sa faute.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle choisisse la première option, sans grands espoirs malheureusement.

Une fois que Hermione repris ses esprits, elle sentit le flot de rancœur accumulait contre ce prétentieux et suffisant Harry Potter, depuis la rentrée remonté en elle d'un bloc. Ses mains se mise à trembler et en un instant une gifle magistrale fendit l'air, suivit de près par un flot coloré d'injure:

-Tu n'es qu'un petit connard arrogant et présomptueux qui pense n'avoir besoin que d'une journée pour cerné les gens. Tu me rends malade. Tu me dégoute, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé toute la journée à me prendre pour une conne. Demain tu pourras te venter de t'être bien foutu de la miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione écumait de rage et l'apparente passivité dont semblait faire preuve Harry la mettait encore plus hors d'elle.

-Et bien Potter on a perdu sa langue, tu n'as pas un petit sarcasme maison pour l'occasion?

Harry ne répondait pas se contentant d'encaisser le flot de colère que Hermione déversait sur lui, ci ça pouvait la faire aller mieux alors il assumait.

-Pff ça n'est pas à Gryffondor qu'un petit trouillard comme toi aurait du aller, mais a Serpentard, au moins ça aurait été la preuve que tu ne mérite pas de t'appeler Potter.

-Ne mêle pas ma famille à ça répondit Harry en tentant de ne pas s'emporter.

-Oh on a retrouvé sa langue on dirait. Quoi? Ca te fait de la peine que je dise que tu es une honte pour ta famille? Que tu déshonore ton nom en te comporte comme un petit gamin capricieux, qui veut que tout ce passe comme il le veut et quand il le veut? J'espère que d'où ils sont tes parents ne te vois pas.

Ce fut la phrase de trop et là, Harry explosa.

-Tu veux tapais là ou sa fait mal? Ok. Tu crois qu'il me faut plus d'une journée pour comprendre une fille avec aussi peu de consistance que toi? Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais une enfant banale, sans grand talent? Tu as toujours eut des aptitudes sociales déplorable, ce qui faisait que tu n'avais pas ou peu d'amis? Tu t'es servi de ton savoir comme rempart face à la solitude. Tu expose sans arrêt tes connaissances pour te sentir exister: tu es la oh combien intelligente Hermione Granger et personne ne peut l'ignorer. C'est toujours mieux que d'être invisible. Apprendre que tu étais une sorcière fut une délivrance pour toi. Enfin, tu allais avoir une deuxième chance, tu allais pouvoir tout recommencer mais avec des gens comme toi cette fois. Malheureusement, tu t'es bien vite rendu compte que sorciers ou pas c'était pareil et que tu reproduisais les mêmes schémas. Seulement, comble du bonheur cette fois, tu as trouvé une amie, enfin! Une fille qui te comprend et qui t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, alors plutôt que de rechercher à tout pris de l'affection de personne qui n'en on pas pour toi, contente toi d'entretenir celle qu'on te donne et de vivre cette amitié a fond pour la faire perdurer.

Dire qu'Hermione était étonnée serait un doux euphémisme, elle était estomaquée, il l'avait clouée sur place et ça n'était pas fini:

-Tu me reproche de tirer des conclusions hâtives, alors que toi, tu étais persuadée de tout connaître de nos vie. Parce que quoi? Parce que tu as lu un ou deux bouquins sur nous? Je te signale qu'aujourd'hui à par flatter ton égo et te laisser parler et étaler ton savoir, je n'ai rien fais. Mais est-ce que toi, tu t'es ne serais ce qu'une fois intéressait à ma vie ou même à ma journée? Au lieu de me reprocher à moi ou aux autres ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie, remet toi un peu en question.

Harry finit la dessus avant tourner des talons et de gravir les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir.

Hermione resta là encore plusieurs minutes, des larmes silencieuses perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Quand elle réussi à se reprendre, elle partit elle aussi se coucher. Elle insonorisa son lit et passa la nuit à pleurer.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Il savait pourtant, que quand la colère prenait le pas sur lui, il faisait et disait des choses qu'il regrettait par la suite. Bien qu'il pense chacun des mots qu'il avait dits à Granger, ça n'était pas son rôle de lui faire prendre conscience de ces réalités.

Il comprenait pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait volontiers envoyé à Gryffondor, lui aussi avait sa petite dose d'impulsivité. Et le lot de remords qui va avec.


	12. Un grand pas

**Chapitre Douze : Un grand pas**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry appréhendait un peu cette nouvelle journée. Compte tenu des événements de la vielle, il sentait que l'atmosphère risquait d'être tendue.

Cependant, il n'en fut rien. Quand ils se réunirent pour descendre déjeuner Granger ne lui adressa pas la parole et Amy ne sembla pas fâchée. Ca inquiétait Harry plus qu'autre chose.

Après leurs déjeuners tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, Harry réussi à attirer Amy à l'écart du groupe. Il préférait ne pas faire étalage de leurs problèmes et quitte à se prendre un savon, mieux valait que ce ne soit en privé.

-C'est mesquin ce que tu fais Amy lui dit Harry prêt au pire.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est mesquin lui demanda-t-elle visiblement étonnée.

-De me faire mijoter comme ça. Je suis sûr que Granger t'as dit pour hier, alors vas-y j'attends, lui dit-il préférant savoir à l'avance quand le couperet allait tomber.

-Oui. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez discuté et que vous aviez conclu que vous n'étiez pas fait pour vous entendre. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir essayé. Je suis fière de toi, lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle lui faisait un bisou avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Comme s'il ne s'en voulait pas assez de s'être emporté la veille, voilà qu'il devait son salut à : Granger ?

Ce pourrait-il qu'il se soit à ce point trompé sur la jeune fille ? Si tel était le cas, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il profita donc du fait, qu'en fin de journée Hermione tarde un peu à sortir de la classe de sortilège, pour se retrouver seul avec elle :

-Merci lui dit-il tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans la salle. Merci de ne rien avoir dit à Amy, pour hier soir ajouta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Harry de dire ça mais il se devait de la remercier.

Hermione, loin de ce genre de considération, se retourna alors vers lui pour lui dire, d'un ton on ne peut plus froid :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. T'as sœur, va savoir pourquoi, semble t'idolâtrer et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en lui faisant réaliser que tu étais bien loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait de toi. Tu vois : « j'entretiens l'affection que l'on me donne et me contente de vivre cette amitié à fond pour la faire perdurer » lui dit-elle reprenant ses mots de la veille avec sarcasmes. Bon maintenant pousse toi du milieu tu me gêne termina-t-elle avant de le bousculer et de s'engager dans le couloir.

Seulement, Harry la rattrapa et la saisis doucement par l'épaule, la forçant à se retourner. Une fois face à face il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

-Merci, vraiment. Je te le revaudrais.

-Garde ta sympathie pour toi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Potter dit-elle en s'en allant, pour de bon, cette fois.

Aux vus de la soirée d'hier, Harry comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, mais il ne comptait quand même pas oublier ce geste. Qu'il soit pour sa sœur ou pas ni changeait rien.

Ce fut Neville qui, à ses dépens, réussi à redonner le sourire à Harry. En effet, son rendez-vous avec Parvati, le lendemain, l'angoissait atrocement. Evidemment, sur ce coup là, Harry ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours.

On pouvait même dire que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter son ami. C'était une petite vengeance pour sa journée de la veille.

La seule autre réelle distraction de la journée d'Harry fut son entrainement avec Draco. Ils mirent les diversions à l'honneur cette fois ci. Draco se montra d'ailleurs remarquablement ingénieux dans ce domaine.

La soirée se passa sans plus de rebondissement et Harry s'endormit, attendant impatiemment que les choses s'accélèrent.

Ce weekend s'annonçait bien, de l'avis d'Harry et stressant de celui de Neville. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans leur dortoir cherchant le tenu « idéal » pour Neville.

On pouvait voir d'un côté Harry éclaté de rire sur son lit et de l'autre Neville ensevelit par toutes les robes occupant sa penderie.

-Ne m'aide surtout pas Harry, je me débrouille très bien tout seul se plaignit Neville.

-Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas t'aider répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Calme toi Neville, il ne mérite pas que tu finisses à Askaban pour son meurtre se marmonnait Neville pour se calmer.

-Tu sais Neville, ça fait un peu schizo de se parler sois même à voix haute.

-Ha ha ha je suis mort de rire. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là lui répondit-il d'un ton grognon.

-Je te rappel que jeudi toi tu ne m'as pas épargné. Mais bon, grand seigneur que je suis, je te pardonne plaisanta Harry tandis que Neville laissait échapper un soupir consterné.

-Allez met la bleu marine va. Elle met en valeur tes yeux termina par dire Harry.

-D'ailleurs si j'étais toi je l'enfilerais en quatrième vitesse parce que t'es pas en avance mon vieux ajouta-t-il.

Neville jeta un regard rapide en direction de son réveil pour constater avec horreur qu'il devait être dans moins de cinq minutes devant la grande porte.

-Et merde, merde et re merde vociféra-t-il tandis qu'il se précipitait à cloche pieds vers l'escalier tentant désespérément d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure.

-A toute à l'heure. Et souvient toi, joue le mec pas intéressé lui conseilla Harry tandis que le corps de Neville disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Harry décida lui aussi d'aller voir sa copine pour passer le temps. Au bout d'une heure, ils se séparèrent et Harry partit voir comment Neville s'en tirait.

Arrivé dans le parc, il les vit assis au pied d'un arbre en train de discuter. Il se rapprocha discrètement par derrière pour finalement remarquer que c'était surtout Parvati qui parlait, accompagnant ses propos de grands geste tandis que Neville, à la manière de Harry, plaçait des phrases bateaux pour lui prouver qu'il écoutait.

Décidé à donner un petit coup de main à Neville, Harry sortit une plume ainsi qu'un petit beau de parchemin de sa poche et y griffonna quelques mots. Il le fit léviter discrètement jusqu'à le faire atterrir sur la main de Neville.

De là où il était Harry put voir le sursaut de son ami mais apparemment pas Parvati, trop occupé à discourir. Neville ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mot. Il le déplia discrètement et le lut. Harry se retenu d'éclater de rire quand son visage passa au cramoisi.

Neville se retourna rapidement cherchant frénétiquement son comparse sans le voir. Il pesa intérieurement le pour et le contre et il prit finalement son courage à deux mains faisant confiance à Harry :

-Ouais c'est sûr. Tu sais j'ai jamais pensé que ta sœur était plus belle que toi lui dit-il faisant apparaître un large sourire sur son visage, avant de continuer :

-Je disais seulement que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle embrassait bien mieux c'est tout termina-t-il en l'achevant.

Parvati sembla considérait ces propos quelques instant avant de répondre :

-Je parti que c'est Seamus qui dis ça à tout le monde. Mais en fait c'est lui qui fait des trucs bizarre avec sa langue finit elle par répondre.

-Si tu le dis enchaina Neville se donnant l'air septique.

Il ne savait pas trop ou le plan d'Harry allait le mener mais il avait suivi ses instructions. Maintenant il attendait :

Parvati le sortit de ses pensées en lui prouvant ses dires.

En effet, ce fut un très joli baiser remarqua Harry qui partit laissant au soin de Neville de faire le reste.

En rentrant Harry croisa Megan qui rentrait seul au château et ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir et de discuter pour passer le temps.

Cette fille était remarquablement drôle et intéressante de l'avis d'Harry et il passa une fin d'après-midi plutôt agréable.

Harry retrouva Neville dans leur salle commune. Celui-ci se contenta simplement de serrer Harry dans ses bras ce qui le fit éclater de rire :

-Oh du calme Neville, Parvati va être jalouse rigola Harry.

-T'es con lui dit avec bonne humeur.

-Rien de nouveau en sommes, bon allez raconte-moi tout lui demanda Harry.

Neville lui raconta son après-midi et comment Parvati avait parlé une heure durant de ses qualités et des défauts de sa sœur. Il en profita pour rappeler à Harry qu'il se vengerait pour ce coup de fourbe ce dont se défendit son ami.

-Le pari c'était un rencard et tu as eu un rencard. J'aurais même pu la payer que ça aurait compté.

-T'as raison soit de mauvaise foi. Bon bref, j'ai une copine dit-il entonnant une petite danse de victoire provoquant l'hilarité d'Harry.

Décidemment cette journée était vraiment pas mal pensa-t-il.

Harry n'eut pas de mal à fausser compagnie à Neville pour retrouver Draco, il était trop occupé à faire de la spéléo dans la bouche de sa nouvelle petite copine.

Harry, toujours fort de son image d'associable, eut toute fois beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire quand Seamus vint demander à Neville de témoigner du fait que Parvati embrassait bizarrement.

Le lendemain Harry fut surpris de se faire mettre à part par sa copine furibonde.

-On m'a dit que tu voyais une autre fille. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un mec bien, pff en fait tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres lui dit-elle.

-Attends, laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute avant de statuer. Tout d'abord d'où tu tiens ses infos parce qu'elles sont fausses. Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu vas me dire qu'hier tu ne m'as pas quittée pour aller rejoindre l'autre pouffe de Poufsouffle ?

Le jeu de mot arracha un léger sourire à Harry mettant Cho encore plus en colère.

-Parce que ça t'amuse en plus ?

-Non c'est juste que pouffe de … enfin bref … non ça ne m'amuse pas mais je te promets que je n'ai rien fait qui mérite tant d'énervement. Oui j'étais avec elle hier mais… n'eut il le temps de finir que Cho le coupait :

-Donc tu avoues ?

-Mais non, c'est juste une amie, on a discuté c'est tout.

-Ouais bin tu peux retourner discuter avec elle parce que nous deux c'est fini dit-elle en tournant des talons pour retrouver ses copines qui fusillèrent Harry du regard.

La rumeur de la rupture entre Harry et Cho fit rapidement le tour du lycée et en quelques heures Harry était catalogué comme garçon infidèle.

Finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal de son avis. C'était le meilleur refouloir possible pour les filles. Normalement, maintenant il devrait avoir la paix.

En tout cas, ça ne l'empêcha pas de réussir à se concentrer sur sa nouvelle blague. Il se devait d'égaliser les jumeaux même s'il était à l'origine de leur dernier exploit.

Quand il eut travaillé la théorie, il se mit à la pratique. Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour préparer la potion qui, il l'espérait lui servirait le lendemain. En effet c'est avec appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour avoir l'aval des elfes de maison. Aussi étonnant que ça lui paraisse ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'obtenir leur permission et c'est avec un regain de bonne humeur qu'il entama sa soirée. Il lui restait encore un léger détail à régler pour ce soir. Pour en venir à bout Harry passa la soirée avec les jumeaux, Neville préférant rester avec sa petite amie.

-Tien mais que nous vaut le plaisir Harry ? Demanda Fred.

-Je venais aux nouvelles, on vous voit plus des masses dans la salle commune depuis que McGonagall vous ait tombé dessus répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai que sur ce coup là elle ne nous a pas manqué plaisanta George.

-Ah cette coquine, que ne ferait-elle pas pour passer du temps avec ses chouchous lança Fred faisant éclater de rire Harry et George.

Harry se sentait alaise avec les jumeaux, assez du moins pour rigoler en toute liberté et leur demander ça :

-Les gars, vous vous souvenez de Neville, mon pote ? Le mec qui tente de battre le record d'enfonçage de langue dans une gorge avec la fille la bas dans l'angle dit-il en montrant Neville et Parvati en train de se bécoter dans un coin.

-Eh bien figurez-vous que ce mec est impossible à réveiller le matin mentit-il, à tel point que faire du trampoline sur son lit lui arrache seulement un grognement.

Harry amenait petit à petit les jumeaux sur le terrain qui l'intéressait.

-Et je me souviens de votre blague l'autre jour, vous sembliez avoir une combine pour faire entrer des feux d'artifices dans l'enceinte du collège donc je me disais que, moyennent finance évidemment, vous pourriez me fournir quelques pétards retardant histoire de lui organiser un bon petit réveil tonitruant.

Les jumeaux considérèrent la proposition un instant et finirent par conclure :

-Ça c'est le genre d'attitude qu'on aime, pas vrai George ?

-Je dirais même plus : qu'on adore termina-t-il.

-Dix galions pour votre peine, ça vous irez ? Proposa Harry faisant apparaître de petite étoile dans les yeux des garçons.

-Oh que oui répondit Fred.

-Je sens qu'on va faire bonnes affaires ensemble Harry crois-moi finit George.

-D'ailleurs je me demandais, vous avez quelles limites au niveau de l'approvisionnement ? Demanda Harry se renseignant pour plus tard.

-Si tu y mets le prix on peut se procurer tout et n'importe quoi, il n'y a qu'à demander lui répondit Fred.

-Ok, je prends note. Vous pouvez m'avoir les pétards pour demain ? Demanda Harry.

-Aucun soucis vieux, tu les auras avant le petit dej lui promis George.

Voilà un problème de moins conclu Harry pour lui-même. Il remercia chaleureusement les jumeaux puis leur souhaita bonne soirée et alla rejoindre sa sœur pour finir la sienne.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Cependant il était tiraillé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude. Déjà premier bon point de la journée : les jumeaux avaient tenu parole.

Profitant de l'entrée tardive de Rogue en cour de potion Harry fit léviter discrètement quelques pétards dans un coin de la salle avant de se concentrer sur l'arrivée de son professeur.

Harry passa l'heure à jeter de fréquent coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Enfin, discret ? Pas pour tout le monde et cette attitude étrange de la part de Harry intriguait Neville qui s'abstenu de tout commentaire.

La préparation d'anti-gerçures en cours avait la particularité de pouvoir à un tout moment déraper si du chlorure de potassium y était ajouté en trop grande quantité.

Dans les dernières minutes du cours alors que tout le monde mettait un point final à sa préparation le minuteur des pétards arriva à zéro, noyant la salle dans un brouhaha pas possible. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le coin de la salle cible. Tandis qu'Harry ajoutait furtivement du chlorure de potassium à la préparation de Grabbe et Goyle sous les hurlements de Rogue. Ce dernier tentant de rétablir le calme et l'ordre dans son cours.

-Si je découvre l'élève qui a OSER dit-il accentuant bien le mot pour montrer son indignation, troubler mon cours de cette manière, croyez moi que je le ferais exclure si vite qu'il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive les menaça-t-il.

-Maintenant prenez une fiole et … furent les seules mots que les élèves présent purent entendre.

L'explosion du chaudron de Grabbe et Goyle couvrant la voix de Rogue.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, qui m'a fichu des incapables pareil hurla Rogue dans tous ses états tandis que la cloche de fin de cours retentissait.

Les élèves sortirent laissant aux deux Serpentards ainsi qu'à Rogue le soin de nettoyer les éclaboussures de potion recouvrant le plafond de la salle de cours.

Tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi, qui commença aussi tôt.

Rogue arriva dix minutes plus tard s'excusant de son retard :

-Désolé pour le retard, des élèves ont encore fait exploser un chaudron.

-Ce n'est rien … commença à dire Dumbledore tandis que sa voix devenait progressivement plus aigüe pour finir par ressembler à une voix de personnage de cartoon gonflé à l'hélium.

Apparemment tous les professeurs et seulement eux furent atteint.

Tandis que Dumbledore testait le sourire aux lèvres les limites de sa nouvelle voix, sous les rires de la grande salle, Rogue inspectait tous les aliments présents sur la table.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il identifia le problème avant d'en informer le directeur :

-Vous avez été victime d'une potion d'altération des cordes vocale les informa-t-il en humant le verre de McGonagall, qui demanda alors pleine d'espoir :

-Vous pouvez arranger ça ?

Rogue ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir avant de répondre :

-Il semblerait que l'on ait affaire à un farceur plutôt ingénieux, il a préparé la source résistante de la potion et il me faudra jusqu'à demain matin pour préparer l'antidote termina-t-il au comble de la joie, bien que ce ne fut que peu visible.

-Vous plaisantez s'exclama de manière plutôt sonore le professeur McGonagall créant un regain d'hilarité dans la salle.

-J'ai bien peur que non ajouta Rogue avec un ton de regret qui contrastait grandement avec son large sourire.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour faire apparaître en lettres de feu au plafond :

-« Ghost vous souhaite un bon après-midi à tous, les jumeaux à vous de jouer »

McGonagall se mit alors à crier :

-Messieurs Weasley si vous osez répondre à cet individu vous resterez en détention jusqu'à Halloween.

Toute la salle pleurait quasiment de rire quant au ridicule de la voix de la directrice adjointe et les jumeaux en profitèrent :

-Pardon ? Jusqu'à quand serait-on puni je n'ai pas compris ? Demanda sournoisement Fred.

-Halloween s'égosilla-t-elle jouant sans le vouloir le jeu des garçons.

-Allo Vin ? Non lui c'était Fred et moi c'est George, Professeur.

-Jusqu'à Halloween hurla-t-elle perchant sa voix plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible.

Les deux garçons ne réussirent malheureusement pas à retenir leur fou rire et ils écopèrent d'une nouvelle retenue tandis que Dumbledore calmait la salle pour faire une déclaration.

-Cet incident, fort amusant, ne constituant pas un motif valable, les cours de cette après-midi sont maintenu termina-t-il provoquant une explosion de joie dans la grande salle.

Jerry, l'elfe de maison avait raison. Il lui avait dit, en voyant l'appréhension dont faisait preuve Harry, pendant son inspection de la potion, que Dumbledore aimait particulièrement les blagues visant le corps professoral. Harry était d'ailleurs content d'avoir pu épargner son Maître.

Cette après-midi fut placé sous le signe de l'hilarité à Poudlard, tandis que le mystère Ghost était à nouveau sur toutes les lèvres.

Le mercredi après-midi qui suivit Harry croisa par hasard Megan dans les couloirs et profitant de leurs temps libre, ils retournèrent s'asseoir au même endroit que la fois précédante, pour passer le temps.

-Comment tu vas Harry ? J'ai appris pour toi et Cho, je suis vraiment navré pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple discussion te créerait autant de problème désolé s'excusa-t-elle.

-Allez ne dis pas n'importe quoi la rassura-t-il. Après tout ça n'est pas plus mal, si elle me pensait capable de faire ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien compris sur moi. Et toi ça va ? Les autres filles ne te voient pas trop comme une briseuse de couple ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Oh moi tu sais… mes amies me crois le reste ça m'importe peu lui répondit elle.

Décidément Harry commençait à vraiment beaucoup apprécier la jeune fille. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui confirma le reste de l'après-midi qu'ils passèrent ensemble bientôt rejoint par Hanna, Susan, Claire et Neville.

Le reste de la semaine fut d'une rare tranquillité et si Harry avait su ce que lui réservait le weekend, il en aurait plus profité.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Draco qu'à la première occasion ils devaient achever les dernières étapes de leur plan.

Ce samedi, Harry, Neville et le trio rentraient tranquillement en direction de leur salle commune après un tour au parc quand un bruit derrière eux retint leur attention.

En effet alors qu'ils allaient tourner à l'angle d'un couloir aux deuxièmes étages, ils virent Montague et ses trois acolytes gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier derrière eux. La dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient n'empêchèrent pas Montague de les reconnaitre.

-Tien, mais c'est Weasley Junior et ses petits copains.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré la petite blague « des jumeaux ».

Harry fit volte-face, laissant Ron répondre, pour regarder Neville droit dans les yeux et lui dire :

-Neville, prends Amy et rentrez à la salle commune.

Amy et Neville émirent un retentissant :

-Non ! À l'unisson.

-Maintenant ! Ajouta Harry sur un ton catégorique ne laissant aucune place à la contestation.

Neville soupira et prit le bras d'Amy, amorçant leur départ. Celle-ci se contenta d'asséner à son frère un regard furieux avant de le suivre.

-Weasley, ça n'est pas très malin de laisser Potter vous priver de votre supériorité numérique lui dit Montague sur un ton suffisant, rappelant du même coup à Harry le danger de la situation.

Harry profita du fait que Montague parle avec Ron, pour lancer discrètement un sort d'Amortissol sur un des renfoncements du mur, à côté d'eux, abritant une amure.

_/\_/\_/\_

(Ndlr: le couloir ressemblait à ça: _ avec les armures dans les cavités)

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fini par demander Harry.

-Weasley. Si vous nous le livrez sans résister, je consens à vous laisser partir leur dit-il faussement magnanime.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione et Ron, Harry répondit :

-Un Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens, il va falloir me passer sur le corps pour ça dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

-Si ce n'est que ça répondit Montague avant d'ajouter :

-Pétrificus Totalus.

Tandis que Pucey, Warrington et Stewart attaquèrent aussi.

Harry avait anticipé l'attaque. Montague commençait à peine à prononcer son sort qu'Harry faisait un pas vers Hermione, qui se trouvait entre la cavité du mur abritant l'armure, et lui. Il la plaqua fermement contre son torse d'une main. Dans le même mouvement il passa son autre main derrière l'épaulette de l'armure, la propulsant avec violence dans le couloir tandis qu'ils prenaient sa place. Tout se passa très rapidement et le flot continu de sorts lancés par les Serpentards n'attinrent ni Harry ni Hermione.

La violence avec laquelle Harry, tenant Hermione contre lui, s'était jette contre le mur aurait fait plus de mal que de bien si ce dernier ne l'avait pas ramolli préalablement.

L'espace réduit leur servant de couverture, forçait Harry à coller Hermione très près de lui pour ne pas proposer son corps au déluge des sorts que faisaient pleuvoir les Serpentards. Bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais cette proximité troublait les deux Gryffondors. Hermione, les deux mains bloquer contre le torse d'Harry le palper pour essayer de se libérer sans réelles conviction. Harry était obligé d'humer les cheveux d'Hermione pour pouvoir respirer tandis qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur son coup. Il était obligé de reconnaitre que la jeune fille sentait particulièrement bon. Hermione alla jusqu'à se détendre dans l'étreinte puissante de Harry, oubliant le combat l'espace d'un instant. Elle se reprit rapidement et se débattit avec véhémence cette fois :

-Mais lâche moi et attaquons les … n'eut elle le temps de finir que Harry posait en douceur son doigt sur sa bouche l'obligeant à garder le silence.

-On ne les aura pas par la puissance de nos sorts, ce sont des deuxièmes années je te signale.

Elle enleva son doigt pour ajouter :

-Et alors, tu as peur Potter ?

-Réfléchir n'est pas une preuve de couardise se défendit-il.

-Weasley tu es opérationnel demanda-t-il à Ron.

-Ouais, juste une légère coupure à l'épaule mais ça va.

-Ok chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Hermione, j'ai un plan alors reste concentrée et suis mes consignes.

Hermione semblait réticente mais elle s'abstenu de toute remarques.

-Compte jusqu'à trois et lance le Solaris lui dit-il avant de murmurer à l'attention de Ron :

-Weasley ferme les yeux.

Hermione dégagea sa main du torse de Harry et la passa dans son dos pour pointé sa baguette vers le coté du couloir ou se trouver Montague et tandis que Harry avertissait Ron elle s'écria :

-Solaris.

Un flash éblouissant rempli alors le couloir l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'Harry lâchait Hermione pour sortir à découvert.

Il prit rapidement pour cible le casque de l'armure au sol et lui lança un sort de projection :

-Waddiwasi. Il visa juste et le casque parti telle une fusée en direction des Serpentards qui cherchait à tâtons une surface ou s'appuyer. Pucey le reçu au visage de plein fouet lui cassant instantanément le nez tandis qu'il s'évanouissait sous le choc.

Harry enchaina avec le sort bloc jambes :

-Locomotor Mortis qui atteint Warrington le faisant ainsi dégringoler jusqu'au bas de l'escalier sous un bruit d'os cassés.

Pendant ce temps Granger avait eu le temps de lancer un sort de ligotage sur Montague et Weasley de frapper Stewart du sortilège de jambe en coton.

Harry traversa en courant les cinq mètres qui les séparaient des Serpentards tandis que Stewart rampait pour récupérer sa baguette. Il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans la bouche en prenant bien soin de lui briser la mâchoire et quelques dents au passage.

-Mais t'es fou Potter, lui reprocha Hermione, il t'aurait suffi de récupérer sa baguette.

-Tu crois qu'eux ils auraient fait des sentiments avec nous ? Rétorqua Harry alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Granger avait raison. Son but était de rendre tous les sbires de Montague indisponible pendant plusieurs heures le temps que Draco puisse remplir sa part du plan.

Il récupéra la baguette de Montague et la jeta à l'opposé du lieu du duel et il libéra Montague :

-Vas donc prévenir tout tes amis Serpentards que même avec un an d'avance vous faite pas le poids face aux Gryffondors lui dit il le provoquant dans un but bien précis.

Voyant Montague jeter un regard à ses amis Harry le menaça de sa baguette et ajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, on va … s'en occuper termina-t-il avec un petit air malsain.

Montague partit chercher sa baguette et traça son chemin tandis qu'Harry partait en direction de la voilière laissant en plant Hermione choquée et Ron soulagé.

C'était plutôt dangereux de la part de Harry d'avoir tenu ces propos mais son plan comprenait quelques sacrifices.

Arrivé à la volière Harry écrivit rapidement un message pour prévenir Draco :

-Phase quatre achevée, au deuxième étage de l'aile Nord. Bloc sa retraite je te rejoins.

Il sortit alors une fiole de sa robe et la but d'une traite avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

Anticipant le trajet de Montague il le rattrapa au bas de l'escalier descendant au cachot et il le prit en filature.

Un vingtaine de mètre avant la salle commune des Serpentards Montague rencontra Draco.

-Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air grognon mon petit Gary le provoqua Draco.

-Bouge de là Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps rétorqua il pressé.

-Et bien je crois que tu vas devoir le prendre lui dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Ok, tu veux jouer le nain, on va jouer.

Draco commença alors à lancer des sorts les uns après les autres tandis que Montague élevait son bouclier devant lui :

-Protego.

Harry caché dans l'ombre du couloir des cachots, ce qui n'était guère compliqué, remarqua un Serpentard sortir de sa salle commune avant de si ré engouffrer rapidement. S'en suivit alors la sortie d'un défilé de nouveau spectateurs.

Ces considérations passaient bien au-dessus de Draco qui se fatiguait inutilement en butant sur le bouclier de Montague. Celui-ci étonnamment bien effectué de la part d'un seconde année.

Pour gagner du temps Draco lança en continu le sort de paint-ball appris par Harry. Les impacts ne se colorants pas, Montague se croyait attaquer par un sort qui lui était inconnu et ne baissa donc pas son bouclier. Ce lapse de temps permit à Draco de mettre au point une stratégie.

Il déclencha une puissante explosion sonore dans le couloir, rend momentanément toutes les personnes présentes sourdes. Ce qui lui permit de pouvoir lancer un sort particulier. Le sort Spectro, celui-ci eu pour effet de dessiner une ombre humaine menaçante avançant dans le dos de Montague. Surpris et s'attendant à une attaque en traitre, il se retourna exposant dès lors son dos. Draco exploita le point faible du Protego, sa faible surface de protection, et lui lança le sort de Tarentallegra entre les omoplates. Celui-ci eu pour effet d'agiter frénétiquement les jambes de Montague, l'obligeant à effectuer une danse ridicule.

Toujours dos à lui mais face à la foule hilare Draco le provoqua :

-Allez danse, danse pour moi petit pantin dit-il en accompagnant les pas de danse de Montague de grands mouvements de bras comme s'il était sa marionnette.

-Malfoy, je te jure que je vais…

-Pétrificus Totalus. Me faire ridiculiser par le premier année oh combien beau et plus puissant que moi Draco Malfoy ? C'est-ce que tu voulais dire non ? Oh suis-je bête tu ne peux plus parler ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son adversaire pétrifié debout quelques mètres devant lui.

Draco avait gagné, ridiculisant Montague au-delà de leurs attentes. Harry sut alors que c'était le moment pour lui de lancer la dernière phase :

-Et c'est censé être impressionnant Malfoy ? Demanda Harry sortant de l'ombre.

-Moi, à la différence de toi je viens d'envoyer toute la bande de cet abruti de Serpentards à l'infirmerie, en plus de l'avoir vaincu en duel bien sûr.

-Tu as osé t'en prendre à des Serpentards, Potter demanda un septième année qui sortit de la foule.

Harry l'identifia comme Terrence Rosier.

-Ouais, et avec une facilité déconcertante mentit-il.

-Apparemment tu ne t'en es pas pris au plus fort et au plus malin si tu es encore là pour t'en venter continua Draco espérant que leur plan n'allait pas dégénérer.

-Rosier, me laisserais tu l'honneur de montrer à Potter quels sont les talents de duelliste des vrais Serpentards ? Demanda Draco avec politesse flattant ainsi Rosier.

Il considéra sa requête un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Soit, mais il en va là de l'honneur de notre maison, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas nous décevoir le prévint-il.

Pendant ce cour échange Harry s'était placé à l'endroit prévu donnant le signal à Draco.

- Prépare-toi à subir une défaite cuisante Potter.

-C'est-ce que disait Stewart et regarde j'ai encore un peu de sang à lui sur mes chaussures rétorqua Harry.

Draco leva sa baguette en l'air et jeta un sort au seul lustre du couloir pour faire céder les attaches, préalablement affaiblit. Celles-ci ne résistant pas, le lustre tomba sur Harry qui fit un pas sur sa gauche et le stoppa net grâce à son sortilège d'entrave. Draco, profitant de cette faible ouverture lança un sort d'engluage sur ses chaussures. Harry pris au piège lâcha son emprise sur le lustre qui lui percuta l'épaule dans sa chute, lui arrachant un cri de douleur feint.

Tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Le lustre détruit, la seule faible source de lumière du couloir partit avec lui. Les quelques secondes que mirent tous les spectateurs à lancer un lumos permirent à Harry de lancer un sort d'écran de fumée. Privant Draco de la visibilité sur la cible facile qu'il était. Il se servit de ce faible intervalle de temps pour se séparer de ses chaussures.

En effets en moins d'une dizaine de secondes Draco avait débarrassé tout le couloir de cette fumée. Recherchant frénétiquement Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour l'atteindre d'un sort de jambe en coton.

Draco profita de sa chute pour lancer le Waddiwasi sur le sac d'une spectatrice derrière Harry. Celui-ci vint le percuter fortement à l'arrière du crâne le faisant tituber. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Draco pour lancer un sort de ligotage à Harry avant de se libérer de l'emprise du sort de jambe en coton.

Il ordonna alors à Grabbe et Goyle de le maintenir immobile tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

-Alors Potter commença-t-il avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupant ainsi la respiration, on fait moins le malin maintenant ajouta-t-il.

-Ne t'en prends plus jamais … dit-il tandis qu'il heurtait l'arcade sourcilière gauche d'Harry avec son poing, à un Serpentard.

Son coup fit éclater l'arcade d'Harry qui pissait le sang.

-On est bien d'accord ? Termina-t-il par dire tandis qu'Harry recevait un puissant coup dans la mâchoire, lui éclatant les lèvres par la même occasion.

-Ouais bafouilla Harry en crachant du sang au sol.

Draco se retourna alors vers Rosier et lui demanda :

-Il m'a l'air convaincu, non ? Dit-il moqueur tandis que certains Serpentards se mirent à rigoler.

Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule :

-Ca n'est pas faux dit-il soulageant Draco et Harry du même coup, avant d'ajouter. Seulement ce spectacle manque d'une fin avec un certain panache non ? Demanda-t-il avant de se retourner pour rechercher l'approbation de la foule.

-Grabbe, Goyle lâchez le leur ordonna-t-il.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'effondrer au sol que Rosier lui fit traverser la moitié du couloir en l'air à l'aide d'un sort d'expulsion. Harry ratterrit au sol glissant sur encore quelques mètres avant d'heurter le mur quand le couloir se divisa en deux.

-Voilà ou j'aime les Gryffondors moi, en train de ramper devant les Serpentards vous n'êtes pas d'accords demanda-t-il provoquant l'exultation de la foule.

Harry ne rampait pas vraiment trop occupé à être inconscient.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, à nouveau. Seul vestige de la bagarre : du baume vert sur l'arcade, des bandes autour des côtes et la mâchoire bloquée.

-Ah, Potter enfin réveillé lui dit l'infirmière passant entre les lits.

-Comment je suis arrivé ici demanda Harry encore un peu dans le vague.

-Le professeur Rogue vous a trouvé en sale état vers les cachots. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive avec le professeur Dumbledore ajouta-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes arrivaient au chevet d'Harry.

-Enfin réveillé, vous allez pouvoirs nous expliquer ce qu'il vous ait arrivé demanda Rogue sans plus de politesse.

Qu'avaient-ils tous avec leurs « enfin », je suis resté inconscient combien de temps se demanda Harry.

-Je descendais aux cachots pour … dit Harry laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend le temps de faire un regard entendu à son Maître.

-Pour me rendre votre devoirs en retard oui on sait le couvrit Rogue sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait compris au regard de Harry qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de potion.

Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'Harry voulu qu'il croit.

-Ce qui nous intéresse c'est comment vous vous êtes mis dans cet état dit-il laissant sous-entendre qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul.

-Je marchais en direction du bureau du professeur Rogue quand je me suis pris les pieds dans ma robe et que j'ai percuté le mur leur dit-il d'une manière qui se voulait convaincante. Et me voilà à l'infirmerie on dirait.

-Les murs et les escaliers sont bien violent aujourd'hui ajouta Dumbledore soupçonneux en indiquant les lits de Stewart, Pucey et Warrington un peu plus loin.

Harry faignant l'étonnement demanda :

-Que leur était-il arrivé ?

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Pucey ait trébuché contre un mur lui aussi et que Monsieur Warrington en se retournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait soit tombé dans les escaliers entrainant Monsieur Stewart dans sa chute.

-Mais aucun d'eux ne nous ait revenu dans un aussi sale état que vous Potter commenta Madame Pomfresh.

-C'est ma faute j'aurais dû acheter des robes plus courtes répondit Harry poussant encore un peu plus son mensonge.

-Soit, nous nous verrons donc demain matin au petit déjeuner. D'ici là vous restez à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter conclu Dumbledore.

Harry se sentait instinctivement alaise en présence de son directeur, une sorte de nostalgie s'emparant de lui. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas se phénomène il acquiesça et son directeur sorti en compagnie de son Maitre.

Madame Pomfresh vint lui donner des renseignements sur son état. Elle expliqua qu'elle devait le transfuser pour le nourrir se soir car sa mâchoire allait rester bloquée en position fermé toute la nuit pour permettre aux os de cicatriser. Elle lui expliqua aussi que la potion pour ressouder les os de sa mâchoire et ses cotes était très douloureuse et qu'il allait surement souffrir. Le reste n'était que des dommages superficiels qui disparaitraient rapidement. Elle lui conseilla ensuite de dormir et le laissa tranquille.

Les Serpentards purent sortir dans l'heure qui suivit et Harry se retrouva seul dans l'infirmerie, l'heure des visites plus que dépassée.

Bien après le couvre-feu Harry reçu la visite surprise de celui qu'il espérait bien voir.

-Alors Potter, t'en veux encore plaisanta Draco arrivant à son chevet.

-Très amusant Draco. Alors ça a marché ? Demanda Harry.

-Ça pouvait pas en être autrement répondit Draco. Non mais sérieux tu m'as vu ridiculisé cet abrutit de Montague ? J'étais génial ajouta Draco tandis qu'il revivait le duel à grands coups de baguette dans tous les sens.

-Un vrai pro de la baguette rajouta Harry en rigolant.

-Sinon ta potion a bien fonctionnée ? Demanda Draco reprenant son sérieux.

-Ouais et il valait mieux parce que sans cette potion d'anesthésie crois moi j'aurais sacrément plus dérouillé. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle fait toujours effet ajouta-t-il en tapotant ses cotes pour prouver ses dires.

-Tant mieux, j'aurais trouvé ça moins drôle de te faire une tête au carré sinon. La prochaine fois tu m'en passeras une aussi, je me suis fait mal au poing à te taper sur la tronche le taquina Draco.

-C'est que Monsieur le Chef des premier et deuxième années de Serpentard est hilarant ce soir, ajouta Harry.

-Seigneur me suffira continua Draco en levant le menton pour se donner de l'importance.

Harry sourit avant d'ajouter :

-On rigole mais la situation a failli nous échapper avec l'intervention de Rosier repris Harry avec sérieux.

-Ça c'est sur soupira Draco, son petit final c'était… waw… on aurait dit que tu étais un fétu de paille quand il t'a expulsé de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Ah c'était ça son sort ? Je me suis évanoui à l'impact. Je pari que mon envole était gracieux recommença à plaisanter Harry.

- Une vraie ballerine le taquina Draco.

-En tout cas heureusement qu'on n'a pas croisé Montague et sa bande en début de semaine. On aurait eu l'air malin sans notre petit duel arrangé. J'aurais était obliger de te mettre KO.

-Ouais dans tes rêves Potter. Même à cloche pied je t'aurais envoyé à l'infirmerie rigola Draco.

-En tout cas merci Harry, je ne pense pas que j'y serais arrivé sans toi continua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça ajouta Harry.

-Avec ça ta crédibilité chez les Serpentards va en prendre un coup continua Draco ne voulant pas continuer à faire dans le sentimentale.

-Tant mieux, ça me donnera l'occasion de faire encore quelques duels et puis en octobre y a le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Je pourrais leur montrer qui c'est le patron plaisanta Harry.

-Pff t'as aucune chance mon gars. Nos batteur vont pas te laisser une seconde de répit.

-On verra bien rajouta Harry.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que... mais on fête la fin des prises de pouvoir chez les Serpentards et je me dois aux dames continua Draco.

-Parce que Pansy tu appel ça une dame ? Le taquina Harry avant d'ajouter :

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oula. Tu as raison j'allais oublier, tien lui dit-il en sortant le miroir de communication de sa poche. Bon je me sauve conclut-t-il avant de gratifier Harry d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule et de s'en allez.

Harry appela sa sœur grâce au miroir pour la rassurer :

-Amy ? Amy répond l'appela-t-il quelques minutes avant d'avoir un retour.

-Mais ou est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout je te signale. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Hermione et Ron mon expliqué pour le duel, t'es pas bien ? Vous auriez pu finir à l'infirmerie lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

L'ironie de la situation fit sourire Harry qui ajouta :

-D'ailleurs parlons-en de l'infirmerie. Tu sais après le duel contre les quatre Serpentards qui nous ont provoqué j'ai croisé Draco Malfoy. Maintenant sois bien attentive à ce que je vais te dire d'accord lui dit-il tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Pendant les semaines qui vont suivre tu vas entendre beaucoup d'histoire racontant comment Draco ma battu en duel mais sache qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il est Serpentard et moi Gryffondor, qui plus est responsable de l'envoi de trois membres de sa maison à l'infirmerie donc plutôt que de risquer une vengeance sur notre maison je l'ai laissé m'expédier avec force et fracas à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? C'est à l'infirmerie que tu es ? J'arrive tout de suite lui dit-elle.

Harry eu tout juste le temps d'ajouter :

-L'infirmerie est fermé après le couvre-feu mentit il et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le droit de sortir continua-t-il disant la vérité cette fois.

-Malfoy ce petit serpent il mérite…

-Malfoy n'y est pour rien la coupa Harry, au contraire il m'a rendu un grand service en me prévenant. J'ai eu le temps de boire une potion anesthésique et je n'ai rien sentit de notre duel. Grace à lui les Gryffondors n'ont pas à craindre de vengeance et Ron peu se balader sans crainte.

-Mouais lui concéda-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Bon maintenant ne te fais plus de soucis pour moi, je serais de retour pour le petit déjeuner demain matin. Pense à prévenir Neville que je vais bien s'il te plait. Te couche pas trop tard ajouta-t-il avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de couper la communication.

Il s'était bien habituer à la vie à Poudlard. Ils étaient bien installé, bien nourrit et la vie ici était autrement plus intéressante que celle des moldus adolescents du même âge. Il aimait ça vie et même si en une semaine sa réputation avait été mise à mal il ne retournerait à son ancienne vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

RARs :

Crountie : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review et pour te répondre oui je compte continuer et pour tout te dire j'en suis au chapitre 17. Je me garde toujours une bonne soupape de sureté au cas où au fil de mon écriture je devais en venir à modifier un passage pour éviter les incohérences. Pour Hermione et Harry, disons simplement que c'est compliqué entre eux et que les chapitres à venir te donneront de plus amples informations. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions merci à toi de me lire.

: Oui je sais mon orthographe est déplorable désolé lol. Le problème c'est que le temps que je passe à me relire c'est du temps perdu pour l'écriture et après je manque de motivation, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse plutôt une explication lol. C'est vrai que Hermione et Harry se ressemble mais ils voient en l'autre les défauts qui sont les leurs ce qui provoque une certaine antipathie réciproque bien qu'à certain moment ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander s'ils ne se sont pas jugé un peu trop hâtivement. J'espère que ça t'apparait un peu plus clair maintenant. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Fanfatastique : Déjà merci pour tout tes commentaires et ton engouement pour ma fiction me fait vraiment plaisir. Je conçois bien que le caractère de Ron dépeint dans mon histoire puisse paraitre gênant pour ces fans mais moi je pense que ce qui a refreiné les mauvais côté de Ron c'était son amitié avec Harry et sans lui maintenant, il se cherche. Il ne tombera pas du côté obscure certes mais Harry n'étant pas entièrement du côté du bien non plus ils risquent d'être amenés à se quereller assez souvent désolé. Merci en tout cas.

Maximilien : Je comprends que tu sois curieux à propos des couples mais je suis sûr qu'au fond tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir, tu préfèreras le découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Par contre ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'aucun couple important ne se créera du jour au lendemain. Leur chemin sera long et fastidieux. Et pour les journaux intimes je pense que ce qu'il se passera avec te plaira, du moins je l'espère. Merci de t'intéresser à ma fiction.


	13. Méchant Menteur

**Chapitre Treize : **

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

A son réveil, Harry fut content de voir, qu'hormis son affreuse migraine, sa mâchoire avait entièrement guérit. Encore heureux, car les effets anesthésiants de sa concoction avaient totalement disparu depuis un moment déjà.

Sachant pertinemment que c'était contre indiqué combiné à une potion reconstructrice de masse osseuse, il s'était bien gardé d'en avertir Mme Pomfresh. Pas vraiment par crainte de la douleur mais plus par peur des questions qui lui seraient posées et auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Mme Pomfresh pour se rendre compte que son plus fidèle patient en ce début d'année était réveillé :

-Bien dormis Mr Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle chaleureusement. Je vais bientôt envisager de vous faire une petite chambre attitrée dans mon infirmerie plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry sourit avant d'ajouter :

-Je vous dirais bien qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous donner cette peine mais chaque fois que je quitte cette infirmerie en me promettant de ne plus y remettre les pieds c'est pour mieux y ratterrir plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'entreprendre son examen de contrôle et de conclure :

-Et bin Monsieur Potter il semblerait que vous soyez bien réceptif aux traitements que je vous ai donné donc je ne vois aucune raison pour m'opposer à votre départ.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'Harry sautait déjà de son lit rassemblant ses affaires et prenant la tangente avec pour tous au revoir un :

-Merci et à la prochaine fois émit tandis qu'il franchissait avec hâte la porte de sortie de l'infirmerie laissant derrière lui une infirmière amusée.

Etant donné l'heure déjà avancée Harry ne prit pas la peine de repasser par son dortoir et se contenta d'aller rejoindre Neville assit dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner. Bien que la toute dernière prise de pouvoir chez les Serpentards ait eut lieu la veille, rien dans leur attitude ne laissait penser qu'il se soit passé quoique ce soit d'inhabituel dans leur maison.

Harry prit alors toute conscience de l'importance de l'information qui lui avait été confiée. Il était sans doute le premier Gryffondor à en avoir eu vent. Il était très fier de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Il était clair, autant pour lui que pour Draco, qu'aux vues de l'attitude des Serpentards personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux s'il avait voulu dévoiler les confidences faites par le Serpentard mais il n'en était pas moins honoré.

Maintenant, là où certains verraient de la couardise ou même de la solidarité dans les conflits impliquant les Serpentards, Harry lui y verrait un devoir. Si un troisième année était humilié par une autre maison, c'était l'autorité et l'honneur de son chef qui était remis en question et par extension ceux du chef de maison. De ce fait, rétablir l'équilibre devenait une priorité et il était rapidement ramené grâce entre autre à des affrontements direct ou tout autre moyens aussi mesquin qu'efficace dont-ils jugeraient l'emploie nécessaire.

C'est bien loin de ce genre de considération que Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan se joignirent au petit déjeuné.

Une fois rassasié Neville entreprit la conversation, sortant Harry de sa rêverie.

-Alors Harry, bien rétabli ? Ta sœur m'a dit que t'étais à l'infirmerie, à nouveau, mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. C'est à cause de Montague et sa clique ? Lui demanda Neville visiblement très intéressé.

-Pas toute à fait répondit Harry sans plus de précision.

-Et bien vas y développe mais en zappant l'épisode Ron le héros parce que j'entends que ça depuis ce matin et ça commence un peu à me taper sur le système ajouta Neville.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Neville, Weasley le héros ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

-Weasley le héros ? Explique je ne saisis pas trop là, lui demanda Harry.

-Bin tu sais : on est parti, Ron a pris les choses en mains, il a mis une pâtée à Montague et patati et patata il raconte ça en boucle depuis ce matin. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est comment ta terminé à l'infirmerie, c'est à cause de l'altercation ?

-Attend, attend, attend. Weasley leur a mis une « pâtée » tu dis ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Ouais mais bon je ne t'apprends rien tu étais là ajouta Neville avec empressement. Il était visiblement plus intéressé par ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

-J'y étais en effet mais rafraichit moi la mémoire, il s'y est pris comment pour leur mettre une « pâtée » demanda-t-il.

Ce terme faisait sourire Harry, une pâtée, c'était assez présomptueux de qualifié une victoire quel qu'elle soit de « pâtée », mais bon…

-Bin tiens écoute, il en parle encore je crois lui dit en Neville en montrant Ron du regard.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Weasley, entouré d'une dizaine de Gryffondor, semblait tenir tout le monde en haleine avec ses propos. Harry tendit l'oreille.

-… Et là qui je vois au loin : Montague et sa bande de rigolo. Vu l'humiliation que leurs avaient fait subir mes frères moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sors ma baguette prêt au duel. Si y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris ici à Poudlard c'est de toujours rester sur ses gardes leur dit-il laissant sous-entendre que c'était une leçon apprise à ses dépens.

-Là j'entends Potter derrière moi qui ordonne à Amy et Neville de rentrer, aucun sens de la stratégie se Potter enfin bref. Là je regarde Montague droit dans les yeux et j'y dis : qu'est-ce que tu veux Montague. Y me répond : toi. La mon cœur s'accélère je sais que je n'y couperais pas, il y aura duel et histoire que ce soit plus drôle ça se fera en infériorité numérique et contre des types d'une année supérieur.

-Quel courage ajouta Parvati en admiration.

-Certain diront que c'était courageux d'autre inconscient, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai en face de moi quatre deuxièmes années prêt à croiser le fer. Je me mets donc à rire au nez de Montague…

-Mais tu es fou le coupa Lavande, ils sont en supériorité numérique et plus âgés.

-Tu apprendras avec le temps qu'un ennemi énervé perd son sang-froid et devient bien moi efficace et puis l'âge ne fait pas le talent, oui, l'âge ne fait pas le talent répéta-t-il pour marquer l'emphase.

Harry trouvait à la fois hilarant et culoté le fait que Weasley site une technique utilisée par Draco contre lui pour se faire bien voir. Apparemment Granger trouvait cela abusé aussi vu le léger soupir et le roulement de ses yeux qui accompagnèrent le discours de Weasley. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger laissait Weasley raconter autant d'inepties mais bon il était quand même impatient de connaître la suite de cet affrontement aussi déformé qu'intéressant.

-Donc je disais repris Ron tout en lançant un bref regard réprobateur à Hermione, je vois que ça l'énerve et il ajoute : les deux autres vous pouvez partir, je ne veux que Weasley. Je sais que je peux compter sur Hermione mais je sens Potter hésitant derrière moi. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se désister que je réponds : « Et bien dans ce cas viens donc me chercher ». La Montague me lance un sort que j'esquive avec facilité et je riposte en neutralisant Pucey. Hermione me crie de fermer les yeux, j'ai toute confiance en elle alors je m'exécute tant dis qu'elle leur lance une sort d'aveuglement.

Harry était obligé de reconnaitre qu'en plus d'arranger les histoires à sa sauce Weasley savait les raconter, il captivait toute l'assemblée étant à portée de voix de son discours.

-Là, je mets KO Warrington tandis qu'Hermione se charge de Stewart. Potter s'excite à coté de nous et lance des sorts en veux-tu en voilà et Merlin seul sait où ils ont bien put atterrir. Mais bon, je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer par ce genre d'attitude et je donne un coup final à ce duel en mettant Montague à genou. Je m'avance alors vers lui pour le mettre en garde à l' avenir quand je vois Stewart ramper vers sa baguette, je le pointe avec la mienne mais Potter me double en courant et lui assènent un lâche coup de pied au visage, allez savoir pourquoi.

Harry ne put empêcher un large sourire de traverser son visage ce qui n'échappa pas à Neville le faisant d'autant plus douter de la véracité de l'histoire de Ron. Il trouvait déjà étrange le fait qu'Harry puisse lancer des sorts à tirelarigot sans atteindre personne mais le voir en plus sourire à l'évocation de ses « prouesses » lui semblait vraiment suspect.

Au moins quand il déforme la réalité il y va de bon cœur pensa Harry, c'était déjà osé de s'approprier des mérites n'étant pas les siens mais en plus faire passer l'auteur de ses dit actes pour un couard alors là respect, c'était du grand art Harry ne pouvait le nier.

-La je me calme, je souffle et prend le temps de bien analyser ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est là que j'entends Hermione me dire : « mais Ron tu saigne » en effet dans ce déluge de sorts il faut croire que mon agilité ne m'a pas permis de tous les esquiver. C'est pourquoi j'ai cette plaie termina-t-il de dire tandis qu'il exposait son épaule aux autres.

En effet on pouvait y apercevoir une coupure d'environ 5 centimètres causée par un sort.

Voyant que certains s'apprêtaient à parler Ron les devança et ajouta :

-Je sais ce que vous voulez me dire : Ron va à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh te fera disparaitre ça en un clin d'œil. Ce à quoi je réponds non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y a des choses dans la vie dont on doit se souvenir. C'est ma manière à moi de toujours rester humble parce quel que soit son talent l'erreur est humaine…

Alors là chapeau, c'était limite si Harry n'avait pas envie d'applaudir. Conclure un discours aussi élogieux de soit même par : « ma manière à moi de toujours rester humble » alors là c'était magique.

Harry remarqua que Weasley lui lançait des regards insistant comme pour le mettre au défi d'intervenir. Il se doutait bien que c'est-ce qu'il attendait mais Harry ne comptait pas lui donner satisfaction, cela lui convenait parfaitement tel quel. Les projecteurs seraient tournés vers Weasley et on le laisserait tranquille. Même s'il avait voulu défendre son honneur et rétablir la vérité Harry ne l'aurait pas fait car il soupçonnait Granger et Weasley de s'être mis d'accord pour concocter se plan. En intervenant Harry serait passé pour le peureux voulant s'approprier les mérites d'un autre. Ce n'était que des soupçons et ça l'intriguait, il comptait bien obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Neville n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard de tout le temps du récit de Ron et la réaction de son ami consolidait les doutes qu'il éprouvait quant à l'authenticité des faits énoncés par ce dernier. D'ailleurs il comptait bien obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître j'ai du mal à croire que Ron, qui fait preuve d'une insistante médiocrité en cours ait pu défaire quasiment à lui seul quatre secondes années d'un niveau acceptable, hein Harry lui dit-il accompagnant ses propos d'un regard inquisiteur.

-C'est vrai ça n'était pas vraiment seul lui dit-il intéressant de plus en plus Neville. Harry allait enfin admettre sa réelle contribution dans le duel.

-Granger l'a bien aidé avec son Solaris sourit Harry comprenant bien sur quel terrain voulait l'amener son ami.

-J'en saurait pas plus c'est ça conclu Neville avec dépit sous le regard approbateur d'Harry.

Ca n'était pas grave, bien qu'Harry ne lui dise pas clairement quel rôle il avait joué dans le duel, Neville avait bien compris au travers de l'attitude de son ami, qu'il avait été loin d'être le peureux décrit pas Ron déjà trois fois depuis le début de la matinée.

-Bon soit, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie demanda avec raison Neville.

-C'est vrai. Une fois le duel terminé j'ai croisé Malfoy qui avait eu vent de notre altercation avec ses camarades. Sachant pertinemment que cet acte ne resterait pas sans conséquences il m'a proposé de me battre en duel avec lui ce qui serait une alternative bien moins douloureuse que d'affronter un sixième ou septième année.

Neville acquiesça mais il avait perçu une faille dans le discours d'Harry et il ajouta :

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi alors que tu n'as sois disant blessé aucun Serpentards ça n'est pas logique.

Neville était vraiment malin et possédait une vivacité d'esprit plutôt impressionnante de l'avis d'Harry.

-Tu oublies le lâche coup de pied au visage que j'ai mis à Stewart. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il leurs fallait faire un exemple et que s'en prendre à Weasley avec ses grands frères dans les années supérieur c'était prendre le risque de déclencher un conflit inter années et ça n'était surement pas leur but. Enfin je suppose termina Harry avec un sourire narquois à l'intention de son ami.

Neville n'était pas convaincu du tout mais il devait reconnaître que son ami avait une remarquable aptitude et toujours ratterrir sur ses pattes.

Harry vit bien que cette explication n'avait pas vraiment convaincu Neville mais ça n'était pas son but, il lui avait donné une explication plausible maintenant s'il ne voulait pas la croire, avec raison d'ailleurs, ça le regardait.

Voilà comment passer en l'espace d'une semaine de Bad Boys désiré à infidèle petit peureux pensa Harry. Bah, au final tout ça faisait bien son affaire. La seule chose qui l'intriguait été de savoir si ses conclusions quant aux motivations de Granger et Weasley étaient fondées.

Fondé ou pas cette histoire était une aubaine pour la réputation de Ron qui devint rapidement un parti très prisé une fois que ses exploits eurent fait le tour de l'école. On ne pouvait dès lors plus le croiser sans une petite horde de groupies à ses côtés, ce dont profitaient aussi allégrement Dean et Seamus.

Montague et sa bande, surement trop gênés de leur humiliante défaite, ne démentirent pas la rumeur préférant oublier se dérangeant épisode de leurs vies et se concentrer sur une manière efficace de se venger.

Ce dimanche après-midi-là en tout cas Harry avait d'autre préoccupation. En effet, il ne retrouvait plus son bloc note qu'il avait pourtant toujours sur lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, il finit par le retrouver avec soulagement sur le bureau de sa salle de potion personnel aux cachots. Il en déduisit que l'enchainement rapide des évènements l'avait distrait et qu'il avait l'oublier là.

Cependant la vérité était toute autre. La veille alors que son professeur de potion se dirigeait vers son bureau la tête pleine de pensées :

-Bon alors demain en première heure j'ai les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle en commun avec les Gryffondors, oh encore ses deux imbéciles de Weasley à supporter. Alors eux ils n'ont pas intérêt à me chercher des noises parce que sinon…

Rogue fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un bruit sourd suivit de ce qu'il identifia comme des d'os qui cassaient. Le temps qu'il situe l'endroit du choc, ce qui ne fut pas aisé vu l'écho que provoquaient les cachots, il ne retrouva que le corps gisant d'un élève inconscient.

-La guerre interne et bien violente cette année pensa Rogue. Rosier a déjà envoyé la moitié de sa classe à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière et les acolytes de Montague aujourd'hui. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être cette fois se demanda-t-il.

Qu'elle ne fut pas le choc quand Rogue se rendit compte que c'était son apprenti : Potter.

-Dans quel bourbier êtes-vous encore allez-vous mettre Potter se dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état.

En le faisant léviter pour l'amener à l'infirmerie il remarqua qu'il laissait quelque chose derrière lui, un cahier apparemment. Il le glissa dans sa poche et alla déposer Potter à l'infirmerie. Tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'épouvantait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, Rogue inspectait le cahier. Il se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas vraiment un cahier mais plutôt le bloc note d'Harry. Celui dans lequel il passait son temps à gribouiller et qu'il emportait tout le temps avec lui. L'occasion d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil était trop belle, il prit donc le bloc note avec lui pour l'analyser au calme et laissa Mme Pomfresh faire son travail. Il lui demanda de le prévenir ainsi que le directeur quand le jeune homme serait sur le point de se réveiller.

Une fois de retour dans ses quartiers il se mit à étudier le fameux bloc note. Il était remarquablement bien organisé, divisé en différentes parties tels que potions, sortilèges, projets et blagues entre autres. Rogue en survola rapidement les deux premières parties constatant au passage les aptitudes de son apprenti et la masse de connaissance qu'il avait déjà absorbé alors que le premier mois de cours se terminait à peine. Il s'attarda cependant plus longuement sur les parties projets et blagues. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que le mystérieux « Ghost » dont toute l'école parlait sans cesse n'était autre que Potter.

Il était à la fois impressionné par le niveau de magie et de potion utilisé pour ses blagues et énervé de voir la ressemblance naissante entre son disciple et son géniteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'il remarqua les prouesses d'ingéniosité mis en œuvre par le jeune Potter pour…

… pour l'épargner, en effet de toutes les blagues effectuées par Ghost aucune ne l'avait atteint et ce qu'il avait pris pour une heureuse coïncidence prenait maintenant tout son sens. Il aurait préféré subir un doloris que l'admettre mais il était vraiment fier d'avoir choisi Harry comme apprenti, il se reconnaissait tellement au travers de cet enfant progressant dans l'ombre, ingénieux et évitant de trop s'exposer.

Il en était sur maintenant, cet enfant était son avenir, il représentait son salut et son seul espoir d'absoudre enfin ses fautes passées.

En continuant sa lecture il comprit aussi que le jeune homme était à l' origine de la ressente prise de pouvoir de Draco chez les premiers et deuxième années. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut qu'il n'en veuille pas le moins du monde à Draco d'avoir révélé à Potter un secret aussi fondamentalement rattaché aux Serpentards que celui des chefs de maison. Même Albus l'ignorait. Il comprenait maintenant comment Draco avait réussi ce tour de force et il voyait en leur amitié et leur apparente confiance mutuel naissante une formidable opportunité de rapprochement entre deux des élèves les plus prometteurs de leur génération.

Rogue avait maintenant une assez bonne idée de la méthode de fonctionnement de Potter et de comment il lui faudrait s'y prendre pour tirer le meilleur de lui dans le but de le faire progresser au maximum.

Il reçut un hibou l'informant que Potter allait bientôt reprendre connaissance. Il fit donc une rapide copie de son bloc note avant de le reposer à la place ou Potter le posait quand il travaillait dans sa salle de potion. Il espérait que de cette manière il en conclurait qu'il l'avait certainement oublié là. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'Albus ne profite pas de son état pour le faire se trahir.

Harry était bien content de ne pas avoir égaré son bloc note et c'est l'esprit libre qu'il profita de la fin de son dimanche en compagnie de Neville. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry lui faussa compagnie. Il avait vue d'Hermione sortir de la salle d'étude et il avait quelques questions à lui poser :

-Granger attend s'il te plait je voudrais te parler lui demanda Harry.

C'est quelque peu réticente qu'Hermione s'arrêta pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de la part de Weasley de vouloir s'approprier des mérites n'étant pas les siens mais en revanche c'est plus étonnant de ta par de cautionner ce genre de comportement.

-On est peux être pas tous aussi parfait que le grand Harry Potter lui répondit Hermione.

-Non je ne prends pas. Ni toi ni moi ne pensons que je sois parfait, tu dois avoir une autre raison et j'aimerais la connaître.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais ce que tu veux tant entendre alors que tu me fais si bien comprendre à quels points ça te contrarie ce que Ron raconte répondit Hermione pensant faire mouche.

-Non, détrompe toi je m'en fiche. Weasley pourrait bien s'attribuer l'invention du nimbus 2000 que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Je trouve juste ça un peu gros qu'en plus vous me fassiez passer pour un lâche aux yeux de ma sœur, qui d'ailleurs est ton amie si je ne m'abuse et à qui tu mens éhontément sans que ça ne te pose aucun problème morale quel qu'il soit.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle, trop contente d'avoir l'occasion de causer du tort à Potter, et maintenant il faisait naitre en elle des remords. Elle lui en voulait tellement de ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de son anniversaire, sans compter qu'elle avait été assez déstabilisée de tant de proximité avec lui dans la cavité de l'armure pendant le duel. Tout cela réuni avait quelque peu assombrit son jugement et quand Ron lui avait proposé de « rabattre un peu le caquet de Potter et son égo démesuré » elle avait foncé tête baissée.

-Peut être qu'on s'est dit que te faire passer pour un peureux te rabattrait un peu le caquet et que cela permettrait à tes chevilles et ta tête de désenflé… enfin tout ça n'est qu'une hypothèse bien entendu. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'es peut être pas tout à fait tort concernant Amy termina-t-elle par dire.

-D'accord je comprends un peu mieux, je t'aurais pensé plus impartiale et honnête mais bon je devais sous-estimer l'aversion que je t'inspire, erreur que je ne commettrais plus. Si ça peut te rassurer je ne dirais rien à Amy, elle est assez maline pour reconnaitre quand quelqu'un lui ment de toute manière.

Harry commençait à partir quand il ajouta :

-Au fait, j'imagine que cette brillante idée venait de Weasley ? Pas la peine de répondre dit-il avant qu'Hermione n'est pu intervenir. Maintenant demande toi l'égo duquel de nous deux est le plus à craindre… En tout cas maintenant nous sommes quitte conclu-t-il en référence à la journée de son anniversaire.

Il s'en alla laissant Hermione réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment car si cela n'avait pas été pour aider Draco il n'est pas sûr qu'il serait intervenu. Et puis quand bien même il se serait comporté comme un pleutre, ça n'était pas ça qui allait affecter l'amour fraternel que lui portait sa sœur. Weasley sur le devant de la scène, son implication passée sous silence, au bout du compte cette petite histoire faisait bien son affaire.

Hermione quant à elle tenait une toute autre réflexion :

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce type pensa-t-elle, il peut faire preuve d'un égoïsme sans commune mesure comme d'un total altruisme. Une fois il me met plus bas que terre et l'autre fois il me sauve la mise. Un jour il est hautain et suffisant l'autre gentil et modeste. Ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre conclu-t-elle. En tout cas il avait raison sur un point, Amy est mon amie je lui dois la vérité.

Après le repas du soir il retrouva Draco dans sa pièce aménagée :

-Content de voir que tu t'en es pas mal remis, être un Gryffondor est une tare déjà assez dur à porter lança Draco en guise de bonjour.

-Tes sorts ne sont pas aussi puissant que tu te plais à le croire petit Serpent lui répondit Harry.

-Dixit le type qui a atterrit à l'infirmerie pour la nuit grâce à leur puissance enchaina Draco.

Harry sourit devant la mesquinerie de son ami et continua sur un tout autre sujet :

-Alors être chef des Serpentards sa consiste en quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oh ça n'est pas aussi excitant que la prise de pouvoir, disons que c'est de la gestion d'individu. Je jugule la perte de points, je fais en sorte d'entretenir la crainte et le mystère qui entoure les Serpentards. Bon par contre je suis responsable de tous les débordements des années dont j'ai la direction.

-Waw pas génial quand même répondit Harry ne comprenant plus trop l'intérêt d'un tel rôle.

-Ne crois pas ça, j'ai quelques contre parti plutôt cool en plus du respect dû à mon rang qui à lui seul vaut déjà la peine. J'ai chasse gardée sur les filles de mon choix, je participe aux réunions de ma maison visant à décider de la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis des sujets abordé. C'est contraignant certes mais ça vaut largement le coup.

-Ouais pour une personne aimant diriger nuança Harry.

Ils restèrent à discuter encore un petit moment avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectif.

Le train de vie d'Harry avait radicalement changé depuis ses bonnes résolution et le mois qui suivi fut partagé entre les cours, les moments détente avec Neville et sa sœur, les devoirs, les potions pour son Maitre et le Quidditch. Il continuait à voir Draco de manière discrète et ils poursuivaient leurs entrainements de manière bien moins intensive à hauteur d'une ou deux séances à la semaine. Quelques jours après le duel opposant les Gryffondor à la bande à Montague, Parvati avait rompus avec Neville prétextant un manque de centre d'intérêt commun. Son empressement à tourner autour de Weasley et sa nouvelle notoriété laissait entendre une toute autre raison à cette rupture. Neville mis quelques jours à s'en remettre et la vie reprit son cour normal.

Le mois d'Octobre tendait vers sa fin, Harry savait maintenant nager à peu près correctement ce qui faisait la fierté d'Hagrid. Il avait complètement conquis les membres de son équipe de Quidditch et son niveau en potion ne cessait d'augmenter.

Harry se réveilla en ce matin d'Halloween avec bonne humeur. La journée fut relativement normale jusqu'à la fin des cours. Harry et Neville étaient assis sur leurs fauteuils devant le feu et jouaient aux échecs. Hermione lisait un livre et Amy était montée dans leur dortoir.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas jouer à imiter des élèves sous les rires de Lavande et Parvati.

-Mon excellentissime professeur de Potion ne serait-ce pas l'écorce de chênes ? Dit Ron sur un ton suffisant.

-Potter s'empressa de répondre Seamus. A moi, euh je pense euh qu'il faudrait euh mieux faire euh d'une autre manière euh…

L'imitation de Lisa Turpin une Serdaigle était vraiment abusée de l'avis d'Harry mais ça n'empêchait pas le groupe de rire aux éclats.

Weasley repris la parole :

-Monsieur, moi, moi monsieur moi je sais parce que je sais tout monsieur s'il vous plait je vous en prie pitié je sais criait Ron tout en se trémoussant sur sa chaise le doigt en l'air.

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione ne prenait pas ça avec autant de légèreté que lui et quand cette dernière s'aperçu que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes elle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce sous les éclats de rires de Weasley et ses amis.

-Oh Hermione te vexe pas on plaisante lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle franchissait le tableau sans se retourner. Alala celle-là elle n'a vraiment aucun humour dit-il avant de reprendre son jeu.

Harry était habitué à ce qu'on se moque de lui et il en faisait fi mais Hermione n'avait visiblement pas supporté de voir qu'elle passait pour une imbécile auprès de gens qu'elle appréciait. Amy redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et s'étonnant de l'absence d'Hermione, Neville lui relata l'incident. Amy, toute Gryffondor qu'elle était perdit son calme et se rapprocha rapidement de Ron, lui mis la main sur l'épaule, le retourna et lui asséna une violente gifle. Harry se leva comme pour défier Weasley de réagir tandis qu'Amy tournait des talons pour sortir de la salle commune sans plus de cérémonie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Harry et Neville descendirent manger et Amy les rejoignit, dépitée.

-Je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu passer, je suis allez à la voilière, à la bibliothèque et en salle d'étude et rien, pas d'Hermione.

-Elle a du allez faire un tour elle rentrera quand elle ira mieux la rassura Neville.

-Ouais j'espère se contenta de répondre Amy visiblement pas convaincu.

Amy mangea en silence soucieuse de l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver son amie. Elle fut sorti de sa songerie pas l'entrée fracassante du professeur Quirell haletant, le visage déformé par la terreur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il bafouillait :

-Un… un troll… dans… les cachots. Il y a un troll… dans les cachots. Je voulais vous prévenir termina-t-il avant de tomber évanouit sur le sol.

Le silence fut total durant quelques secondes puis s'en suivit un brouhaha géant rapidement interrompu par Dumbledore.

-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. Les professeurs suivez-moi.

Harry suivit Percy avec Neville et appela Amy pour qu'elle fasse de même. Cette dernière était restée sur place à s'interroger sur la sortie des professeurs. En effet, il paraissait suspect à la jeune fille que leur professeur de potion désobéisse discrètement aux directives de Dumbledore et parte de son côté.

Dans la fille sortant de la grande salle Amy entendit deux filles de troisièmes années parler derrière elle :

-Heureusement que le troll est aux cachots t'imagine la tête que ferait Granger s'il la trouvait en train de chouiner aux toilettes du second.

-Mort de rire continua l'autre.

Le sang d'Amy ne fit qu'un tour, elle se retourna rapidement et partit en direction du second avant d'être arrêtée par Ron :

-Ou tu vas ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Il appréciait beaucoup Amy et il ne voulait pas rester fâché avec elle et apparemment c'était le bon moment elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

-Chercher Hermione, personne ne la prévenu pour le troll je te signale lui dit-elle sur un ton lourd de reproche.

-Mais et si toi tu rencontres le troll lui demanda Ron.

-Bin j'vais croiser les doigts lui dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Ron hésita quelques secondes avant que son coté Gryffondor ne reprenne le dessus et il partit à la poursuite d'Amy.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir du second. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les toilettes quand ils entendirent des grognements effrayent se rapprochaient.

-Heu… je crois le troll n'est plus dans les cachots bredouilla Ron.

Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans les toilettes ou ils trouvèrent Hermione. L'accueille ne fut pas celui escompter :

-Ron sors d'ici imbécile c'est les toilettes des filles lui cria Hermione.

-Hermione ne crie pas il y a un troll des montagnes dans le couloir lui chuchota Amy tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant à son tour.

Mais c'était trop tard le troll les avaient entendu et il entrait dans les toilettes.

-Bin la preuve que si ajouta Ron au paroxysme de l'anxiété.

Le troll était armé d'une massue d'une longueur effrayante qu'il trainait derrière lui.

Les trois élèves s'étaient plaqués contre le mur du fond tandis que le troll avançait vers eux défonçant un à un tous les lavabos et les toilettes qui les séparaient. Il pleuvait de la faïence. Hermione essayait de les protéger tant bien que mal à l'aide de sort mais elle fut rapidement débordée et ne put empêcher Amy de se recevoir un débris en plein front l'assommant sur le coup. Du sang se répandait en masse autour de sa tête.

Le cri déchirant que poussa Hermione stoppa le troll net tandis qu'un dernier débris la heurtait au niveau du bras le cassant sur le coup et propulsant sa baguette un peu plus loin. Elle payait cher son moment d'inattention. Ron, quand à lui lançait à main nu des bouts de lavabo sur le troll sans que ça ne suscite de réaction de sa part.

Pendant ce temps, Harry remontait en direction de sa salle commune lorsqu'il sentit une cuisante douleur au niveau de la cuisse, une sorte de brulure. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup tant dis qu'il sortait sa baguette en faisant volte-face, Amy ne le suivait plus. Il ne mit que quelques instants à réagir, il utilisa sa montre pour repérer sa sœur et partit en sprintant laissant derrière lui un Neville incrédule.

Grace aux indications précises de sa montre-boussole Harry combla rapidement le chemin qui le séparait des toilettes. Il entra et fut bientôt envahi par l'horreur. D'un côté un troll des montagnes au milieu de centaines de débris de faïence et de l'autre sa sœur gisant dans son sang. Ajouté à ça Granger désarmée se tenant le bras et Weasley attaquant le troll à coup de jet de porcelaine.

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête d'Harry obnubilé par l'image de sa sœur étendu au sol entourée par son propre sang. Tout allez tellement vite, il devait faire quelque chose et il devait le faire maintenant. Reprenant un peu ses esprits Harry sortit sa dague de sa poche et se rapprocha du troll dans son dos avant de le planter avec force au niveau du flanc. Le troll se retourna violemment et balaya Harry d'un revers de la main avant de s'enlever la dague de la peau. Harry heurta le mur à une vitesse tel qu'il failli s'évanouir à l'impact. Ses côtes produisirent un craquement plutôt inquiétant. Le troll se retourna et s'apprêta à en finir avec Hermione et Ron quand il commença à ralentir puis à tituber avant de se mettre à bailler. Harry, encore au sol, se permis enfin de souffler mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Le troll secoua finalement la tête comme pour se réveiller et recommença d'avancer vers sa sœur, Ron et Hermione. Sa dague n'était visiblement pas adaptée aux trolls des montagnes.

Le troll amorça le mouvement de ce qui allait être un très violent coup de massue en direction de Granger. Harry se remit difficilement sur ses jambes, une main plaquée sur ses côtes meurtries. Il réussit à l'atteindre entre les omoplates suffisamment vite pour que son sort d'entrave saccade le mouvement de la bête avant de finir par le figer complètement.

Ni Granger ni Weasley ne semblaient enclin à bouger.

-Granger fait quelque chose il ne va pas rester immobile bien longtemps lui ordonna Harry en espérant la faire réagir.

Ça se précipiter dans l'esprit d'Hermione, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et pourtant il le fallait. Vite, vite une idée allez Hermione trouve se motivait-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche cherchant une solution. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron et ce fut le déclic :

-Ron ! Tu es un sorcier alors agit en sorcier, tu tournes et tu abaisse l'enjoignit Hermione.

Ron dont le cerveau c'était momentanément mis en pause se reconnecta à la réalité. Il comprit ce qu'Hermione attendait de lui et s'empressa de sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa en direction du troll et lança : Wingardium Leviosa.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Il réessaya et réessaya de plus en plus sous pression mais sans résultat. Le troll commençait à reprendre le dessus sur Harry et recommencer à bouger légèrement.

-Vite imbécile hurla Harry sentant ses forces s'amoindrirent.

Sachant bien que ce genre de commentaire allait plus bloquer Ron qu'autre chose Hermione pris sur elle de se calmer et s'adressa à lui d'une voix aussi calme que possible :

-C'est LéVIOsa Ron, concentre toi, tu vas y arriver.

Ron se concentra bien cette fois et articula le sort comme il se devait.

Le Troll venait de totalement reprendre le dessus sur Harry et asséna le violent coup qu'il avait entrepris de mettre quelques instants auparavant. Cependant il ne se passa rien et c'est avec incrédulité que le troll regarda sa main pour s'apercevoir que sa massue ni était plus. Tandis qu'il se grattait la tête avec incompréhension Ron bafouilla un :

-Je fais quoi maintenant, vite dites-moi.

-Assomme le lui ordonna Hermione.

Ron déplaça la massue au-dessus de la tête du troll avant de relâcher son sortilège. Un boom sonore retenti dans la pièce. Le Troll tituba avant d'entreprendre une chute qui allait se terminer sur Granger. Harry l'atteignit en reflexe avec son sort d'entrave mais il était fatigué… tellement fatigué, et sa sœur qui gisait au sol inerte quelques mètres plus loin. Chaque seconde à maintenir le sort avec suffisamment de puissance pour figer le troll rapprochaient Harry de l'inconscience. Les signaux de suppliques de son corps se faisaient de plus en plus violent, tous ses membre tremblant tandis que sa tempe battait la mesure de ses pulsations cardiaque et que son sang se déversait par son nez. Le troll recommença à chuter à une allure réduite tandis que les dernières forces d'Harry quittaient son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait céder…

Hermione tremblait de tout son être, Ron avait réussi à assommer le troll mais maintenant celui-ci chutait vers elle et un rapide coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire elle était bloqué dans un angle.

C'est dans ce genre d'instant que les secondes semblent durer des heures et tandis que le troll chutait inéluctablement vers elle son esprit s'emplissait d'image flash-back. Son tout premier A, la première fois ou elle avait fait la fierté de ses parents. Sa lecture de la lettre de Poudlard. Sa première vision du château. Amy sa première vraie amie, Ron celui qu'elle pensait être son premier ami, Potter et son fâcheux don pour toujours lui sauver la mise. Elle n'eut le temps d'en voir plus qu'elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité et à la gravité des événements par les gémissements de douleurs d'Harry au bout du rouleau.

Elle se sentait oppressée, le troll se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle et le sort de Potter ayant de moins en moins d'emprise sur leur assaillant. Aucun moyen de contourner le troll pour éviter de finir aplatie, c'est là qu'elle comprit enfin quoi faire.

La solution n'était pas dans le fait de le contourner mais plutôt dans celui de le traverser. Hermione tenant son bras droit fracturé plaqué contre sa poitrine se jeta en avant passant dans le léger interstice entre les deux puissantes jambes du troll. Elle heurta le genou gauche de celui-ci dans le cours espace qu'il lui laissé pour passer. Le haut de son corps réussi à traverser ce qui la sauva d'une probable mort ensevelit mais ses jambes n'eurent pas cette chance. Le cri qui découla de la chute du Troll ne laissa aucun doute quant à la douleur ressentit par la jeune sorcière.

Harry fixait obstinément le troll se concentrant au maximum pour garder son sort à l'intensité maximum dont il était capable. C'était trop dur, il ne tenait plus, il sentait petit à petit la conscience quitter son corps, plus de douleur, plus de tristesse, il abandonnait, c'était trop lui demander. Son esprit s'embrumait tandis que l'image de sa sœur gisant dans son propre sang se gravait en lui de manière inaltérable. Harry ne tarda pas à fléchir un genou sous un gémissement d'impuissance avant de finalement céder totalement s'abandonnant au réconfort éphémère de l'inconscience, sous le flot incessant de sang jaillissant de son nez. Avec comme dernière pensée celle qu'il n'avait pas su sauver sa sœur ni même Granger, il avait trahi sa promesse, il avait échoué...


	14. Dette Acquitée

**Chapitre Quatorze : Dette Acquittée **

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry commençait à prendre l'habitude d'être réveillé par une forte odeur d'alcool et de désinfectant. Son premier clignement d'yeux lui fit remarquer qu'il émergeait à une heure visiblement avancée de la nuit. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes plongeant l'endroit dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

C'est épuisé qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait à nouveau amené ici. Les images des événements d'Halloween eurent tôt fait de lui revenir avec fracas en mémoire. Harry se sentit dès lors envahit par le désespoir et la tristesse. Il avait failli, il ne s'était pas montrer digne de la mémoire de ses parents, il n'avait pas su protéger sa sœur. Il avait été faible.

Harry se montrait intransigeant vis-à-vis de lui-même, vestige d'une enfance difficile. Il avait dû avec le temps exiger toujours plus de lui pour se montrer à la hauteur. Lui qui placer au-dessus de tout le bonheur de sa sœur parfois même au détriment de sa santé, refoulant sans cesse ses émotions qui le freinaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Arrivé à Poudlard il s'était pensé en sécurité et avait relâché sa vigilance. Il s'était mis à essayer enfin de profiter de son adolescence du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était une erreur qu'il payait le prix fort. Il se retrouvait seul maintenant. Désespérément seul. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'ait fait tenir le coup toutes ces années, c'est justement le fait qu'il n'était jamais seul. Il avait une famille, il avait Amy. C'est sa gaieté qui était son moteur. Il lui restait encore tellement d'expérience à vivre, de joie à donner. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre sans elle, sans celle qui lui donner la force de se battre jours après jours, sans sa sœur…

Cette douloureuse réflexion fit verser les premières larmes dont Harry se souvienne. C'est dans ce flot, aussi ininterrompu que silencieux, qui coulait le long de son visage qu'il sentit brusquement une fureur noir le submerger. Il n'était pas le seul responsable de cette tragédie. Dumbledore, lui et son école « sois disant » si sûr. C'était lui qui, par son incompétence avait permis à ce stupide troll des montagnes de pénétrer dans l'école, lui qui était responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

Harry bouillonnait de rage, elle prenait l'ascendant sur lui, il ne fit aucun effort pour réguler l'afflux de colère qui monter en lui. Son lit commençait à trembler et les objets autour de lui à se soulever légèrement. Seulement ça ne dura que quelques instants. Harry était tellement épuisé que le peu de magie qu'il avait réussi à récupérer s'évanouit en quelques secondes tandis qu'il retombait inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla, cette fois, Mme Pomfresh était à son chevet. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il n'avait aucune envie de parler et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir à nouveau envie un jour.

Mme Pomfresh ne le voyait pas de cet œil et ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui parler :

-Eh bien Monsieur Potter, presque un mois sans visite, c'est un record plaisanta-t-elle. Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rigoler et c'est le message que transmit son masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Oh ? On boude Monsieur Potter, allez ce n'est pas grave vous sortirez dans quelques heures et vous serez encore privé de magie pendant quelques jours mais bon vous connaissez le tarif, je ne vous apprends rien réessaya-t-elle de plaisanter sans succès. Bon je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à la rigolade ce matin, ok j'ai compris, je vous laisse tranquille ajouta-t-elle.

-Je vais allez voir si Miss Granger a besoin de moi et je vous prierais de ne pas faire trop de bruit votre sœur dort toujours termina-t-elle de dire tandis qu'elle tournait des talons en direction d'un autre lit.

Harry cru avoir mal entendu mais dans le doute il scruta rapidement toute l'étendue de l'infirmerie le souffle cour, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le lit de sa sœur, apparemment endormi. C'est un soulagement incommensurable qui s'empara dès lors du jeune homme.

Il était passé d'une détresse abyssale à une joie colossal en l'espace de quelques secondes. .

A cet instant précis peu lui importait comment Granger s'en été sorti, où été passé sa dague, ou même ce qu'avait pu raconter Weasley à propos de cette soirée, tout ce qui comptait été que sa sœur soit vivante.

Ne réfléchissant plus Harry entreprit de se lever, si lui avait oublié ses cotes fêlées elles ne l'avaient pas oublié. Il s'avoua vaincu et se renfonça dans son lit, les yeux rivé au plafond tandis qu'il soupirait. Un soupir cathartique de toute cette tristesse et ce ressenti accumulé. Sa sœur était toujours vivante, il n'avait pas failli…

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mme Pomfresh revint le voir pour lui faire prendre à nouveau une de ses immondes potions pour solidifier les os :

-Et ma sœur qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Son état d'allégresse avait été de courte durée car si un lit d'hôpital c'était infiniment mieux qu'un cercueil ça n'en rester pas moins potentiellement grave.

-Et bien votre sœur a reçu un violent coup au niveau de l'os frontal ayant entrainé une lésion de l'arcade sourcilière droite et la perte de connaissance immédiate causant la chute et un traumatisme crâniens avec hématome sous dural.

Voyant le regard incompréhensif d'Harry elle continua :

-En somme il semblerait que votre sœur ait reçu un débris au niveau du front ce qui aurait fait saigner son sourcil ce qui explique la grande quantité de sang autour d'elle. L'impact la assommer nette et dans sa chute sa tête à heurter le sol créant un deuxième traumatisme et un légère hématome c'est former sous son crane compriment son cerveau.

Harry comprenait mieux maintenant et il ne pouvait pas dire que ce diagnostic semblait rassurant. Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Harry elle le rassura tout de suite :

-Ne vous en fait pas, je lui ai donné une potion pour résorbé l'hématome et une autre pour ressouder les os lésé de son crâne. Le baume cicatrisant a déjà fait son œuvre sur son arcade sourcilière ainsi que la potion de régénération sanguine donc ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je vais la garder en observation quelque jours et elle sortira d'ici comme neuve, je vous le promets.

Harry n'était pas vraiment habitué à faire confiance aux adultes mais il avait été fréquemment témoin de la compétence dont faisait preuve l'infirmière lors de ses soins et c'est l'esprit libre qu'il se renfonça dans son lit.

Hermione était déjà réveiller quand l'infirmière entra dans la pièce, à vraie dire elle n'avait pas dormie de la nuit. Le Troll des montagnes lui ayant broyer certain os des jambes Mme Pomfresh avait été obligé d'avoir recours à des potions reconstructrice en complément et c'était autrement plus douloureux que celles servant à les ressouder. Elle put donc l'entendre maugréait quant au désordre qu'il existait autour du lit de Potter.

Potter, pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui doit venir me porter secours ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé pensa-t-elle avec ingratitude. Non mais c'est vrai, d'abord il me fait comprendre qu'il ne me supporte pas et que ma seule présence l'insupporte et ensuite il finit à l'infirmerie pour m'empêcher de me faire écrabouiller par un troll des montagnes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre de moi, ce n'est pas mon amitié, certainement pas mon aide non plus… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce mec conclu-t-elle à nouveau sa réflexion concernant Harry.

Tandis qu'Harry sortait à peine de l'infirmerie avec toutes ses affaires il fut intercepté par son Maitre de potions.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du directeur nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Harry n'omit aucune objection et suivit son professeur sans dire un mot. Seul le léger claudiquement de son professeur résonnait dans le couloir tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence. Ce fut Rogue qui le sortit de son mutisme :

-Vous avez votre baguette sur vous Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Heu, oui Professeur mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire usage de la magie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine lui répondit Harry.

Commençant à bien connaitre Harry, Mme Pomfresh avait décidé de lui faire confiance cette fois-ci et de le laisser repartir avec sa baguette.

-Cela m'importe peu, passez la moi lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'effectua et Rogue lança un sort qui lui était inconnu, un nuage de brume apparu alors formant un troll bloqué dans son élan. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi il crut lire, l'espace d'un instant, de la fierté dans les yeux de son Maitre.

Rogue se reprit rapidement et effectua un mouvement de baguette complexe qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre une illusion représentant un troll des montagnes de dos. Il lança alors un très médiocrement effectué sort de lévitation en sa direction. Il n'eut d'ailleurs aucun effet mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rendre la baguette à son propriétaire.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ajouter :

-Oh faite Potter, je vous serais grès de ne pas laisser trainer vos accessoires n' importe où lui dit en fouillant dans la poche latéral de sa robe avant d'en sortir la dague d'Harry.

-C'est une très belle œuvre, il serait bête de l'égarer vous ne croyez pas ? Lui demanda son professeur.

-En effet Monsieur se contenta de répondre Harry avant de la remettre à sa ceinture.

Il aimait vraiment la façon d'agir de son Maitre et sa discrétion, il aurait été embarrassé d'avoir à expliquer comment il s'était procurer une arme défensive exclusivement réservée aux Aurors.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue qui pivota une fois que Severus lui indiqua le mot de passe :

-Citronnade.

Ils gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent bientôt en compagnie des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave ainsi que de Dumbledore et … Weasley ?

Harry n'eut le temps de se poser plus de questions quant à la présence de son camarade que Dumbledore s'adressa à lui.

-Ah Monsieur Potter, content de voir que vous allez bien. Miss Granger ne devrait plus tarder ajouta-t-il.

En effet Hermione franchit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait l'air aussi stressée que fatiguée suivit du professeur McGonagall.

-Voilà notre dernière invitée s'extasia Dumbledore. Expliquez-nous donc ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir les enfants leur demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de latence pendant lequel personne ne dit rien. Le raclement de gorge impatient de Severus enjoignit Hermione à entreprendre le récit des événements de la veille.

-J'ai reçu lundi matin avec le courrier un sac de caramel mou venant de mes parents et j'ai dû trop en manger hier parce qu'à l'heure du repas je ne me sentais pas bien. C'est pour ça que je me trouvais aux toilettes mentit Hermione honteuse.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir expliqué cela Monsieur Weasley demanda la directrice adjoint passablement énervée.

-Heu avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, ça m'était sorti de la tête répondit-il accompagnant son mensonge d'une tête penaud des plus convaincante.

Harry comprenait maintenant ce que faisait Weasley ici, il avait dû être interrogé toute la nuit. Qu'avait-il bien put dire de son intervention, avait-il vu ou ne serait que compris ce qu'Harry avait fait…

-Continuer Monsieur Weasley pour voir si vos camarades confirment votre version ajouta Dumbledore.

-Amy et moi nous sommes dits qu'il fallait la prévenir et dans l'urgence on n'a pas pensée à en informer Percy dit-il.

-D'accord et vous Monsieur Potter que faisiez-vous la ? Demanda le directeur à l'intention d'Harry cette fois.

-J'ai vu ma sœur et Weasley partir à toute allure, j'en ai conclu qu'ils avaient surement un problème et je les ais suivit …

-… Sans prévenir personne vous non plus le coupa sa directrice de maison.

-Sans prévenir personne en effet termina Harry.

-Miss Granger poursuivez s'il vous plait l'enjoignit Dumbledore.

-J'ai à peine eut le temps de voir que Ron et Amy m'avait rejoint que le troll entrait à son tour dans les toilettes dévastant tout sur son passage. C'est comme ça qu'Amy fini assommée et moi avec le bras cassé dit-elle.

-C'est à peu près ce que nous à expliquer Monsieur Weasley de manière plus brouillonne continua McGonagall avec un regard de reproche en direction du rouquin. Mais ça ne sous explique pas comment le troll a fini assommé continua la directrice adjointe.

-C'est Ron qui l'a assommé avec sa propre massue, à l'aide du sort de lévitation compléta Hermione.

-Oui c'est-ce qu'il nous a dit et sa baguette la confirmé intervint le professeur Flitwick.

-Monsieur Weasley a été dans l'incapacité de nous expliquer avec précision votre rôle Monsieur Potter.

Et là ça fit « tilt » dans l'esprit d'Harry, il comprenait maintenant ou son Maitre voulait en venir.

-J'ai essayé de faire la même chose que Weasley mais sans grande réussite répondit Harry feignant l'embarras.

-C'est étonnant de votre par Monsieur Potter, vous qui excellez dans l'utilisation de se sort en classe réagit le professeur de sortilège.

Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de douter de sa version qu'il ajoutait :

-C'est vrai que je maitrise ce sort mais dans l'enceinte rassurante d'une salle de classe, quand il s'agit de vie ou de mort il est plus difficile d'effectuer un mouvement bien spécifique accompagné de la bonne intonation de voie dit-il tentant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Dumbledore réfléchit quelque instant à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de conclure :

-Et bien votre baguette mettra tout le monde d'accord Monsieur Potter, vous permettez lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il tendait la main vers lui.

Harry lui donna sa baguette et le professeur fit apparaitre le même nuage de brume que Rogue, quelques instants auparavant. On pouvait y voir un troll de dos assez flou et un sort de lévitation bâclé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre l'assemblée des professeurs de la véracité des propos d'Harry.

-Et pour ce qui est de vos jambes Miss Granger demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

-Quand Ron a assommé le Troll celui-ci est tombé dans ma direction et j'ai fait mon possible pour l'éviter mais ça ne fut pas suffisant conclu-t-elle.

-D'accord commença Dumbledore, et bien l'un dans l'autre vos versions se rejoignent donc je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder plus longtemps avec nous. Messieurs Weasley et Potter vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers quand à vous Miss Granger vous retourner à l'infirmerie pour la matinée Mme Pomfresh veut s'assurer que vous réagissiez bien à son traitement déclara Dumbledore.

Tandis que Hermione acquiesçait et que les trois élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir McGonagall les en empêcha.

-Permettez les enfants, moi je vois une raison de vous garder dit-elle.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra se pensant démasqué alors que leur directrice adjointe continuait :

-Nous devons effectuer le retrait de points adéquats pour leur mépris des règles de sécurité.

-Ah Minerva, toujours la tête sur les épaules, que ferais-je sans vous la flatta Dumbledore. Allez si on vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord pour le non-respect des règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité je retire 100points à la maison Gryffondor.

Cette annonce fit tressaillir Hermione et Ron alors que cela faisait apparaitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

-Pour l'incapacité de Monsieur Potter à utiliser un sort qu'il devrait pourtant parfaitement maitriser je retire 20 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione était à la limite de l'évanouissement lorsque McGonagall ajouta :

-Pour le courage au mépris du danger dont Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Potter ont fait preuve pour venir en aide à leur camarade je rajoute 50 points par personne à Gryffondor.

Suite à cette annonce Hermione repris des couleurs et le sourire de Rogue s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

-Et je rajoute à nouveau 50 points pour le remarquable sang-froid dont a fait preuve Monsieur Weasley pour réussir à neutraliser seul, un troll des montagnes adulte ajouta Dumbledore en applaudissant bientôt rejoint par la quasi-totalité des personnes présentent.

Quand Harry passa devant son Maitre pour sortir du bureau de son directeur il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Il lui avait évité de nombreuses questions gênantes et il lui en était redevable.

La version de l'incompétent donnée par Harry avait convaincu Ron qui ne l'avait pas vraiment vu lors de l'affrontement, sa vue se limitant au mastodonte qui lui faisait face. Il était fier de lui d'avoir réussi là où le grand Harry Potter avait échoué, rare avait été les fois depuis le début de l'année où il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui. Sa ruse concertée avec Hermione et maintenant ça, Ron était plus que ravi du chemin que prenait les choses. Quand il allait raconter ça aux autres, alors là ils n'allaient pas en revenir, battre un troll de montagnes adulte, en n'étant qu'au premier trimestre de sa première années, waouh il allait les épater pensa-t-il.

Harry du à nouveau reconnaître le don de narration de Weasley cette matinée-là, il réussissait vraiment à faire revivre l'affrontement enfin l'affrontement arrangé à sa sauce encore une fois mais Harry s'inclinait, il avait un talent indéniable.

Encore une fois Neville le questionna et ne fut pas vraiment convaincu par les réponses d'Harry, il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'il échoue à lancer un simple sort de lévitation dans des conditions stressante alors que Ron y était parvenu.

Le seul élève qui vit clair dans le jeu d'Harry, hormis Hermione qui en avait été témoin, fut Draco.

Celui-ci l'avait pris à part discrètement pour le questionner :

-Alors Potter, on s'envoie des trolls des montagnes et on en laisse tout le mérite à son vieux pote Weasley ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne je pense, c'est Weasley qui c'est « envoyé » un troll donc c'est normale que les mérites lui reviennent répondit Harry accentuant bien le grotesque de l'emploi du terme s'envoyer dans ses conditions.

-Allons donc, et tu crois que je vais gober que sous la pression tu n'as pas été capable de lancer un basique sort de lévitation ? Tu as l'air d'oublier que je t'ai vu neutraliser Granger avec un Protego et te farcir la bande à Montague sans compter que je m'entraine au duel avec toi depuis bientôt deux mois. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il sait vraiment passé ? Lui demanda Draco.

Harry souri, « farcir », Draco avait vraiment des expressions bien à lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à Draco, d'un parce qu'il ne se laisserait pas embobiner et de deux parce qu'avec lui il ne craignait rien. Il décida donc de lui raconter la vérité et de ce fait de lui confier sa grande maitrise du sort d'entrave, ce à quoi Draco répondit :

-T'aurais pas dû t'épuiser pour sauver Granger, je suis sûr qu'un bon gros troll dans sa face lui aurait remis les idées en place rigola Draco se qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Harry.

-Pas bête, j'y penserais la prochaine fois plaisanta Harry.

Il savait pertinemment que la laisser tomber dans un moment pareil aurait été contraire à tous les principes et les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait mais il savait aussi que Draco blaguait en disant cela.

-Donc ça veut dire que cette semaine pas d'entrainement c'est ça demanda Draco.

-Ouais, pas de magie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine lui répondit Harry.

-Ça tombe bien, j'en avais marre de voir ta gueule de toute façon ajouta Draco tandis qu'il tournait des talons le sourire aux lèvres.

-Même pas vrai, je sais que tu m'adore Malfoy continua Harry.

-L'espoir fait vivre Potter conclu le Serpentard alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir.

Harry appréciait vraiment leur amitié, bien qu'elle soit peu orthodoxe, elle rassemblait tout ce qu'il en attendait : la confiance mutuel, la désinvolture et la discrétion. Il n'y avait pas tous ces chichis ou l'émotionnel entre en compte, ils n'étaient pas là pour se serrer dans les bras quand tout allez mal mais plutôt pour s'offrir une échappatoire au stress et à l'anxiété de leur vie.

D'ailleurs c'était pour ces mêmes raisons que Draco n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il ait réussi à stopper un Troll des montagnes adulte avec un sortilège qu'il n'était pas sensé connaitre et encore moins maitriser.

La journée fila bon train alors qu'Hermione se joignait aux cours de l'après-midi. Ce fut elle, cette fois-ci, qui retint Harry à la fin du cours.

Elle avait bien réfléchit à son sujet tandis qu'elle s'ennuyait à l'infirmerie. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'en dépit de leur répulsion mutuel Harry n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide et de cela elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Sachant ce qu'elle avait à dire, Hermione était légèrement bloquer et le regard d'Harry l'enjoignit de commencer à parler rapidement, ce qu'elle fit.

-Pourquoi tu as mentit aux professeurs toute à l'heure ? S'il avait compris que tu leur mentais on aurait pu être sévèrement punit je te signale furent les seules mots qui réussirent à sortirent de sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire mais c'était si dur de remercier ce garçon envers qui elle éprouvait tant d'aversion.

-Dans ce cas-là tu n'avais cas me dénoncer, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lui demanda Harry pour la mettre dans l'embarra.

-Et bien j'aurais peut-être dû lui répondit Hermione sans se démonter.

-Bon ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai autre chose à faire moi dit-il tandis qu'il entreprenait de s'en allait.

-Merci laissa-t-elle échapper dans son dos.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'elle avait dit :

-Tu peux répéter ?

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et ajouta :

-J'ai dit merci, merci de m'avoir sauvée hier alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. C'était très courageux de ta part et aussi très modeste d'en attribuer le mérite à Ron termina-t-elle d'un traite.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi répondit Harry. Pour je ne sais quelles raison ma sœur semble attaché à toi et je ne laisserais jamais rien la rendre triste même si pour cela je dois te venir en aide… conclut-il.

-J'imagine l'effort que cela a dû être pour toi de venir me dire ça et c'est tout à ton honneur de l'avoir fait mais un conseil, ne compte plus sur moi à l'avenir termina-t-il.

Cette fois ci Harry partit pour de bon laissant Hermione derrière lui stoïque en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Etonnamment se fut un sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres, cette relation houleuse qu'elle entretenait avec Potter donner du piment à sa vie, certes des fois ça piquait mais au moins ça avait du gout. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors.

Ok Potter, c'est de bonne guerre, mais la roue tourne et tôt ou tard les rôles seront inversé et ce sera toi qui me sera redevable ça je peux te le promettre pensa-t-elle.

La rencontre Gryffondors-Serpentards allez avoir lieu dans à peine plus d'une semaine et la tension se ressentait déjà dans toute l'école. Les échauffourées étaient devenue monnaie courante dans les couloirs et à part Harry aucun Gryffondors ni aucun Serpentards ne prenaient plus le risque de se promener seul dans les couloirs.

Harry c'était entendu avec Draco pour que celui-ci l'envoie une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie mais pour rien de bien sérieux cette fois. Il semblerait qu'à l'approche des matchs, des genres d'avis de recherches à l'effigie des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch adverse soit exposé dans la salle commune de Serpentards. Selon les dires de Draco, il proposait une récompense pour tous membres de l'équipe hospitalisé pendant la semaine précédente la rencontre. Le prix ? Une place dans la tribune d'honneur des Serpentards.

C'était plus pour conforter la place de leader de Draco qu'ils avaient conçu leur plan que pour la récompense mais le résultat était là : Harry encore une fois hospitalisé. Il n'avait pas eu à concocter un plan vraiment ingénieux vu qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie donc cela n'avait pas vraiment posé de problème.

En représailles de cette agression deux quatrièmes années de Serpentard durent passer l'après-midi à l'infirmerie pour se faire enlever des furoncles du visage.

C'est dans ce climat plutôt malsain que les élèves de Poudlard passèrent leurs journées.

Ce repas du lundi matin sorti toute fois de l'ordinaire. Un « Pop » retentissant fendit l'air de la grande salle pendant le repas du midi.

Le problème avec la hiérarchie des Serpentards c'est que chaque élève a sa place et à cause de cela il était très facile de faire des blagues ciblées. Ce que purent admirer toutes les personnes présentent. En effet, tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentards montèrent, contre leur gré, sur leur table. Ils étaient soudainement affublés d'un joli uniforme de pompom girls rouge et or très saillant. Ils ne réussir pas à empêcher leur corps de réaliser une remarquable chorégraphie tout en remuant leurs mains momentanément transformées en pompons. Ajouter à cela le petit chant de motivation qui accompagnait les mouvements, c'était du grand art Harry ne pouvait le nier.

-Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs, les Serpentards ne leur font pas peur.

-Ils vont nous mettre une bonne raclée, car ils ont la meilleure équipe de tout le lycée.

-Blague signée Weasley terminèrent ils d'hurler en cœur tandis que Fred et Georges montaient sur leur table pour saluer leur public sous une salve d'applaudissement.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans une fureur noir, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ces deux garçons et tandis qu'elle allait les sanctionner avec une rare sévérité elle se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance sans eux pour le match contre Serpentards. Ça avait été un tel supplice de voir son collègue le professeur Rogue se pavaner sourire aux lèvres avec la coupe l'année dernière qu'elle fit exceptionnellement preuve de modération. Enfin question de point de vue car ils prirent quand même un mois supplémentaire de colle mais ils pouvaient toujours participer à la rencontre.

Heureusement les jumeaux s'en moquaient, pour eux cela valait largement le coup, car au fil des blagues et des retenues ils écrivaient leur légende…

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que la maison Gryffondor retourna en cours cette après-midi-là.

La vie de Ron c'était encore amélioré depuis qu'il avait ajouté la victoire sur un troll à son CV de héros. Son égo atteignait des sommets encore inégalé et Harry supportait de plus en plus mal les regards admiratif que lui lançait sa sœur. Pensant qu'elle lui devait la vie Amy ne cessait de le remercier et Ron aimait ça aux plus hauts points. Il avait maintenant un petit groupe de fan qui le suivait partout et Harry et Neville n'eurent pas de mal à s'éclipser de plus en plus fréquemment jusqu'à ce qu'on ne remarque plus leur absence. Ils recommencèrent à trainer en duo comme avant. Apparemment Granger avait pardonné à Weasley son manque de tact car elle recommençait à rigoler avec lui. En somme, tout souriait à Ronald Weasley.

Harry s'en fichait pas mal tant que Weasley et sa bande n'attiraient pas de problème à sa sœur et puis elle était plus en sécurité entouré de monde qu'avec lui. Bien que Draco modère un peu les ardeurs de ses condisciples il restait la cible préféré des petits sorts lancés en traître. Rien de bien méchant, enfin pas de quoi rester plus d'un quart d'heure à l'infirmerie du moins.

La fin du mois marquait une première grande réussite personnelle pour Harry. Il était venu à bout de sa première vrai potion, à savoir la potion d'appartenance, dont la préparation lui avait pris plus d'un mois. C'était une potion de sang permettant de rendre insaisissable tout objet trempé dedans et illisible tout livres. Il en imprégna d'ailleurs immédiatement tous ses journaux intime auxquels il se confiait jours après jours et qui l'aidait à tenir le coup dans ses moments de doute.

Cette potion ne restant active que quelques heure après avoir atteint son terme Harry y fit plongea une flopée de livre encore neuf pour ses écrits à venir, ainsi que sa dague et son bloc note. On n'était jamais assez prudent et vu qu'il avait été assez distrait pour le laisser dans sa salle de potion aussi bien protéger soit elle c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait plus courir.

Le jour du match arriva bien vite et ce matin-là Harry se réveilla avec… la pression. C'était un sentiment qu'Harry n'avait que très peu ressenti dans sa vie et celui-ci prenait par conséquent le pas sur lui. Il réussissait à se calmer tant qu'il gardait à l'esprit que ce n'était qu'un match de Quidditch, de lui ne dépendait aucune vie, juste quelques orgueils et quelques points. C'est dans cette optique qu'il se rendit à son match en fin de matinée avec un Neuville encourageant à ses côtés.

Une fois dans les vestiaires le climat n'était plus à l'excitation et l'effervescence comme c'était le cas dans le château, mais plutôt à la concentration. Personne ne parler, tous penser à leur rôle et à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Ils sortirent s'échauffer tandis que les premiers supporters prenaient places dans les gradins. Harry ne brilla pas à l'échauffement et Fred et Georges le remarquèrent :

-Allez mec ne t'inquiète pas… commença Fred.

-Si tu leur montre ne serais ce que la moitié de ce que tu nous as montré jusque-là… continua George.

-Alors on en fera qu'une bouchée de ses Serpentards… ajouta Fred.

-Aussi vrai qu'on est des Weasley terminèrent t ils en cœur redonnant le sourire à Harry avec leur numéro.

Lire la confiance dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers força Harry à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, il n'allait tout de même pas décevoir les gens qui comptaient sur lui.

C'est plus serein qu'Harry rentra au vestiaire pour entendre le discours de motivation de Dubois.

-Bon les amis je ne vous apprends rien, ce match est très important si ce n'est le plus important de l'année. Certain vous dirons que l'important dans la vie c'est de participer, ces gens-là non pas leur place dans mon équipe s'emporta-t-il. Moi ce que je veux c'est des gagnants, je veux que vous rentriez sur ce terrain avec l'envie de vaincre. Compter sur les Serpentards pour ne pas vous faire de cadeau mais on ne leur en fera pas non plus. Les poursuiveuses à vous de faire tourner le score en notre faveur le temps qu'Harry mette fin au match dit-il en commençant à hausser le ton.

-Compte sur nous capitaine crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

-Vous les jumeaux je compte sur vous pour me le protéger. C'est son premier match et ils le savent, ils vont vouloirs le déstabiliser, à vous de les en empêcher enchaina Olivier montant encore d'un ton.

-Oui chef crièrent-ils à leur tour.

-Et toi Harry continu de nous faire rêver dit-il avant d'ajouter :

-Qui sommes-nous ?

-Gryffondor hurlèrent ils ensemble.

-Et qui va gagner ce match ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Gryffondor !

-Alors prouvez le moi termina-t-il avant de prendre la direction du stade tandis que le sifflet enjoignant les joueurs à entrer sur la pelouse retentissait.

Harry était à bloc, dans quelques minutes il allait se retrouver dans son élément. Il lui tardait de se mettre à l'œuvre, il n'était plus question d'angoisse ou de pression maintenant, il n'était plus que question de voler et ça, il savait le faire.

Une fois la porte des vestiaires passées chacun de leurs pas étaient accompagnée d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le Quidditch était vraiment le sport favori des sorciers, pas de doute la dessus.

Ils décollèrent à l'unisson et atteignirent chacun la place qui était la leur. Harry dominait tout le stade de sa position ainsi que Terrence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentards.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour respirer et se détendre, il était dans sa bulle, la ou les soucis n'existait plus, il n'y avait que lui, son balai et les cieux. Il se reprit bientôt et se reconcentra sur le match, il n'était pas là que pour le plaisir, il avait un rôle primordiale à jouer.

Les dix premières minutes de match Harry n'eut pas grand-chose à faire. Il scrutait le terrain de bas en haut en gardant Higgs à porter de vu. C'est bien plus compliqué de rechercher le vif avec cette foule qui hurlait et tous ces joueurs qui traversaient sans cesse son champs de vision.

Il pensa avoir vu quelque chose quand soudain son balai sursauta ? Sursauta ? Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de question que son nimbus l'entraina dans un rodéo aérien complètement fou. Il s'agrippait tant bien que mal au manche de son balai mais ses bondissements devenaient de plus en plus violent et Harry doutait de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps. Il sentait sa chute aussi probable qu'imminente quand, plus rien. Son balai avait arrêtait sa folie et était revenu en son contrôle.

Harry interloquait se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son balai quand il sentit quelqu'un le frôler. En effet il semblait que Higgs soit parti en chasse du vif. Harry remit sa réflexion à plus tard, il avait un match à gagner.

Rattrapant petit à petit l'autre attrapeur grâce à la puissance de son balai Harry eut tôt fait d'apercevoir le vif d'or au loin. Il voletait à mi-hauteur vers les buts de Serpentards.

Tandis que Harry comblait les quelques derniers mettre lui permettant d'être à la même hauteur que Higgs, il fut violemment percuté par un cognard au niveau du pied gauche. Le craquement qui en résultat découragea Harry de regarder dans quel état était sa cheville.

Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, la douleur il connaissait et puis il ne sollicitait pas son pied alors ça ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça. Une fois aux coudes à coudes avec Higgs se fut une véritable bagarre de coup d'épaule. Higgs prenant le dessus grâce à sa carrure un peu plus imposante. Il était attrapeur lui aussi et il avait donc leur caractéristique, svelte et légers.

Voyant qu'Harry compensait ses quelques kilos en moins par une incroyable persévérance Higgs commença les coups bas. Il fendait l'air de coup de pieds tentant de percuter la fracture d'Harry.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré Harry aurait pu entendre Lee Jordan le commentateur crier au scandale, vite remis à sa place par l'impassible McGonagall d'ailleurs.

Le vif d'or, faisant preuve de son grand talent d'esquive partit rapidement en direction du sol pour semer les deux attrapeurs qui se livrait une bataille sans merci pour passer une épaule devant l'autre et donc bénéficier dès quelques centimètres qui feraient la différence.

Trente mètre, et Harry accélérait encore obligeant Higgs à prendre lui aussi de la vitesse. Rien à faire le vif était encore trop loin.

Vingt mètre, et la vitesse toujours en progression tandis que dans les gradins les supporters se turent tous.

Dix mètre, Higgs jeta un bref regard en direction d'Harry et voyant son air plus que déterminer il décrocha estimant qu'une victoire ne méritait pas qu'il y laisse la vie.

Harry aurait bien voulu redresser son balai en se mettant debout dessus, c'était son seul moyen de redresser assez vite mais avec sa cheville en mauvaise état ce n'était même pas la peine d'y pensé. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution dans la seconde qui suivait il allait finir en bouilli.

Neuf mètre, toujours rien et le vif continuait à descendre.

Huit mètre, Harry sortit sa baguette le plus vite possible.

Sept mètre, Dumbledore s'était lever dans les tribunes et s'apprêter à lancer un sort pour tenter de stopper Harry dans sa chute.

Six mètre, Harry avait sa baguette en main.

Cinq mètre, Dumbledore lança un sort d'entrave sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps.

-Quatre mètre, on entendit Amy briser le silence du stade par un cri déchirant avant de s'évanouir.

-Trois mètre, certains spectateur détourner déjà le regard sachant bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Deux mètre, tout le monde dans le stade retenaient son souffle.

-Un mètre, c'était fini il allait percuter le sol de plein fouet.

Ça y est, Harry éteint entrée en collision avec le sol. On entendait de toute part du stade des cris d'horreur et des gens qui s'évanouissait.

Harry Potter venait de percuter le sol à plus de 100km/h.

Rars :

Mimi72 : Tout d'abords merci pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements. Pour ce qui est de Ron c'est vrai que ma vision du personnage diffère vraiment de celle de JK Rowling mais d'après son caractère c'est pour moi la direction qu'aurait pris sa vie sans Harry comme ami. Maintenant il n'est pas méchant et ne le sera jamais, il est simplement en manque de reconnaissance et considération. Pour Hermione c'est plus compliqué, elle ne sait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec Harry et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Je suis content que l'altercation avec le troll et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Laika73100 : Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu plus court et malheureusement celui-ci l'est encore plus avec 6100 mots d'histoire. Si ça peut te rassurer le 15 qui sortira début septembre en fait 7900. J'espère que malgré ça, il te plaira quand même.

Aeris de Lothlorien : Si par trio tu entends Amy, Hermione et Ron alors tout d'abords ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'Harry passe encore beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur mais cela étant habituel ça ne montre pas d'intérêt pour la trame de l'histoire d'où le fait que j'en parle peu. Mais pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione je pense qu'il s'est créer un faussé entre eux que seul beaucoup de temps et des événements bien particulier pourraient permettre de boucher… Merci pour ta review.

Ronnie32 : Merci pour ton commentaire et si ça peut te rassurer j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au 19ème chapitre et le tome 1 est donc bientôt bouclé. Je devrais poster au minimum un chapitre à chaque début de mois pour me permettre de garder une avance confortable et nécessaire. Pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/Ron même s'il ne le supporte pas il lui est utile, il lui sert de bouclier médiatique et lui permet de rester dans l'ombre, ce qui lui est nécessaire pour agir et surtout là où il se sent bien. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione elle est profondément gentille mais Harry lui donne du fil à retordre. Je pense qu'après ce chapitre tu la comprends peut être un peu mieux. Ensuite pour ce qui est du carnet Severus devait le lire, ne serais-ce que pour permettre les prémices d'une relation de confiance entre eux. Pour finir j'espère que cette fin ne te frustre pas trop lol. Encore merci pour tes encouragements.

Lil'Am : Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et pardon de te faire souffrir en retour lol. Surtout que vu la fin de ce chapitre là j'imagine que tu ne te sens pas mieux ... La suite début septembre promis. Pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/Rogue tu n'as encore rien vu, il est en passe de devenir une sorte de mentor pour Harry et leur relation va se renforcer petit à petit. Ensuite pour moi Neville est un excellent personnage qui a manqué à être développé dans les premiers tomes de la vraie saga. Problème que je m'emploie à résoudre du mieux qu'il m'est possible dans ma fiction. Amy est à coup sûr le plus gros point faible d'Harry et elle le sait bien. Elle n'en profite pas beaucoup parce qu'après tout, elle aime aussi sincèrement son frère. Pour Ron c'est compliqué mais disons seulement qu'ayant Draco comme ami il fallait forcément un « ennemi » à Harry et pas seulement Montague et sa bande. Pour Poudlard et les rouages de la magie en général ça s'explique par le fait que JK Rowling ayant complétement créer ce monde si complexe elle avait surement d'autre préoccupations que de le développé exagérément ce que j'ai décidé de faire étant un fervent défenseur de la crédibilité et de la rationalité des fics. Voilà je pense avoir répondu à peu près à tout ton commentaire et n'hésite pas si tu te poses d'autres questions.


	15. Un Noël pas comme les autres

**Chapitre Quinze : Un Noël pas comme les autres**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

C'était la cohue dans le stade, des cris retentissaient de toutes parts. Les professeurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, certains d'entre eux restaient même stoïque, pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Mme Bibine et Mme Pomfresh furent les plus prompts à réagir, elles se précipitèrent vers le corps du jeune homme au milieu du stade, rapidement rejointes par les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore.

Cependant, Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de se faire plus de soucis. Il se releva avec précautions, en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville meurtrie.

C'est un stade entier qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui, plus un bruit ne subsistait. À travers leurs yeux on pouvait lire l'effarement et la stupeur. Comme si aucune des personnes présente ne comprenaient ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry mit fin à l'incompréhension général en fendant l'air de son bras gauche, le vif d'or bloqué dans poing, signifiant à tous la victoire éclatante de Gryffondor.

Soudainement la foule reprit vie et se mit à hurler, scandant le nom du jeune attrapeur. Toute la foule ? Non, évidemment, les gradins Serpentards n'étaient guère d'humeur à la fête et à la célébration. Seule une personne au milieu de tous dissimulait avec habilité un léger sourire en coin et un regard fier, cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Il m'étonnera toujours ce type concluait-il tout en suivant le mouvement de foule qui entamait la descente des gradins.

D'autres, cependant, ne se satisfirent pas de ce genre de conclusion et comptaient bien obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire. En effet, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue comblèrent les quelques derniers mètres qui les séparaient du jeune Potter. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin d'exiger une explication, car arrivé à ses abords, la mollesse du sol sous leurs pieds leur donna la réponse qu'ils cherchaient.

-Un sort d'Amortissol ? Rien de tel pour absorber toute l'énergie cinétique consécutive à un tel choc. Très ingénieux Monsieur Potter le félicita Albus tandis que Rogue ne disait mot, laissant son regard trahir ses pensées.

L'enchainement des événements et le flot d'émotions contradictoire qui l'avait traversé l'avait un peu troublé. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry eut le temps de capter le sentiment de fierté qui émanait de son regard avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ajoute :

-Votre inconscience aurait pu nuire à la bonne réputation de l'école Potter, tachez d'être plus réfléchi à l'avenir, enfin si cela n'est pas trop demander de la part d'un Gryffondor, dit-il avant de tourner des talons.

La réaction de son collègue fit sourire Dumbledore, qui ajouta à l'intention d'Harry :

-Votre professeur de potion n'a jamais vraiment eut la défaite à la bonne, malheureusement, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry fit abstraction du bouquant qui l'entourait pour chercher la seule personne avec qui il avait vraiment envie de partager l'euphorie de la victoire. Son regard balaya rapidement les gradins, à la recherche de sa sœur, quand soudain il se figea. Il vit Granger à genou prêt d'Amy allongée sur le banc de la tribune Gryffondor.

Il semblerait que sa petite cascade n'ait pas eut le même effet sur tout le monde. La joie ressenti quelques minutes auparavant laissa rapidement place à la culpabilité.

Harry n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'abandonner sa sœur et de la priver de la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Lors de sa descente, il avait cherché un moyen d'éviter la chute sans recourir à la magie, mais il savait très bien qu'en cas d'extrême urgence c'était une solution fiable. La preuve en étant le sort qu'il avait lancé à tous juste six mètres du sol. S'il n'avait pas eu sa baguette en poche, il n'aurait jamais entamé ce piqué infernal.

Seulement ça, sa sœur ne le savait pas.

Harry entreprit de courir la rejoindre, avant que sa cheville ne le rappel à l'ordre avec force. Il chuta de tout son poids au sol transformant une simple fracture sans déplacement en fracture ouverte. Surprit par la douleur, il ne put empêcher un léger glapissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry fut rapidement transporté à l'infirmerie sous les remontrances de Mme Pomfresh.

Et allez une visite de plus pensa-t-il avec cynisme.

Sa sœur, toujours inconsciente, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Le choc psychologique avait dû être des plus violents pour la jeune fille car elle avait du mal à sortir de sa léthargie.

A cause de sa blessure, Harry ne put participer à cette après-midi, ni à cette soirée de fête et de débauche organisé dans la tour Gryffondor. Ça lui était bien égale, déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et puis surtout parce qu'il préférait rester auprès de sa sœur.

Elle reprit connaissance plusieurs heures après l'incident, son grand frère à son chevet.

Mme Pomfresh avait tout fait pour convaincre Harry de rester cantonné à son lit, mais face à la persévérance et l'obstination du garçon elle avait dû abdiquer. Elle l'avait quand même obligé à garder sa jambe immobile et légèrement surélevée, ce qu'il fit.

Qu'elle ne fut pas le soulagement d'Amy quand elle se réveilla avec son frère souriant à ses côtés.

-Tu crois que c'est une heure pour dormir ? Plaisanta Harry.

Amy ne releva même pas sa plaisanterie et se blottit dans ses bras avec précipitation. Harry sentit à son étreinte qu'elle libérait là toute l'anxiété et la pression qu'elle avait ressentie pendant sa chute. Il se tut et ce fut Amy qui brisa le silence en l'assaillant de questions :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ? Tu vas bien ? Enchaina-t-elle tandis que son regard furetait de part et d'autre de la salle.

-Attends, attends, une question à la fois la pondéra Harry. Déjà pour commencer on est à l'infirmerie, tu as fait un petit malaise lors du match de Quidditch. J'ai effectué un petit piqué et je suis légèrement entrée en collision avec le sol, rien de bien méchant et il semblerait que la peur t'ait fait perdre connaissance dit Harry tentant de minimiser les faits.

La totalité des événements lui revinrent subitement en mémoire et Harry eut droit à un regard des plus noirs avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

-Légèrement ? Tu ne te foutrais pas « légèrement » de moi par hasard ? Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi, tu aurais pu te tuer le sermonna-t-elle sous les yeux amusé de Mme Pomfresh de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie.

-D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas d'autre blessure que celle infligée par le cognard ?

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et lui fit part de ses réflexions dans le feu de l'action, ce qui finit par la calmer. Elle le réprimanda quand même de ne pas l'avoir averti de l'éventualité d'une telle cascade, mais dans l'ensemble il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tard après un examen minutieux de Mme Pomfresh suite aux demandes répétées d'Harry.

Cependant elle ne l'a quitta pas l'esprit tranquille.

Cette nuit-là, la potion de repousse os fit déguster Harry bien plus qu'à l'accoutumer. En effet la ressoude de fracture ouverte était infiniment plus douloureuse que celle d'une fracture normale. En parti parce que Mme Pomfresh avait dû effectuer un réalignement de l'os, pratique aussi insupportable que violente et surtout parce que la potion avait dû recréer de l'os.

Harry fut bien le seul Gryffondor à ne pas passer une bonne nuit ce soir-là.

Du fait de sa prestation, il était redevenu le lendemain même la star montante du Quidditch collégiale que les gens voyaient en lui quelques semaines auparavant. Sa pseudo infidélité ainsi que sa soit disant couardise récurrente furent oubliées. Harry était de nouveau au top, à son plus grand déplaisir.

Harry profita donc de sa matinée du dimanche pour se changer les idées en rendant visite à Hagrid. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de pouvoir enfin quitter le feu de la rampe qui l'agaçait tant.

Il reçut cependant un accueil mitigé de la part de son grand ami :

-Salut Hagrid, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda chaleureusement Harry.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, j'ai cru assister à la mort en direct d'un jeune élève intrépide hier et toi ? lui rétorqua-t-il faisant un remarquable usage du sarcasme digne d'Harry.

-Ha… désolé pour ça, apparemment ma petite manœuvre n'a pas plu à tout le monde répondit-il avec un petit regard d'excuse.

-Tu as tendance à oublier que tu es dans une école et que donc il y a quelques mesures de sécurité à respecter le gronda Hagrid.

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'entre les trolls des montagnes et les chiens à trois têtes on se sent à l'abri à Poudlard plaisanta Harry espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Comment tu connais Touffu ? Demanda Hagrid interloqué.

-Touffu ? En voilà un joli petit nom pour une bête aussi effrayante répondit Harry en se fiant au témoignage de sa sœur.

-Touffu n'est pas une bête, c'est mon chien répliqua Hagrid. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. C'est un excellent chien de garde.

-Ah c'est sûr que quoiqu'il y ait sous la trappe qu'il garde c'est en sécurité. Mais bon, j'aurais pensé le professeur Dumbledore plus soucieux de la sécurité de ses élèves que ça…

Hagrid s'emporta légèrement à l'entente de la critique d'Harry envers son bien aimé ami et Directeur.

-C'est à contre cœur qu'il l'a installée ici je te signale, mais il ne pouvait pas le refuser à Nicolas Flamel grogna-t-il.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'Hagrid avait laissé échapper plus d'informations qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son état d'énervement ne lui avait pas encore permit de le remarquer.

-Vous avez raison, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça s'excusa-t-il, parlons d'autres choses.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais pendant le match mon balai a eu quelques ratés commença Harry. En plus je ne pense pas que la chute lui ait fait du bien. Je l'ai envoyé en révision, j'en ais pour au moins une dizaine de jours avant de pouvoir le récupérer. Technicien en balai… pff c'est vraiment un métier de flémard on dirait conclu Harry espérant faire recouvrer son calme à Hagrid.

Ce dernier ne remarqua pas la légère gaffe commise quelques minutes plus tôt, il se contenta seulement d'un regard pensif avant d'ajouter :

-Harry, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais un balai ne se dérègle pas comme ça, qui plus est un nimbus 2000.

Dire qu'Hagrid avait capté l'entière attention d'Harry était peu dire, il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Il n'y a que la magie noire pour rendre un balai hystérique de la sorte. Tu sais, ils sont conçu avec un nombre impressionnant de sort de protection continua Hagrid.

Harry prit le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle et ses implications.

Quelqu'un veut donc… me tuer pensa Harry prenant la mesure de cette nouvelle information.

C'était assez déroutant de savoir qu'on en avait après sa vie, ok il s'était mis quelques personnes à dos mais de là à vouloir le tuer…

Harry se reprit et chercha à en savoir plus sur la menace :

-Et quel niveau en magie noir faut-il pour contourner ces sorts demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais faut pas être un novice en tout cas répondit Hagrid.

Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si je le sais, Dumbledore le sait aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera le responsable. C'est le plus puissant sorcier de toute l'Angleterre tu sais, continua Hagrid dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et continua à parler avec Hagrid de tout et de rien pendant encore une petite heure avant de partir s'isoler, pensif, dans sa pièce secrète.

Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir aux explications possible du fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Après tout, il venait quand même de subir l'attaque d'un fervent pratiquant de la magie noir.

Harry n'avait aucun apriori sur cette magie mais là en l'occurrence elle avait été utilisée pour faire le mal…

Il rejoignit la grande salle quelques heures plus tard pour manger, avec un bon mal de tête et quelques hypothèses plausibles.

Depuis les pseudos exploits de Weasley des semaines passés, Harry avait vu à son plus grand plaisir Dean et Seamus se rapprocher fortement de lui. Surement dans l'espoir de surfer ensemble sur cette nouvelle vague de succès. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était de prime abords une bonne nouvelle pour Harry car plus Weasley trainait avec eux moins il voyait sa sœur. Ou du moins jamais seuls.

Cependant cette alliance ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Harry cherchant à nouveau un moyen de fuir les honneurs fait aux joueurs de l'équipe décida de partir en direction de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Neville pour finir leurs devoirs. Sachant Harry hospitalisé, Neville avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre pour qu'ils s'y mettent à deux.

Harry ayant mis un point final à son devoir de potion bien avant Neville, il eut le temps d'entreprendre de ratisser les rayons à la recherche d'une quelconque mention de Nicolas Flamel. Malheureusement pour lui, sans aucune réussite.

Le soir même, Harry fut surprit d'être mit à part par sa sœur et Granger. Apparemment elles avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire :

-Harry, tu te souviens de ton début de match d'hier ? Lui demanda Amy.

-Tu veux surement parler de mon petit rodéo sur mon balai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai envoyé en révision lui dit-il.

Hagrid lui avait bien fait comprendre que seule la magie noire pouvait rendre fou un balai de cette qualité mais Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter sa sœur avec ça.

-Bin justement, le problème ne venait pas de ton balai continua Amy.

Ha, apparemment elle est au courant pensa Harry, voyons voir ce qu'elle sait exactement se dit-il avant de la questionner :

-D'accord et qu'est-ce que c'était selon toi lui demanda-t-il ?

-Un sortilège lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

-Un sortilège ? Tu es au courant qu'aucun élève n'a les compétences magiques pour passer les sorts de protections d'un nimbus 2000 ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Amy sentait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas beaucoup plaire à son frère mais elle se devait de le mettre en garde.

-Aucuns élèves c'est vrai, mais un professeur si. Harry, c'est Rogue qui a ensorcelé ton balai termina-t-elle par dire.

Harry n'envisagea même pas la chose comme possible avant de lui répondre :

-Amy ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu crois que le professeur Rogue tenait tant à la victoire de son équipe qu'il en aurait tué un élève, c'est ridicule conclu-t-il.

-C'est vrai, concéda Amy mais notre avis est que Rogue convoite ce que protège le chien à trois tête.

-Notre avis ? Demanda Harry.

C'est le moment que choisi Hermione pour intervenir.

-Oui, on pense qu'il a fait entrer le troll lui-même dans le château pour se créer une diversion. Comme ça il avait le temps de tenter de passer le cerbère, seulement il n'a pas réussi. Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie pour mon bras et mes jambes, je l'ai vu se faire soigner par Mme Pomfresh, il avait une sacrée entaille lui dit-elle avant de continuer :

-Le jour du match, quand ton balai c'est agité, j'ai braqué mes jumelles sur lui et je l'ai vu en pleine incantation, je me suis approchée le plus possible et j'ai discrètement enflammé sa robe pour le distraire. Le sort c'est arrêté net, tu ne peux pas nier que tout ça est suspect ?

Le plaidoyer de Granger était convaincant Harry ne pouvait le contester seulement quelques incohérences subsistaient.

-Donc, tu sous entends qu'un brillant Maitre de potion n'a pas réussi à tenir le même raisonnement qu'une élève de première années ? Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi pensé à la diversion et qu'il s'est blessé en vérifiant la protection de la trappe ce qui expliquerait de manière logique pourquoi Mme Pomfresh l'a soigné tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione considéra les arguments d'Harry et ne put empêcher son esprit rationnel de constater que sur ce point son hypothèse semblait plus fondée que la sienne.

-Considérons que tu es raison sur ce point, comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il t'ait lancé un sort ? Et ne me prend pas pour un idiote, je sais ce que veut dire lancer un sort, le fait de fixer l'objet ou la victime sans ciller et de réciter l'incantation adéquate. De plus, le sort c'est arrêter au moment précis de mon intervention termina-t-elle fier d'elle.

Harry savait Granger compétente et ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse reconnaitre quand une personne lance un sort. Puis la thèse du sort était tout à fait vraisemblable et expliquait bien des choses.

-Je ne doute pas de ce que tu as vu, je doute de l'interprétation que tu en as faite. Prend en considération les fait suivant : on est d'accord que pour lancer ce genre de sort il faut être caller en magie noir lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et Harry continua :

-Donc, selon toi, avec un tel talent en magie noir, la personne qui a voulu ensorceler mon balai n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'une incantation d'agitation ? Un sort de propulsion aurait été bien plus expéditif à cette hauteur, non ?

-Oui j'imagine répondit elle à contre cœur.

-Dans ce cas, comment expliquer qu'une incantation proférée par un expert en magie noir n'est eu que cet effet mitigé ?

Hermione réfléchit à la question et commença à comprendre ou Harry voulait en venir.

-Quelqu'un devait réciter une contre incantation murmura-t-elle plus dans sa réflexion que pour lui donner une réponse.

-En effet, et comment différencie-t-on l'assaillant et le défenseur dans ce genre d'agression ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-On ne peut pas… lâcha Hermione.

-Exact, mais il y a quand même un point sur lequel tu as raison concéda-t-il, c'est que ton intervention a bien fait cesser le sort. J'imagine que la robe en feu du professeur Rogue a du déconcentrer mon agresseur, donc ce dernier devait se trouver dans le gradin professorale ou à proximité… déduisit Harry.

Après avoir quitté la cabane de Hagrid, Harry avait planché pendant quelques heures sur les explications possibles à ces événements. Bien qu'il n'eut à ce moment-là, pas la moindre idée des impliqués, il avait très sérieusement envisagé l'hypothèse de l'assaillant contré.

Amy constatant que son amie était en pleine réflexion, reprit la parole :

-Donc tu penses que Rogue t'as défendu ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-C'est-ce qui semblerait le plus logique en effet, lui répondit Harry.

-Mais alors qui a tenté de te tuer ? Lui demanda Amy.

-Ça c'est une bonne question… conclu Harry.

Harry rassura sa sœur en lui disant que cet essai infructueux avait surement du le décourager, bien qu'il n'en croit pas un mot. Ensuite, il lui demanda gentiment de le laisser parler seul à seul avec Granger, toujours immergeait dans ses pensées.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione avec douceur la faisant reconnecter avec le monde réel. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était plus que tous les deux et dégagea sa main avant de le fixer d'un air interrogateur.

-Je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie hier … commença Harry avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

-Pas la peine, tu m'as sauvé la vie et moi la tienne lui dit-elle en référence à l'épisode du Troll, avant de tourner des talons et de s'en aller.

L'argumentation d'Harry avait bien fait douter les deux jeunes filles seulement elles ne pouvaient empêcher leur instinct de suspecter leur professeur de potion et elles comptaient bien continuer de le garder à l'œil.

Bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se supporter l'un l'autre, Harry trouvait amusant que le destin s'obstine à les faire se sauver mutuellement la mise.

Le mois de novembre laissa bientôt place au mois de décembre sans que rien ne vienne chambouler la petite routine d'Harry. Il continuait inlassablement ses recherches infructueuse sur Nicolas Flamel tout en s'entrainent au Quidditch sous la neige avec son équipe et au duel avec Draco.

Il passait le plus de temps possible avec Amy et se créer petit à petit une vrai complicité avec Neville. Il faut dire que le respect que Neville avait de la vie privée d'Harry y était pour beaucoup. Se contentant de profiter des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble sans jamais le questionner sur ses autres occupations.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à mentir à Neville sur ses activités, un peu spéciale. Que ce soit son statut d'apprenti en période probatoire ou ses vaines tentatives en magie élémentaire. Ces progrès étaient d'ailleurs quasi inexistants en la matière. Le premier mois semblait prometteur, mais Harry stagnait depuis. S'il n'y avait pas eu la légère brulure qu'il infligeait à sa paume de main plusieurs fois par semaine il aurait pensait s'entrainer dans le vent.

Il avait pourtant bien potassé le sujet. Il tentait de contrôler tous les sorts en relation avec le feu qui soit de son niveau, mais rien à faire, il ne progressait pas d'un poil. Il lui manquait ce petit éclair de lucidité qui ferait le déclic dans sa compréhension de l'élément et tant qu'il ne le trouverait pas il n'avancerait pas.

Noël approchant à grand pas, les préparatifs aux départs allaient bon train. De ce qu'en avait compris Harry, ils seraient sa sœur et lui, les seuls premières années de Gryffondor à passer Noël à Poudlard et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le dimanche précédant le départ du Poudlard Express, Harry ne reçut pas les consignes habituelles concernant sa potion hebdomadaire, seulement une heure : 14h00, rien de plus.

Harry comprit que son Maitre lui donnait rendez-vous et vu qu'aucun lieu n'était précisé cela devait être dans sa salle de potion.

Quelques heures plus tard il constata avec plaisir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Mr Potter, asseyez-vous, l'enjoignit son professeur.

Harry s'assit devant son bureau qui avait été vidé pour l'occasion.

-Comme je vous l'avais dit en début d'année, vous n'étiez qu'en période d'essai commença Rogue.

Harry acquiesça et Rogue continua :

-Je vous ai donné des potions de tout genre à préparer pendant ces derniers mois et vous vous en êtes passablement bien sorti, dit-il rabaissant les efforts du jeune homme.

-Il semblerait donc que vous soyez en mesure de suivre des indications strictes, et à l'occasion d'améliorer quelques peu une concoction. Mais cela est un minimum lui annonça le Maitre de potion.

Harry s'attendait au pire…

-Aujourd'hui je veux m'assurer de votre motivation et votre passion pour la matière.

Harry écoutait attentivement les dires de son Maitre et il sentait l'appréhension montait en lui.

-J'ai préparé un petit test de connaissance en rapport avec les potions que je vous ai demandé de me préparer depuis le début de l'année. Je veux m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas simplement contenté de respecter les consignes, mais que vous êtes allez plus loin. Un Maitre de potion doit être curieux de tout et capable de laisser son instinct le guider.

Harry commençait à comprendre ou son Maitre voulait en venir et il espérait se montrer à la hauteur de ces attentes.

-Maintenant à vous de vous montrer digne de l'honneur que je vous fais lui dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

Une question s'inscrivit sur le tableau fixer au mur qu'Harry avait installé en début d'année pour l'aider pendant ses préparations.

« Quelles sont les caractéristiques de l'écaille de Dragon »

Harry eut tôt fait de rédiger sa réponse quand celle-ci s'effaça de son parchemin et la question du tableau. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par une autre.

« Citez les ingrédients pouvant modifier le gout d'une potion sans influer sur ses effets »

Une fois sa réponse inscrite, la question changea à nouveau et cela pendant près de quatre heures.

Harry n'en voyait pas le bout. Son cerveau bouillonnait et une migraine atroce lui fracasser les tempes lui donnant de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Plus il répondait aux questions plus celles-ci devenaient ardu.

Une fois son paragraphe expliquant « les effets de la prise régulière d'un potion d'altération de la personnalité » Harry eut la joie de voir le tableau rester vierge.

Il profita de ce léger répit pour souffler un peu et se masser les tempes. Rogue se rendit rapidement compte que la plume d'Harry avait arrêté de gratter du parchemin et il releva la tête vers lui.

Cette fois ci le regard admiratif qu'adressa Rogue à son apprenti dura assez longtemps pour qu'Harry n'ait aucun doute quant à sa signification, il avait réussi.

-Le parchemin que je tiens là lui dit-il en lui montrant le bout de papier entre ses mains, est le jumeau du votre. Je peux y lire ce que vous y notez en temps réel.

Harry était sûr d'avoir réussi, le regard de son Maitre l'avait trahi.

-Il semblerait donc que je ne me sois pas trompé, vous êtes à la hauteur Potter, pour l'instant, lui dit-il laissant sous-entendre que la difficulté allait être croissante.

Il lui tendit une dague et devant le regard incompréhensif d'Harry il ajouta :

-Faites couler une goutte de votre sang sur votre parchemin, ça activera le sortilège de sang qui leur permettra de n'être lisibles que par leur propriétaire.

Harry trouvait se procéder très ingénieux ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment venant de son Maitre.

Une fois qu'Harry fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur son parchemin et que Rogue en fit autant les deux bouts de papier scintillèrent un instant avant de redevenir normaux.

Rogue tendit à Harry une fiole contenant un liquide bleue envoutant. Son jeune apprenti la prit, l'ouvrit et en huma le contenue :

-Merci se contenta-t-il de dire avant de vider le filtre contre le mal de tête offert par son Maitre.

Sa douloureuse migraine ne fut rapidement plus qu'un vague souvenir.

-Potter j'espère que vous êtes conscient que l'enseignement pour devenir un Maitre de Potion est long et fastidieux lui dit-il.

-Qu'il vous faudra connaitre les effets et les interactions de chaque ingrédient existant continua-t-il.

Harry se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être une sinécure et apparemment il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Qu'un Maitre de potion est capable de résister au véritasérum, aux potions de torture, aux potions de parjure et j'en passe le mit en garde Rogue.

-Et que les Maitres de potions sachant faire tout cela ne sont que banales... Le prévint-il laissant sa phrase en suspend pour laisser à Harry le temps d'intégrer toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-Nous verrons ensuite si vous avez le niveau pour aspirer à des compétences plus… particulières dirons-nous conclu Rogue.

Harry se demandait avec curiosité quelles pouvaient être ces compétences particulières dont parlait son Maitre. Cependant une autre question lui semblait plus importante à cette instant et à celle-là au moins s'offrirait peut-être une réponse :

-Je peux espérer prétendre à passer mon Master d'ici combien d'année demanda-t-il intéressé.

Harry était particulièrement intéressé par le facteur temps. S'il espérait pouvoir devenir le premier sorcier avec la double spécialité Auror/Maitre de Potion, il lui fallait s'y préparer jeune.

En effet ce projet était né de l'opportunité que lui avait offerte son professeur de potion. Harry pensait être contraint à devoir choisir entre les deux carrières mais maintenant, il avait une infime chance de pouvoir concilier les deux.

-Cela dépend de vous, mais n'espérez pas finir votre scolarité avec plus que le niveau d'un dernier année de License… lui répondit son Maitre refroidissant quelques peu ses ardeurs.

Harry se reprit rapidement, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il s'engageait dans un Master en potion, donc il lui fallait en théorie compter cinq ans. Et encore, c'était censé être cinq ans après la majorité donc quatre post Poudlard, la première pouvant s'effectuer en alternance. Il était talentueux certes, mais pour son âge, il était loin du niveau d'un septième année. Il allait lui falloir sauter un paquet d'étapes pour espérer sortir de Poudlard diplômé des ASPIC et d'une Maitrise en potion, déjà s'il en sortait avec un License ça serait beau.

Toutefois, il ne perdait pas espoir, comme l'avait précisé son Maitre, son avancement dans le programme ne dépendait que de ses seules compétences et progrès. C'était le bon côté d'avoir un Maître particulier.

Les sorciers Anglais s'étant arrêté à la Maitrise n'était pas nombreux, tout juste six encore vivant. Le Master simple n'ayant pour seul débouché que l'enseignement, durant leur dernière année ils durent s'orienter en fonction de la profession à laquelle ils désiraient transmettre leur savoir. Deux d'entre eux forment maintenant les prochains Aurors, trois sont spécialisé en médecine et enseignent aux Médicomages et aux Guérisseurs en devenir, le dernier se chargeant de l'apprentissage des futurs Oubliators.

Être un Maître de potion avec juste un Master ne permet pas de s'occuper seul du cursus complet d'un apprenti. La spécialisation Auror permet d'enseigner aux premières et deuxièmes années de Master, l'orientation en Médecine permet de s'occuper de la troisième année et la branche Oubliator se charge des élèves de quatrièmes années.

A savoir que l'année de spécialisation ne peut s'effectuer que sous tutelle d'un Docteur en potion titulaire donc d'un doctorat. L'usage n'ayant jamais fait entré se terme dans le langage courant leur appellation est resté Maître de Potion bien que leurs qualification soient plus élevées.

Pour être susceptible de continuer ses études dans l'espoir d'obtenir son doctorat il faut faire preuve, durant ses cinq premières années d'étude, de « compétences particulière » comme l'avait précisé son Maitre. Compétences dont seul un Docteur en Potion déjà initier connait l'existence.

C'est là qu'Harry mesurait sa chance, il commençait directement son apprentissage sous la tutelle du professeur Rogue, l'un des deux plus grand Maître de Potion d'Angleterre étant tout deux seuls titulaire d'un doctorat.

D'ailleurs le Maitre en question était agréablement surpris de constater l'apparente motivation de son apprenti. Ces prochaines années s'annonçaient plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé cet été.

Harry, lui, était loin de se rendre compte de ce qui l'attendait.

Le repas du soir arriva bien vite et il rejoignit Neville à table avec la ferme intention de se goinfrer. La potion offerte par son Maitre avait certes annihilé son mal de tête mais son ventre lui, criait toujours famine.

Une fois rassasié, il profita de son dernier repas en compagnie de son ami, avant une bonne quinzaine de jours, pour discuter de ses projets pour les vacances.

Neville commença à lui parler du petit rituel de Noël instauré par sa grand-mère depuis sa petite enfance quand soudainement, un brouhaha général s'éleva dans la grande salle.

En effet, une dizaine d'élèves par maison s'étaient levé et grimpaient sur leurs tables visiblement contre leur gré. Ils entamèrent alors un fabuleux numéro de claquettes sur un air connu de tous.

C'est-ce moment précis que choisirent les jumeaux Weasley pour faire une entrée des plus fracassante dans la grande salle déguisé en Père Noël, chantant à tue-tête de leurs voix amplifiées :

« We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Nos danseurs improvisés se mirent alors à battre la mesure de plus en plus rapidement avec leurs pieds avant de stopper net, tandis que les jumeaux ajoutaient gaiement :

By Weasleyyyyyyy »

Ils avaient accompagné leurs paroles de lancés de friandises en tous genres piochées dans leurs hottes respective.

Harry devait bien admettre que c'est deux-là avait le sens de la mise en scène. Leur petit numéro était remarquablement bien préparé et encore plus remarquablement bien effectué. Du grand art tout simplement.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas du gout de tout le monde et tandis que les protagonistes recevaient une standing ovation d'une grande partie de la grande salle, saluant leur performance, le professeur McGonagall fulminait de rage.

Toutefois, impressionné par l'ingéniosité nécessaire à l'élaboration et la mise en œuvre d'un tel plan, Dumbledore retenu, pour une fois, sa directrice adjointe qui se ravisa et pesta son mécontentement à voix basse.

Les jumeaux profitèrent quelques instants de l'honneur qui leur était fait avant d'effectuer une révérence et de se retirer le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils avaient frappé fort à l'occasion du denier repas collectif de l'année et grâce à leur intervention, la grande majorité des élèves se couchèrent de bonne humeur ce soir-là.

Harry quant à lui réfléchissait à la riposte de Ghost car ses occupations l'avait empêcher de répondre aux jumeaux la fois précédente et ils avaient maintenant deux blagues d'avance, il devait contre-attaquer.

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express quitta la gare de Pré au Lard, avec à son bords une horde d'élèves surexcités à l'idée de retrouver leurs proches pour les fêtes.

Harry et Amy, eux, profitaient de l'accalmie provoquait par ce départ en masse pour retrouver leur complicité. Harry avait du mal à faire preuve de tendresse en public. Du coup, Amy était plus que ravi de n'avoir son frère que pour elle. Elle comptait bien profiter du temps qui leur était accordé.

Ça faisait aussi du bien à Harry de pouvoir sourire sans crainte. Chez les Dursley, il pouvait hotter son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, mais ici rien à faire, il n'était jamais vraiment seul.

Son enfance difficile avait formaté le jeune homme de telle sorte qu'il lui était impossible de se livrer entièrement et sans réserve à une seule et même personne. Ça serait lui donner trop d'emprise sur lui. Il avait trouvé la solution pour pallier à son manque affectif, il se livrait un peu à différente personne.

Harry pouvait aimer sa sœur par-dessus tout, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ne puisse pas être totalement lui avec elle. Elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleure en lui et il aimait ce qu'il était quand il était avec elle. Seulement une fois séparé ses sombres pensées reprenaient le dessus. Quand c'était le cas, étonnamment, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même c'était Draco. Avec lui il pouvait laisser libre cours à son cynisme sans risque de choquer. Le coté joviale et maladroit de Neville parvenait à lui faire oublier pour un temps les mauvais traitements et l'enfance d'orphelins qu'avait été la leur. Avec Megan, il avait des discutions mature sur la vie en générale qui lui permettaient de se rappeler pourquoi il se battait jours après jours.

Chacun à leurs manières ils permettaient à Harry d'être plus proche du sentiment de bonheur qu'il ne l'avait jamais était auparavant. Ils lui donnaient la force de continuer.

Il gardait toujours un petit jardin secret fait de soucis, d'angoisse et d'une petite dose d'espoir fou…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Harry se réveilla le jour de Noël. Il descendit attendre sa sœur dans la salle commune.

Les elfes leurs avaient préparé un bon petit déjeuner aux pieds du sapin.

Exceptionnellement à Noël, le courrier avec les cadeaux ainsi que le petit déjeuner était directement livré dans les salles communes. Avec le faible nombre d'élèves présent à cette période, c'était de l'ordre du possible.

Amy ne tarda pas à rejoindre son grand frère le sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait Noël et elle adorait encore plus son frère, surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris que le père Noël n'existait pas.

Harry avait réussi à sauvegarder la magie de Noël dans la vie d'une petite fille qui ne demandait qu'à croire, et cela par le sacrifice des rares repos dont il bénéficiait et d'argent durement gagné.

Après avoir fait un énorme câlin à son frère et lui avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël, Amy se précipita sur la pile de cadeaux portant son nom. Harry sourit à la vue de la joie enfantine présente sur le visage de sa sœur, c'est moments était trop bref et leur valeur inestimable.

Il partit ensuite voir ce que Noël lui apportait de beau cette année, avec, il devait bien l'admettre, une légère pointe d'excitation au creux du ventre.

Il sourit à la vue du cadeau de Neville, il ne pouvait nier leur osmose. En effet, tandis qu'il lui avait fait cadeau d'un nécessaire de botanique dernier cri, Neville lui avait offert un nécessaire à potion complet.

A l'époque de ses achats, Harry ne maitrisait pas encore assez bien son sujet pour se choisir des articles de choix. Neville venait de remédier à ce problème et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant.

Il reçut un assortiment de pétards et de fumigènes en tout genre, modifié façon Weasley, accompagnée d'une notice d'utilisation de la part des Jumeaux. Il espérait que leurs nouvelles battes de Quidditch leurs feraient autant plaisir.

Hagrid lui offrit une fiole de résine de sol cogneur, un ingrédient particulièrement dur à se procurer. Harry avait déjà une vague idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Harry lui avait fait cadeau d'une couette thermo-régulée pour conserver le corps à 37,5°C et ce quel que soit la température extérieur.

Draco lui fit cadeau d'une cape ensorcelé avec une note jointe :

« Ais un peu de pitié de nous, utilise là »

Harry avait entendu parler de ce genre de cape, elle s'apparentait à celle utilisé autrefois par les Mangemorts et permettait de cacher le visage à la vue des autres sans jamais s'enlever seule. Le jeune Serpentard avait eu tôt fait de remarquer qu'Harry se retrouvait toujours à faire de chose douteuse et généralement interdite par le règlement et il s'était dit que ça pourrait lui être utile. Pour sa part, Draco avait reçu des chaussures insonorisées avec un petit mot :

« Ce serait un comble pour un serpent de faire des bruits des pas »

Harry sourit à l'idée des avantages dont tirerait Draco de sa nouvelle discrétion.

Plus étonnant cette fois, il reçut un livre d'image animé des plus belles actions d'attrapeur des dix dernière années, de la part de Megan. De son coté, Harry lui avait offert un tissu magique spéciale, représentant un ciel étoilé dans le genre de celui de la grande salle pour couvrir le haut de son lit à baldaquin et lui donner l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile, sans tous ses inconvénients. Il espérait qu'il avait visé aussi juste qu'elle avec son livre de Quidditch.

Mme Figg leur offrit un assortiment de sucreries sorcière et une gentille lettre pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Amy entretenait avec elle une correspondance hebdomadaire et Harry y plaçait quelques mots de temps à autre. Eux, lui avait offert une litière auto récurrente pour palier à l'absence de ménage depuis leur départ.

Maintenant leur déballage de cadeau terminé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à échanger leurs présents respectifs.

Harry reçu un vif d'or professionnel avec option. Selon son rapide coup d'œil sur le mode d'emploi, il semblerait qu'il soit à vitesse, instinct de survie et réfraction de la lumière variable. Le nec plus ultra du vif d'or.

Amy, elle, reçu un parfum magique bien spéciale. En effet, il serait perçu différemment selon qu'on le respire avec de plus ou moins bonnes intentions. Il pouvait varier de la senteur douce et enivrante à terriblement âcre.

Tous deux se serrèrent dans leurs bras pour se remercier de leurs cadeaux et montèrent brièvement dans leurs chambres poser leurs nouvelles acquisitions.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry remarqua qu'un dernier cadeau avait été disposé sur son lit. Il se demandait bien de qui cela pouvait provenir. La lettre attachée au papier cadeaux lui posa plus questions qu'elle ne lui donna de réponses :

« Ghost, voilà tous les souvenirs en ma possession de ton père, à son époque Maraudeurs. Fais-en bon usage.

Joyeux Noël »

Le fait que son identité soit connu de quelqu'un ne le préoccupa qu'un instant, il était trop impatient de voir ce qu'était le cadeau. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de déchirer l'emballage pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ce qu'il identifia comme une… pensine ?

Waw, ça n'est pas donné comme cadeaux ça pensa Harry.

Avec cela allait une petite boite en bois contenant plusieurs fioles.

C'est donc à ça que ressemble des souvenirs constata Harry en voyant les filaments argenté voleter à l'intérieur des fioles.

Harry pensa d'abords à la descendre et à partager ce moment avec sa sœur avant d'en mesurer toute les conséquences. En effet, Amy allait comprendre qu'Harry était Ghost puisqu'il s'était présenté comme le descendant des Maraudeurs et elle allait surement le persuader d'arrêter avant de s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Ce qui le priverait d'un des deux seuls hobbies qu'il ait en commun avec son père. Ça lui tenait trop à cœur de perpétuer l'œuvre de son paternel pour arrêter, bien que cela implique de garder égoïstement ses souvenirs secrets.

Il n'était pas encore sur du caractère compromettant des souvenirs, après tout peut-être qu'il pourrait les lui montrer sans danger espéra-t-il sans grandes convictions.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles :

Amy remonta les marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Noël était sans conteste sa période préférait et d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle ne la passerait plus chez les Dursley, mais juste avec son frère dans ce magnifique château.

Toute pensive qu'elle était, elle mit quelques minutes avant de remarquer qu'un dernier paquet l'attendait sur son lit.

Un autre cadeau ? Mais de qui ça peut bien venir se demanda-t-elle pensant avoir reçu un présent de toute les personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

Elle lut le mot attaché à la boite mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas bien plus de renseignements quant à sa provenance :

« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.

Joyeux Noël »

Amy ouvrit le paquet et en sorti une cape à l'allure un peu marginale, peu lui importait, elle avait appartenu à son père d'après le message. Elle l'a mis devant le miroir de leur chambre et fut plus que surprit du résultat.

Elle ne voyait plus son corps.

Waw alors ça c'est trop fort pensa-t-elle, cette cape me rend invisible.

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir descendre surprendre son frère avant de se raviser. Elle connaissait le caractère surprotecteur d'Harry et elle était sûr qu'il penserait dangereux de garder un cadeau dont la provenance est inconnu. Et même si elle arrivait à le convaincre de la garder, il la connaissait trop bien pour penser qu'elle ne ferait rien d'interdit avec. La preuve étant toute les idées d'infractions qui traversaient son esprit à l'instant même.

C'était décidé, elle ne lui dirait rien.

Chacun rangea son petit secret dans un coin de sa tête et descendit, ils profitèrent ensuite au maximum du premier vrai Noël heureux dont-ils se souviennent.

Ils rendirent ensemble visite à Hagrid pour le remercier de ses cadeaux et constater que les leurs l'avaient agréablement touché.

Le coté super émotif de leur ami leurs fit chaud au cœur et ils passèrent une super journée ensemble.

Le soir même, les deux jeunes sorciers ne se firent pas prier pour retourner dans leurs chambres retrouver les cadeaux de leur bienfaiteur mystère.

Amy partit faire un tour incognito avec la cape sur le dos pour en tester les capacités. Elle se baladait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu avec un sentiment de puissance et une légère boule au ventre. Elle avait quand même peur de se faire attraper. Elle flâner sans but précis et elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait vers la bibliothèque quand elle entendit en miaulement…

Interloquer elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Elle semblait la regarder droit dans les yeux de ses petites billes marron. Prise de panique Amy commença à courir, la faible lueur de lune filtrant au travers des fenêtres l'aida tant bien que mal à se diriger.

Elle se perdit rapidement et se stoppa devant une grande armure. Rusard devait connaitre quelques passages secret car en marchant il l'avait déjà rattrapée. L'entendant se rapprochait, elle entra le plus discrètement dans l'interstice d'une porte laissée entrouverte. Elle repoussa le plus délicatement possible la porte tout en retenant sa respiration tandis que Rusard passait devant sans s'arrêter.

Elle se permit de souffler quand elle entendit les marmonnements du concierge s'atténuer pour enfin disparaitre alors qu'il s'éloigner. Elle se retourna pour voir ou elle avait atterrit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'une des nombreuses salles de classe désaffecté.

Seulement une chose ne semblait pas faire partit du mobilier ordinaire constitué de vieux pupitres et de chaises collé au mur. En effet l'objet était disposé comme si on l'avait stocké là pour s'en débarrasser.

Amy constata la présence d'un miroir magnifique et d'une taille impressionnante. Le miroir possédait un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Amy pu lire :

« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

Amy ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots et n'en fit pas cas. Elle s'approcha du miroir et enleva sa cape. Cependant, son cœur, qui avait réussi à se calmer à présent, failli jaillir de sa poitrine quand elle étouffa un cri d'horreur et se retourna en panique.

En effet au lieu de voir son simple reflet elle s'était vue au premier plan avec un groupe de gens autour d'elle. Une fois retourné elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était effectivement seule et inspecta avec plus de minutie son reflet.

Elle reconnut Harry à côté d'elle mais le Harry d'avant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux vert. Il chahutait avec un homme grand et svelte aux cheveux noirs parsemé d'épis à la façon de son frère. À côté d'eux l'on pouvait voir une très jolie femme mis châtain mis rousse qui les regardait d'une œil protecteur.

Voyant Amy les regarder ils arrêtèrent de jouer et se redressèrent vers elle et lui sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard de ces deux adultes lui tordait le ventre, elle sentait comme un mélange de tristesse et de joie qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

En détaillant un peu mieux la femme elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les même yeux vert que son frère tandis que l'homme avait tout comme elle les yeux bleu azur. C'était véritablement déroutant. La ressemblance entre l'homme et son frère était indéniable et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement :

-Papa… maman murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Harry lui sourit comme jamais auparavant, son sourire et son regard n'exprimaient que la joie et le bonheur à l'état pur, un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses yeux.

Amy posa sa main contre le miroir espérant le traverser et les rejoindre seulement ce ne fut pas le cas. Sa mère s'approcha et posa sa main contre la sienne. Bien qu'elle ne sente que la fraicheur du verre contre paume Amy n'enleva pas sa main, elle se sentait comme connecter avec sa mère et tandis que les larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues les minutes s'égrenèrent.

Amy ne sentit même pas le temps passait et bientôt un bruit dans le couloir l'obligea à reconnecter avec la réalité. Quand elle essaya de s'en allait pour regagner son lit ses jambes ne la suivirent pas. Elle avait dut rester un moment devant le miroir car ses jambes étaient parsemées de légère crampe.

Elle mit quelques minutes à s'en remettre avant de se revêtir de la cape et de regagner son dortoir. Comme son frère, elle s'endormit cette nuit-là plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Rars :

DracoRPG : Je comprends que ça puisse faire bizarre de voir Rogue prendre Harry sous son aile lui qui est « sensé » le détester mais d'après moi ce qui fait que Rogue déteste Harry c'est le fait qu'il lui rappel James celui qui lui a « volé » la femme de sa vie et qui l'a victimisé toute sa scolarité. Lily est morte par sa faute vu que c'est lui qui a révélé à Voldemort l'existence de la prophétie même s'il ignorait à cette époque qu'elle parlait d'Harry. Il se sent obligé de racheter son erreur et donc il fait de son mieux pour protéger Harry (dans l'histoire de JKR) et dans la mienne il fait la même chose mais en plus de ça il décide de devenir une sorte de mentor pour lui ce qui doit faire se retourner James dans sa tombe. Il décide ça seulement parce que Harry se démarque complétement de James du point de vu caractère et plus tard physique même. Il fait d'une pierre deux coups. Après pour l'amitié Harry/Draco c'est dérangeant aussi je le comprends mais après tout on ne sait pas comment ils auraient réussi à s'influencer l'un l'autre si Harry n'avait pas suivi aveuglément les conseils de Ron. Pour finir je pense suivre l'histoire original au minimum jusqu'au tome 5 avec des changements forcés de par la simple existence de mon UA. Merci de ton commentaire il était très constructif et je vais en prendre compte.

Mimi72 : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite l'enfance d'Harry s'est déroulée de telles sortes qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour y survivre que trouver un raison valable de tenir le coup. Cette raison c'était sa sœur et son désir à vouloirs lui offrir la vie d'on elle rêve, c'est son principale moteur. De même que venger ses parents si un jour la chance lui en est donné. Tout le reste découle de la (sa volonté à devenir plus puissant et à se cultiver sur le monde de la magie entre autre). C'est compliqué pour Ron de trouver sa place au sein de famille, Charlie était le sportif, Bill était plus beau et intelligent, Percy droit et ambitieux, Fred et Georges sont les bout en train et Ginny la fille unique. L'occasion de se démarquer et de combler le manque de reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours ressenti était trop tentante. Et maintenant qu'il a gouté à la notoriété et au succès ça va être compliqué pour lui de s'arrêter (cela dit entre nous l'avenir fera qu'il se donnera les moyens de vraiment mériter cette reconnaissance…).

Ronnie : Apparemment on tient le même genre de raisonnement tous les deux lol. Je trouvais aussi qu'en me concentrant trop sur les intrigues secondaire j'en oubliais la relation fusionnel entre Amy et son frère. Je pense que ce chapitre y a quelque peu remédié. Désolé d'avoir fait de Ron un personnage antipathique mais c'est selon moi la direction qu'il aurait pris sans son amitié salvatrice avec Harry. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et que tu trouves toujours autant d'intérêt et de plaisir à lire mon histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Elie1sa : Pour les couples j'ai déjà tout un plan pré écrit dans ma tête mais je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise en faisant des spoilers, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'aucun couple ne se créera du jour au lendemain ou sera tiré par les cheveux. Il n'y aura pas de slash. Et pour Hermione c'est un peu normale après tout elle a un caractère particulier qu'il faut côtoyer un moment pour apprendre à en apprécier les bons coté et oublier les mauvais. Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas si tu te poses d'autre question.


	16. Souvenir, Souvenir

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente et à rappeler aux lecteurs de ma Fanfic, qu'elle n'était en aucun cas arrêtée. A vrai dire, j'ai même déjà bouclé le chapitre 19 et écrit plus de la moitié du 20. Le Tome 1 sera bientôt fini. Pour les délais de publication cela dépendra de la vitesse de ma progression car je préfère garder quelques chapitres tampons entre mon écriture et ma publication pour éviter au maximum les incohérences. Je ne peux donc rien vous promettre d'autre, que de faire de mon mieux. Merci à tous et bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

**Chapitre Seize : Souvenir, Souvenir**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Harry, de son côté, ouvrait avec précautions le coffret contenant les fioles de souvenirs. Il prit avec délicatesse celle qui semblait être la première de la disposition de la boîte. Il en vida le contenu dans sa pensine nouvellement acquise et s'approcha lentement de la surface.

Il fut soudain happé violemment par la pensine et se retrouva prit dans un mélange d'ombres et de couleurs. Une fois qu'il sentit à nouveau un sol dur sous ses pieds, il rouvrit les yeux.

C'était comme s'il ne possédait plus ses lunettes, tout autour de lui était trouble. Il ne distinguait que de vagues formes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait avant que progressivement les décors environnants ne retrouvent leur netteté.

Harry put alors constater qu'il se trouvait dans la grande salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuner apparemment.

Il avait déjà lu quelques articles sur le visionnement des souvenirs, mais c'était vraiment autre chose de le vivre. Ca ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à la réalité. La seule différence clairement perceptible s'observait au niveau du spectre lumineux, tout paraissait plus terne.

Il se balada de part et d'autre de la grande salle à la recherche d'un visage familier. C'était une sensation étrange et plutôt agréable pour lui de n'avoir aucune incidence sur ce qui l'entourait, personne se retournant ou murmurant à son passage.

La grande salle commençait à battre son plein et Harry put constater que l'écart de générations ne changeait pas grand-chose. En effet, la grande salle était en pleine effervescence.

Il se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondors dans l'espoir d'y reconnaître son père. Il n'avait vu de lui que des photos à l'âge adulte, cependant il le trouva rapidement. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Harry, avant son changement de look du moins, ressemblait à si méprendre à son géniteur. Seuls leurs regards étaient sensiblement différents. James avait les yeux bleus azur dont Amy avait hérité.

Arrivé à portée de voix de James, Harry se mêla aux regroupements d'auditeurs présents. Ils attendaient apparemment tous que James prenne la parole. Seulement, il ne semblait pas enclin à le faire et se fut un autre garçon qui s'en chargea.

Il était légèrement plus petit que James mais toutefois plus costaud. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun on ne peut plus foncés et les yeux marrons. Il avait un visage charmeur, attirant tout de suite la sympathie.

-Allez James, ne te fais pas prier, on sait tous les deux que t'adore te donner en spectacle, commença le jeune garçon brun.

-Tiens, Sirius rends moi service tu veux ? Ferme-là, répliqua James en souriant.

-Ok, pas de problème, mais si tu ne racontes pas à tous tes spectateurs comment le grand James Potter a fait pour ridiculiser l'équipe de Serpentard hier, dans ce cas, je serai dans l'obligation de révéler à une certaine demoiselle de notre connaissance la confidence que tu m'as faite à son sujet, répondit sournoisement Sirius.

James mit quelques secondes à réaliser de quoi il parlait, temps dont profita Sirius pour appeler une jeune fille assise un peu plus loin :

-Et Lily, tu peux venir s'il te plait, James a un aveu à te faire, commença-t-il avant que James ne se précipite vers lui pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

-James, dit lui ce que tu m'as dit hier … n'eut-il le temps de finir que le jeune sorcier en question lui avait bâillonné la bouche de ses mains.

-Non, il plaisante, je n'avais rien de particulier à te dire Lily, désolé de t'avoir dérangée, s'excusa-t-il tandis que la jeune fille soupirait en signe d'exaspération avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était debout à quelques pas de sa mère. Elle était d'une beauté indéniable et pourtant tellement jeune. C'était vraiment déroutant pour lui de voir ses parents adolescents avoir des discussions et des préoccupations d'adolescents.

Harry remit ce genre de considération à plus tard et redevint attentif à la chamaillerie entre son père et son ami Sirius.

-Remus je t'en supplie, laisse-moi le tuer, il ne manquera à personne, mendiait James tandis qu'un autre jeune garçon l'empêchait de se jeter sur Sirius, qui le provoquait en faisant des grimaces, un mètre plus loin.

-Remus ne sera pas toujours là Sirius, tu vas me le payer, lui promit James avant de finalement se mettre à rire devant les grimaces toujours plus inventives de Sirius.

Harry, lui aussi, ne put s'en empêcher.

Le jeune garçon faisant barrage entre Sirius et James avait l'air plus mature que les deux autres, bien que ça ne semble pas difficile. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte de sérénité. Harry remarqua aussi ses traits tirés et la fatigue lisible sur son visage, sans pour autant réussir à en déterminer la cause.

Une fois que James fut calmé, Remus relâcha son étreinte et Sirius cessa ses pitreries. Ils purent tous se rasseoir.

-Merci pour ton aide Peter, lança ironiquement Remus à l'intention d'un autre garçon assit à coté, en train de profiter du spectacle.

-Désolé, lui répondit-il en souriant, pas le moins du monde sincère.

Remus soupira tandis qu'Harry s'attardait sur le physique du prénommé Peter.

Il était plus petit que les trois autres et légèrement trapu, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Il ne se dégageait pas de lui la même aura d'assurance, il paraissait plus effacé. Se contentant d'un rôle d'observateur plus que de protagoniste comme l'avait montré la scène quelques minutes auparavant. D'un avis extérieur, le jeune garçon faisait tâche dans le groupe.

A en juger par la complicité dont ils faisaient preuve, Harry pensa avoir trouvé une piste sérieuse concernant l'identité des trois Maraudeurs non identifiés. Les souvenirs restant lui apporteraient surement plus d'informations là-dessus.

Harry reporta son attention sur son père qui avait finalement capitulé face à la menace de Sirius et entamait son récit :

-J'étais là, en vol stationnaire, dominant tout le stade du regard à la recherche du vif. Je gardais Avery dans mon champ de vision quand je vis un reflet prêt de l'oreille de Grant. Je savais bien qu'Avery aussi me tenait à l'œil alors j'ai décidé de commencer à me déplacer tranquillement en jetant de fréquents regards le plus discrètement possible en direction de Grant. Le vif semblait s'amuser à virevolter autour de lui.

James vivait vraiment ses propos reproduisant ses regards discrets sur le côté et l'air innocent qu'il avait dû arborer pendant le match.

-Une fois que j'ai estimé avoir bien distancé l'autre balourd d'Avery je me mis en chasse. Seulement avec les quelques mètres d'avance pris sur lui il avait un wagon de retard. Quand il m'a vu arriver à toute vitesse ce froussard de Grant a commencé à paniquer ne sachant plus où aller.

James mimait l'air ahuri et passablement imbécile en parlant de Grant, gonflant le torse et rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules surement pour reproduire la carrure du gardien adverse.

-Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que je m'allongeais le plus possible sur mon balai en prévention du passage à travers les anneaux des buts. Ce petit fourbe de vif d'or m'ayant devancé il m'obligea, pour le suivre, à enchainer looping sur vrille et vrille sur looping et ça tandis que les cognards fusaient au-dessus de ma tête. Le vif n'était que quelques centimètres devant moi mais durant ces figures c'était un monde qui nous séparait.

James tenait un balai imaginaire d'une main tendant l'autre droite devant lui pour accompagner ses propos. Il simulait les vrilles et les loopings par des mouvements appuyés de la tête tandis que tous, y compris Harry, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et tandis que je sentais que j'allais décrocher et que le combat était perdu j'ai décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et d'anticiper son prochain mouvement, s'exclama-t-il.

-Piquet, vrille, looping et là je saisis ma chance, faisant confiance à mon instinct, en commençant une vrille alors même que le vif n'y avait pas encore pensé. Et Bam ! S'écrira-t-il faisant sursauter tous ses auditeurs, c'est-ce qu'il choisit de faire.

-Ce petit rigolo vint finir sa course folle directement dans ma main ne laissant au Serpentard que le goût amer de la défaite et leurs yeux pour pleurer, conclu-t-il tandis que les spectateurs présents saluèrent son discours par des applaudissements.

Harry debout derrière Sirius l'entendit murmurer à l'oreille de Remus :

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il adore ça le coquin, dit-il en rigolant faisant sourire à son tour Remus.

Harry avait entendu Hagrid parler des remarquables talents d'attrapeur de son père et s'il avait effectué ne serait-ce que la moitié des figures décrites durant son discours, ce dont il ne doutait pas, alors Hagrid avait entièrement raison.

Le petit déjeuner touchant à sa fin, Harry n'allait plus tarder à comprendre ce qui l'amenait dans ce souvenir.

En effet, tandis que les élèves quittaient progressivement la grande salle, Harry intercepta un regard plus qu'entendu entres les quatre jeunes hommes. Ils avaient fait quelque chose.

Harry comprit rapidement, à l'attroupement d'élèves dans le hall, ce qu'il en était. Il semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent où aller. Sentant la pression de cet afflux d'élèves essayant de sortir de la grande salle, les premiers sortis se sentirent obligés de partir à l'aventure dans le château pour finalement se perdre quelques couloirs plus loin.

Plus aucuns élèves ne semblaient être en possession d'un minimum de sens de l'orientation.

Harry vit les professeurs rejoindre les élèves dans le hall pour identifier la source de cet attroupement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry reconnu plusieurs visages familiers dans le corps professoral. En effet, il reconnut son futur directeur ainsi que sa directrice adjointe avec une bonne vingtaine d'années de moins.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ces années ce qui n'était pas le cas du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait toujours son air sévère et son chignon serré mais Harry devait l'admettre elle était aussi bien plus charmante avec son air strict.

Dumbledore sembla rapidement comprendre de quoi il retournait, surement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas été épargné.

Il annula donc les cours de la journée pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves et surtout de quatre d'entre eux. Plaisir de courte durée car ils comprirent tous que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de retrouver leurs salles communes.

Chacun partit de son coté au petit bonheur la chance et Harry n'eut pas le plaisir de pouvoir suivre son père et ses amis dans le méandre des couloirs de Poudlard. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière pour finalement se retrouver debout les jambes tremblantes devant sa pensine.

Harry s'allongea tranquillement et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de voir et à la joie immense qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir pu vivre l'espace d'un quart d'heure en compagnie de son père.

Comble du bonheur, les signes indiquant que son père et son groupe étaient à l'origine de la blague étaient si minimes, qu'il pouvait sans craintes faire partager ce souvenir à sa sœur le lendemain.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la blague était autrement plus impressionnante à vivre qu'à lire dans le recueil de blagues offert par les elfes.

Harry s'endormit plus joyeux que jamais ce soir-là.

Amy se réveilla le lendemain avec la ferme intention de faire profiter son frère de sa découverte. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle l'emmenait déjà dans le dédalle de couloirs à la recherche du miroir.

Amy ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la pièce en question et y entra avec Harry.

Harry inspecta le cadre comme Amy la veille et lut l'inscription. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son frère, Amy le dirigea devant le miroir :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Lui demanda-t-elle toute joviale.

-Toi et moi, que veux-tu que j'y vois d'autre ? Répondit Harry sans comprendre où voulait en venir sa sœur.

Amy réfléchit un instant et laissa finalement Harry seul face au miroir. Soudainement Harry fut fasciné par son reflet.

-Tu les vois toi aussi pas vrai ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Harry ne lui répondit pas tout de suite trop concentré sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

-Tu crois que ce miroir nous montre l'avenir ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, plus qu'intéressé.

-Impossible, papa et maman sont morts, lui répondit-elle.

Harry se retourna vers sa sœur, étonné.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bin, de papa et maman. Tu ne les vois pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, pourquoi, toi oui ?

Amy acquiesça et Harry se mit à réfléchir laissant sa sœur contempler le miroir à sa guise.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

-Amy, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de venir voir ce miroir, commença Harry.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle déçue.

-Je crois qu'il nous renvoi le reflet de ce que nous voulons voir. Il pervertit la réalité nous plongeant dans un monde de fantasme, ajouta Harry.

-Combien de temps es-tu restée devant quand tu l'as découvert ? Lui demanda-t-il ayant bien une petite idée de la réponse.

-Pas longtemps, lui dit-elle de manière peu convaincante.

Elle n'y pouvait rien elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ni l'envie, de mentir à son frère.

-Amy, si c'est maman et papa que tu vois ici, j'ai peut être une solution plus saine pour toi de les voir, lui dit-il attirant alors toute son attention. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus revenir ici, négocia-t-il.

Amy lâcha un vague « promis » pas vraiment très inspiré mais Harry sentait bien que l'alternative qu'il lui proposait serait bien plus intéressante que ce simulacre de reflet.

Tandis qu'il regagnait leur salle commune, Harry repensait à la vision qu'il avait eue. Il devait bien avouer que ça l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Elle avait quand même réussi à lui donner un regain d'espoir et de motivation pour l'avenir.

Son reflet s'était mué en paysage paisible. Au premier plan il voyait plusieurs enfants jouer sous le regard protecteur d'un groupe d'adultes attablés un peu plus loin. Il y avait deux personnes âgées main dans la main et souriantes. Harry reconnu sa sœur à la barrette à cheveux qu'il lui avait offert. L'homme à qui elle tenait amoureusement la main semblait gentil et son visage était des plus amicales. Harry se reconnu à son médaillon. Il était le vieillard paisiblement assit dans son rocking-chair un peu plus loin. Deux jeunes couples d'adultes complétaient le tableau et étaient assis avec Amy et son mari.

Apparemment ils avaient pu vieillir en paix et Amy avait pu fonder une grande famille et vivre heureuse. Tout ce dont rêvait Harry.

Harry avait comblé le chemin qui le séparait de leur salle commune de manière machinale et une fois devant l'entrée il sortit de sa rêverie.

Il emmena Amy dans son dortoir et la fit assoir sur son lit. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'était une pensine et lui montra celle qui était en sa possession. Il lui apprit ensuite qu'il avait fait l'acquisition d'un souvenir de leurs parents de l'époque de leur deuxième année.

Aucun mot ne pouvait raisonnablement espérer pouvoir exprimer l'état d'excitation dans lequel Amy se trouvait.

Il lui montra comment entrer dans la pensine et Amy s'effectua. Harry y entra à son tour quelques instants plus tard.

Harry laissa Amy flâner à son gré dans la grande salle. Il remarqua le sourire aux lèvres, qu'instinctivement elle aussi s'était tout de suite dirigée vers son père et le groupe d'élèves lui prêtant attention.

Ayant déjà visionné cette partie du souvenir la veille, Harry se concentra sur le repas de sa mère.

Elle était assise en face de ce qui semblait être une amie à elle et discutait des cours.

-Tu as réussi le devoir du professeur Binns ? moi je crois que je me suis ramassée en beauté, lui demanda son amie.

-Je ne sais pas trop… j'étais plutôt contente de mon développement mais ma conclusion m'a laissé un goût d'inachevé, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler un peu plus loin.

Elle se tourna pour voir Sirius faire le pitre :

-Et Lily, tu peux venir s'il te plait, James a un aveu à te faire, commença-t-il avant de se retourner vers son ami et d'ajouter :

-James, dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit hier … n'eut-il le temps de terminer que James lui avait sauté dessus pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Lily interrogea James du regard qui lui répondit :

-Non, il plaisante, je n'avais rien de particulier à te dire Lily, désolé de t'avoir dérangée, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

Lily soupira d'exaspération et hocha la tête, habituée à leur pitrerie, avant de se retourner vers son amie.

-Je suis sûre que Potter en pince pour toi, commença-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la seule personne pour qui en pince Potter, c'est Potter, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et avec le match qu'il a fait contre Serpentards on va l'entendre se la raconter pendant des mois, ajouta la jeune Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas aussi vantard que tu le crois, pas comme Black, dit-elle. Même s'il faut avouer qu'il a de quoi … termina-t-elle par lâcher dans un soupire à l'adresse de Sirius.

Harry ne s'était pas trompé, il semblerait effectivement que l'ami de son père, Sirius Black apparemment, ait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Ce qui l'étonnait par contre c'est la piètre estime que semblait éprouver sa mère vis-à-vis de son père, du moins à cette époque.

Comme quoi du mépris pouvait naitre des sentiments bien plus forts.

-Il passe son temps à se moquer et à critiquer les Serpentards alors que Severus a plus de conversation et de culture qu'il n'en aura jamais, répliqua Lily pensive.

Harry était sidéré, sa mère tenait apparemment en très haute estime son professeur de potion, c'était même peut être plus que de l'estime…

-Mais Rogue, c'est … un Serpentard ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix basse et pleine de dégoût.

-Et alors, c'est un garçon gentil et sincère, il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis vraiment et pas parce que je suis la seule fille qui lui résiste, continua-t-elle laissant sous-entendre le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour James.

Harry se demanda comment son père avait réussi à charmer sa mère aux vues de l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il se demandait aussi jusqu'où était allée cette amitié apparemment réciproque entre son Maitre de Potion et elle.

Etonnamment Lily non plus ne sembla pas affectée par la potion de désorientation, surement une petite exception faite par son père.

Harry fit son possible pour l'entendre parler avec son amie dans cette confusion générale. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il retournait et elle lui avait conseillé de rester prés d'elle constatant qu'elle n'était pas affectée.

Bientôt, Amy et lui furent contraints de retourner à la réalité.

Amy ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, seules les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux et son air rêveur trahissaient l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

Harry la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et dans cette étreinte protectrice Amy se relâcha complètement. Elle noya dans un torrent de larmes le manque qu'elle avait éprouvé depuis tant d'années, enfin… enfin elle avait un souvenir de ses parents. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pu interagir avec eux mais elle avait pu les voir rires et profiter de la vie ce qui était bien plus que ce dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Harry était conscient de la chance qu'était la leur et bien qu'il ne se montre pas aussi démonstratif que sa sœur il n'en ressentait pas moins les choses avec autant de forces.

Ce jour-là, ils parlèrent longuement de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Amy voulu retourner dans le souvenir et Harry l'accompagna dans l'optique de l'empêcher d'entendre la discussion étonnante entre sa mère et son amie. Ce qu'il réussit sans trop de mal.

Une fois l'euphorie des premiers moments retombée, Amy posa à Harry une question aussi pertinente qu'inconfortable :

-Harry, comment tu t'es procuré la pensine et le souvenir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry avait déjà réfléchi à la réponse qu'il lui donnerait le moment venu et lui répondit sincèrement :

-Je l'ai reçu en guise de cadeau de Noël de la part de quelqu'un qui a connu nos parents, je n'en sais pas plus, lui dit-il avec sincérité.

-Et tu en as d'autres, demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question et il avait prévu une parade.

-Sur le message était écrit qu'il m'en ferait parvenir d'autres petit à petit, mentit-il.

Il savait bien qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps devant les supplications de sa sœur et il ne voulait pas épuiser son bien le plus précieux trop rapidement.

Amy parut déçue et songeuse. Face à l'aveu de son frère elle se demandait si elle devait faire preuve d'autant de franchise.

-Harry, attends-moi là, je reviens, lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers à grandes enjambées.

Harry en profita pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à la boite en bois contenant les autres fioles. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de plaisir de le parcourir à la vue du nombre de souvenirs mis à sa disposition. C'était sans conteste le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait.

Amy revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit une démonstration qui laissa Harry pantois. En effet, elle venait de disparaitre et de réapparaitre sous ses yeux.

-Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai aussi reçu un cadeau intéressant d'une personne ayant connu nos parents, ou du moins papa, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de parchemin joint.

Harry le compara discrètement avec le sien et constata qu'ils avaient été écrits de la même main.

Ca l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il espérait que grâce aux autres souvenirs il réussirait à isoler le dénominateur commun mais ça n'allait pas être facile.

En effet, le cerveau humain enregistre bien plus d'informations que celles qu'on arrive à consulter. C'est pourquoi, extrait par un sorcier compétent, un souvenir est une mine d'informations bien plus conséquente à explorer qu'à se remémorer.

D'après la clarté du souvenir à leur disposition, il n'y avait pas de doute, ça avait été fait par un sorcier chevronné. Il était même possible que si les souvenirs, à la manière du premier, se cantonnaient à la grande salle, Harry n'arrive jamais à en isoler l'émetteur.

Après avoir à son tour testé la cape, Harry fit promettre à sa sœur d'être prudente avec. Il savait bien qu'elle s'en servirait à des fins discutables et plutôt que de l'obliger à lui mentir il préférait l'entendre faire une promesse qu'elle avait des chances d'honorer.

Mettant en pratique sa décision de ne pas épuiser son stock de souvenirs trop rapidement, Harry se contenta de revivre le repas dans la grande salle mais du point de vue de son Maitre. Il avait bien changé depuis sa deuxième année. Il avait les cheveux plus courts et la silhouette élancée. Ce qui était plus étonnant était son air presque jovial qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'avait apparemment pas le visage inexpressif à cette époque.

Harry n'eut pas à porter attention à sa discussion pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne parlait pas, il se contentait de regarder d'un air rêveur en direction de la table de Gryffondor et plus précisément de sa mère.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus perturbant, voir son professeur avec l'air rêveur ou penser qu'il y ait surement eut quelque chose entre lui et sa mère.

Il aimait bien son professeur mais le fait qu'il se reconnaisse plus en lui qu'en son propre père lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas de doute quant à son géniteur, son physique étant à lui seul une preuve indéniable seulement il trouvait tout ça… bizarre.

Hormis cette découverte le reste des vacances se passa comme dans un rêve. Les deux jeunes sorciers ayant le moral au beau fixe, ils profitaient de leur dernière soirée de calme, se gavant de friandises offertes par Mme Figg au coin du feu de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Amy s'exclama alors dépitée :

-Encore Dumbledore, c'est le troisième que je trouve, se plaint-elle en faisant référence à sa carte Chocogrenouille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine boudeuse de sa sœur.

-Je t'échange ta carte de Dumbledore contre ma carte de Grindelwald le mage noir, lui proposa gentiment son frère.

Proposition qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Harry reçu donc la carte de Dumbledore et se mit à la lire se demandant bien quels exploits de sa vie mouvementée avaient décidé de retenir les créateurs des cartes Chocogrenouille.

Albus Dumbledore

Actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon.

Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre.

Harry ne poursuivit pas plus longtemps sa lecture trop étonné par sa découverte.

« Ainsi donc Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste » pensa-t-il. « C'est quand même étonnant qu'on parle de lui sur une carte Chocogrenouille alors que je n'ai rien lu sur lui dans l'œuvre autobiographique de Dumbledore » se demanda Harry songeur.

Après mure réflexion, Harry conclu que Dumbledore avait dû passer sous silence cette période de sa vie pour une bonne raison mais il ne voyait malheureusement pas laquelle.

Peu importe, il en savait maintenant un peu plus sur le mystère entourant le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile Est et sur celui qui avait voulu le tuer. Il y avait surement un lien et il était plus que jamais déterminé à découvrir lequel.

Le lendemain, Harry profita de son dernier réveil paisible avant de dire adieu à ses petites vacances tranquilles. Il se munit à nouveau de son masque de froideur et descendit dans leur salle commune dans l'espoir d'aller déjeuner.

Le retour des élèves fut encore plus bruyant et dérangeant qu'il ne l'avait redouté. Chacun voulant faire part à ses amis de la liste « ô combien extraordinaire » de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Le seul bon côté du point de vue d'Harry était le retour de ses amis.

En effet, Neville ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer Harry dans la cohue de la salle commune des Gryffondors et vint à sa rencontre.

-Alors Harry tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demanda Neville tout content de revenir.

-Excellente Neville et toi ? Lui demanda Harry réellement intéressé.

-Super aussi, grand-mère était vraiment contente de mes résultats en cours, elle attend avec impatience les examens de fin d'année pour voir comment je vais m'en sortir, lui dit-il un peu moins enjoué sur la fin.

-Bah, en s'aidant mutuellement je ne vois pas quels examens pourraient nous résister ? Plaisanta Harry.

Neville considéra la question un instant avant de bomber inconsciemment le torse et d'ajouter :

-Tu as bien raison ! Lâcha-t-il avec assurance.

-Au fait, merci pour le nécessaire à potion, je l'ai essayé et c'est de l'excellent matos, le remercia Harry.

-De rien et merci à toi aussi pour le kit de botanique, j'ai rendu sa jeunesse aux plantations de notre manoir avec et grand-mère était vraiment fière de moi, lui avoua-t-il une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

« Apparemment il n'est pas vraiment habitué à faire la fierté de sa grand-mère » songea Harry.

La journée passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent à passer la soirée à discuter au coin du feu en compagnie d'Amy et Hermione tandis que Ron et ses collègues se pavanaient un peu plus loin.

Il semblerait que les récents « exploits » de Ron furent récompensés à Noël, lui attirant par la même occasion les foudres de ses grands frères.

D'ailleurs Percy venait de le rappeler à l'ordre en le contraignant à baisser le volume sous peine de faire perdre des points à sa propre maison. Ron se tût un instant avant de mimer des gestes obscènes une fois que son grand frère eut le dos tourné.

La reprise des cours le lendemain fut pénible pour beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs. Ca expliquait peut-être l'humeur massacrante de Rogue durant son cour.

Quelqu'un eut toutefois l'idée suicidaire de lancer des pétards dans un coin de la classe. N'étant pas à l'origine du boucan cette fois ci, Harry fut aussi surprit que les autres par le bruit. Tous braquèrent les yeux sur la source du vacarme tandis que Rogue ajoutait avec finesse et discrétion un ingrédient à la préparation d'Harry.

Il se mit ensuite à hurler et à menacer le responsable de mille tourments quand Harry se reconcentra sur sa potion.

« Bon maintenant je dois ajouter de la racine de … hein ? Pourquoi ça vire au mauve », se demanda-t-il avant d'humer avec concentration son chaudron.

« Oh putain, ça ne va pas du tout là » se plaignit-il mentalement cherchant sur son bureau de l'écorce de houx.

Seulement Harry ne réussit pas à l'ajouter à temps à sa concoction avant que celle-ci n'explose, recouvrant une partie du plafond d'un genre de mélasse mauve.

Rogue fit volte-face et fixa intensément son élève avant de s'écrier :

-Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu des incompétents pareils ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry aurait bien protesté en disant que c'était la première fois et que donc le « encore » n'était pas de rigueur mais bizarrement il senti bien que ce n'était pas la chose à faire et décida de s'abstenir sur ce coup là. Il se contenta de répondre ce que ses observations et sa rapide réflexion lui avait fait déduire :

-Je pense que quelqu'un a profité de la diversion offerte par les pétards pour ajouter quelques écailles de cobra à ma préparation, dit-il.

-Ah oui, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Et ce « quelqu'un » aurait-il un nom par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda son professeur laissant bien sous-entendre que son excuse lui paraissait peu crédible.

Cela surprit d'ailleurs grandement Harry. Son professeur connaissait ses compétences en matière de potions et sa théorie se tenait pourtant il ne l'envisageait même pas.

Profitant de la réflexion d'Harry, Rogue en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait et bien bravo Mr Potter pour avoir accusé sans preuves vos innocents camarades de votre incompétence vous faites perdre vingt points à votre maison, dit-il avant d'ajouter :

-Et pour avoir dérangé mon cours et privé vos camarades d'un quart d'heure pour conclure leurs potions vous viendrez tous les vendredis à la fin de vos heures de cours pour récurer la salle de potions jusque disons… en Mars, termina-t-il finissant d'achever Harry par son injustice.

Chose contre laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de s'élever :

-Mais Monsieur prenez un échantillon de ma potion et vous verrez par vous-même qu'on y a ajouté des écailles de cobra, se défendit-il.

-D'accord Mr Potter concéda faussement Rogue, donc jusqu'en Avril alors.

-Quoi ? Ajouta Harry emplit d'incompréhension face à tant d'acharnement.

-Que dites-vous Potter ? Vous vous proposez spontanément pour rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais que c'est généreux de votre part ! conclu-t-il sous les rires de nombreux Serpentards et de certains Gryffondors.

En effet, Ron était au comble du bonheur. Enfin Potter se faisait remettre à sa place par un professeur et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, à ce moment précis, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie à l'égard de son tyrannique professeur de potion.

Rogue libéra tout le monde et Harry resta pour nettoyer les dégâts occasionnés par sa potion. Une fois seuls dans la pièce Rogue referma la porte et conjura une bulle insonorisée.

Harry se détourna de sa corvée et regarda son injuste Maitre d'un regard curieux.

-Je veux vous voir tous les vendredis soir à cinq heure précise ici même avec votre nécessaire à potion et en pleine possession de vos moyens, lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry percuta alors et comprit le manège auquel il avait involontairement participé. C'était brillant. Quoi de mieux pour se retrouver seul avec un élève sans éveiller les soupçons qu'en le gardant en retenue.

Harry fit un mouvement de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris et Rogue remua négligemment sa baguette faisant disparaitre dans l'instant toute preuve de l'explosion du contenu du chaudron d'Harry.

-Oh et vous feriez mieux d'avoir l'estomac plein, lui conseilla Rogue tandis qu'Harry passait le seuil de la porte.

Ok, il avait compris le message. Ils allaient bosser sans pause jusqu'à des heures avancées. Pas de problème, le travail acharné ça le connaissait.

Seulement Harry était loin de se rendre compte de ce qui l'attendait.

Harry retrouva sa salle commune exténué bien que son masque d'impassibilité n'en laisse rien paraitre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça que personne ne lui tint rigueur de sa perte de points en cours de potion ou parce qu'il en avait rapporté bien plus à sa maison, en tout cas personne ne vint lui parler.

Harry passa la soirée à se faire battre aux échecs par Neville tant il était préoccupé par sa formation de Maitre des Potions. Trop content de gagner, Neville mit cette baisse de régime sur le compte du contre coup provoqué par la nouvelle de sa punition et en profita allégrement.

La semaine passa rapidement et tandis qu'Harry reprenait ses entrainements de duel avec Draco et de Quidditch avec son équipe, seule son appréhension face à ce qui l'attendait Vendredi l'occupait. Même les moqueries de Draco pendant leurs séances le laissèrent de marbre.

Le vendredi en question arriva finalement et Harry se rendit comme prévu devant la salle de cours de potion à cinq heure, après un rapide détour par les cuisines.

Il absorba une de ses potions et frappa à la porte.

Son professeur l'accueillit sans plus de cérémonie et le fit assoir sur une chaise. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de se figer.

-Vos yeux… furent les seuls mots qu'il arriva à articuler dans un premier temps.

-Oui je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma potion de coloration d'iris ce matin, mentit Harry.

Il avait bu une potion pour annuler ses effets juste devant la porte. Il savait qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère et il s'était dit que la réaction de Rogue prit au dépourvu face à son regard lui donnerait plus d'informations au sujet de leurs relations. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas spécialement enchanté par ce que ça lui en apprenait.

Rogue acquiesça et se plaça derrière lui avant de lui bander les yeux. Harry se demanda alors si c'était prévu ou si son regard le perturbait à ce point. Son Maitre lui donna l'explication :

-Je veux que vous me disiez quel ingrédient vous fait face et ce, juste à l'odeur.

Harry comprit le pourquoi du bandeau et s'exécuta.

L'heure qui suivit mit à rude épreuve son sens de l'odorat.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il échouait à de si nombreuses reprises à un test de potion. Si Rogue avait calculé le pourcentage de réussite d'Harry à cet exercice, il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'il n'aurait pas dépassé les dix pourcents.

-C'est très décevant Mr Potter le rabaissa Rogue, vous vous fiez trop à votre vue et pas assez à votre odorat, il serait aisé de vous faire empoisonner vous-mêmes une de vos préparations avec quelques manipulations d'ingrédients, le réprimanda Rogue.

Son Maitre avait parfaitement raison et Harry s'en voulait, mais maintenant qu'il était au courant de ce point faible il allait s'employer à le faire disparaitre.

Seulement, malheureusement pour lui cette séance était loin d'être fini et n'allait pas mettre que ce seul défaut en évidence.

Rogue tendit une potion à Harry et lui demanda de la boire sans réfléchir, ce qu'il fit. Harry remarqua alors que son sens de l'odorat qu'il avait passé l'heure à aiguiser avait disparu.

-Potion de privation sensorielle, lui indiqua Rogue bien qu'Harry l'eut déjà compris, maintenant je veux que vous m'indiquiez quel ingrédient vous êtes en train de manipuler.

Et voilà Harry repartit pour une heure de manipulation laborieuse, bandeau sur les yeux. Certes son sens tactile était un peu plus développé que son sens olfactif mais ce n'était guère mieux quand même.

-Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de vous choisir, se demanda Rogue à haute voix.

Il espérait provoquer un électrochoc dans l'esprit d'Harry en le rabaissant pour que celui-ci ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers et mettent les bouchers double pour rattraper son retard et qu'ils puissent commencer les choses sérieuses.

C'était relativement douteux sur le plan pédagogique mais compte tenu du caractère d'Harry c'était aussi rudement efficace et puis Rogue ne savait enseigner que par la peur et l'humiliation.

C'est deux premières heures avaient été rudes tant sur le plan sensoriel que sur le plan moral et Harry était loin d'être au bout de ses peines.

Le test qui suivit fut sans conteste le pire, Rogue testa ses papilles gustatives. Harry dû goûter des aliments si indigestes qu'il en vomit à plusieurs reprises, ce qui n'arrêta ni l'un ni l'autre d'ailleurs.

Il fut plus que médiocre à ce test qui quand il fut terminé laissa derrière lui un Harry bien nauséeux. Rogue lui fit boire une potion et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Le prochain test fut visuel et bien qu'il ne dise rien de plus Harry se plaisait à croire que l'ordre était pensé pour qu'il puisse récupérer un peu de l'effort fournis jusque-là.

De plus, ce fut de loin son test le plus probant, ce qui lui fit décrocher sa première ébauche de sourire en quatre heures.

-Bien, je vois que visuellement vous ne vous en sortez pas mal Potter. Voyons voir si c'est toujours le cas avec ces ingrédients que j'ai personnellement préparé, le mit en garde Rogue.

Sur la centaine d'ingrédients qui suivirent Harry dû tomber juste une douzaine de fois maximum. Vers la fin de l'exercice il avait commencé à réfléchir comme son Maitre. Du fait il avait réussi à trouver quelques ingrédients modifiés pour tromper sa vigilance mais seulement grâce au fait qu'il le sache à l'avance.

-Voilà on va dire que ce petit exercice aura prouvé, s'il était encore nécessaire, l'utilité de l'emploie de TOUS vos sens lors d'une préparation, conclu son professeur en mettant bien l'accent sur le tous.

Ca faisait déjà cinq heures qu'Harry bossait d'arrache pieds et son Maitre ne semblait pas prêt d'en avoir fini.

Rogue ne laissa pas plus de temps à Harry pour cogiter et lui banda les yeux à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il allait tester son ouïe.

-Je viens de mettre en route mon feu réglable version professionnelle et je veux qu'aux crépitements du feu vous me donniez sa température dans une fourchette de dix degrés.

Malheureusement pour son moral Harry n'en eut pas une de bonne et la critique de Rogue fut des plus violentes.

-Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas comme si la température du feu était un élément primordiale dans la réalisation d'une potion, ne vous en fait pas, lâcha Rogue avec sarcasme. Je vous félicite Potter je ne pensais pas que tant de laxisme soit possible ! conclu-t-il achevant définitivement Harry.

-Allez-vous en j'ai gaspillé suffisamment de mon temps avec vous, dit-t-il avec méchanceté en se retournant pour mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau.

-A la semaine prochaine professeur, le salua Harry s'en prêter attention au cinglant de sa dernière réplique.

Rogue, face à son bureau, sourit. Il avait tenu bon c'était déjà un bon début. Maintenant il attendait avec impatience leur prochaine séance pour avoir une idée tangible de sa détermination.

Harry ne rédigea rien dans son journal ce soir-là. Il s'endormit au moment même où sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller. Entre son réveil aux aurores, ses exercices matinaux, sa journée de cours et ses six heures d'entrainement en potion Harry se serait estimé heureux d'être seulement exténué.

Son statut d'apprenti Maitre de Potion s'avérait plus lourd à porter qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il ne se leurrait pas sur le fait que ça ne soit qu'un début.


	17. L'Envers du Problème

Je m'excuse, à nouveau, du temps particulièrement long, depuis mon dernier post. Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que j'ai terminé le Tome 1. Il fait 22 chapitres amenant l'histoire à plus de 160 000 mots. J'ai déjà le plan de la majeure partie du Tome 2 bien que je prépare un One Shot pour faire la transition mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. J'espère que mon orthographe si déplaisant se sera amélioré, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre Dix-Sept : L'envers du Problème**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Il ne participa d'ailleurs même pas au petit déjeuner du lendemain, chose inédite hors hospitalisation.

Une fois réveillé et douché, Harry partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Il avait quelques livres à récupérer. En fait, il emprunta tous les livres ayant rapport avec l'alchimie. Il les fourra dans son sac magiquement modifié, après bien sûr que Mme Pince les ait consigné dans son registre des emprunts.

Il partit se mettre au travail dans sa salle secrète, son oasis de calme et de tranquillité. Il verrouilla la porte, insonorisa la pièce et commença à feuilleter les bouquins. Au bout de quelques heures, il constata que si cette salle était parfaite pour ses entraînements, ce n'était pas le cas pour ses recherches. A vrai dire, elle n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable.

Plus embêtant pour lui, il ne voyait aucun moyen de changer cet état de fait.

Il dû bientôt arrêter ses recherches, restées infructueuses, sous peine de manquer le déjeuner, ce qui aux vues des plaintes de son estomac n'était pas une option envisageable.

Une fois rassasié Harry fit un tour à la volière, il avait une petite mission pour Rowene. Il lui attacha une lettre autour de la patte ainsi qu'une petite bourse à l'autre. Elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir être utile à son maître et partit hululant sa bonne humeur.

Harry se retrouva devant le tableau de la grosse dame passablement dépité.

-Et bien Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Harry, d'un naturel poli, lui avait demandé son nom la première fois qu'il avait eu affaire à elle. Il trouvait injurieux de la qualifier de Grosse Dame. Touchée par cet élan de courtoisie, elle lui avait confié s'appeler Grâce et depuis ce jour il discutait ensemble quelques minutes de temps à autre. Elle était d'un naturel irritable et Harry marchait sur des œufs avec elle, mais être en bon terme avec la gardienne de leur salle commune lui paraissait important.

-Non, ce n'est rien, juste un devoir un peu compliqué qui me préoccupe. Merci de vous en soucier la remercia-t-il avant d'ajouter :

-Vous par contre vous êtes en beauté ce soir Grâce.

Elle rougit légèrement et le laissa passer avec un grand sourire une fois qu'il lui eut donné le mot de passe.

Harry rejoignit Neville qui réussit à lui faire oublier un temps la frustration d'avoir fait choux blanc sur Nicolas Flamel.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Harry fut ravi de constater que Rowene avait fait vite et qu'apparemment elle ramenait de bonnes nouvelles. En effet, elle relâcha la pression de ses serres sur le paquet qu'elle transportait et celui-ci atterrit directement dans les bras d'Harry.

Il ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre jointe et de récupérer sa bourse, toutes deux attachées aux pattes de Rowene. Il la félicita et la récompensa de caresses affectueuses. Elle repartit fière d'avoir accomplie sa mission avec brio.

Neville ne releva même pas l'étrangeté de l'attitude d'Harry et se contenta de poursuivre la conversation.

Harry n'ouvrit son paquet qu'une fois les cours finis. Il constata que l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard avait bien renvoyé les deux Recueils comme écrit dans sa réponse. Il avait aussi prélevé l'argent nécessaire dans la bourse prévu à cet effet.

Il sortit du paquet ses deux exemplaires de: «Recueil d'Ingrédients: Odorat» et «Recueil d'Ingrédients: Goût».

L'un contenait de petits bouts de parchemin parfumés en fonction du nom de l'ingrédient écrit au dos et l'autre contenait plusieurs petites languettes de parchemins par ingrédients, comestibles celles-là.

Il comptait se servir de ces deux recueils pour perfectionner ces deux sens. Il se servirait de son feu réglable pour exerçait son Ouïe et il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux pour entraîner son sens du toucher.

Il comprenait bien le but de son Maître, seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir reprendre les bases. Il avait appris par lui-même et apparemment ça n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des méthodes.

Il avait focalisé son attention sur l'effet à obtenir et la façon la plus rapide d'y parvenir, seulement il avait sauté des étapes. Il aurait fallu qu'il apprenne d'abord à différencier chaque ingrédients à la seule aide de ses cinq sens et non grâce au nom inscrit sur la boite de l'ingrédient.

Ça pouvait se révéler indispensable, par exemple la plupart des venins se ressemble à l'œil nu et pourtant leurs odeurs sont significativement différentes. Les baies mentholées cueillies à la pleine lune et les autres ont le même aspect, la même odeur mais un goût très différent.

A terme, son Maître devait vouloir qu'il devienne impossible de saboter une de ses préparations, l'obligeant à faire appel à ses sens au complet.

Harry comptait bien faire de son mieux pour y parvenir et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il accordait peu d'importance à l'opinion des autres hormis celui de sa sœur et pourtant il s'étonnait de ne plus vouloir décevoir son Maître de la sorte. C'était nouveau comme sentiment et il n'était pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit Harry passa une partie de sa fin de soirée à s'entraîner en vue de son prochain cours en tant qu'apprenti alors que Neville dormait dans le lit à côté.

Il réussit à ancrer quelques ingrédients dans sa mémoire sensorielle avant d'être rattrapé par la fatigue.

A son réveil, la journée ne promettait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, une fois les cours terminés, alors qu'il rangeait les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque dans leur rayon, Harry constata une chose qui lui avait échappé et qui pouvait potentiellement le sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

En effet, il manquait un livre sur l'étagère traitant de l'alchimie. Peut-être que ce livre lui donnerait les informations manquantes sur ce que pouvait protéger Touffu. Ce qui l'aiderait à déterminer qui, à Poudlard, espère s'en emparer et par extension mènerait donc à son agresseur.

Harry était conscient que les chances de parvenir à ses fins de cette manière étaient faible mais fautes de mieux il s'en contentait.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur les problèmes solubles, tel celui du livre manquant. Il avait emprunté les autres livres le week-end passé et il n'y était déjà pas. C'était soit un coup de malchance soit quelqu'un l'avait emprunté depuis un moment déjà. Harry décida d'attendre encore une quinzaine de jours, jusqu'à la fin du mois, pour voir s'il refaisait surface.

Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que si en effet il pouvait trouver des informations cruciales dans ce livre, il était probable que Dumbledore l'ait mis hors de portée des élèves.

Il essaya de chasser ces idées défaitistes de son esprit et rejoignit Neville dans leur salle commune. Comme la veille, Harry termina sa soirée à mettre à mal ses sens.

Il avait préparé un petit plan d'action pour se permettre de progresser le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Le matin c'était le toucher, l'audition et la vue dans sa salle de potion, sous le regard appréciateur de son Maître qui l'observait depuis son bureau. Tard le soir, il menait la vie dure à son nez et ses papilles gustatives.

La deuxième soirée de « retenue » arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se montra aussi éprouvante que la première. Rogue ne lui fit pas de concession mais Harry repartit de meilleure humeur que la première fois. Il ne fut pas bon, mais de Troll il était passé à Médiocre et ça, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Le mois de Janvier prit bientôt fin et avec lui les espoirs d'Harry que le dernier livre sur l'alchimie face son retour à la bibliothèque.

La seule maigre consolation qu'il trouva, fut que sa vie allait encore une fois s'emballer quelque peu. En effet, connaissant le caractère pointilleux de Mme Pince, Harry était persuadé que, quelle que soit la personne qui avait retiré le livre des rayons, il n'aurait pu le faire sans que ce fût consigné dans le cahier des emprunts. Bien qu'il pense en toute logique que ce soit Dumbledore, il se devait d'en avoir le cœur net. Seul moyen pour ça : jeter un œil dedans.

La semaine qui suivit, Harry passa donc le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque notant les faits et gestes du cerbère qu'était Mme Pince. Les seuls rares moments où elle levait l'enchantement du tiroir où elle rangeait le livre était pour y noter un retrait.

La brèche était trop mince pour espérer un quelconque résultat, il allait falloir qu'il se penche sérieusement sur la question.

Pendant ce temps, ses progrès en potion se faisaient presque aussi rares qu'en magie élémentaire. A la légère différence qu'en potion au moins, là, il avançait un peu.

Harry continua ses fréquentes visites à la bibliothèque pour établir au mieux un plan de diversion. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait obliger Mme Pince à quitter son bureau au moment précis où elle enregistrerait son emprunt dans son cahier.

Il fallait que sa diversion lui offre suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir feuilleter le cahier à la recherche de l'information convoitée. Ça n'allait pas être facile surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule et unique chance, car réitérer l'expérience paraîtrait suspect et serait par conséquent trop risqué.

Au moins il ne courrait pas trop de risques pour une fois. S'il était prit en train de jeter un coup d'œil un peu trop insistant sur le cahier, un rapide mensonge débité avec conviction ferait l'affaire.

Seulement cette option n'était pas envisageable, il fallait qu'il réussisse.

La conception d'un plan d'action viable nécessita plusieurs heures de travail et finalement le jour J arriva enfin. Harry attendit patiemment que la bibliothèque se remplisse de Serdaigles pour disposer ses diversions dans les coins les plus reculés de la salle tout en faisant mine de flâner dans les rayons.

Une fois en place il jeta un coup d'œil attentif à sa montre boussole. Il lui fallait faire preuve d'un timing parfait pour espérer avoir une chance de réussir.

« C'est partit » se dit-il en se dirigeant en direction du bureau de Mme Pince.

-Bonjour, je voudrais emprunter ce livre sur le Quidditch lui dit-il en lui montrant l'ouvrage.

Elle l'inspecta un instant avant de mimer une moue désapprobatrice, sûrement dû au fait que pour elle ce genre de livre ne constituait pas de la vraie littérature.

Peu importait à Harry, c'était le résultat qui comptait et comme espéré Mme Pince leva l'enchantement protégeant son tiroir et en sortit son fameux cahier.

Cependant, son plan millimétré ne prévoyait pas l'arrivée d'une élève de premières année de Serdaigle au bureau pour un renseignement.

-Excusez-moi, où se trouve le rayon Sorti… commença-t-elle avant d'être foudroyer du regard par Harry.

Il n'avait droit qu'à un essai et ça n'était pas une écervelée ne sachant pas lire les indications au-dessus des étagères qui allait l'en priver.

La jeune fille avala sa salive avec difficulté et bafouilla :

-Heu… c'est, c'est bon… je vais me débrouiller, avant de déguerpir.

Mme Pince leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, elle commença à noter les références du livre emprunté par Harry quand une détonation retentit à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothécaire se leva d'un bond et comme prévu partit à la recherche de l'impertinent fauteur de troubles.

Harry passa aussi vite qu'il put de l'autre côté du bureau et commença à feuilleter le cahier en remontant dans le temps.

« Foutu Serdaigle » pensa-t-il alors que la liste des emprunts n'en finissait pas tandis que les jours, eux, prenaient un malin plaisir à occuper du parchemin.

Harry jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre inquiet, il ne voulait pas se déconcentrer mais il sentait la pression monter.

Boum, une autre détonation se fit entendre à l'opposé de la première. Mme Pince traversa les rayons en vociférant mille châtiments à l'adresse du responsable.

Harry avait calculé son itinéraire le plus probable et fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse à aucun moment l'apercevoir derrière son bureau. Pour les élèves il ne pouvait rien prévoir mais il espérait que la surprise d'entendre des détonations de toute part les distrairaient assez pour qu'il passe inaperçu.

Son troisième pétard à retardement fit son numéro tandis que lui ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel, il en était encore à novembre et le temps à sa disposition allait bientôt être écoulé.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas trouver, il lui fallait une réponse même mauvaise. Seulement il ne trouvait rien, aucun emprunt sur l'étagère alchimie.

Il venait avec peine à bout de novembre pour mieux attaquer octobre tandis que sa dernière diversion laissait place à nouveau au silence. Harry passa les lignes à toute vitesse quasiment sans les lire se concentrant sur le mot alchimie pour que son cerveau ne prête attention qu'à lui.

Septembre enfin, mais ça allait être trop tard, le silence faisant place à des bruit de pas, il allait se faire prendre ça n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Tant pis, il lui fallait une réponse, Harry descendait les pages à toute vitesse passant bruyamment de l'une à l'autre.

Plus que quelques mètres et il était fini, en plus de se faire prendre ça serait sans réponse. Non ! Il fallait qu'il trouve avant qu'elle arri…

« Ça y est j'ai trouvé » pensa Harry tandis qu'il parcourait les quelques centimètres, horizontaux cette fois, vers le nom qui l'intéressait :

-Hermione Granger.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus à l'information nouvellement acquise et referma sans plus de cérémonie le cahier et sauta de l'autre côté du bureau.

Mme Pince arriva précisément à ce moment-là. Par chance elle débouchait d'une allée et ne l'avait pas vu sauter. Elle était énervée comme Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il se contenta de sourire et d'embarquer son livre le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait réussi, de justesse certes, mais il avait réussi.

C'était donc Granger qui avait le livre en sa possession. « Elle ne cessera donc jamais de se retrouver sur mon chemin celle-là » pensa-t-il avec ressentiment.

« Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses » se raisonna-t-il, « au moins je sais à qui appartient ce nom, j'évite la partie recherche et je peux passer directement à l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan ».

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris une telle décharge d'adrénaline et pour être franc, ça lui avait manqué. Néanmoins, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient il se pourrait que la période entre deux décharges soit plutôt réduite cette fois.

Le samedi qui suivit eut lieu le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles arbitré par le professeur Rogue.

Bien qu'il favorise outrageusement les Poufsouffles, Harry réussit à se saisir du vif d'or avant que le match ne tourne en leur défaveur. Ils l'emportèrent 180 à 140. Légère victoire là aussi mais victoire quand même.

Cette fois-ci Harry put assister aux festivités réservées au soir de victoire dans leur salle commune. La plupart des septièmes années et quelques sixièmes jouaient à des jeux d'alcool histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour se biturer au whisky pur feu dans un coin, sûrement une bouteille issue de la contrebande des jumeaux d'ailleurs, pensa Harry.

Quant à lui, il profita de l'euphorie et de l'absence de Granger pour tenter d'obtenir des informations de sa sœur.

-Tiens ta grande amie Granger ne nous honore pas de sa présence ce soir, lança avec sarcasme Harry.

-Elle n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch, elle doit lire un bouquin au calme de notre dortoir, répondit-elle sans relever le ton sarcastique employé par son frère.

-Je parie qu'elle est le genre à lire des trésors de littérature, du genre roman à l'eau de rose je me trompe ? Demanda Harry.

-N'importe quoi, Hermione est une fille très intelligente et cultivée ne fait pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle ne lit que de gros grimoires, s'emporta un peu Amy.

-Ouais du style les milles et une façon d'ensorceler un beau garçon, ajouta Harry cherchant sciemment à provoquer sa sœur.

Neville était étonné par l'attitude d'Harry, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer mesquin de la sorte et surtout pas aux dépends d'une absente.

Amy s'énerva quelque peu devant le mépris flagrant de son frère à l'égard de sa meilleure amie :

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Hermione est bien assez belle et intéressante pour n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre pour plaire. Elle ne lit que pour sa culture, répliqua avec force Amy pensant avoir fait mouche et convaincu son frère.

Ce ne fut pas le cas et le jeune homme revint à la charge :

-Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien cultiver Madame en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il faignant l'air faussement intéressé.

-Des livres bien plus intéressants que tu crois, genre L'histoire de Poudlard, L'Esclavage aux Travers des Siècles et L'Alchimie à Travers les Ages, lâcha-t-elle passablement énervée.

Harry hocha la tête offrant la victoire espérée par sa sœur qui se calma instantanément. Son frère était têtu mais sur ce coup-là elle l'avait eu, pensa-t-elle à tords.

Neville remarqua quelques chose d'étrange dans la réaction d'Harry à l'entente des titres de bouquins, il avait cru y lire un genre de bref soulagement. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait, il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Et bien elle n'a pas lâché le morceau facilement » pensa Harry tandis qu'il obtenait enfin l'information désirée. Il avait suffisamment vu Finnigan et Thomas se ridiculiser à tenter de gravir l'escalier du dortoir des filles pour espérer le récupérer de cette manière. Il allait lui falloir trouver un moyen de l'obtenir, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il allait profiter de la soirée et s'assurer que sa sœur ne lui fasse pas la gueule. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à plaisanter et à rire tout les trois, profitant de l'allégresse régnant dans la salle en ce soir de fête.

Le premier Mars fini par pointer son nez et bien que ne représentant rien pour Harry, ce jour avait de l'importance pour d'autres.

-Joyeux anniversaire Frère ! S'exclama Finnigan alors que Weasley venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses rideaux à baldaquins.

Pour une fois il s'était levé tôt en ce dimanche et cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence selon Harry.

S'il avait su ce qu'allait être sa matinée Harry aurait peut-être fait une exception et fait une grasse matinée pour une fois. Il devait sûrement être le seul élève de première et deuxième années de Gryffondor à ne pas avoir daigné lui souhaiter bon anniversaire.

Autant dire que ça faisait beaucoup de « joyeux anniversaire » et l'humeur d'Harry n'était pas au beau fixe pour le repas de midi. Surtout compte tenu de toutes ses mièvreries et flatteries que ce faisait une joie de lui adresser tous ses « fans ».

Harry fit de son mieux pour manger tranquillement ce midi mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Son repas tirant vers la fin il allait bientôt pouvoir quitter la table et retrouver le calme de sa salle pour travailler. Seulement l'évocation du nom d'un ami le fit s'intéresser à la conversation de Weasley.

-Pff regarde-moi ce Malfoy se pavaner comme s'il était le chef des Serpentards, lança Thomas à la vue de Draco sortant de la grande salle la tête haute suivit de Grabbe et Goyle.

-Bah laisse le, le pauvre, je compatis, il est obligé de se coltiner ces deux malabars quasi Cracmols de peur de se faire agresser vanna Weasley.

Harry trouvait ça osé de sa part de clasher Draco compte tenu de leur dernière altercation et ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire acerbe.

-C'est marrant parce que dans mes souvenirs tu ne te la racontais pas autant face à lui répondit Harry.

Weasley le fusilla du regard et vu l'air incrédule de ses compagnons il avait du omettre de leur raconter l'épisode du duel de minuit.

-Tu sous entends que je suis un lâche ? Demanda Weasley énervé.

-Tu en déduis ce que tu veux, commença Harry, moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour se moquer d'un absent, termina-t-il avec ironie.

Le côté Gryffondor de Weasley, se sentant humilié reprit rapidement le dessus.

-Ok, c'est-ce qu'on va voir. Dean, Seamus suivez-moi. Vous restez là ! Ordonna-t-il aux autres élèves attentif à ses paroles.

Weasley se leva précipitamment suivit par ses deux amis et sortit en trombe de la grande salle.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer Harry s'empressa de sortir à leur suite.

Weasley et sa bande retrouvèrent Draco quelques couloirs plus loin :

-Eh, Mangemort, l'apostropha Weasley.

Draco se retourna instantanément, il semblait passablement énervé.

-Et il se reconnaît, pouffa Finnigan.

Draco les dévisagea, sa main saisissant avec empressement sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Tiens, mais c'est la rouquine et son girls band, comment ça va les filles ? Lança Draco.

Harry qui s'était arrêté au détour d'un couloir pour observer la scène sourit à la plaisanterie de son ami.

-Toujours à faire le mariole Malfoy, cracha Weasley.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie… en fait si ta compagnie m'ennuie alors viens en aux faits Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un peu d'argent pour de nouvelles robes ?

Draco asticotait avec talent Weasley qui commençait à perdre son calme.

-Dean, Seamus à vos baguettes murmura Weasley à l'attention de ses amis.

Draco en fit de même avec les siens.

Harry se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir aider son ami mais Weasley se montrait réglo pour une fois, trois contre trois.

-Les gars vous vous souvenez de la parade qu'on a apprise pour ce genre de situation ? Demanda Draco à voix basse.

Une fois qu'ils eurent acquiescé Draco cria :

-Retraite ! Tandis que Grabbe lançait un sort de fumée et qu'ils partaient en courant dans l'autre sens.

Ce genre d'attitude couarde de la part de Draco étonnait au plus haut point Harry, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas des trois autres Gryffondors :

-Vite, ils s'enfuient ! Cria Weasley alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la fumée à leur recherche.

Harry entendit alors un grand fracas suivit par de nombreux jurons.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Harry put voir Weasley et ces deux compagnons au sol essayant de se relever sans y parvenir, Draco, Grabbe et Goyle les tenants en joue.

« Quel vicelard se Draco » pensa Harry en réalisant le but de sa mascarade. Weasley et sa clique s'étaient précipités dans la fumée sans visibilité et apparemment Draco avait jeté un sort recouvrant le sol d'huile.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens mais que vois-je, commença Draco. Weasley aurait-il enfin comprit que sa place était à mes pieds ? Lança-t-il pour le provoquer.

Weasley s'excita sur place essayant par tous les moyens de se relever, sans résultat.

-Il me semble que vous nous devez de plates excuses pour les insultes de tout à l'heure non ? Finnigan, je t'écoute, ajouta Draco.

-Tu peux toujours rêver répondit Seamus.

-Goyle, se contenta de dire Draco.

Gregory s'avança vers Seamus et leva le point, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Désolé, désolé, s'empressa d'ajouter Finnigan les mains couvrant son visage, apparemment la menace que représentait Goyle fut suffisamment convaincante pour lui.

-Bin voilà, tu vois quand tu veux le nargua Draco.

-Thomas, quelque chose à ajouter ? Continua le jeune Serpentard.

-Je m'excuse aussi répondit-il sans même qu'il n'eut à le menacer.

-Quelle douce mélodie les provoqua encore Draco.

-Et le clou du spectacle, Weasley on t'écoute, enchaîna-t-il.

Weasley lui lança un regard noir avant de bomber le torse et de répondre avec fermeté :

-Plutôt mourir Malfoy, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Grabbe, donne donc une leçon à cet insolent ordonna Draco.

Le cerveau de Weasley ne fit qu'un tour et on put lire le soulagement sur son visage tandis qu'il s'écriait :

-Professeur aux secours ! En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco qui fit demi-tour instantanément ainsi que Grabbe et Goyle.

Il ne mit qu'un instant avant de comprendre que Weasley les avait bernés. Il se jeta au sol tout en pivotant pour se retrouver face à ses anciennes victimes devenues assaillants. Il vit un sort fuser au-dessus de sa tête et contre attaqua instantanément en immobilisant temporairement Weasley dans sa robe de sorcier qui s'était relevée sur sa tête et l'empêchait de bouger.

Grabbe et Goyle atteints entre les omoplates par Finnigan et Thomas se retrouvèrent l'un avec la langue collée au palet et l'autre convulsant au sol prit d'un fou rire.

Draco roula sur le côté anticipant la nouvelle attaque de ses agresseurs. Profitant de leur incapacité à se mouvoir sur l'huile Draco leva sa baguette et en fit sortir un épais nuage de farine.

Ajouté à l'huile dont étaient enduit leurs vêtements, Thomas et Finnigan furent recouverts d'une épaisse mélasse. Ils se frottaient vigoureusement le visage dans l'espoir de recouvrer la vue.

Weasley venait de reprendre le dessus sur sa robe et pointait Draco de sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se fixaient obstinément attendant que l'autre esquisse le début d'un mouvement pour attaquer.

La tension était palpable dans le couloir.

Harry vit une élève de Serdaigle à l'autre bout du couloir observer la scène un instant avant de faire demi-tour en courant. Elle ne déconcentra pas les deux sorciers qui se toisaient toujours du regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent rejoints par une nuée d'élèves des deux cotés du couloir. Draco avait eu le temps de se relever, de même que Weasley. La farine avait certes neutralisé Finnigan et Thomas mais elle avait aussi rendu à Weasley sa mobilité. Étant aux prises avec sa robe au moment du sort la farine n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

Rosier se fraya un passage dans la foule tandis que de Woods, le préfet en chef des Gryffondor faisait de même de l'autre côté.

-Weasley, baisse ta baguette ! Lui ordonna Woods.

-Pas avant qu'il ne baisse la sienne, lui répondit Ron.

-Malfoy baisse ta baguette ! L'apostropha le préfet Gryffondor.

-Terrence ? Demanda Draco à l'adresse de son chef.

-Laisse le Draco, trop de témoin, lui répondit-il.

Draco abaissa sa baguette avec précaution prêt à riposter à tout élan de bassesse de Weasley, qui en fit autant.

Draco libéra Grabbe et Goyle de leurs maléfices tandis que Ron lançait un sort de Récurvite passablement effectué à ses amis.

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se tourner le dos et de repartir en direction de leurs maisons respectives. Ils allaient passer les prochaines heures à conter leur altercation.

Comme Harry l'avait imaginé Weasley avait arrangé l'histoire à sa sauce. La ruse inventive de Draco avec la fumée était devenue un coup de lâche, ses esquives de la chance et l'intervention de Woods et Rosier son salut. Sinon les faits en eux-mêmes restaient relativement véridiques.

En même temps rien d'étonnant, « cette fois ci Weasley s'en est pas mal sortit » pensa Harry bien qu'il doute qu'il soit sortit victorieux du duel qu'il avait failli livrer contre Draco.

« Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée » pensa-t-il.

Enorgueilli par son nouvel « exploit » face aux Serpentards, Weasley se montrait encore plus invivable qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils s'étaient imposés lui, Finnigan et Thomas comme le trio de premières année de Gryffondor à craindre. Les pronostics quant à leur avenir glorieux agaçaient passablement Harry qui décida donc de donner un nouveau sujet de conversation aux élèves de Poudlard. A savoir une nouvelle offensive de Ghost le farceur, dans la Guerre des Blagues.

Trop occupé par le mystère Nicolas Flamel, Harry avait délaissé cette partie de sa personnalité depuis trop longtemps, un retour en force s'imposait.

Justement, il avait bien une petite idée sur la question et le cadeau de Noël d'Hagrid allait lui être bien utile.

Le lendemain semblait d'ailleurs propice à son retour. Le lundi matin étant généralement le moment le plus morose de la semaine, sûrement dû au fait qu'il représentait la fin du week-end et le retour des cours.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry prépara une concoction bien particulière ce matin-là. Il obtenu sans mal l'aval des Elfes de maison et sa préparation fut ajoutée au repas du midi. Il aurait été tenté de faire sa blague au petit déjeuner seulement tout le monde ne le prenait pas à la même heure et sa farce aurait donc eu moins d'impact.

Le début du repas se passa comme à l'accoutumé jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un verre se casser. La plupart des élèves se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, un troisième année de Poufsouffle qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout d'un coup, des chutes de couverts se firent entendre de part et d'autres de la grande salle. En effet, les élèves se voyaient dans l'incapacité de tenir fermement un objet de leurs mains.

Ce qui rendait compliquée la tâche élémentaire de manger.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour faire apparaître en lettres enflammées le message suivant :

« On dit du bonheur qu'il est insaisissable et bien aujourd'hui il ne sera pas le seul,

Ghost vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et les Jumeaux : à vous de jouer »

Le brouhaha remplit rapidement la salle tandis que Dumbledore se levait de son siège. Il tenta de se saisir de sa cuillère pour tapoter son verre, provoquant ce bruit si caractéristique de ses prises de parole, seulement elle lui échappa des mains. Prenant toutes mesures des effets de la blague en cours, il se contenta d'amener ses doigts à sa bouche et d'émettre un sifflement strident.

Toute la salle se tut instantanément et le directeur prit la parole.

-Ah en croire votre compétent professeur de potion, il semblerait que nous soyons victime d'une potion de lubrification corporelle, ce qui risque de rendre cet après-midi de cours plutôt… intéressant. Ne vous inquiétez pas l'effet n'est que temporaire et aura disparu en fin de journée. Sur ce, je vous laisse retourner à votre repas, conclu-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue était impressionné par l'ingéniosité de son apprenti. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il s'était procuré de la racine de sol cogneur, élément indispensable pour cette préparation. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas été affecté par la blague et il pouvait à son aise profiter de ses effets ô combien comique.

Harry avait demandé aux Elfes d'épargner le repas de son Maître et de quelques élèves soigneusement choisit et d'autres de manière complètement aléatoire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La plupart des élèves n'étant qu'à la moitié de leur repas, les tentatives d'alimentation allaient bon train, bien qu'elles ne fussent que peu à être couronnées de succès. En effet, une fois qu'ils eurent abandonnés l'idée de se servir de couverts, le repas dégénéra légèrement. Comme on dit : aux grands maux les grands remèdes et la seule solution unanimement adoptée fut l'abandon de toutes bonnes manières. La faim se faisant bien ressentir, ils furent obligés de plonger leurs têtes dans leurs assiettes pour espérer se sustenter, provoquant l'hilarité des rassasiés et des non affectés.

Étant les premiers à avoir abandonné toutes convenances, les jumeaux furent les premiers à finir leur repas. A l'étonnement général des personnes les entourant, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures ainsi que leurs chaussettes. Chose qui ne fut pas aisée. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils se levèrent d'un bon et sortirent de la grande salle en faisant preuve d'une remarquable habilité en patinage, leurs pieds lubrifiés en guise de patins. Une salve d'applaudissements salua leur sortie.

Quelques élèves courageux tentèrent eux aussi l'expérience, à leurs dépens. Tous n'étant pas des virtuoses du patinage.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent pour la plupart, des cours magistraux de rappel des acquis. C'est qu'il était plutôt compliqué de prendre des notes sans pouvoir tenir une plume.

A la grande joie d'Harry, les « exploits » de Ron furent éclipsés par la nouvelle Blague de Ghost et les prouesses des jumeaux en patinage. Le soir même, une fois les effets de la blague dissipé, les jumeaux contaient leurs aventures de la journée au milieu de la salle commune.

Selon leurs dires, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de Rusard pour être punis en tant qu'instigateur du mouvement de glisse dans les couloirs.

-Donc, on arrive dans le bureau de notre cher concierge commença Fred.

-Autrement dit notre deuxième maison, plaisanta George.

-En compagnie de notre fan number one : cette très agréable professeur McGonagall, renchérit Fred sous les rires de l'assemblés.

-Et là, notre Rusard adoré commence à nous hurler dessus, soit disant qu'il allait nous faire subir mille tourments, enchaîna George.

-Chose à quoi nous lui répondons : en quels honneurs ? Continua Fred.

-Vous auriez du voir sa tête, il était si rouge qu'on a cru qu'il allait exploser dit George.

-La on a eu droit à une demie heure de remontrances et l'énumération d'une liste inhumaine de punitions qui nous attendaient ajouta Fred.

-Sauf que dommage pour lui, nous le règlement intérieur on le connaît, enchaîna George.

-Pour cause, on en a violé quasiment tous les articles, poursuivit Fred provoquant une fois encore l'hilarité de ses auditeurs.

-Et il n'est écrit nul par qu'il est interdit de glisser dans les couloirs ajouta George.

-C'est là qu'intervient notre très estimée directrice de maison pour corroborer nos dire et là croyez-nous que ça la achever notre pauvre concierge, continua Fred.

-On est donc sortit de son bureau la tête haute, impuni et en glissade de surcroît conclu admirablement George sous les applaudissements de leur public.

Harry était vraiment content du succès de sa blague et remerciait intérieurement les jumeaux de l'avoir rendu encore plus spectaculaire. C'est bien plus joyeux qu'il trouva le sommeil ce soir-là.

L'euphorie de sa blague passée, Harry recommença à occuper chaque minutes de son temps libre à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se procurer L'Alchimie à Travers les Ages.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à soudoyer un des elfes de maison responsable du nettoyage des dortoirs des filles, mais suite à ses nombreux échecs il avait abdiqué. Il avait aussi pensé à demander à sa sœur mais ça l'exposait à un certain nombre de questions gênantes sans pour autant garantir d'obtenir gain de cause. Pareil s'il essayait de passer par l'intermédiaire d'une autre fille du dortoir. Le problème lui paraissait insoluble.

Il sentait bien que plus il réfléchissait à la question plus il s'éloignait d'une réponse utile. Il lui fallait relâcher un peu la pression et pour cela rien de mieux qu'un dimanche après-midi à traîner avec Neville, Megan et ses amies Poufsouffles.

Les derniers jours d'hiver se faisaient moins mordants, on pouvait se permettre à nouveau des balades dans le parc pourvut que la météo soit clémente. Elle l'était cet après-midi-là et ils purent s'asseoir dans la cour intérieure, un petit coin de plein air à l'abri du vent.

Neville, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, fut étonné qu'Harry soit d'une humeur aussi sociable. Depuis Noël il était redevenu distant, comme s'il était constamment concentré sur quelque chose et que ses interactions sociales et ses mouvements tenaient plus du réflexe que d'une volonté propre.

Harry avait utilisé Rowene pour envoyer un message à Megan et lui proposer de les rejoindre avec les filles dans la cour intérieure, ce qu'elle fit. Harry et elle, entretenaient une correspondance assez régulière, ça pouvait paraître ridicule étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à Poudlard, seulement Harry n'était pas toujours enclin à la discussion. De cette manière il restait en contact et ils se répondaient l'un l'autre quand ils avaient la tête à ça.

A la manière de Neville, Megan n'était pas exigeante en amitié, elle se contentait de passer du temps avec lui quand ça leur était possible à tous les deux et ne se formalisait pas quand ça ne l'était pas.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à les rejoindre :

-Salut les garçons lança Megan en arrivant.

-Salut Meg, répondit Harry tandis que Neville saluait Hannah.

-Désolée mais Susan et Claire sont légèrement en retard dans leur devoirs donc faudra vous contenter de nous deux aujourd'hui, leur dit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

-Elle vous passe quand même le bonjour, continua Hannah.

Les occasions de se voir s'étant multipliées Hannah ainsi que les autres filles ne ressentaient plus de gênes à parler avec les deux garçons et ce même en public.

Au début les rumeurs étaient allés bon train et elles avaient toutes eut du mal à se faire au fait que les autres premiers années parlent d'elles et se retournent sur leurs passages. Ça avait était d'autant plus dure que ça s'était accentué à la rupture entre Harry et Cho Chang. Mais bon, une fois cet épisode passé, la tension était retombée et les gens avaient fini par reconnaître leur amitié comme une donnée avérée et n'y prêtèrent même plus attention.

Harry commença à discuter avec Megan tandis que Neville parlait botanique avec Hannah.

Une fois en confiance Neville s'était révélé être un remarquable orateur et Hannah semblait suspendu à ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui mimait la bonne manière d'extraire de la pulpe de Bulbonox sans être recouvert de furoncles.

-Le problème avec ce genre de plantes c'est qu'on a tendance à les approcher violemment pour devancer leur mécanisme de protection qui consiste à propulser vers l'assaillant un jet de pulpe qui couvre les parties touchées, de furoncles, dit-il tandis qu'il faisait mine de recevoir de la pulpe plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage en se débâtant, sous les rires d'Hannah.

Là, il arrêta son mime brusquement, reprenant son sérieux, ce qui donna un coté plus dramatique à ses propos :

-Seulement, c'est là qu'on fait erreur, car on prend le problème à l'envers. Pourquoi s'éreinter à récupérer la pulpe dans la plante alors qu'il est si facile de la collecter une fois projetée ? Il suffit de se prémunir d'un équipement adéquate et ça devient un jeu d'enfants ou alors d'un petit flacon mais là il vaut mieux être précis, dit-il tandis qu'il faisait semblant d'essayer d'attraper des jets imaginaires avec un tout petit bocal sautant de droite à gauche.

Il avait capté l'attention d'Harry et Megan avec ses pitreries et tandis qu'ils rigolaient devant son numéro Neville créa un déclic dans le cerveau d'Harry.

Il avait pris son problème à l'envers lui aussi. Pourquoi tenter de récupérer le livre dans le dortoir des filles ce qui paraissait impossible quand il lui suffisait de la faire sortir avec. Là, il se contenterait de le lui emprunter discrètement l'espace de quelques minutes.

Cette nouvelle vision du problème offrait un nouveau panel de solutions à éprouver.

Ils furent rejoint une heure plus tard par les deux autres jeunes filles qui avaient décidé de s'octroyer un peu de répit dans leurs devoirs pour passer un peu de temps avec les garçons.

C'est de bien meilleure humeur qu'Harry profita du repas du soir en cette fin de week-end.

Harry passa les quinze jours qui suivirent à élaborer un plan viable. Il risquait le renvoi s'il se faisait prendre mais c'était toujours préférable à la mort. S'il ne trouvait pas qui était son agresseur, il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'intervention in extremis de Granger pour le sauver cette fois.

Une fois le plan conçu, il restait à Harry quelques détails techniques à régler.

Il profita de l'agitation, provoquée par l'explosion d'un de ses pétards à retardement offert par les jumeaux, durant le cours commun avec les Serdaigles, pour palier à l'un d'entre eux.

Le suivant lui demanda un peu plus d'ingéniosité, il lui fallut pour cela passer un nouvel accord avec les frères farceurs.

Harry profita de la fin de leurs entraînements de Quidditch pour les prendre à parti :

-Attendez deux minutes les gars, j'ai un petit service à vous demander, commença Harry.

-On t'écoute, lui répondit Fred.

-J'imagine que vous aimez autant que moi les grasses matinées du dimanche matin, hein les gars, mentit Harry.

-Pour sur ! Répondit Fred.

-On leur voue même un culte, plaisanta Georges.

-Ah, je vois qu'on se comprend. Seulement j'ai du mal à en profiter pleinement, passée huit heure la pièce est baignée dans la lumière et moi une fois que je suis réveillé c'est mort, même pas la peine d'espérer flemmarder au pieu.

-Oh, mon pauvre vieux, se moqua Fred.

-C'est ça moque toi, se plaignit faussement Harry, mais je m'étais dit que peut être vous auriez un moyen pour vous procurer du papier fumé pour que j'en recouvre les fenêtres de mon dortoir.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Fred, qu'en penses-tu Georges ?

-C'est vrai que c'est assez tentant de laisser notre petite star du Quidditch dans la panade, continua-t-il taquinant Harry.

-Je vous comprends les gars surtout que qui aurait besoin des dix galions que j'offre pour ce service… je me demande, continua Harry.

Il vit bien sur le visage des jumeaux qu'il avait fait mouche avec sa proposition et Fred fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop pressé d'accepter.

-Mais en même temps on lui doit bien ça non ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

-C'est vrai qu'il nous a fait gagner quelques matchs après tout, enchaîna Georges.

-Allez, on accepte, lâcha enfin Fred avant d'ajouter modestement :

-Alala, notre bonté nous perdra.

Harry leur sourit et concrétisa l'entente par une poignée de mains et le passage d'une petite bourse bien garnit.

« Problème résolu » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il retrouvait son dortoir dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche.

Il ne lui restait qu'un menu détail à régler et il serait prêt pour la première partie de son plan. Pour cela il dû s'appliquer à calligraphier une lettre bien spéciale et une fois satisfait de son travail, il put continuer à s'exercer en vue de sa retenue avec son professeur de potion.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche sur ses sens et il ne pouvait pas nier que ça l'aidait sensiblement pour ses concoctions. Tout se faisait plus vite maintenant, c'était devenu quasi instinctif et il commençait à vraiment bien s'en sortir. Plus que quelques séances et il aurait passé un cap difficile, il ne lui resterait ensuite plus qu'à se perfectionner.

Le week-end qui suivit, les jumeaux avaient livré Harry et celui-ci était enfin prêt à passer à l'action.

Une fois le couvre-feu passé et la salle commune entièrement vide, Harry monta dans son dortoir. Tous les rideaux des lits à baldaquins étaient tirés, signe que tous les autres gars étaient couchés. Harry insonorisa son coté de la pièce, se munit de son sac à dos et une fois qu'il eut tiré ses rideaux, il redescendit discrètement.

Il mit à profit ses bonnes relations avec Grâce, la grosse dame, pour pouvoir sortir sans remontrances. Il la prévint qu'il rentrerait d'ici une heure et il continua son chemin.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque Harry ouvrit la porte avec précaution entra et la referma le plus silencieusement possible. Le noir était presque total à présent, à tel point qu'il ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui.

Il décrocha son sac et sortit à tâtons le papier fumé. Une fois le sort Lumos effectué Harry profita de cette nouvelle source de lumière pour couvrir aussi vite que possible les vitres de la porte avec le papier fumé en question.

Il put, grâce à ça, allumer une lampe à huile sans risque et la poser sur une table proche. Il attrapa un livre de métamorphose et l'ouvrit, il posa à coté un marque page à l'effigie des Serdaigles qu'il avait dérobé pendant leur cour communs, grâce à sa diversion. Il tira la chaise de sous la table et apparemment content du résultat repartit en direction de la porte.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et disposa quelques surprises en équilibre sur la poignée. Il partit ensuite en direction du bureau de Mme Pince. Il sortit une lettre de sa poche ainsi qu'une enveloppe.

Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir où la bibliothécaire rangeait son tampon et son sceau et s'en saisit. Il remarqua aussi un intéressant petit bloc de coupon d'accès à la réserve. Il en profita pour en dérober quelques-uns avant de le remettre à sa place.

Il se reconcentra rapidement sur sa mission initiale et appliqua au bas de sa lettre le tampon de la bibliothécaire, il replia avec délicatesse sa lettre avant de la placer dans l'enveloppe. Il alluma la bougie rouge posée sur un coté du bureau et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle se consume. Il fit couler sa cire pour sceller l'enveloppe et appliqua ensuite le sceau de la bibliothèque.

Il inspecta son enveloppe et content du résultat, il remit le bureau en état. Après un rapide contrôle, il conclut avec contentement qu'il n'avait laissé aucun indice témoignant de son passage…

Boum ! Une détonation venant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre suivit d'un hurlement.

Harry n'était plus seul dans la bibliothèque. Son cœur s'emballa tandis que son cerveau cogitait furieusement, il lui fallait agir et vite.

Rars :

Mimi72 : Je suis content que mon histoire te parle et je vais continuer à faire mon maximum pour que ça reste ainsi. Je te remercie de ton soutien et si tu as des questions n'hésites pas je serais ravie d'y répondre.

Amistosamente-vuestro : Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une fin mais j'ai terminé le Tome 1 en tout cas, qui comme dans les livres originels, conclu réellement l'année. J'espère que ça te plairas.

Cassandre : Leur relation fusionnel durant les premières années de leurs vies est du à leur mode de vie et leur éducation stricte et sans affection. La Maîtresse trouve ça malsain mais pas dans le sens incestueux du terme, plutôt dans le sens qu'ils sont leur raison mutuelle de vivre. Ils puissent leur force l'un dans l'autre c'est pourquoi Harry tient autant à sa sœur, ça a été son seul point de repère durant toute sa vie, la seule personne tenant réellement à lui. Arrivée à Poudlard ça ne change pas vraiment car comme quand ils étaient à l'école Harry se refuse à parasiter la vie de sa sœur, il ne veut pas être une gène pour elle, au point de trop s'éloigner, se faisant du mal (pour la bonne cause dans son esprit) et faisant du mal à Amy aussi. C'est pourquoi il se rattrape ensuite et continuera à se rattraper parce qu'au final elle aussi a grandement besoin de lui dans sa vie. J'espère avoir éclaircit mes choix, n'hésites pas à répondre si tu as un autre point de vue ou que tu veux d'autres éclaircissements . Pour les couples rien de ce qui te ferais hurler n'est envisagé lol, et pour Luna je t'avoue ne pas y avoir encore réfléchit. En tout cas merci de tes encouragements.

Gab : C'est vrai mais Harry est en pleine construction, il n'a même pas conscience d'être réellement en train de se lier avec d'autres personnes que ça sœur. C'est progressif. Dans le reflet il est heureux, il n'a juste pas fondé de famille car c'est pour l'instant un concept abstrait à ses yeux et il n'en voit pas l'utilité bien qu'il sache cela nécessaire pour l'épanouissement de sa sœur à long terme. Il viendra à évoluer ne t'en fais pas, il met juste du temps lol. J'espère que mon histoire te plais quand même.

Gb88 : Je plaide coupable, j'avoue je ne peux décemment pas faire autrement vu les preuves qui m'accablent lol. Le problème c'est que le temps que je passe à me relire c'est du temps que je ne passe pas à écrire et comme tu as pu le constater je suis déjà extrêmement long (ce qui empêche les bêta reader de me suivre...). Je n'essaie pas de me justifier j'énonce juste un fait. Je vais essayer d'améliorer tout ça. Merci de ton soutien en tout cas.

The Daemon : L'Orthographe... récurent problème chez moi lol. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à me le faire remarquer malheureusement pour moi. Le problème des bêta c'est que mes post sont trop espacé pour être suivit, ma fiction s'étale sur plus d'une demi décennie... Bref je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, saches que je suis désolé de vous infliger ça et que je vais faire de mon mieux pour limiter les dégâts. Merci de tes encouragements.


	18. Actions et Réactions

Désolé pour l'attente interminable... J'espère seulement que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : Actions et Réactions**

**Harry Potter, Protecteur Fraternel**

Apparemment quelqu'un avait déclenché le fumigène au poivre qu'Harry avait disposé sur la poignée.

« Merci aux jumeaux pour leurs cadeaux de Noël » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il remettait son sac sur son dos et sa lettre dans sa poche.

Il vit le concierge palper les murs d'une main tandis que l'autre était plaquée sur son visage pour se protéger tant bien que mal. Seulement c'était trop tard et le poivre était entré en contact avec ses yeux et sa gorge le rendant momentanément aveugle et limite asphyxié.

Harry couvrit son visage de sa cape tandis qu'il traversait la fumée obstruant la porte avec prudence. Une fois accomplit, il prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit avant que le concierge ne retrouve ses facultés, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Les cris de Rusard résonnaient dans le couloir de la bibliothèque d'ordinaire si tranquille à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Le concierge avait dû alerter du monde avec ses hurlements et ils allaient prendre Harry en étaux.

Le jeune sorcier se précipita et ouvrit la première salle à proximité et si enferma. Il entendit quelqu'un passer juste devant sa porte à toute vitesse tandis qu'il retenait sa respiration, les battements lancinants de son cœur faisant palpiter ses tempes.

Il lui était impossible de sortir sans attirer l'attention, il se contenta donc d'écouter ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

-Rusard, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda une voix bien connue d'Harry.

-Professeur Rogue, c'est vous ? Demanda à son tour le concierge sûrement encore sous l'effet du fumigène poivré.

-Oui, c'est moi! Lui répondit avec agacement le professeur de potion.

-J'ai été alerté par l'alarme intrusion du tiroir de Mme Pince et je me suis rendu sur les lieux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, continua Rusard.

« Et merde, quel crétin » pensa Harry tandis qu'il comprenait la raison de l'arrivée impromptue du concierge.

« J'aurais dû y penser, c'était inconscient de leur part de laisser ce matériel sans protection » se réprimanda Harry.

-Vous avez vu qui c'était ? Un professeur peut être ? Demanda Rogue très intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que j'entendais une détonation et je me suis retrouvé aveuglé et j'ai failli m'étouffer, grogna-t-il.

Rogue considéra les informations données par le concierge. Il dissipa le reste du fumigène encore présent et entra dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'autres indices. Il remarqua alors le papier fumé sur les vitres et le bouquin ouvert avec le marque page orné de l'insigne des Serdaigles.

Le concierge, ayant retrouvé la vue, rejoignit le professeur et observa la scène.

-Ah, c'est encore un de ces fichus Serdaigles qui fait du zèle, vociféra-t-il tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement quelques mètres plus loin.

-Possible, répondit Rogue visiblement sceptique, qui y a-t-il dans le tiroir sous alarme, demanda-t-il à Rusard.

-Les coupons d'accès à la réserve, s'exclama le concierge, je suis sûr que ce saligaud en a piqué.

Il alla vérifier et brandit le bloc d'un air victorieux.

-J'avais raison, il en manque plusieurs. On va l'avoir ce sale gosse, ils sont numérotés et s'il s'en sert, il est fini ! Dit-il fier de lui.

Harry grava avec soin cette information dans sa mémoire pour ne pas oublier de se débarrasser des coupons en sa possession.

Alors que tout semblait donner raison au concierge, quelque chose clochait de l'avis du professeur de potion, c'était trop… parfait. Comme si tout était fait pour laisser penser à un Serdaigle qui étudiait. La chaise par exemple, elle était tirée pourtant si l'élève avait été surprit durant sa lecture la chaise aurait dû être projetée vers l'arrière pendant sa précipitation à prendre la fuite. Ensuite, la place choisit, ça n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux mais le plus pratique. C'était la première table en entrant, alors qu'un élève assez malin pour prévoir du papier fumé sur les vitres, pour couvrir la lumière de sa lampe, se serait placé un peu plus à l'abri. Pareil pour le marque page de Serdaigle posé en évidence. Rogue n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de cogiter et c'est Rusard qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Allons voir le gardien de la salle commune des Serdaigles, il nous donnera sûrement le nom du petit imprudent, lança Rusard.

Rogue acquiesça et sortit de la bibliothèque à sa suite en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Harry attendit quelques minutes et partit aussi vite que possible rejoindre la sienne.

Une fois arrivée devant Grâce, il lui demanda de garder pour elle sa petite virée nocturne, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Harry retrouva son lit le plus discrètement possible, il avait réchappé au pire et il ne comptait pas se faire remarquer bêtement une fois rentré sain et sauf.

Rusard et Rogue de leur côté repartir bredouille de leur interrogatoire du gardien de la tour des Serdaigles. Par acquis de conscience Rogue interrogea les autres gardiens et la Grosse Dame se fit une joie de lui mentir.

La redescente d'adrénaline mit un sévère coup à Harry qui s'endormit quasi instantanément.

_Lundi 6 Avril :_

Il se réveilla le lendemain, fier d'avoir accompli la première partie de son plan. Ça n'était pas passé loin et il avait eu chaud, mais c'était passé et après tout c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Avec la fausse lettre de réclamation tamponnée et cachetée avec le sceau de la bibliothèque, il avait maintenant un moyen de faire descendre le livre de son dortoir à Granger. Il lui fallait maintenant s'organiser pour le lui emprunter quelques instants sans éveiller de soupçon.

Il avait déjà trouvé la solution à ce problème, du moins en théorie.

Harry profita de la fin de son entraînement avec Draco pour lui demander son aide :

- Draco, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, commença Harry.

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait, soupira Draco, allez dis moi, c'est avec Crabbe ou Goyle que tu veux que je te branche, lui demanda-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire devant la bêtise de son ami et ajouta :

-Non, sérieusement j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ok, dis-moi tout, lui répondit Draco maintenant plus attentif.

- J'aurais besoin que tu monopolises l'attention de Granger, le temps que je fouille dans son sac, lâcha Harry.

Le sourire carnassier qu'affichait Draco ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa réponse.

- Ça, c'est le genre de service que j'aime rendre, lui répondit-il tout souriant.

-Il va me falloir au moins dix bonnes minutes, tu es sur de réussir à l'occuper aussi longtemps ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Tu as l'air d'oublier à qui tu t'adresses là, se vexa Draco.

-Ok, c'est bon, je voulais juste m'en assurer, lui répondit Harry.

-Je te donnerai les détails de l'heure et du lieu quand je les aurais déterminé, sûrement d'ici le début de semaine prochaine, conclu Harry tandis qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

Harry passa son temps libre de la semaine à étudier tous les itinéraires possibles de leur salle commune à la bibliothèque pour trouver le lieu idéal où piéger Granger. Une fois déterminé, il continua ses préparatifs. Pour ce faire, il glissa une mélasse visqueuse dans le conduit des toilettes du troisième étage dans le but de les boucher. Il repassa quelques heures plus tard et s'empara discrètement des panneaux interdisant l'accès aux couloirs pour cause de rénovation, qui y avait été installés entre temps.

C'était bon, il était fin prêt. Il envoya les consignes à Draco et attendit patiemment le lundi matin, jour du courrier.

_Lundi 13 Avril_

Comme prévu Granger reçu sa lettre à l'heure du petit déjeuner, en même temps que tout le monde. Harry la vit lire la lettre avec attention, avant d'expliquer à Amy de quoi il retournait et de quitter la grande salle. Harry fit de même quelques instants plus tard, bientôt rejoint par Draco.

Ils partirent se mettre en place tandis qu'Hermione partait en direction de son dortoir pour récupérer le livre en question.

Harry bloqua l'accès au seul couloir menant à la bibliothèque à partir de la tour Gryffondor. Draco et lui se cachèrent dans une salle désaffectée comme il y en avait des dizaines dans le château, en attendant l'arrivée de Granger. Quand elle passa devant leur porte les deux garçons sortirent discrètement à sa suite. Harry bloqua l'autre accès au couloir à l'aide du second panneau qu'il avait emprunté tandis que Draco marchait sur les traces de Granger.

Hermione arriva finalement face au panneau interdisant de traverser le couloir. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir à un nouvel itinéraire. Elle soupira et se retourna prête à entamer le détour nécessaire pour parvenir à la bibliothèque quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco. Grâce au cadeau d'Harry, Draco se déplaçait maintenant sans faire le moindre bruit et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Tiens, mais c'est cette très chère Granger, commença Draco faignant l'étonnement.

-Malfoy ! Cracha-t-elle tandis que Draco lui faisait face.

-Mets toi à l'aise, on est entre amis, continua Draco affichant un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Hermione tenta de mettre la main sur sa baguette aussi vite qu'elle le put mais Draco fut plus prompt à réagir :

-Waddiwasi, lança-t-il en direction de son sac qui s'envola à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Voilà qui est mieux, je voyais bien qu'il te gênait, la provoqua-t-il.

-Imbécile, il y a des choses importantes dedans, lui répondit-t-elle baguette à la main.

-Tout de suite les insultes… et moi qui me montrait serviable et courtois pour une fois, lâcha Draco avec sarcasme.

-Laisse-moi passer Malfoy sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? La coupa Draco, tu vas me priver de ton amitié pour toujours, ajouta-t-il mimant les sanglots.

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes petits airs supérieurs sale serpent, s'énerva Hermione.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui répondit Draco.

Comprenant bien l'imminence du duel, les deux jeunes sorciers s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour commencer à une distance raisonnable de sept, huit mètres.

Autant en début d'année l'aura d'Hermione pouvait rivaliser avec le sien autant maintenant elle ne faisait plus le poids. Ses nombreux entraînements de duel avec Harry ayant creusés l'écart. Le seul risque majeur qu'il encourait était l'excès de confiance, c'est pourquoi il laissa Hermione commencer et prendre le duel à son avantage :

-Locomotor Mortis, lança-t-elle en direction de Draco tandis que le Serpentard se contentait de faire un rapide pas chassé sur le côté pour éviter le sort.

-Rictusempra ! Attaqua-t-elle à nouveau, rapidement suivit par Crache-Limace, deux sorts que les entraînements d'esquive face à Harry lui permirent d'esquiver sans mal.

Voyant qu'Hermione s'essoufflait, Draco en profita pour l'asticoter un peu plus.

-Et bien Granger, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? J'ai toujours dit que les enfants de moldus ne méritaient pas d'être appelés sorciers.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage tandis que Draco la narguait en se dandinant quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues Malfoy, seulement je ne suis pas Ron et tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe » pensa-t-elle.

-Sola... commença Hermione.

« Ah non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois Granger », pensa Draco tandis qu'il se couvrait les yeux de sa manche.

-...Ris, termina Hermione.

Un grand flash illumina le couloir et tandis qu'Hermione admirait le résultat de son sortilège sur Malfoy, ce dernier vociférait tandis qu'il faisait mine de chercher à tâtons une surface dure sur laquelle s'appuyer.

-Alors, on fait moins le malin Malfoy, commença Hermione.

-Bloclangue, lança Draco en direction de la voix d'Hermione.

Celle-ci esquiva sans mal ce qu'elle prit pour un acte désespéré.

-Essaye encore petit serpent, le provoqua-t-elle à son tour tandis qu'elle faisait un pas de côté en se rapprochant de lui. Ce pas anticipé lui permit d'esquiver le sort de furoncle que lui avait lancé Draco.

Chaque pas d'Hermione vers Draco la rapprochait un peu plus de la défaite et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte.

Une fois qu'elle fut à quelques pas de lui, sa garde baissée, Draco se releva violemment et l'atteignit de plein fouet :

-Pétrificus Totalus.

Hermione tomba en arrière, raide comme un piquet tandis que le Serpentard s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-C'était une grossière erreur de me prendre pour un imbécile, non mais sérieusement, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir deux fois avec le même sortilège ? Je suis un peu vexé de ce manque d'estime, ajouta Draco faisant mine de bouder.

-Alala, que vais-je faire de toi Granger, la questionna-t-il alors qu'il lui caressait la joue.

Hermione frissonnait intérieurement de ce contact contraint.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas si moche pour une fille de moldus, commença Draco tandis que muette et paralysée au sol, la jeune sorcière craignait le pire.

Draco continua à caresser sa joue en silence pour profiter de sa domination et la laisser s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

-Mais je pense tout de même pouvoir t'arranger, ajouta-t-il finalement, tout d'abord c'est quoi cette dentition ?

-Dendesaugmento, lança-t-il tandis que les dents d'Hermione augmentaient de manière significative.

-Ah mieux ! S'exclama Draco. Et cette mèche là, qui cache ton joli front, ça ne me va pas du tout, dit-il tandis qu'il coupait sa frange à l'aide d'un sort.

-Eurk, finalement tu étais mieux avec, avoua-t-il.

Elle se sentait désemparée et sans défense, elle était à la merci complète du Serpentard.

-Comment arranger ça ? Ah ! J'ai une idée, continua-t-il.

-Encréous!Lança-t-il avant de se servir de sa baguette comme d'une plume et d'écrire : « Malfoy est un Dieu » sur son front.

Dans un élan de sadisme il avait prononcé chaque nouvelle lettre écrite sur son front pour lui faire partager son œuvre.

-Magnifique, s'exclama-t-il avant de se raviser.

Hermione s'était abritée dans un coin de son esprit en attendant que le Serpentard se lasse enfin d'elle. Assimilé à un jeu pour Malfoy, ce traitement était vécu comme une torture psychologique par la Gryffondor. Elle d'un naturel si réservé et timide vivait très mal le fait d'être assujettie de la sorte, telle une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine, si fragile et soumise au bon vouloir du jeune homme. Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à jouir de cette emprise pour l'humilier au possible.

-Non, non, non ces grandes oreilles, ça gâche mon travail, commença-t-il avant de sentir un impact sur sa fesse.

« Apparemment Potter a fini », pensa-t-il à regret en regardant la tâche de couleur sur sa robe.

-Bon, très chère Granger, comme toujours se fut un plaisir. Si tu as des amies intéressées par le relooking façon Malfoy, n'hésite pas, préviens moi, je leur ferais un prix, conclu-t-il avec hypocrisie avant de s'en aller, abandonnant Hermione à ses sombres pensées, seule, au milieu du couloir.

Une fois à l'angle du dit couloir Draco retrouva Harry qui le dévisageait avec colère.

-Quoi ? Se défendit Draco, il te fallait du temps, je t'ai obtenu du temps.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, conclut Draco avant de tourner des talons, le sourire aux lèvres fier d'avoir assis sa domination sur la première année la plus brillante de Poudlard.

Harry avait sous-estimé la jouissance que pouvait procurer à Draco le contrôle total et sans restriction sur une autre personne. Qui plus est une personne envers qui il éprouve tant d'aversion. Certainement le vestige d'une enfance faite de soumission, qui à l'instar de la sienne n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours…

Harry regarda en direction de Granger et sentit un panel de sentiments contradictoires l'envahir.

« Ça doit être ça qu'on appelle des remords », pensa-t-il. En effet, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à avoir ce genre de considération et le peu de fois où ça lui était arrivé c'était toujours vis-à-vis de cette Granger…

Harry essaya de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller mais il ne réussit pas à se restreindre à la laisser dans cet état. Il profita du fait qu'elle soit paralysée la tête vers le plafond pour faire léviter sa baguette à quelques mètres de sa main. Il effaça ensuite toute trace d'encre de son front à l'aide d'un sort.

Hermione avait senti sa baguette quitter sa main sans pouvoir la retenir. Bien qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir dans son état, elle représentait une certaine protection dont on venait de la priver. Rapidement elle ne sentit plus l'encre sèche sur son front tandis que la capuche de sa robe recouvrit ses yeux, la privant de tout repère. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti au départ de Malfoy fit rapidement place à l'angoisse de l'impuissance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'elle était terrifiée.

Depuis ces constantes agressions les semaines précédant les matchs, Harry se déplaçait toujours avec quelques potions dans ses poches. Histoire de réduire au minimum ses visites à l'infirmerie. Il fit couler un antidote aux déformations faciales dans la bouche d'Hermione et ses dents reprirent une taille normale. Il s'éloigna discrètement et une fois à l'angle du couloir, il reposa son sac à l'endroit précis où il l'avait récupéré. Il termina par libérer Hermione de son sortilège de saucissonnage.

Il profita du temps qu'elle mit à comprendre qu'elle était libérée et à remettre la main sur sa baguette pour mettre un maximum d'espace entre eux.

Malgré son intervention, Harry n'arrivait pas à empêcher les remords de faire leurs bouts de chemin dans son esprit. C'était sa faute si Draco avant eu la possibilité de se trouver dans cette position et il doute que ça n'ait aucune incidence sur Granger. Certes il avait eu le temps de potasser le livre sur les alchimistes et en tirer les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires mais à quel prix ?

Il avait pu lire que l'exploit qui avait marqué la carrière d'alchimiste de Nicolas Flamel était la conception de la Pierre Philosophale. Une pierre capable de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et de produire l'élixir de longue vie, qui rend immortel celui qui le boit tant qu'il continue d'en boire. Flamel viendrait même de fêter son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaires et mènerait une vie paisible dans le Devon avec son épouse Pernelle, âgée de six cent cinquante-huit ans.

Il en avait conclu que c'était certainement la pierre que gardait Touffu.

Seulement cette découverte ne l'avançait pas plus et elle ne réduisait pas non plus le nombre de suspects. C'était un bien si précieux que la plupart des gens aimerait l'avoir en leur possession et bien qu'il ne le cautionne pas, Harry comprenait qu'on en arrive à vouloir tuer pour se l'approprier.

Harry ne partageait pas cet engouement pour l'immortalité, pour lui c'était notre condition de mortel qui faisait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Sans l'attendre ni l'espérer, Harry considérait la mort comme une libération, un point final à l'histoire d'une vie et il ne considérait pas l'immortalité comme une chose désirable.

« Si encore elle protégeait contre la maladie et toutes autres attaques extérieurs, là j'avoue qu'elle m'intéresserait », concéda Harry en pensant à l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter, dans ce cas-là, pour la protection de sa sœur. Seulement ça n'était pas le cas et loin d'être un fan des conjectures, Harry regagna sa salle commune en réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Les remords concernant Granger continuaient à le ronger et il ne réussit à s'y soustraire qu'en prenant en considération qu'il n'avait fait ça que dans le but de mettre hors d'état de nuire un criminel sévissant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il était conscient que c'était un crédo discutable mais Harry était partisan du petit mal pour un grand bien.

Hermione quant à elle mit quelques minutes pour sortir de sa léthargie. Une fois remise sur pied, elle s'empressa de récupérer ses affaires et se précipita aux toilettes dont elle verrouilla la porte.

Elle se précipita sur le premier lavabo et y rendit son petit déjeuner. Elle était seule devant le miroir, en face à face avec elle-même. Elle sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche et elle constata avec piètre intérêt que ses dents avaient repris une taille normale et que toute trace d'encre avait disparu de son front. Il ne lui restait que cette frange grossièrement coupée qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à camoufler à l'aide d'une barrette dans son sac.

Physiquement elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, psychologiquement c'était une autre affaire. Elle avait très mal vécu le fait de se sentir aussi vulnérable et démunie. Sentant, impuissante, le souffle de Malfoy et ses mains sur son visage… Elle s'était déjà retrouvée sans défense face à Potter seulement il s'était contenté de la photographier en mauvaise posture avant de la libérer. Là, Malfoy avait vicieusement joué avec elle. Elle se toucha la joue qu'il avait caressée sans parvenir à empêcher son souvenir de s'imposer à elle et tandis qu'elle revivait la scène elle sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau et le flot d'émotions la submerger. Sa respiration devint haletante, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle mais ce fut peine perdue et les sanglots devinrent plus violents jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sans retenue.

Elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver contenance et le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour reprendre le dessus fut de se raccrocher à sa furieuse envie de vengeance. Son esprit bouillonnait, imaginant mille et une façon, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, de le faire souffrir. Elle en arrivait à se faire peur, elle d'une nature si calme et modérée.

Elle se rafraîchit un peu, se forçant à se ressaisir et reprit le chemin vers sa destination initiale : la bibliothèque. Elle fit le chemin une main dans la poche, bien accrochée à sa baguette. Elle sentait bien qu'il allait lui falloir un petit moment avant de pouvoir recommencer à arpenter les couloirs sereinement. Elle arriva finalement à la bibliothèque s'efforçant de sourire pour donner le change.

Elle trouva Mme Pince à son bureau et la salua :

-Bonjour, comme vous me l'avez demandé je viens vous ramener l'Alchimie à Travers les Ages pour son entretien, lui dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Pardon mais je ne vous ais rien demander Mademoiselle, répondit Mme Pince avec étonnement.

-Mais si, j'ai reçu une lettre avec votre tampon et le sceau de la bibliothèque me demandant de rapporter le livre, répondit Hermione surprise, elle est dans mon sac, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant ses affaires.

Hermione retourna son sac à la recherche de la lettre sans succès.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Mademoiselle, je sais encore quel courrier j'envoie aux élèves et je vous dis que je n'ai rien envoyé de la sorte. Alors veuillez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos sornettes et circulez, j'ai du travail, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Hermione fourra ses affaires dans son sac et partit s'asseoir à une table, sans mot. Elle vérifia à nouveau le contenu de son sac, elle était certaine d'y avoir posé la lettre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Malfoy ! Pensa-t-elle soudainement. C'était le seul moment où quelqu'un aurait pu lui subtiliser la lettre durant son trajet entre les dortoirs et la bibliothèque. Seulement cela relevait d'autres questions. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle seul à seul et couvrir ses traces ? Non, c'était se donner beaucoup de mal pour rien. La lettre était validée par le tampon de la bibliothèque et scellée avec son sceau alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de la suivre durant une de ses nombreuses visites à la bibliothèque. La seule chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire était la présence du livre dans son sac, mais elle l'avait lu et il n'avait rien de bien particulier.

Pour s'en assurer Hermione le feuilleta une nouvelle fois. Au moins pendant ce temps elle ne pensait plus à Malfoy. Décidément elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait contenir de si important. Dépitée, elle se contenta d'aller le reposer à sa place quand elle constata quelque chose d'étrange sur l'étagère. D'habitude poussiéreux, le petit rayon consacré à l'Alchimie était étonnamment propre, comme si quelqu'un avait récemment retiré tous les bouquins traitant du sujet de l'étagère. Ainsi donc quelqu'un s'intéressait de prêt à l'Alchimie et il y avait fort à parier que cette même personne était responsable de sa mésaventure avec Malfoy. C'était d'ailleurs même probablement Malfoy lui-même mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il lui faudrait réfléchir à un moyen de jeter un coup d'œil au cahier des emprunts de Mme Pince qu'elle savait enchanter. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver sa réponse vu la récence des emprunts des livres d'Alchimie, le nom de la personne responsable devait être parmi les derniers inscrits. Remettant ses pensées à plus tard elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle arriva juste à l'heure pour son premier cours de la matinée qu'elle passa le regard dans le vide. Elle rassura Amy en lui disant qu'elle était juste fatiguée mais Harry, lui, savait bien de quoi il retournait.

C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il la rattrapa dans les couloirs une fois le cours fini :

-Granger, attends, tu as oublié ton livre, lui dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné et récupéra son livre avant de lui adresser un vague merci et de continuer son chemin avec Amy.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ton genre d'oublier un livre, lui dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

Amy acquiesça mollement, elle n'était pas convaincue. Ce qu'elle trouva encore plus étonnant fut l'attitude qu'eut son frère toute la journée vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle avait trébuché sur une dalle d'un couloir tandis qu'elle avançait d'un air songeuse. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois à la regarder avec tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il retournait et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

A la fin de la semaine Hermione avait retrouvé un comportement presque normal mis à part qu'elle était plus distraite qu'à l'accoutumé et qu'elle foudroyait Malfoy du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ce dernier se contentant de lui adresser un sourire goguenard.

L'attitude d'Harry par contre restait étrange. Alors qu'il faisait comme si Hermione n'existait pas et réciproquement, ces derniers jours il s'était montré particulièrement attentif à elle. Amy repensa alors à leur premier cours de potion de la semaine.

-Il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes, vos concoctions devraient avoir la couleur pourpre, si ce n'est pas le cas soyez bien sûr qu'un joli T viendra récompenser votre médiocrité bande d'incapables, s'exclama Rogue dans un de ses discours remotivant comme lui seul en avait le secret.

-Hermione, elle n'est pas pourpre du tout ta potion, se souvenait-elle lui avoir dit.

-Quoi ? Répondît Hermione sortant de ses pensées.

-Ta potion, elle n'est pas pourpre, tu as du faire une erreur, lui avait-t-elle répété.

Harry, le rang juste derrière elles, s'était activé sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, sur le moment. Apparemment il avait préparé deux ingrédients en vitesse et les fit léviter dans le chaudron d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'était énervée la jeune fille pensant qu'il tentait de saboter sa préparation.

La potion vira instantanément au pourpre et Harry lui répondît avec cynisme:

-Pas la peine de me remercier.

Puis il s'était remit à sa préparation.

Quoi que le plus étrange se fût quand même les événements du mercredi soir, continua Amy prise dans ses souvenirs.

Elle était avec Hermione, Neville et son frère en train de faire leurs devoirs tranquillement.

Hermione était concentrée sur son devoir de potion et soupirait allègrement. Elle ne semblait pas réussir à se concentrer et le fait qu'elle n'ait écouté que d'une oreille distraite le dernier cours devait y être pour beaucoup, pensa Amy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, tu as un problème avec ton devoir ? Lui avait-elle demandé, soucieuse.

-Je bloque sur le sujet : quels sont les différences d'effets notables entre des ingrédients hachés menus et émincés, étayez votre argumentation d'exemples. Je ne savais même pas que ça faisait une différence, lui répondit-elle dépitée.

-Rogue en a parlé au dernier cours tu ne te souviens pas ? L'avait-elle questionnée. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la puissance de la potion, avait-elle ajouté en essayant de se remémorer les dires de son professeur.

A ce moment-là elle n'avait pas encore jeté un œil à son devoir.

Harry avait relevé la tête de son devoir de botanique et observé la mine déconfite d'Hermione. Et là, allez savoir pourquoi, il décida de lui donner un coup de main.

-Pas tout à fait. En bref on note trois effets possibles selon la classe de potion à laquelle on a affaire, lui avait dit Harry alors que Neville, Hermione et elle, lui lançaient des regards étonnés.

- Les potions étant dans ce cas-là divisées en trois types : les potions modifiant quelque chose de déjà là, comme la coloration des cheveux, les potions qui retirent quelque chose, comme celle anti-furoncles ou d'amnésie, et les potions qui créent quelque chose, comme la potion de vomissement ou de mal de tête.

Hermione avait pris des notes tandis qu'elle, regardait son frère abasourdie. Neville était fasciné par le fait qu'Harry vienne en aide à la jeune fille.

-Pour les potions dites modifiantes, on privilégiera l'émincé pour un effet plus durable ou le hachage pour plus de puissance. En ce qui concerne les potions de retrait, l'émincé augmente la vitesse d'action et le hachage la puissance. Pour la dernière catégorie à savoir les potions qui créent un effet, l'émincé augmente la puissance et le hachage la durée. C'est là que la plupart des gens se trompe car ils considèrent le hachage comme synonyme de puissance en potion alors que c'est faux. Pour toutes les potions n'entrant pas dans une de ces trois catégories la découpe spécifique de l'ingrédient n'a pas d'effet, avait-il conclu.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut terminé de noter ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle releva les yeux vers lui :

-Heu… merci, s'était-elle contentée de répondre.

Harry avait incliné la tête en guise de : de rien avant de replonger dans son devoir.

Décidément entre Hermione qui était distraite et son frère anormalement gentil avec elle la semaine avait été bizarre.

_Samedi 25 Avril :_

Hermione quant à elle avait mis à profit cette semaine pour échafauder un plan pour jeter un regard dans le livre des emprunts de madame Pince. Se refusant catégoriquement à troubler la plénitude de la bibliothèque pour arriver à ses fins elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution : la cape d'invisibilité d'Amy.

Elle la lui subtilisa en prenant soin de laisser un petit mot dans sa valise au cas où manque de chance elle remarquerait sa disparition. Elle enfila la cape une fois dans un rayon peu fréquenté de la bibliothèque et attendit patiemment son heure. Un quatrième année de Serdaigle se décida enfin à emprunter un livre traitant de la métamorphose et ne dérogeant pas à la règle il fut consigné dans le cahier par Mme Pince.

Hermione profita de l'occasion pour lorgner par-dessus son épaule et elle obtenu rapidement l'information convoitée. Harry Potter, encore lui. Ça faisait un petit moment déjà qu'elle avait remarqué l'ambiguïté de la relation entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard mais de là à penser qu'ils auraient pu s'allier pour lui faire du mal…

Le comportement étrange de Potter vis-à-vis d'elle lors de la semaine prenait soudain tout son sens. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'empathie et de la sollicitude n'était en fait rien d'autre que de la culpabilité. Finalement Malfoy n'était que le bras armé de l'infamie de Potter. Oh il avait bien du rire d'elle ces derniers jours, elle qui tremblait quand on lui posait la main sur l'épaule, elle qui ne trouvait le sommeil que quand l'épuisement prenait le pas sur l'angoisse.

Ce qui était sur c'est que quoique mijote Potter, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Harry, lui aussi, avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. Ce sentant responsable de l'état d'Hermione il avait passé toute la semaine à faire son possible pour se racheter. Malgré tous ses efforts les remords ne commencèrent à s'estomper que vers la fin de la semaine. Hermione se remettant petit à petit de son altercation avec Draco.

Bien loin d'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir compris qu'il était le commanditaire de ce qui restait l'une des pires expériences de sa vie, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de sa séance de la veille. Il lui avait bien fallu plusieurs mois pour y parvenir mais c'était fait, il maîtrisait de façon très correcte tous ses sens. D'ailleurs son Maître en avait eu la preuve lors de leur cours hebdomadaire.

En effet, Harry avait passé plusieurs heures à concocter des potions à la seule lueur du feu sous son chaudron. Reconnaître les ingrédients dans le noir était une chose mais les préparer en était une autre. Il ne comptait même plus les coupures et les brûlures qu'il s'était infligé. Ajouté à cela le nombre impressionnant «d'ingrédients » sabotés par son Maître ainsi que ses tentatives répétées de sabordage de ses préparations, mélangez le tout et on obtient une séance aussi éprouvante physiquement que moralement.

Ceci expliquait sûrement son envie de passer un week-end tranquille. Hormis une légère ombre au tableau celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Draco avait mis en garde Harry du comportement plutôt étrange de Montague ces derniers jours. Lui et sa bande passaient leur temps à chuchoter sur son passage et Draco sentait qu'il préparait un sale coup. Harry garda cette information dans un coin de son esprit mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'importance que ça, après tout un Serpentard qui ne complote pas n'est pas un vrai Serpentard se rassura-t-il.

Cependant Draco n'était pas de son avis.

_DIMANCHE 26 AVRIL :_

Son week-end se passa agréablement bien et tandis que le dimanche après-midi tendait vers sa fin, Harry prit la direction d'une petite cour intérieure peu fréquentée vers l'arrière du château. Dans la mesure du possible, il avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois déjà de passer sa fin de dimanche après-midi en compagnie de Megan. Ils se retrouvaient vers les coups de 18h et discutaient ensemble jusqu'au dîner. Bien que ça ait fait jaser au début la platitude de leur relation avait démentit d'elle-même.

Au détour du couloir le menant à la petite cour Harry ne vu pas Megan au loin mais Montague. Harry sentit l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines tandis que son estomac se nouait. Plus il avançait et moins l'arche en pierre qui donnait accès à la cour réduisait son champ de vision pour finalement découvrir Montague et train de faire léviter Megan à bien deux mètres du sol. Cette dernière semblait terrifiée. Une chute de cette hauteur ne l'aurait certes pas tuée mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que les frêles jambes de la Poufsouffle cèdent sous le choc.

S'il avait su il aurait pris plus au sérieux les mises en garde de Draco…

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et tel le Gryffondor qu'il était, il se mit à courir en direction de Montague tout en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Seulement sa précipitation lui coûta cher car Pucey sortit de derrière le pilier gauche de l'arche et l'atteint d'un sort de croc en jambe. Harry fit une aussi spectaculaire que douloureuse chute avant de recevoir un énorme coup de pied au visage de la part de Stewart, fier de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le bruit caractéristique qui en découla ainsi que la cuisante douleur eurent tôt fait de faire comprendre à Harry l'état dans lequel se trouvait son nez.

Harry encaissa le coup et roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Pucey avant de s'écrier :

-Pétrificus Totalus.

Pucey tomba au sol raide tandis qu'Harry se retournait face à Stewart tout en contractant tous les muscles de son corps pour encaisser le second violent coup de pied qui allait certainement suivre.

Stewart était d'ailleurs en train de l'armer quand il trébucha et s'écroula au sol.

Harry profita de l'aubaine pour le pétrifier lui aussi et se relever douloureusement vers Montague. Il vit que le Serpentard maintenait toujours sa victime sous son sortilège de lévitation tandis que Warrington, quelques mètres sur le côté, pointait sa baguette vers lui.

-Jette ta baguette Potter ou ta chère amie risque d'avoir quelques soucis, l'exhorta Montague.

Le nombre d'options s'offrant à lui s'amenuisait à vue d'œil. Quand bien même il réussirait à atteindre l'un ou l'autre de ses assaillants il ne serait pas assez rapide pour empêcher la chute de Megan. Et s'il s'occupait de la jeune fille en premier ils se retrouveraient à deux contre un et sans structure pour se mettre à couvert il n'avait aucune chance…

Il n'avait pas d'autre solution et il se contraint donc à jeter sa baguette deux mètres plus loin. Il reçu instantanément après un sort d'entrave qu'il aurait été vain d'esquiver vue la tournure des événements.

Montague reposa Megan au sol et s'approcha de lui affichant un sourire carnassier.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en prendre à des Serpentards et continuer ta petite vie tranquille ensuite ? Commença Montague.

-Je croyais que tes petits copains avaient réglé cette histoire pour toi, répondit Harry.

-Crois-moi que ce que t'ont fait Malfoy et Rosier n'est rien à côté de ce que je te réserve, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, continua Montague tandis que sa voix tremblait d'excitation.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, agrippa sa robe au niveau du col et la déchira d'un mouvement sec.

-Je t'excite à ce point petit Serpent, le provoqua Harry.

La réponse de Montague fut immédiate et tandis que son poing s'abattait sur le visage d'Harry son nez se remit à saigner, décuplant en plus la douleur.

Montague lança un sort inconnu d'Harry qui rendit le bout de sa baguette incandescent. Devant le regard surpris d'Harry le Serpentard s'expliqua :

-Incandensco, un petit sort basique de magie noire que j'ai toujours eu envie de tester, tu vas voir je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier, lui dit-il en se délectant.

Montague fit entrer en contact le bout de sa baguette avec la peau d'Harry. Celui-ci refréna un cri de douleur en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Montague. La douleur était son lot quotidien depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se rappelle et les brûlures en tête. Que ce soit infligé par les cigares de son oncle Vernon ou par la magie élémentaire, il avait appris à la gérer.

Il se concentrait pour ne pas se faire submerger par la douleur et perdre sa lucidité tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante de par ses efforts. Montague, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir le Gryffondor. Warrington aussi semblait apprécier le spectacle. En d'autre temps ils auraient sûrement fait de parfait Mangemorts.

A l'inverse des deux jeunes hommes, des larmes silencieuses perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune Poufsouffle témoin bien malgré elle de ces tortures. Trop obnubilé par la douleur Harry en avait oublié son amie paralysée quelques mètres plus loin.

Poc ! Warrington venait de recevoir quelque chose à l'arrière du crâne et tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son agresseur il perdit le contact visuel avec sa cible initiale. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention qui rompit le sort d'entrave dont il était l'objet pour sortir rapidement sa dague et planter Warrington dans les lombaires avant de se jeter en avant pour récupérer sa baguette. Warrington tomba au sol inconscient tandis que sa plaie se cicatrisait d'elle-même.

Montague annula son sort le plus rapidement qu'il put avant de lever sa baguette en direction d'Harry mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

-Incarcerem ! Cria Harry.

Le Gryffondor venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet d'un sort de ligotage. C'était au tour de Montague d'être à sa merci.

Harry le fit mettre à genou avant de lancer un sort sur son poing droit :

-Handroc, dit-il avant que son poing ne prenne une couleur plus terne.

Comprenant bien ce que l'avenir lui réservait, Montague tenta une ultime manœuvre désespérée :

-Si tu fais ça je vous le ferais payer cher à toi et tous ceux à qui tu tiens, le menaça-t-il la voix tremblante.

On pouvait dès lors sentir la rage dans les yeux du Gryffondor, il fixa Montague de son regard noir avant d'ajouter :

-Personne ne peut s'en prendre aux personnes qui me sont proches et s'en sortir indemne, conclu-t-il avant d'administrer un coup de poing d'une extrême violence au visage de Montague.

Face à un poing, rendu dur comme de la roche par un sort, les os du visage de Montague se brisèrent comme du verre tandis que l'intensité de la douleur faisait sombrer ce dernier dans l'inconscience.

Harry se retourna et alla libérer Megan qui ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-Megan ça va ? S'enquit Harry.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas un mot et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Harry lui saisit le visage avec douceur et lui redressa la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée j'espère ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non c'est bon je vais bien, lâcha t'elle d'une voix faible tandis que leurs regards se croisaient enfin.

Le ventre d'Harry se noua, ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Megan n'était pas le soulagement auquel il s'attendait mais : de la peur…

La jeune fille avait peur... peur de lui... Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux, elle venait de réaliser l'extrême violence qui sommeillait au fond de lui, n'attendant qu'une bonne raison pour exploser.

Harry la lâcha et elle tourna des talons sans ajouter un mot.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse lui paraître, la réaction de Megan lui faisait bien plus mal que son nez fracturé et ses brûlures. Après tout une potion pour l'un et un peu de baume pour l'autre et tout serait réglé alors que pour leur amitié…

Elle venait de faire connaissance avec la partie sombre de la personnalité d'Harry et apparemment c'était trop pour elle.

« Après tout c'était peut-être aussi bien ainsi », se dit-il. Depuis qu'elle était devenue son amie on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui soit arrivé que de bonnes choses. Entre sa réputation de briseuse de couple et maintenant ça, Harry devait bien se l'avouer, c'était plutôt risqué d'être proche de lui. Elle serait sûrement bien plus en sécurité si ils gardaient leur distance dorénavant. Bien que ça lui fasse de la peine il préférait la savoir en sécurité.

Harry libéra Stewart de son état tout en prenant soin de jeter sa baguette plusieurs mètres plus loin et le laissa s'occuper de faire hospitaliser ses compagnons tandis qu'il rejoignait sa salle d'entraînement. Quelque chose lui disait que quelqu'un l'y attendait.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il y trouva Draco adossé avec nonchalance au mur d'entrée.

-Un Serpentard qui ne complote pas n'est pas un vrai Serpentard hein ? Espèce d'imbécile, est ce que tu as la moindre idée des risques que tu m'as fait prendre avec tes conneries ? S'emporta Draco.

Bien qu'il ait pris la chute de Stewart pour un heureux accident l'impact coloré à l'arrière du crâne de Warrington ne laissait dès lors plus aucun doute sur la raison de cette chance. Harry avait tout à fait conscience des risques qu'avait dû prendre Draco. Attaquer un membre de sa propre maison pour aider un Gryffondor c'était de la haute trahison et si quelqu'un l'avait surpris… l'Incandesco aurait été une douce caresse comparé à ce qu'il aurait subi.

Harry regarda fixement Draco tandis que celui-ci extériorisait sa rage :

-Et cet abruti de Montague aussi qui a désobéit à mes ordres, bordel pourquoi personne ne m'écoute, continua Draco.

Draco n'attendait pas d'excuses et Harry le savait. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa frustration d'avoir du regarder son meilleur ami se faire torturer sous ses yeux et le risque considérable qu'il avait dû prendre pour y mettre fin. Autant sa première intervention pouvait être mise sur le dos du manque de chance autant la deuxième ne laissait plus de doute, quelqu'un était venu en aide à Potter.

Une chance pour eux l'entraînement avec Harry lui avait permis d'atteindre Warrington à l'arrière du crâne à bonne distance et l'intervention d'Harry avait été si rapide qu'il était impossible qu'il ait pu voir l'auteur de l'attaque.

Harry continua de le fixer sans rien dire tandis que Draco se calmait peu à peu.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça sans rien dire, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais t'es encore plus moche que d'habitude avec ton nez en vrac, lâcha finalement Draco.

Harry sourit, son ami était revenu.

-T'es qu'un jaloux, lui rétorqua Harry.

-Pff moi jaloux de toi et ta dégaine de cendrier, dit-il en référence aux brûlures sur le torse d'Harry.

-Touché, avoua Harry.

-Bon ce n'est pas que mais j'ai des vilains petits serpents indisciplinés à punir moi, annonça Draco en prenant la direction de la porte.

Cependant Harry l'interpella le forçant à se retourner :

-Draco, attends, lui dit-il.

Draco se retourna et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot que Draco lui répondit :

-Je sais.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.


End file.
